Gauken Hetalia
by blackrozen21
Summary: When you entered your new school, some boys can't help themselves but to develop a crush for the new student, you. But a certain Prussian and British had fallen deeply in love with you. And with that, a bitter sweet love story begins. Reader insert, nationxreader but mainly EnglandxReaderxPrussia. Human names used. Rated T for some random words and stuff.
1. To the new school!

Gauken Hetalia

Chapter 1

To the new school!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in cluding the title etc._

AN: my second story! This time I'll make it serial! I hope you will like it.

Your POV

RIIIING RIIIING RIII- I shut of my alarm clock. I grabbed the clock and opened my right eye. 5:30 AM.

"MOOOOMM! THE SCHOOL IS AT 7:30 AM! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SET MY ALARM CLOCK THIS EARLY?" I groaned and shouted at the top of my lungs.

"THAT IS NO WAY OF GREETING GOOD MORNING TO YOUR MOTHER! YOU BETTER THANK ME WHEN YOU ARE NOT LATE YOUNG LADY!" my mom shouted across the room from the kitchen.

I buried my head to the pillow hoping to get just a little more time to sleep. BANG! My mom banged the door open "Get your lazy ass down to the dining room have your breakfast!" my mom pulled my blanket leaving me to curl up. It was freezing cold.

I really had no other choice other than to get up and drag myself to the bathroom to get a shower. I put on your new uniform, white blouse, pink, pleated over-all like dress and you doubled it with the khaki sweater because it was chilly. You grabbed my bag and went out of my room

It was first day of high school in my new school, Gauken Hetalia. The school is popular for the students from different countries. From Europeans to Asians, all there.

I sat down on the dining table and ate all my breakfast. My mom got ready with the shoes and said goodbye. I set out to my new school. As I walked along the sidewalk to my school, I was imagining what kind of people I would meet. I had to admit, I was very excited of the new school. Imagine, meeting people from different countries.

Finally after a 20 minutes walk from my house, I arrived. OPENING CEREMONY FOR THE NEW BADGE a banner was hanged up high on the school building. I looked at my surroundings, the entrance was full of people all going in, speaking different languages. Only a smile of excitement could be seen on my face as I walked in.

AN: thanks for reading guys! This is the beginning of your journey in hetalia high! I'm truly sorry for any grammar errors or anything like that.! Please leave me a review or PM for any comments or requests perhaps? See you in the next chapter!


	2. Meeting my new school mates part1

Gauken Hetalia

Chapter 2

Meeting my new school mates ~part1~

_Disclaimer: as usual, I don't own any of these characters and such._

AN: hey! It me again! Here's the new chapter! Well, I won't waste your time again with my chit chat so enjoy!

~Your POV~

As I was walking to the building, I kept on observing different people guessing where they came from until I was bumped real hard from behind and fell down right on my knees.

"Ouch! That hurt!" I moaned holding my knee.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay signora? Can you get up?" a young man with an Italian accent held out his hand from above me.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." I held on to his hand and got up.

I dusted my skirt and looked at him. The first thing I noticed was the weird curl sticking out on the left part of his auburn hair but I was led to looking into his beautiful big amber eyes. He was not that tall perhaps 176 cm?

"Feli! We need to go now or we'll be late!" a man with a German accent from behind exclaimed making me jump a little, surprised.

I turned back and was shocked. I had to lift my head up to look at him. He was freaking tall! The man had eagle sharp like blue eyes and his blonde hair neatly slicked back. He was glaring at the Italian man beside me.

"This is no time to flirt with girls! Mein Gott… the first day of school and you are like this already" the German man held his forehead frustrated "my sincere apologies, my friend here just can't look up when running around." He pushed the Italian man's head down.

I just kept quite and watched them getting in to the school building. The ceremony seems to be starting soon. The entrance was now empty _everyone should be in the ceremony now, it's best to go there too now-_

_"KYA!"_ Again, I fell down. This time flat on my face.

"Hey! I don't want to lose my nose here! Be careful will you?" I snarled holding my nose.

"Kesesese~ you won't lose your nose like that! Sorry anyways!" a man ran pass me.

I didn't have a chance to take a good look at him so I just got up and quickly ran to my new classroom.

TIME SKIP

The classroom was noisy, full of people chatting with each other. I just sat at my desk fiddling with my pen. What did I expect at the first day of school? I had no friends from my old school. They all moved to other schools just like me.

"Why are you alone? It's free time till the teacher comes you know! Don't waste that time!" a girl's voice came from my right.

I immediately looked up and to see a beautiful girl. She had very long wavy mustard hair and green eyes. She was smiling widely at me. Beside her was a short girl with sort blonde hair and huge green eyes, she looked really cute like a doll.

"Are you a new student?" the mustard haired girl asked "I'm Elizabeta Hedervary anyway I'm from Hungary! Just call me Eliza! And this here is Lili Zwingli from Liechtenstein."

"H-hello…" Lili whispered.

"U-um, h-hi" I stuttered getting all nervous meeting new friends "my name is _ and I am from _. N-nice meeting you" I held Eliza's hand and shook it. I really didn't know what to do.

RIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG.

It was break time. Eliza decided to take me on a tour in the school. I find the school quite nice. It was clean and pretty big. Eliza made me really welcomed we felt like we've been friends for years!

"This is it! My second favourite place in the school!" Eliza opened the piano room door.

_She plays piano?_ A very soothing melody was being played by the piano. I was quite surprised that the one playing the beautiful piece was a boy.

"Roddy! I came with a new friend! I want you to meet her!" Eliza said cheerfully.

The man stopped playing the piano and turned back. "I told you not to call me Roddy, call me Roderich!" he clarified adjusting his glasses.

I walked over to him and sort of bowed down. "H-hello! My name is _! It is a pleasure meeting you!" I tried to be formal as he spoke it such a high class manner.

"Pleasures all mine miss, my name is Roderich Edelstein. It is such an honour meeting a lady like you these days." Roderich glanced at Eliza giving her the look.

What? Eliza mouthed at Roderich. Roderich had a neat dark brown hair with an ahoge sticking out and has a deep blue sea eyes. He had this little mole on the left corner below his lips.

We sat in the piano room listening to Roderich play piano for a while. It was really calming. Roderich was the most elegant man I have ever met. I glanced over Eliza who was smiling putting her chin on her hands not letting an eye off at Roderich.

"You know, he would never be your boyfriend if you never tell him how you feel." I whispered to Eliza.

"Huh? What? I-I don't k-know w-what you're t-talking about" Eliza turned all red-faced.

"Your face shows everything! You like Roderich don't you?" I giggled a little.

"W-well, y-you can say it that way" Eliza blushed even more "I don't think he sees me as someone special just merely a friend." She sighed.

"I see…. Well I need to grab some grub! So see you guys!" I stood up "I'll give you guys some time alone okay?" I whispered to Eliza.

Eliza's face just turned all red like a tomato. Roderich just 'see you' not stopping playing piano.

Eliza' POV

_I guess it's just Roddy and me. What should I do? This is so awkward! I need to start a conversation!_"H-hey, Roddy sooo, we are not longer in the same class huh?" I tried to laugh.

"Well, that is true and what is it that bothers you having me in a different class? Roddy asked.

"N-nothing! I was just thinking that um, I-I c-couldn't cheat any of your homework again!" _oh no! I'm stuttering really bad!_

"I see…." Roddy chuckled "how about you come earlier to school and I'll help you with the homework?"

My face brightened up "Really? Yay! Roddy will do the homework for me!"

"Help…" Roddy sighed

Your POV

_Eliza is really cute when she gets al nervous like that. I hope they will get along well._ I went up to the roof. It was the only place I could feel peace in any school because people rarely go to the roof and hang out there.

I was about to open the door when I heard some bustling. It appears that there are people on the roof. I sighed and decided to go back

"Kesesese~!" I halted as I heard a familiar way of laughing and voice. No doubt it was the guy from the morning. The one that made me fall down landing on my face without even helping me! I was still mad at him. Without hesitation, I slammed the door opened and stormed out to the roof. There were three men leaning on the bars all shocked looking at me.

"Okay, confess now! Who made me fall down at the morning?" I questioned them.

They all looked at each other and burst out laughing. I was puzzled looking at those carefree guys.

"Mademoiselle, calm down do not make such a thing to a big problem non?" a man in French accent approached me "getting angry often will make you look older faster, it will be such a waste for your beautiful face non?" he winked.

The French man had shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. "So, you are the one?"

"Oh dear me, why would I hurt such a beautiful woman?" he said dramatically brushing his long hair.

You didn't say another word and went to the guy who had wavy brown hair and green eyes, he was the one who looked the most carefree. "You! Are you the one?"

"Que? I don't remember bumping on anyone just now morning." He said with his Spanish accent.

I glared at the last guy beside the Spanish man he was snickering by himself. He had a white silky hair. "You got anything to say for yourself mister?" I hissed at him.

"Kesese~ you got me. Look I said I'm sorry already right?" he laughed.

"Well, how about helping me or at least not being rude?" I got irritated.

"Okay miss noisy. I am so soooo sorry for making you fall at the morning, it will never happen again" he still held his laugh, the other two guys were also snickering. "HAHAHA! You should've seen your face when you fell!"

My patience was already over the limit. I grabbed his collar and was about to slap him until our eyes met. My _ eyes met his astonishing crimson ones. I was just in the middle of slapping him when I put my hand down. His eyes were nothing like I have ever seen before. They were very captivating.

"Fine! I-I forgive you this time!" I turned back, blushing. "Um, I guess I should introduce myself as forgiveness for my action before! I am _! And I am from _! How about you guys?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you mademoiselle, my name is Francis Bonnefoy. The love expert. I am from the country of amour, France" Francis took my hand gently and kissed it. I just rolled my eyes and pulled my hand away.

"I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! Nice to meet you! I am from the country of passion, Spain!" Antonio said cheerfully.

"And I'm the one and only, the most awesome person, Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Gilbert said proudly.

RIIIIIIING, "well I guess I need to head back." I said as I left the roof.

~Flashback! XD~

Gilbert's POV

As usual Francis, Antonio and I were hanging out on the roof having our daily conversation.

"Hoho Gilbo…. What's this? You fell in love at first sight with a girl you never seen?" Francis mocked me.

"I didn't fell in love with her! I just… thought…. She was interesting…." I mumbled

"Well perhaps you can finally let go of Eliza oui? France chuckled. I really find him annoying sometimes.

"Aw, cheer up Gil!" Antonio smiled "Here, a cheer up charm! Fusosososo~ and Francis is right! Let go of Eliza, she's never letting Roddy go."

"Kesesese! I guess you're right! But Eliza thing is long time ago I'm gonna start new-"

My jaw dropped as I saw the girl from morning banged the door open.

AN: again, thanks for reading! Well, the reason you got all lovey dovey with gilbo first is cuz I realllyyyy like him! XD I'm really sorry if you hate him. I'm planning to do a lovey dovey scene with most of the characters anyway so don't worry! The next chapter will be coming real soon! And I'm always open for any requests or questions!

Bloopers for the next chap: looks like we're gonna meet the allied forces and axis powers! Get ready to face the next days in your new school!


	3. Meeting my new school mates part2

Chapter 3

Meeting my new school mates~part2~

_**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any of the hetalia characters and so on.**_

**AN: Hiya! Here is the new chappie! Hope you enjoy it****.**

~Your POV~

I was sitting there behind the most corner staring blankly outside the window. The teacher's explanation sounded like a lullaby, slowly I began to doze off. My eyes felt so heavy. In a minute, I was snoring already. Suddenly, I felt something bounce over my head.

"Oooowww" I moaned and rubbed my head.

"Don't fall asleep while in lesson you bloody moron." a boy with neatly cut blond hair scolded me.

"Uh…. Okay…" I put my hands over my mouth trying not to laugh when I saw the boy's bushy brow.

"Are you laughing at me?" the boy looked pissed.

"Ah… no… I... was just umm" I tried to look for a reason.

"Save it. Just don't fall asleep again." he turned his head to the teacher.

"Hey, um, thanks for waking me up." I smiled. The boy didn't answer.

~TIME SKIP!~

It was lunch, Eliza and I went to the canteen to grab some food.

"Where's Lili?" I asked.

"She is with her worry wart brother. They always stay together outside class." Eliza pointed at a boy very similar to Lili.

"What's his name?"

"Vash Zwingli. I don't really recommend you to go near him. He's kinda… too serious."

I nodded and began to eat my food.

"Eliza, if you don't mind, would you help me with something?" Roderich suddenly appeared behind Eliza making her jump a little.

"R-Roddy? You scared me! Uh… I guess so?" Eliza looked at me.

"Yeah she doesn't mind at all. I'm fine I also have some stuff to do soon any way." I shoved Eliza gently.

I watched both of them walking away._ All alone again._ I continued eating my food alone until a voice came from behind.

"Why are you all alone signora?" a familiar Italian accent asked.

I turned my head. "Ah! You are the guy from before. Yeah, I'm alone. Eliza had some business."

"Vee~ you're friends with sister Eliza? She's really nice!" the boy sat down in front of me, putting his plate of spaghetti on the table.

"I didn't have a chance to introduce myself before," I held my hand out "my name is _ and I am from _!" I smiled at him shaking his hand.

"Veh! My name is Feliciano Vargas! Call me Feli! I'm from Italy!" Feli smiled back.

The German man along with a Japanese man walked to the both of us.

"Who's this Feliciano-san?" a Japanese man looked at me.

"Ah! Luddy! Kiku! Meet _! She is my new friend! She's friends with Eliza sis!" Feli cheerfully introduced me.

"I am Honda Kiku but please call me Kiku _-san." The boy with neat, silky black hair and dark brown eyes bowed down. I also nervously bowed down.

"You are the girl from before am I right? My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt it is nice to meet you." Ludwig shook my hand.

"It is very nice to meet you all!" I said cheerfully.

The rest of the lunch time, I spent my time with my new friends. Time flew really fast as we talked with each other. And so far they all seemed nice and really fun.

~Back in class~

_Come to think of it, Ludwig Beilschmidt. Beilschmidt I think I have heard it before. That's right! Gilbert! So, Ludwig is his brother? Elder brother I supposed yeah a third year, he's really big._ I doodled on my paper getting really bored when suddenly a pencil smashed right on my cheek. I immediately whipped my head to the right angrily.

"Pay attention bloody moron!" the boy from before snarled at me.

"Okay, first of all that hurt! And it is none of your business if I don't pay attention! Stop throwing your pencil or pen or whatever!" I hissed at him.

The boy chuckled for a bit. "The hell? You laughing at me?!" I got even more annoyed.

The boy stopped laughing and grinned. I pouted and looked away.

"I'm sorry. Yeah, I will stop warning you because warning an empty minded girl like you is just a waste of time." He shrugged. My line of patience snapped.

"I'm trying not to be rude here." I tried to smile.

I got even angrier finding out that he completely ignored me and instead, he jotted down notes to what the teacher was teaching.

~TIME SKIP!~

At last, my long day has school has ended. I packed my stuff and was ready to go when Eliza popped up in front of me.

"Woah! Eliza! You scared the hell outta me!" I jumped back.

"I am soooooo sorry _! I have to help Lili in something I promised her already! I know it's the first day of school but I can't go home with you today!" Eliza clapped her hands together and bowed down.

"Ah, that's okay, Lili needs your help right?" my smiled and bent down looking at Eliza.

Eliza's eyes became teary and hugged me to the point my lungs were crushed leaving me to to not breathe. She rushed outside waving her hand. I sighed as I continued on putting my stuff to the bag. The classroom was empty. I walked outside looking at my cellphone until I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry it was my fault." I rubbed my head nervously.

"Nah its-" the boy who sits beside me turned back.

"AH!" both of our voices synchronized.

"It's the bloody moron beside me." The boy folded his arms.

I just stared at him pissed off.

"Ah! Mademoiselle _!" Francis called out.

"You know her frog?" the boy asked.

"How can I not know someone this beautiful?" Francis winked at me "She is mademoiselle _ from _. Come on, introduce yourselves to this beautiful lady!"

There were five other boys beside Francis. I fidgeted a little looking at my feet feeling nervous around the new poeple.

"HAHAHA! I, the hero, will introduce myself first! My name is Alfred F. Jones! I'm from America! I love hamburgers!" the handsome boy with dirty blond hair and sapphire eyes using glasses laughed.

"I am Yao Wang aru, from China." The boy with long dark hair tied to a pony tail and dark brown eyes said.

"My name is Ivan Barginski, I really hope everyone would be one with mother Russia one day." A tall boy with gray hair and purple eyes smiled all creepy like.

The only one left was the boy who sat beside me. I looked at him, waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Look, I'm sorry if I was rude just now. Can we at least exchange names or something?" I asked. _Why am I apologizing to this guy? I didn't do anything wrong…._

"That's the way! My name is Arthur Kirkland from UK. And I forgive you for your rudeness before!" he folded his arms.

I noticed a boy very similar to Alfred standing quietly beside Alfred. He just had a longer hair and he looked more…. Quite.

"Umm…. Hi, what's your name?" I asked him tilting my head.

"Huh? Eh? Me?" the boy looked left and right. I nodded. "Uh… I-I am M-Matthew W-Williams! I am surprised you noticed me…" he looked down.

"WOAH! Mattie? I didn't know you were beside me all along! I was waiting for you man! Let's go home!" Alfred grinned patting Matthew's back or to be exact hitting his back. You could see Matthew' suffering face.

Alfred and Matthew left the group.

"They really look alike." I looked at both of them wlaking away.

"Who?" Arthur asked, I pointed at Matthew "Oh, since did Matthew come? They are twins alright, I couldn't differentiate them sometimes!"

After talking for a while, I went home.

In my bedroom you laid on my bed. _Well, I didn't expect that I would meet this many people today. I'm really happy, having new friends in the first day of school! I'm really happy I met Eliza, she is so kind to me. I also like Feliciano guy he's really cheerful and kind. I can't wait for tomorrow!_ Then slowly my mind drifted off and soon enough, I fell asleep.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the third chapter! Next chapter coming soon! I'm sorry if it is boring. I thought that I needed to introduce the characters first before having some fun. Next chappie coming really soon! Thanks for reading!:D**


	4. Full out war

Chapter 4

Full out war!

_**Disclaimer: As usual I do not own any of the hetalia characters etc.**_

**AN: Chap 4 is here! I'm sorry if you think its such a rush but its just that I couldn't wait for the fun so I decided to start it in the chappie! Enjoy! XD**

**NOTE: two days have passed by. So its Thursday.**

RIIING RIII- I shut off my alarm clock and stretched and sat for a while and gained full consciousness. I yawned and went to the bathroom brushing my teeth and showered. I put on my uniform neatly and looked at the mirror turning around. I went down and grabbed my toast.

On my way to school, I saw Feli and Antonio in front of I pretty far away. _Eh? Isn't Feli always with Ludwig or Kiku? I so gonna give him a scare! I_ smirked and sneaked behind him.

"FELICIANO!" I jumped crashing Feliciano.

"WOAH! WHAT THE F- WHO ARE YOU?! GET OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD!" the boy yelled pushing, me.

"Lovi! Don't be rude to _! I'm sorry _ can you get up?" Antonio helped me up.

I stood there shocked of what I just heard._ Feliciano wasn't that rude…_

"Oops…." I noticed that the boy's hair was quite different and I noticed he also had a weird curl sticking out but it was on his right side of his hair. But his height, hair colour, eye colour, all the same. This one just looked…. Grumpy, to be put simple.

"Don't mistake me with my fratello bastard! I am his twin brother Lovino!" he said with the similar accent as Feliciano's.

"Forgive Lovi _, he is used in using cursing words its his bad habit" Antonio dusted my bag handing it to me "Apologize Lovi! That was really rude especially to a girl!"

"But she pushed me and almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry…." I looked away.

"There is no way in hell I wou-"

"Say sorry to her now or I'll lock you with Francis." Antonio grinned.

"Okay okay geez, I get it!" Lovino turned to me "Sorry…" he didn't look into my eyes.

"It's my fault too, you look exactly the same from behind." I laughed.

The two of them left. I waited for Eliza near the bus way.

"_!" Eliza hugged me from behind.

We both laughed and walked together. I saw Ivan in a distance. He looks kind of terrified of the beautiful girl with waist length grayish blond hair like Ivan's and using a big ribbon on her head clinging to Ivan. And beside Ivan was a girl looks like the eldest with really big chest. She had the same hair colour, short and using a head band and clips.

"Hey, Eliza who are those two ladies?" I asked Eliza.

"Oh, those are the sisters of Ivan. The one clinging to Ivan is Natalia Arlovskaya she's really scary I guess because even Ivan is scare of her. And the one beside them is Katyusha Barginskaya she's kind but really timid somehow." Eliza explained.

We arrived at school and went to class. The moment I opened the door, I saw Gilbert in front of me and he seemed like he wanted to go out.

"Get out of the way Gil!" Eliza pushed Gilbert hard making her fall down.

"What the hell? You can't push the awesome me with no reason!" Girlbert rubbed his head.

"Reason? Simple. You were in our way." Eliza passed Gilbert.

I stood there watching Eliza going to her table. I glanced at Gilbert still rubbing his head. I held my hand and pulled him up.

"T-thanks," Gilbert blushed "I guess I should've done that too yesterday."

"Whatever man. Don't make it a big prob kay?" I sighed and went to my desk.

Arthur was sitting on his desk chatting with Alfred. "Uh morning Arthur."

"Hm? Oh its you. Morning." Arthur continued talking to Alfred.

The bell rang and I saw Alfred leaving the class.

"He is not in this class?" I asked Arthur.

"Nah, he's a first year." Arthur sighed.

"First year? He doesn't look that young plus he's taller than you." My eyes widened.

"Excuse me? Are you implying that I'm short?" Arthur asked angrily.

I smiled and just shrugged, looking away. Class had begun.

Arthur's POV

_This girl is really ignorant. And she likes to be concerned with little stuff doesn't she? Well I have to admit that she is quite beautiful and her eyes are really captivating. Wait, what am I thinking? Why can't I keep my eyes off her?_ I turned my head to the teacher.

"Um, hey why did you move here?" I asked her.

She looked at me and stood quite for a while. Suddenly she smiled instantly I blushed because I was just not used to be talking with girls.

"Well well well, what is this I am seeing? Mr. attentive not paying attention to the teacher?" _ smirked.

"I'm trying to be friendly here! At least answer the question!" I hissed.

"Calm down, I was just joking. You're too serious Arthur. I dunno my parents just one day asked me to move school out of the blue." She shrugged slightly.

I can't believe we talked for the whole period. I missed all the explanation. Great.

~break~

Your POV

Eliza and I just grabbed our food and was finding a place to sit until I ran into Gilbert and he just spilled his whole bowl of soup to my whole uniform. The both of us froze there for a while.

"Ummm… Eh, er I-I'm really sorry_!" Gilbert finally reacted "I'll get a napkin for you!"

"That's not necessary Gil" I smiled "MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET ONE FOR YOURSELF!" I grabbed my glass of iced lemon tea and splashed it to Gilbert.

"ARE YOU NUTS?! THIS IS SO UNAWESOME! THE AWESOME ME GETTING SPLASHED MY LEMON TEA?! ITS FREEZING!" Gilbert picked up his mashed potato and threw it to me. I dodged it easily.

Splat! Eliza's face, who was standing behind me, was now covered with mashed potato.

"Giiiilllbbbeeeeerrttttt….." Eliza's murder aura oozed out.

"Eliza! I didn't mean to throw it at you I was going to throw it at _!" Gilbert started stepping back.

Eliza took her plate of noodles and threw it hard to Gilbert. Gilbert ducked down laughing on how awesome he dodged it until he got smacked by steak from Francis whose hair was covered with noodles. Gilbert grabbed a handful of spaghetti from Lovino's plate and threw it to Francis. Francis stepped left making the spaghetti hit Arthur's face.

"WHO THE HELL THREW THAT?!" Arthur telled.

"HAHAHA! LOOK AT YOU-"Alfred got splashed by tea "NOT COOL ARTHUR!"

"I was supposed to splash it at Francis but it hit you, sorry." Arthur shrugged "But boy, you look-"Arthur got smacked by a burger.

"Oops, my hand slipped." Alfred grinned.

In just a minute, the whole cafeteria was in chaos. Everyone was throwing food at each other. We were all asked to clean up by the principal. Thus, my day ended in a full out war in school. I came home smeared in sauce and drinks.

**AN: I just think that food fights would be good to start the fun XD. I hope you like it. I'm working on every chapter as fast as I can. So I'm sorry for any errors. The next chapter will come soon look forward to it! See you in the next chappie! :D**


	5. Welcoming party

Chapter 5

Welcoming Party!

_**Disclaimer: The same, I do not own any of these characters and so on.**_

**AN: Hey guys! This is the chappie! Enjoy!**

I entered the classroom and was greeted by a hug from Eliza.

"_! Guess what? We decided to throw a welcoming party for you!" she clapped her hands smiling.

"Eh? That's not necessary…." I waved both my hands.

"But we insist!" Feliciano said cheerfully.

"Okay then. Thanks…. So where when are we having the party?" I giggled.

"Kiku has received a coupon for four rooms two nights plus, we have a long weekend coming this week. It is in a very popular hot spring in Japan." Ludwig smiled. Yes, he actually smiled. Kiku nodded.

"Are you sure on spending your coupons for me?" I asked.

"I don't mind. I was going to give it to my parents anyway if I didn't come to use it. It was too much for my family alone too."

So, we decided that we spend the long weekend in Japan.

The day has finally arrived. At Saturday 7AM all of you gathered in the airport.

"Okay let's do the absent." Ludwig faced us "Feliciano!"

"Heerreee!"

"Kiku!"

"Here."

"Arthur!"

"Present."

"Alfred!"

"HAHAHA! The hero is always present!"

"Francis stop flirting with girls!"

"Fine."

"Gilbert!"

"Kesese~ the awesome me can't miss this!"

"Antonio!"

"Here!"

"Roderich!"

"Shouting is not necessary, I can hear just fine."

"Lovino!"

"I'm here you potato bastard!"

"Eliza!"

"Right here!"

"_!"

"Preseeent!"

"Okay, everyone should be here. Let's go."

"Wait!" Arthur exclaimed.

"What is it?" Ludwig gave Arthur his icy glare.

"Isn't there supposed to be thirteen of us?"

Ludwig thought for a while and counted again. Twelve. "Ivan and Yao are not coming right?"

"No! I counted again and it was supposed to be thirteen!" Arthur counted too.

"Um… I'm right here." Matthew raised his hand.

Everyone just sweat dropped.

"Hey, Eliza, I thought Ivan and Yao are coming." I asked Eliza.

"Ah, they said they couldn't make it yesterday."

The thirteen of us departed to Japan.

~TIMESKIP~

We arrived in Japan. The weather was very good, but we had no time for shopping, we couldn't wait to go to the hot springs. All of us went to the hot springs immediately. It took three hours to arrive there. The hot spring was huge, it was like one big mansion. The lobby was traditional style and the employees were all using it was a traditional inn. The twelve of us(excluding Kiku) looked around fascinated.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Gilbert grinned.

"Kiku! This place is so fresco!(cool)" Feliciano jumped happily.

Ludwig gathered all of us. "Okay, we need to decide who is one room with who. The two girls is going to go together of course."

"There is no way I'm going to sleep in the same room as frog I will sleep in Kiku's room he is the most normal one here!" Arthur glared at Francis.

"I'm fine with anyone…." Kiku murmured.

"Me too!" Alfred raised his hand "I'm going with Arthur, where's Mattie?"

"I'll go with my lil' bruder of course! Right Luddy?" Gilbert wrapped his arms around Ludwig's shoulders.

_That was surprising. Ludwig is the younger one?_

"Then I shall be one room with the Beilschmidts and Kiku as well." Roderich pushed his glasses.

"EH? No way!" Gilbert graoned.

"I prefer being one room with him than with you bruder." Ludwig sighed.

"Fine! Three of us will be in one room!"

"I will only accept being one room with my fratello or at least the tomato bastard." Lovino grumbled.

"You will be one room with Antonio then!" Ludwig decided.

"Loooviiii~" Antonio hugged Lovino.

"GET OFF!" Lovino peeled Antonio off him.

"Good, Francis will be with Antonio and Lovino!"

"Veh? How about me?" Feliciano tilted his head.

Everyone looked at him.

"Well, only Kiku's room has an extra futon and Mattew will be sleeping there…." Ludwig started to think hard.

"How about in our room?" you suggested "I'm fine sleeping with Feli."

"Yeah! Feli can sleep in our room!" Eliza said happily.

"_! Eliza sis!" Feliciano hugged Eliza and you.

"But, he's a boy…." Arthur pointed at the innocent looking Feli.

"Yeah, he could do anything to you both!" Gilbert added.

"Awww, what bad would Feli do? Look at him!" Eliza patted Feli's head.

"What? How come my fratello get to sleep with girls and I get to sleep with a pedophile and a rapist? I could get raped anytime!" Lovino complained.

"Well, we think that only Feli is the one that is okay with sleeping with us." I smiled.

"It's decided then." Ludwig declared.

"I think I know how to get girls sleep with me now." Francis whispered to the others.

"You bet." Gilbert nodded.

"Let's hit the hot springs as soon as we put our stuff In the room!" Alfred suggested.

Everyone nodded and went to their respective rooms.

-At my room-

I started unpacking my stuff and got ready to go to the hotspring.

"Look _!" Eliza held out a kimono "We get to use this to walk around the hotel!"

Feliciano, Eliza and I put on the kimono and went to the hotsprings. We met the other guys in front. Eliza and I went to the girls' hotspring.

I undressed and put my clothes into the basket provided. I opened the door and felt the warmth from the hotspring.

"Come on in! it's really relaxing out here!" Eliza waved her hand.

Slowly I dipped my foot first until I was completely in. It was really soothing.

-back in the boys' hotspring-

"Blast it! I almost can see them!" Francis looked into every gap between the bamboo gate separating the girls' and the boys' section.

"This one reason I disagreed taking that bloody wanker here" Arthur sighed heavily.

"Francis is Francis." Antonio shrugged.

"Get down here! You're the lowest!" Roderich ordered.

"Shut up you aristocrat! When else can I have a chance having two girls naked behind this wall?" Francis grinned "What? You jealous of having me see Eliza's body?"

"W-what? No!"

"Whooo that's one nice ass!" Francis whistled.

"Don't peek on her!" Roderich got annoyed and pulled Francis' leg to pull him down.

"I was just kidding! I won't peek on your girlfriend."

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

-Girls' section-

Eliza was blushing like hell. I was giggling and all.

-back at the boys' section-

"Hey! I have an idea! How about we all go to the girls' room and play there?" Francis smirked.

Everyone looked at him and was like: play? Seriously? You nuts bro?

"I meant play a game or something or party." Francis coughed.

"Aaaahhh" everyone nodded and agreed.

"True I can't stand having my fratello hog all the fun with the ladies." Lovino nodded.

"Ve?"

"Its decided then!" Francis looked really happy.

After having a soothing bath at the hotsprings, we all had dinner and then everyone gathered in my room.

"Soooo what are we gonna do here?" I asked.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"I have an idea," Kiku raised his hands "let's play kings!"

Everyone stared at Kiku blankly. Kiku just sweat dropped.

"I will explain the rules. The rules are simple, I will get some stick in our number and we'll make a lottery, whoever gets the stick that I marked as king can order the other holding the normal sticks anything he or she wants to." Kiku explained.

"Ve~ that sounds interesting! Let's play that!" Feli smiled widely.

**AN: looks like the next chapter will be nice. Looks like I'll need your help so I will accept any requests of any orders you guys want the character to do including you. I will make the next chapter about the game so don't worry we will have plenty of orders. I will be very happy if you guys help me thanks!**

**~blackrozen**


	6. The game of kings

Chapter 6

The game of kings

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and so on.**_

**AN: Here's the new chapter guys! Some of the orders are from my friends (special thanks to them!) so here you go! Enjoy! Sorry the update took so long!**

"So to be clear, only one person gets to become the king in every draw, the other sticks will just contain numbers. Kings get to order around." Kiku explained once again entering the room holding a cup filled with thirteen sticks.

We all formed a big circle and placed the cup in the middle.

"Start!" Kiku took one of the stick followed by the others.

Everyone had a stick in their hands. The king turned out to be…. Ludwig. Well, it was a good thing because he would never order anything weird.

"Hmm, I'm the king huh…. Let's see… number seven do fifty push-ups." Ludwig ordered.

"EEEHHH?" Feli whined. He was number seven.

Feli did fifty push-ups until he was gasping for air and could barely feel his muscles.

"Next round!" Kiku took a stick followed by the others.

"Ohonhonhon~" France laughed.

_This can't be good…. _everyone thought.

"Numbers one to twelve," Francis stood up pointing at everyone with his stick, "play spin the bottle. Number ten, you have the honour." Only a smirk could be seen on his face.

Everyone's jaw dropped. But we couldn't disobey, Francis got a bottle and put it in the middle of the circle. Number ten turns out to be Alfred, taking a deep breath, he spun the bottle. Everyone's eyes (except Francis') were locked on the bottle. The bottle began to slow down. Alfred was crossing his fingers hoping to get a girl, which is only 1/6 in probability.

The spinning bottle was coming to a stop. Slowly, the bottle pointed across Alfred. Alfred had goose bumps and slowly lifted his head to see who's kiss will he take. Alfred's jaw dropped as he found out that the one he will be kissing was…. Arthur…

Arthur face was like _seriously?_ I let out a little laugh so did everyone. Everyone tried to not laugh by covering their mouths.

"Come on, kiss already!" Francis grinned.

"There is now way I'm kissing that bloody fatso." Arthur scowled.

"Like I want to kiss you! I rather kiss my own ass!" Alfred pointed at Arthur.

"Ahem, you have to follow the rules." Kiku stopped them for fighting.

"Let's just get this over with!" Alfred and Arthur got nearer.

"Hmph, don't drag me to anything like this anymore you bloody wanker!"

Alfred's lips hesitantly approached Arthur's. Their lips were just an inch apart when Eliza shoved Alfred causing Alfred to tumble over Arthur with their lips meeting each other. Arthur twitched and blushed, so did Alfred.

"So, when will you stop?" Francis couldn't stop snickering.

Alfred and Arthur quickly got up and wiped their lips in disgust.

"That was so awesome! Kesese~ you deserved that!" Gilbert laughed pointing at Arthur.

"Shut up!" Arthur hissed.

"Shall we go to the next round?" you got ready to take a stick.

Everyone grabbed a stick. The next king was…. Feli! Everyone sighed in relief.

"Ve~ I'm the king? Yay! I've always wanted to see this! Numbers five and eight, do this pocky game that Japan told me about!" Feli ordered cheerfully.

Gilbert and Eliza looked at their sticks in terror.

"I-I have to d-do the po-pocky game, WITH HIM?" Eliza pointed at Gilbert.

"Like I want to!" Gilbert blushed. _Kissing with Eliza? This is my first kiss! So unawesome!_

_Gilbert's going to kiss with Eliza? Wait, why am I so jealous? Eliza's my best friend!_ I hit both of your cheeks mentally slapping myself, wiping the thought off your mind.

Gilbert bit one of the ends of the pocky stick and Eliza on the other one. Gilbert's scarlet eyes were looking into Eliza's green eyes. Gilbert started to nibble first. Not wanting to lose, Eliza started to nibble the pocky stick too.

Gilbert's POV

Slowly, our lips were getting closer. My heart was about to explode, I thought my feelings for her has faded away. My heart kept on beating like drums as our lips got closer and closer. An inch left…. Finally our lips touched, it felt so sweet…. It Was the first time I felt like that, so unawesome of me…

I wiped my chocolate stained lips and looked at Eliza blushing uncontrollably. To my surprise, Eliza's face was as red as tomato! _I thought she didn't feel anything about me! I thought she doesn't look at me as anybody! I think I still have a chance with her…. Should I ask her out once more?_

Eliza's POV

_Gilbert stole my first kiss… I meant to give that to Roderich… I'm so sorry Roderich, you had to sit there watching this happen. But why am I blushing? Why is my heart pounding so loud? Gilbert looked kind of happy for awhile just now. Does he hate me? Or does he still have feelings for me? No! I love Roderich no one else!_

Roderich's POV

_Eliza finally kissed Gilbert at the last anyway. But what is this uneasy feeling I'm experiencing in my chest? My chest hurts a lot looking both of them did that. I have never felt like this before. All I know is Gilbert still has his feelings towards Eliza._

Your POV

_My chest hurts a little, why is this? Do… I like him?_

"Let's do the next round!" I said cheerfully.

Next kind was…. Arthur!

"I've been waiting for this moment! I'm going to return my embarrassment I experienced to two of you!" Arthur stood up smirking "Number four carry number one like a princess and kiss him/her passionately!" Arthur started to grin.

I looked around and was shocked when one by one, their faces was showing the look of relief. Roderich stood there staring at his stick jaw dropped. Everyone (except Roderich) stared at me and started to grin and snicker.

_No way… I_ stood up and went over to Roderich. Roderich sighed and stood up.

"Excuse me for doing this…" Roderich bent over.

"Kya!" you squeled surprised being lifted up suddenly "I'm sorry if I'm heavy…"

"Not at all, as light as feather." Roderich smiled at you making you blush.

_What? No! why am I blushing and my heart… it's pounding really loud! I cant do this to Eliza!_ I didn't put my (C/E) eyes off Roderich's Blue-ish- purple-ish eyes(sorry I don't know what exactly the colour is).

Eliza's POV

_My chest hurts, that's obvious. Looking at the man I love kissing a another girl. But _ is my best friend! I cannot be jealous of her! She knows what I feel towards Roddy! _I watched both of them with jealousy and anger as much as I tried to deny it, my chest still hurts. _Just what is happening here?_

Roderich's POV

_Not again, no, this time it's different. My chest hurts but I feel… happy… what is happening to me? I never knew this happens to people often. I eat properly and I'm always healthy. Just what is this feeling?_

Your POV

Roderich gently put my down and went back to the circle.

We all went for the next round. Next king was… Lovino!

"Hmm, I'm the king. I can play with you all bastards!" Lovino looked really happy "Okay, how about number nine give a kiss ON THE LIPS to everyone FOR 5 SECONDS EACH except me eh?"

My face turned blue finding out that my stick was number nine. But all the boys were like, _thank God it's a girl. _And Lovino was like, _damn! If I knew, I would've asked everyone including me!_ I sighed and went to Alfred first.

Alfred's POV

_ went to me first and looked me in the eye blushing. _She must like me HAHAHA of course, I'm the hero afterall!_ But she looked kind of cute that way too. She quickly gave a smooch on my lips. Five seconds seemed to last really fast. My heart pounded endlessly at those five seconds, after our lips part, she left me with a blush, I was blushing too I just didn't show it to her, it was just too embarrassing for me to fall for a girl like her. _Just what really can this girl really do?_

Arthur's POV

My chest hurt badly as I watched _ and Alfred kissed. _It can't be…. Impossible! Why would I have feelings for this girl?_ My heart skipped a beat when she came to me. She looked at me and quickly pulled me to a kiss, I guess she didn't want everyone to notice how badly she was blushing but I was not ready! Five seconds passed by so quickly, my heart kept beating like a drum when our lips were touching each other. Finally, it ended, not that I was happy that it ended I actually enjoyed the kiss.

Your POV

Well, the scariest one was about to come, who knows what will happen to you when you kiss Francis? You had no choice and just decided to end it quickly. Francis was just smiling after you kissed him, it was really something normal for him. Surprisingly, so was Feli! Kiku was next, you were sort of curious of what he would look like when you kissed him. He was really mysterious, he never showed a lot of expressions.

Kiku's POV

I couldn't believe I was doing it. My first kiss will soon be taken by _-san. How embarrassing…

"I'm sorry you had to do this." I apologized.

"It's okay, rules are rules." _ shrugged.

She suddenly pulled me and in a second our lips were touching already! I couldn't deny the fact that I kind of enjoyed it and I was blushing uncontrollably. _Is this it? Am I finally… having feelings for someone?_ My heart beat quickly, it was unexpected.

Your POV

Well, it was Eliza's turn. But we both just laughed and quickly kissed each other leaving the boys looking at us grinning. Next was Roderich.

"So, we are gonna do it again huh?" I fidgeted.

"I guess so…" Roderich blushed.

We both decided to end it quickly. Now, the scariest was about to come. It was Ludwig's turn.

"I'm so sorry for doing this!" I bowed shaking.

"It's okay, its not your fault." Ludwig sighed.

Ludwig's POV

_Why is my heart beating so fast? Come on man up Ludwig! Just get it over with! It's just a kiss without feelings! __ slowly tiptoed as I was much taller than her. She closed her eyes and kissed me. _My heart was going to explode in seconds! What is happening to me? I get it that it was the first time a girl kissed me but, was this what I supposed to feel?_

**TBC!**

**Is Ludwig actually a softy in the inside? Is he falling for you? What will the others feel when you kiss them? What will YOU feel? Your feelings being mixed up, their feelings being mixed up. Some romance is definitely in the air!**

**AN: Was it such a cliff hanger? I'm so sorry . I want to continue this but I have not time so tomorrow okay? I promise! See you in the next chapter guys! PS: do you like how the game goes? i didn;t know what to add! so sorry if you didn;t like it, but i have to continue anyways so leave a review if you want me to do something else. Thanks.**


	7. The game just got more crazy!

Chapter 7

The game of kings, getting even more interesting.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and so on kay?**_

**AN: As promised here's the next chapter, so please, enjoy! :D**

Five seconds has passed, Ludwig's and my lips separated. Ludwig looked at me with his bright sapphire eyes, face bright red. The moment Ludwig realized that our lips has parted, he looked away closing his mouth with his hand.

I went to the carefree Antonio. I looked into his big green eyes, he was smiling widely as usual. God, his smile, it could melt anyone!

"What are you so happy about?" I asked raising my brow.

"Ah, nothing. I just feel happy about a beautiful girl kissing me on the lips. Right, Gilbert? Sorry that she has to do this." Antonio smirked.

"S-shut up! Like I care!" Gilbert looked annoyed.

"Here goes nothing." I sighed and pulled Antonio's collar who was snickering at Gilbert.

"!" Antonio blushed.

"There, you even happier now?" I pushed Antonio.

"Um, I w-was not r-ready…" Antonio face turned completely red.

"That's what you get for being too happy!" I stuck my tongue out blushing lightly.

"You don't have to be like that!" Antonio sat.

I went to Matthew who was sitting quietly.

"Hey, its your turn." I bent over him.

"Eh? Me?" Matthew looked around and pointed to himself.

"Yes, you silly!" I giggled.

"I thought you didn't notice me…" Matthew rubbed his neck nervously standing up.

"Okay, brace yourself Matthew!"

"M-maple…" Matthew looked a little scared and shut his eyes.

Matthew's POV

Suddenly, I felt like something was touching my lips. Something warm…. Soft… and it felt sweet… _what is she doing? _I opened my right eye and peeked. Both my eyes opened when I saw her right in front of me closing her eyes. She was kissing me! _That's right, this was the order she had to do! _I blushed and finally she parted our lips. I looked at her blushing and nervous.

"I'm sorry if you didn't like it..." _ smiled and rubbed her head nervously.

"N-no, its not that I don't like it!" I turned around hugging my bear I brought along tightly.

"Okay then…"

Gilbert's POV

_Finally! My turn! Wait, why am I waiting for my turn? My heart is racing so fast! So unawesome! What's happening?_ I watched _ slowly approaching me. I'm blushing already even before we kiss! This is the most unawesome thing! The awesome me falling for a girl like her? _Snap out of it Gilbert! I thought you still like Eliza! _I shook my head.

"What are you doing?" _ was already in front of me.

"Just, um exercising?" I shrugged.

"Whatever…" she came closer, I couldn't take my eyes off her (C/E) eyes "can you like close your eyes? Its sort of embarrassing…"

"Y-yeah sure."

Our lips slowly touched, my heart skipped a beat the moment our lips met. My heart pounded so loud I could hear it clearly. Why am I so unawesome today? But, I wished that time would stop at that moment we kissed. I could feel her warmth melting me slowly. _Its clear, although its so unawesome but I think… I'm in love with….. _... I'm sorry Eliza…._

Your POV

_I don't feel like stopping this kiss… I feel like holding it a bit longer, just two more seconds! I_ kissed Gilbert longer than anyone. Everyone looked at us both. Finally I slowly parted my lips from Gilbert's and looked into his scarlet eyes, the one and only eyes that can captivate me most.

"Y-your face is like a tomato… so unawesome." Gilbert smiled softly.

"Like yours are not!" you smiled back.

"E-eh?" Gilbert turned away.

Everyone's POV (well other than you, Eliza, Francis and Feliciano of course.)(Just too lazy to write one by one. Their thoughts are similar kay? Not exactly the same!)

_Why is it that my chest hurts when I see _ kiss Gilbert, the longer the more it hurts. Could it be? Could it be that I have feelings for _?_

Your POV

"Okay, shall we do the next round?" Kiku suggested.

Next round's king was Alfred!

"HAHAHA! The hero will order you now!" Alfred stood up laughing "Let's see, number six! Sing us _Boyfriend _by Justin Bieber! Oh! And you must unbutton the first three buttons of your shirt, if you are a boy, and act like Justin Bieber in the video!"

"Eeehh? But!" All eyes went to Matthew who was terrified.

"Oh, you were there huh Mattie? So, you are the one who will be entertaining us?" America looked rather surprised "How rare~ to see like Justin Bieber, that would be nice!"

Matthew sighed and stood up. His face was red and he started to unbutton his shirt. Alfred shook his head and messed up Matthew's hair a little and took his glasses off.

"You look smexy man!" Alfred laughed.

"How embarrassing…." Matthew got ready to sing.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_  
_I can take you places you ain't never been before_  
_Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know_  
_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_  
_Swag swag swag, on you_  
_Chillin by the fire why we eatin' fondue_  
_I dunno about me but I know about you_  
_So say hello to falsetto in three two_

_I'd like to be everything you want_  
_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_  
_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_  
_I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe_  
_I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know_  
_I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow_  
_Burr_  
_Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend_  
_You could be my girlfriend until the - world ends_  
_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and_  
_Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind_  
_Swaggie_

_I'd like to be everything you want_  
_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone_  
_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

He ended after singing the song imitating Justin Bieber, although not finished (sorry, copyrights). Eliza and me wolf whistled. He blushed and quickly buttoned up and combed his hair with his hands.

"That was so awesome dude!" Gilbert shouted out.

"Looked who turned out to be Justin Bieber the second! Haha." Francis added.

Matthew's face got even redder and sat back down.

We all went to next round and the next king was… Me! I evil laughed and stood up.

"Time for revenge folks!" I smirked "Okay, numbers…. Hmm… eleven aaannddd two! Please do us a sexy, dirty, romantic pose together and let me take a picture of it!"

Roderich and Gilbert turned blue looking at each other. Everyone, including me, resisted to burst out laughing. Francis and Antonio were holding their stomachs kneeling on the floor, Ludwig was sweatdropping. Our faces were just priceless really.

"Please, anybody but him. This is so unawesome!" Gilbert complained.

"You are the last person I want to do that with you know!" Roderich pointed at Gilbert.

"No fighting! Follow the rules!" I stomped making them shut up and freeze.

"S-so, how are gonna do this?" Gilbert asked blushing.

"I don't know."

Everyone couldn't stop snickering.

"Can we discuss this outside please?" Roderich blushed.

"Yeah, sure." I was still snickering.

After ten minutes, they both entered the room. Gilbert was topless and his hands were tied by his shirt and Roderich's shirt was messy a few buttons were unbuttoned. Everyone couldn't help it but burst out laughing. Their faces turned red.

"Shut up! Like we want to do this!" Gilbert yelled.

"This is the biggest mistake of my life." Roderich held his nose bridge in frustration.

"J-just d-do it already!" I tried to stop laughing.

"Then shut up!" Gilbert scowled.

Roderich took off his glasses and handed it to Gilbert. Gilbert took it by biting it and kept it hanging by his mouth, Gilbert put his tied hands over Roderich's neck. Roderich held Gilbert's waist and pulled him closer. Their faces were really close, just an inch from kissing. Their bellies were sticking together and their eyes looked at each other. Gilbert looked like he was aroused with Roderich's glasses on his mouth. Eliza quickly took out her camera.

"Do it." I ordered.

"My pleasure." Eliza took a snap of Gilbert and Roderich.

Quickly, Roderich took his hands of Gilbert's waist and Gilbert spit out the glasses and untied his hands by biting his shirt and pulling it. They both dressed up properly again, faces all like tomatoes. Everyone burst out laughing again looking at the picture Eliza took. It looked like they were making out.

"You guys look great together!" Eliza wiped her tears off her eyes because of laughing.

"Totally!" Francis added.

"Bruder… you look somehow happy here." Ludwig laughed.

"So sweet!" Antonio shouted out.

"Shut up!" Gilbert looked really furious.

"Okay! Last round!" I declared.

The king was… Gilbert!

"Kesesese~ Finally! The awesome me shall show no mercy to you people!" Gilbert stood up "how about all of you go cosplay? And I take a picture of all of you! Revenge is awesome! Kesese~" Gilbert threw a big bag full of clothes "I brought this to prepare if something like this happens!"

_The hell? He already planned this?_ Everyone sweatdropped.

"Oh! And who use which, I don't care! They are all the same anyway! And by the way, they are all for GIRLS!" Gilbert grinned.

Everyone sighed and went out bringing the big bag of costumes. Noises could be heard outside the room, we were arguing about who wears which. Twenty minutes passed and finally Feliciano came in first. He wore a gray, sleeveless blouse and a very shirt black and turquoise strip at the end along with above the knee tight boots. With a belt, head phones and very long pigtails which in also turquoise in colour.

"Ve~ they asked me to dress as Hatsune Miku. I look kind of cute!" Feliciano spinned around.

Antonio came in using a hip length pink hair, headphones and Army yellow boots, Belly exposed sleeveless shirt and knee length skirt cut at the side exposing the thigh.

"Well, this is what I got… Megurine Luka…" Antonio sighed.

Lovino came in using a sailor shirt and very short black jeans with loose black socks and white shoes. Alongside a short blonde wig with pins on it and headphones.

"Why should I get Kagamine Rin?" Lovino complained.

Then, Arthur came using a beautiful ball gown and curled pigtails with a flowery hat covering his right eye.

"Why did I get to be Lady Phantomhive?" he complained looking back at Alfred.

"Cause you somehow look similar!" Alfred came in.

He was using a waist length red wig and armor with a shirt blue skirt holding a sword.

"At least I get the one which is most boyish! Good thing you put in Erza Scarlet here!" Alfred laughed.

Kiku came in blushing. He was using a school uniform and brown short hair with orange ribbons on the two sides.

"I ended up being Suzumiya Haruhi…." He sighed.

Ludwig came in shaking in embarrassment using a shoulder length black wig and using a maid outfit. Gilbert resisted from laughing as he has him.

"Shut up bruder." Ludwig glared at Gilbert.

"But you? As Ayuzawa Misaki really?" Gilbert held his mouth.

Roderich came in using a short white dress full of frills and blonde mid length wig. He used a knee length boots with a little heels.

"Using Lili's outfit from Tekken isn't as bad as being Misaki…" Roderich blushed.

"Young master being a young master...' Gilbert shook his head.

Eliza came in using short brown wig and belly exposed red sleeveless shirt with a red super short skirt. But she was save from the shirt black tights. Alongside with a brown boots.

"Well, being Meiko isn't that bad…" Eliza shrugged.

Gilbert blushed looking at Eliza so exposed.

Finally, you came in using a long hoody jacket only zipped at the top exposing your black bikinis and super short black jeans with a knee length black leather boots. You had a black pigtails wig.

"You shouldn't something this revealing! Why didn't Feiciano become Black Rock Shooter instead?" you scowled.

Gilbert was not listening as he was staring at you blushing.

"Hey!"

"Huh? Oh yeah…"

Everyone lined up.

"Okay, time to get a picture! Smile guys!" snap "This is so going to my awesome twitter!"

Finally the game has come to an end. Everyone was exhausted just by playing the game. Everyone went back to their respective rooms to get some sleep.

~TIMESKIP~

I laid on my futon with blanket on. I stared at the empty ceiling. _Sigh, today was just so confusing… my heart feels so messy right now! My heart pounded for every person I gave my kiss to. Well, except for Eliza of course. I can't believe that Feliciano was somehow looked like he was used to it! Well, he is an Italian afterall, I guess its their nature. He looks so innocent! But, why is it that my heart races a lot for Arthur, Roderich and Gilbert? I can't possibly be in love with three men can I or is it just because I know them more than the others? Or perhaps I love… Gilbert? No! Maybe Arthur, my heart actually pounded really loud when I kissed him, good thing he didn't noticed it… Or Roderich? Anybody but him! He is your best friend's love! You can't love him too! How if I actually love them all? Ugh, I just can't think straight now… I need some sleep…_

**AN: Okay that's the end of this chapter! Well, I hope you liked it! I'm really sorry if the descriptions of the characters their cosplay in were wrong! . I just don't know how to describe them perfectly! And I'm also so sorry for anything that doesn't make sense! I hope you will look forward to the next chapter! It will be the second day of the trip! See you guys in the next chapter! :D**


	8. Shopping time!

Chapter 8

Shopping time!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and so on…**_

**AN: Well, I'll be talking a little in this AN, why? Cuz I feel like it! If you don't want to read it feel free to skip to the story. Okay, first of all I want to thank you all for reading until this chapter! Not that I want to end the story kay? I still want to continue this until I have reached my goal. Same goes with my other fanfic "Not just a dream!" please check it out, its really good really (though I prefer this one)! Hehe…:3 **

**I'm also glad that I'm able to update one of my stories daily, I don't want to make readers wait I know how it feels… even if only one person is reading my stories every day, I will do it for her/him! I also enjoy writing fanfics anyway! So once again thanks! Well, I have babbled so much! Time for the story! Please enjoy!**

The sun light filled my whole room. I opened my eyes, still feeling sleepy. I was in the middle of the sleeping Eliza and the cute looking Feliciano. I stood up stretching and yawned. We were supposed to meet the others at the lobby at 10AM to go shopping, it was of course, Eliza's and my wish. The boys just decided to tag along since they have nothing to do in the inn.

"Its already 8 30 AM huh…" I looked at the clock on the wall "Better wake them up then. Eliza, Feli wake up! We need to take turns in the shower!" I shook both of them.

"Give me five more minutes, _..." Eliza mumbled.

"Fine…" I sighed and turned to Feli, "Come on Feli, wake up!"

"Ve~ I still want to sleep a little more _..." Feli whined.

"No! Wake up now or I will make you sleep one room with Germany!" I put my hands on my hips.

"Gah! Okay, I will wake up! Please, I don't want to be waken up at 5 30 AM every day!" Feli immediately stood up after hearing you.

"Go take a shower first, I will wake Eliza!"

"Yes ma'am!" Feli saluted and marched to the bathroom. I sighed and smiled.

"Okay Eliza, it has been five minutes, wake up now~" I shook Eliza.

"Erm, I still wanna sleep~" Eliza whined.

"Oh my, I heard that Roderich will come here in about ten more minutes..."

"What? I can't show him my bed hair!" Eliza stood up.

_These people just can't be waken up by normal methods…._ The three of us took turns in shower. And got ready for the day.

~Ludwig's room~

Note: Still 5 30 AM

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASSES!" Germany yelled.

"Mein Gott West! Its still 5 30 AM!" Gilbert grumbled.

"Please don't shout early in the morning Ludwig, you are hurting my ears!" Rodericg took his glasses and put them on.

"Get ready all of you! We cannot be late!"

Gilbert and Roderich looked at each other shrugging.

~Kiku's room~

Everyone except Alfred has woke up at 7 AM.

"Wake up you bloody git!" Arthur kicked Alfred on his back.

"Ouch! That hurt man!" Alfred rubbed his back.

"We need to take turns in the shower okay? And we are four people!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah…"

~Antonio's room~

"Erm, its morning already?" Lovino blinked "What the- why can't I move?"

Lovino looked horrified when he found out he was in the middle of Francis and Antonio who was HUGGING him while they are still asleep.

"Hm? Is it morning already Lovi~?" Antonio smiled at Lovino.

"Umm, you're so cute Lovi~" Francis was talking in his sleep.

"BOTH OF YOU GET OFF ME!" Lovino pushed both Francis and Antonio in disgust "DID YOU DO ANYTHING TO ME LAST NIGHT?"

"I would love to but if I did then I would be dead by now." Francis sighed in regret.

"You are just too cute Lovi~ I can't help myself but hug you!" Antonio smiled at Lovino.

Lovino gritted his teeth, "YOU PERVS! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he stood up and raged to the bathroom.

~TIMESKIP~

Everyone came in time except for Ludwig's group it seems that they have been there for like fifteen minutes earlier.

"So where are we heading?" Alfred asked cheerfully "Can we have Mc Donald's for breakfast?"

"Kiku said we are heading for that popular shopping road and no, we are having a proper breakfast!" Arthur disapproved with Alfred.

"But I eat burgers for breakfast!"

"That's why your fat!"

"Eto, um, I heard there will be a fireworks festival tonight. Are you all interested?" Kiku raised his hand.

"Festival?" everyone's eyes brightened up.

"H-hai, there will be booths there, games, food and others. Most of the people would wear yukata there." Kiku smiled.

"Okay! Let's go tonight!" Eliza suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, here's how we are going to do it! We all go shop for yukata!" I said in excitement. Everyone agreed and all of us headed to the shopping road.

We finally arrived in the shopping road. There were rows of shops but we decided to enter the shopping mall to get some yukata.

"Uwaa~ there's so many varieties of the yukata! They are all so beautiful! I love your country's traditional clothes they are so beautiful!" I looked at the different varieties of the yukatas.

"Arigato, we often use this…" Kiku smiled.

"Well, let's begin!" Eliza pulled you to the girls' section.

Everyone was serious choosing which yukata they wanted to use.

"Ve~ look Eliza sis!" Feli jogged to Eliza wearing a bright yellow flowery print yukata.

"Why are you using girls' yukata?" Eliza laughed.

"Because big bro Gilbert said that I would look good in it!"

Eliza gave Gilbert a death glare, Gilbert was shocked as he didn't know what he did to make Eliza angry.

"Come here, let me choose a yukata for you..." Eliza dragged Feli to the boys' section leaving me alone.

"This is pretty cute… maybe I'll wear this… I really like the print!" I held up a black yukata covered with sakura print.

I went to the fitting room and tried it on. One problem, I couldn't tie the obi…

"Um, I don't see an employee around…" I peeked outside. I noticed Arthur wandering around holding a yukata "A-arthur? Can you come here for a sec?"

"Huh? _? Yeah sure…" Arthur approached me.

"I need your help…"

"What help?"

"Can you tie the obi? I can't do it alone you know." I opened the curtains gesturing him to come in

Arthur's POV

_Seruously? I have to go in to that small box alone with her? Especially I have to tie the obi for her! _

"B-but, you are um, changing…" I blushed.

"It's okay, I'm holding up the yukata, just tie the obi for me okay?" she smiled at me letting me in.

"F-fine, I'm tying the obi only okay?" I muttered.

"Of course, you're so funny!" she chuckled.

I entered the narrow fitting room and the only thing I noticed was _ wearing that beautiful yukata. My eyes widened looking at the beautiful _, she looked like an angel

"Come on! I really want to see how it looks!" she faced the mirror and held the yukata.

I tied the obi as neatly as I could. I hope she didn't notice how hard my heart was pounding, it was too embarrassing being locked up with…. The girl I…. like…

"Kay, I'm done…" you smiled and looked at the mirror.

"Wow, it's really beautiful! This yukata is really beautiful right?" she turned to me smiling so sweetly making me blush.

"You're the one who's beautiful…" I slapped my mouth blushing not thinking before I speak.

"H-huh?" _ blushed.

"You know you are too careless…" I pinned her to the wall "letting a boy in to this cramped fitting room, anything can happen to you…. "I looked at her with such sharp eyes.

"Not any boy! Arthur's a nice gentleman! He will never hurt a girl!" _ smiled to me, such an angelic smile, it could melt any boy.

"Nonsense!" I said face turning even redder and I went out.

Your POV

_What was that all about? You're the one who's beautiful? _Those word echoed in my mind, my face was bright red. I decided to buy the yukata I chose.

"Wow! That's really gorgeous!" Eliza looked amazed at my choice.

"Yeah, fell in love at first sight," I smiled looking at the yukata "yours?"

"U-uhm, well, uh Ro-Roderich chose this for me… he told me that this would look good on me…" Eliza blushed showing me a green yukata with pink flowers on it.

"Looks like your relationship is going to another level huh?" you nudged Eliza with your elbow.

"Well, sort of…" Eliza smiled blushing "Same goes for you no? I saw Arthur coming out from the fitting room blushing!" Eliza smirked at me.

"I j-just needed help to tie the obi!" I blushed.

"Hey, I think Gilbert is looking for you." Eliza pointed at Gilbert wandering around.

"I see, I'll go there now, see ya!" I jogged to Gilbert.

"At least care about Gilbert a bit…" Eliza sighed smiling.

Gilbert was looking confused looking at two yukatas intensely.

"Hey, you called for me?" I patted his back.

"Woah! _! Don't scare me like that! Its unawesome!" Gilbert jumped.

"Sorry, so what do you want?"

"Want what?"

"Eliza told me that you were looking for me?"

"No…."

"That's weird. Well if you don't need anything I'm going to the cashier." You turned back.

Gilbert's POV

I was so surprised seeing _ so suddenly! But I didn't want her to leave so I decided that i told her the awesome me needed help.

"W-wait! I need to ask you something!" I called for her.

"Yeah?" she turned back.

"U-um, I don't know… which one I should buy…" I put up two yukatas.

_ showed me a face of disgust. I don't why really.

"You know what? I'm choosing one for you!" _ rummaged the rack of yukata.

"Eh? Why aren't these prints just awesome for the awesome to wear it?" I asked confused.

"Seriously? Bright yellow or super bright red with a sun on it?" _ raised her brow "if you are Feliciano then it fits you well."

"U-um, okay… what would you suggest for me eh? I bet it wouldn't be more awesome than my choice!"

"This!" _ pulled out a maroon coloured yukata.

"Eh? Its still red!"

"Fool! This is maroon!" _ pushed the yukata to me "try it on!" she smiled softly at me.

_That smile, it was so…. One of a kind? No…. just the most awesome smile I guess…._ I changed into the yukata, the only thing in my mind was that serious face _ was holding up choosing a yukata for me… I was so happy, even if it looks ugly, I will buy it! I finally finished changing, honestly I couldn't wait for _ to comment on how I look.

"So what do you think?" I went out of the fitting room.

"…" _ looked surprised.

"Hello?" I waved my hand in front of her face.

"It's… perfect!" she came closer to me looking at the yukata smiling.

"It is?" I blushed.

"It fits your scarlet eyes so much! But this needs a little fixing…." _ fixed the yukata "There! Perfect!"

"T-then I'll go buy this one…." I went back to the changing room.

_What the hell was that? Does she need to be that happy? And…. It fits your scarlet eyes so much! That's the first time someone ever pay attention to my eyes… does she like this unusual colour? Maybe she also doesn't mind my hair…._

Your POV

"Seems like everyone has bought their yukata! Let's head back and prepare for the night okay? Let's meet in the festival in 7 okay?" Kiku announced to the whole group.

"Okay!" everyone agreed.

Gilbert's POV

At last, we arrived back at the hotel… I've been thinking of this decision… and I decided to tell it to her! I waited until everyone was ahead of _.

"U-um, _ do have some time?" I stopped _.

"Yeah, sure." _ shrugged.

"U-um," I pulled her to a corner further from the others "W-would you um, like t-to erm g-go to t-the festival…." I blushed uncontrollably, my heart beating like a drum, face all red.

"Go to the festival…." _ nodded.

"W-would y-you like to go to the fes-festival with me?" I finally said it "U-um its okay if you don't want to!"

"Of course I would! I'd love to!" she smiled like an angel making my heart beat even faster.

Arthur's POV

_Woah, woah, what did I just hear? Gilbert asking _ if she would want to go to the festival with him? _I looked back watching those two.

"Yo, what's up Arthur?" Alfred asked me.

"I forgot something meet you at the room."

"Okay." Alfred shrugged.

_No way! _ accepted it? No! I was going to ask her first! I have to stop this!_ I ran to both of them and pushed Gilbert aside.

"U-uh, _! Please go to the festival with me!" I popped in front of _.

"Um, okay?"

"Wait! I thought you were going with me!" Gilbert pushed me back.

"W-we could always go together… the three of us…. Eliza is going with Roderich anyway…" _ proposed.

Gil's and Arthur's POV

We couldn't reject what _ wants…. What else can we do? _Next time I will win her! Tonight, ugh, going with this guy? _

Your POV

Gilbert and Arthur were beside me, I was in the middle of them, I could feel the spark from the glare they were sharing.

"I will accompany you to your room okay?" Gilbert smiled at me.

"NO! I will!" Arthur grabbed my arm.

"I will! That's was my awesome idea!" Gilbert pulled my other arm.

"Can you both just accompany me to the room then?" I sighed.

"Fine!" both of them pouted.

"Well, see you guys in the lobby!" I* waved my hand opening the door.

"I'll pick you up at 6!" both of them synced and they both glared at each other annoyed.

"Okay… both of you pick me up?" I smiled.

"Okay!" the both smiled at me.

You watched them leave as they were continued the attempt to burn a hole on each other's forehead. _Sigh, they are both so cute! I can't wait for later! I_ went inside and closed the door.

**AN: I have decided! I'm making this a romantic comedy kind of story! Why? Cuz its just where else can I write these kind of stories? I only write for my fanfic and school! Doing a romantic comedy in school is just out of the question! Plus, I can't write a series! They always have word limits (which I hate the most)! Well, I hope you will let me do it but please! If you don't agree with me just PM me! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Sie sehen in the next chappie! **

**PS: The chapter 7? There was Canada singing **_**Boyfriend**_** by Justin Bieber? That was my best friend's request (Hope you're reading this now! Cuz I did it for YOU!)… so please, I'm not a belieber… sorry if you're disappointed by it or something… **


	9. Fireworks festival

Chapter 9

The fireworks festival

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and so on.**_

**AN: Phew, making fanfic is not easy at all! Especially getting reviews…. But so far so good. I'm trying hard and having fun doing this. Happy to have time to make my fanfics, I'm so busy these days preparing for my examinations. Good thing I'm still allowed to open my computer or not I won't be writing this anyway. So enjoy this chapter guys! I just love to write romantic comedy stories~**

"Where have you been? Feli is in Ludwig's room by the way." Eliza was putting on her yukata.

"Gilbert and Arthur wanted to talk to me."

"Oho~ what is going on here? Do I sense some L-O-V-E~?" Eliza grinned teasing me.

"N-no, they just wanted to go to the festival with me…" I blushed a little "I hope you don't mind…"

"Not at all! Actually, I'm going with Roddy, Feli and Luddy!"

"What's this?" I smirked "Not going alone together with Roderich? How odd." I said in a teasing tone.

"O-of course not!" Eliza's face turned pink "Tie this obi for me…"

"Don't change the subject Eliza~" I went to the back of her and started to tie her obi "It is not impossible you know…"

"Well, the percentage of us getting together is smaller" Eliza sighed "love never favours me."

"You guys make a really cute couple."

"What? No!"

"Just saying…" I smiled "There done!" you looked Eliza from the front.

"_... listen to me" Eliza held you on the shoulders "Please, if Gilbert really confess to you please give him a chance."

"W-what are you saying?" I got nervous looking at Eliza's dead serious eyes.

"You heard me, if he says to you 'I love you' please give him a chance. He may be all I-love-myself-so-freaking-much kind of guy but he's not a bad guy."

"Did something happen between you two before I came?"

"He used to love me," Eliza turned around "I liked him but not the like as in a lover, just as a friend. For me he is the only boy worth of being best friends with. We were together since we were young. He's the kind of guy who doesn't know how to express his feelings well, he told me 'I love you' and 'go out with me' repeatedly but I love Roderich until now, that will never change. I hurt him, girls just don't like him because you know he just loves himself so much and too self confident… not to mention he's albino."

"Really? He's handsome you know…" I scratched your head "Eliza, do you like him?"

"I used to…" Eliza's eyes started to tear "But Roderich came and I just fell in love with him, Gilbert was just too much…" I could hear her voice getting shaky.

"Eliza…"

"I knew since the first time I saw him look at you, the way he looks at you it was the same as the way he used to look at me." Eliza wiped the tears off her face "I wanted to return his love for me, but I just can't look at him that way…"

"Eliza, I need to tell you something," I sat down "actually when since yesterday, my feelings are just… mixed up. When I kissed them, my heart pounded hard for all of them, except for Feli and Francis though the pounding was because I was scared Francis would pull something up. But, my heart pounded louder for Gilbert, Arthur and…. Roderich… I'm sorry maybe its just nothing." I hugged my legs curling up.

"Eh? Its okay… he seems to like you anyway…" I could see the sorrow in Eliza's face.

"I was just messing with you! Don't take it too seriously! Where's the cheerful Eliza I know?" I smiled widely hitting Eliza's back.

"That's just way too far _~ I was dead shocked!" Eliza punched me lightly on the arm.

"So, my answer is… I don't know Eliza, I have to wait until my feelings are clear, on who I like."

"I feel so guilty, Gilbert deserves a girl as good as you! Maybe you're too good though… I'm sure he will never hurt the girl he loves unlike me…"

"Its not your fault, its no one's fault. Listen, I want you to march to Roderich's room and ask him that you want to go with him ALONE."

"What? I can't do that! Its too embarrassing!"

I put your hands on Eliza's shoulder and pushed her down making her sit and handed her a mirror. You tied her hair into a neat cute bun. You rummaged your bag and took out a beautiful pin with a two pink crystal flowers.

"This is my lucky charm, I'm giving it to you." I pinned it on the bun.

"I can't accept something important of yours!"

"I'll just get another one, easy!" I took the mirror and showed her how her hair looked.

"Its beautiful…" Eliza smiled "Thank you so much _! I love you~!" Eliza hugged me.

"Okay, now go there and win his heart!" I pulled Eliza up.

"I still can't do it…"

"Then I'll do it for you!"

I dragged Eliza out and headed to Roderich's room. You knocked on the door, perfect timing! Roderich opened the door, seems he wasn't ready yet.

"Hiya Roderich! Listen, I need to go with Arthur and Gilbert so, can you go to the festival with her? She'll be lonely if not…" you asked bluntly.

"I suppose I can…" Roderich pushed his glasses "Ludwig has to assist Feliciano first anyway which takes a very long time."

"Great! So I'm leaving her here okay?"

"Eh? Wait!"

I pushed Eliza to Roderich and closed the door.

_This is for the best… ah great now who's going to tie my obi? _You sighed and went back to your room. _Hm? Who's that?_ You noticed a man with white hair wearing a maroon yukata and a little yellow bird on his head, it was Gilbert of course. Boy was he early. Gilbert stood in front of the door fidgeting and face all pinkish.

Gilbert's POV

I knocked on the door a few times already, I was suspecting _ was either sleeping or just not opening the door. I didn't care I will wait until she opens, I just need to give her this thing!

"Gilbert?" I heard a distant voice.

"_?" I turned my head and saw _ walking here.

"Sorry, I was at Roderich's accompanying Eliza. How long have you out here?"

"I just arrived no worries."

"That's great, let's go in. sorry I haven't change yet. I'll just take a minute." You opened the door.

"Should I come back later?"

"Its okay, you can wait here."

I held the box on my hand tightly. I sat down on the little pillow pad and waited her patiently to change.

"Gilbert~ come help me." _ called me over.

"Yes!" without hesitating, I put the box into my pocket and stood up. My face turned red seeing her in a beautiful yukata, she was holding it up which made my heart beat fast as twice! "W-what is it?" I avoided to look at her because my heart will just explode in seconds. Unawesome!

"Can you tie the obi for me?"

"Of course! The awesome me can do anything!" I said proudly. But really, I don't know how to do it. I tried like five different ways, I bet she got bored. It took about fifteen minutes. "Ha! Done!"

"Well, not bad… Arthur tied it for me before, it looked really nice. Maybe I should ask him to tie it for me…" She looked at the mirror turning her head as much as possible.

_Ouch. That hurt…_

"Why so serious? I was just joking!" _ started to burst out laughing.

"Hmph! I was just… spacing out!" I folded my arms "C-can I do… your hair?"

"Sure. Just make it nice! Here, the pin." _ smiled at me and put the pin on my hand.

Her (C/H) hair was freaking silky I never wanted to stop comning her hair. I spent an hour trying to learn how to do a girl's hair… from the internet... I know such an unawesome source to learn! Secretly I slid out the pin from the box and pinned it to her hair.

"Kesese~ see? The awesome me can do anything!" I handed her the mirror.

"I have to say this is kinda awesome-" _ looked surprised.

Your POV

I gasped as I saw the sparkling pink sakura pin on your head. It was so beautiful not to mention it matches your yukata.

"This isn't mine…"

"I know, I bought it for you. The awesome me knows it looks good on you!" Gilbert smiled at me.

"I can't accept this, its looks so expensive…."

"Just consider it as a sorry for the incident at the first day yes?"

"I don't know how to return this, its just so beautiful."

"Kesese~ We're even now!"

Suddenly the little yellow bird jumped to my shoulder. It nuzzled on my neck, it seems to really like me. I also find it really cute and started to give soft strokes on it's head.

Gilbert's POV

_Damn bird, can touch her whenever it wants to not to mention being touched by her!_ **(LOL Gilbert's jealous of Gilbird!)**

Your POV

"Gilbird! Come back here!" Gilbert ordered the little bird.

"He's cute, his name is cute too! I never saw him before!"

"Gilbird's my only company that never leaves me! He's the only one that is almost as awesome as me!" Gilbert patted the Gilbird's head.

"Piyo~" Gilbird chirped cheerfully showing his love to his dear master.

"I want to play with him again!" I took Gilbird with my hands gently.

Knock knock.

"Its six already? Must be Arthur!"

"I'll open it for you don't worry!" Gilbert went to the door.

Arthur's POV

"Eh? You're going with _? Bummer! I was going to ask her first! We could go together with KIku!" Alfred pouted.

"Then you go with Kiku and the others or something! I promised her already!" I put on the yukata.

"No way am I going with Lovino and the others! Right Kiku?"

"I'm fine with anyone…"

"Whatever! Okay then see you!"

Alfred's POV

_Shit! I was too late! Who knew Arthur would also ask her? But why do I want to go with _ so badly?_

Arthur's POV

_Okay, calm down Arthur! Just greet her normally, and uh, smile! Yes smile! Is my hair weird? Ah! Here she comes! I bet that albino isn't here yet! I'm five minutes early!_

"Good evening _-!" I showed my best smile. It was just a waste._ I'm in the right room am I?_

"What's with your tone man?" the albino man smirked at me.

"Why are you opening the door?" I asked annoyed.

"Simple! I was here way earlier than you and I wanted to open the door for her!" he smiled tilting his head "Please do come in!" I knew he was telling me 'Ha! On yo' face! I'm earlier than you!'

"Shut up you bloody wanker!" I pushed him aside and went in.

I saw _ sitting there with a little yellow bird on her hand. It looked like an angel playing with her little yellow friend. I blushed as I remembered what happened at the mall.

"A-are you ready to go?"

"Hi Arthur! Your yukata looks really good on you! You picked it yourself?" _ smiled angelically at me.

"Y-yeah, glad it looks good…." I couldn't take my eyes off her, she just looked so beautiful tonight.

"You should learn from Arthur Gilbert~" _ teased Gilbert.

"Hmph, you can't choose a simple clothing?" I scoffed.

"I just didn't saw this one okay?" Gilbert pouted **(hell he looked cute!)**.

"Aaaww, its okay…." _ ruffled his hair which made me really jealous.

"Let's go!" I tried not to sound angry.

Your POV

I walked between both of them, again. And felt the uneasy aura, again. They both just can't stop giving each other death glares. Walking to the festival took like forever especially when I was wearing geta. Finally we arrived at the festival. Is was a pool of people really. Suddenly, I felt a soft grip on my left hand.

"Stay close to me okay? Don't get lost." Arthur smiled at me softly.

"O-okay…" my face turned pink.

Gilbert's POV

_Che! I won't lose! _

Your POV

"Keep holding my hand okay? I don't want to lose sight of you!" Gilbert grabbed my right hand.

"I'm already holding her hand bloody git! She won't get lost!" Arthur scowled.

"Well, incase you get somehow attracted by other_ women_ you can let go!"

"I am not Francis!"

They both glared at each other a park could be seen. I giggled and pulled them both close by their arms.

"I'll hold you like this so that you guys won't lose me and I won't lose you!" I smiled hugging their arms.

They both blushed and were just speechless.

"There they are!" I pointed at the group.

"You're finally here. So everyone's here right?" Kiku looked at everyone.

"Yes!" everyone responded in unison.

"Okay, first I'll take you to this bridge, where you get to see hundreds of fireflies flying about lighting up the dark sky." Kiku smiled.

"Really? I have never seen a firefly before! I want to see them!" Feliciano chirped.

"Its pretty far though, you have to climb a few flights of stairs," Kiku pointed at the dark and really creepy looking stairs. Only dim lights were put on each three staircase.

I was never fond of ghosts, not even darkness. I started to tremble, looking at the stairs all the way up.

"Its okay, I'm here with you. The awesome me will protect you from anything!" Gilbert gripped my hand, I could feel the sweat on his hands. I could tell he was also afraid.

_Gilbert… _Somehow, I was not scared anymore. Besides, everyone was there.

Gilbert's POV

_ looked at me smiling, "Okay, make sure you protect me from those ghosts!"

She got her mouth closer to my ears.

"I think I just saw one…" she whispered to me.

I freaked out inside cause it would be really unawesome if everyone saw me freaking out like hell. I can't have her knowing I'm afraid of ghosts!

"Let's get going! Stop daydreaming!" Arthur called from a few staircases.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes.

"What's that?" _ pointed beside me gasping.

"Huh? What?" I jumped and my heart skipped a beat.

"Hehe, just a cat…" _ snickered.

"THAT WAS UNAWESOME _!" I stomped my foot. Thank God it was not for real!

"Sorry…." _ started to climb up the stairs.

"Wait up!" I catched up with the others.

**AN: Boring, too straight forward chapter, I know. I need to do this first so that everything would be clear (sorry for any unclear stuff) and I was just too lazy really… hehe sorry. Anyway, I know this all so classic shoujo stuff hope you are not bored with it. Thanks for reading guys! Love ya! See you in the next chapter :3**


	10. The flying lights of the night

Chapter 10

The flying lights of the night

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Hetalia etc.!**_

**AN: Hello again! I'm so excited writing this fanfic I don't know why, I just feel so happy writing this fanfic. Everything is just getting more and more romantic~ me likey :D Okay, how do I come up with plots everyday? Easy! I make a plot in my class, especially math class. Its dead boring! No kidding, I just stay there on my seat thinking of a plot for the next chapter. I never get caught anyway~**

**Enjoy the chapter guys~**

"Ve~ I'm tired Luddy! Carry me~" Feli whined as he was wheezing still trying to get his foot to next staircase.

"Why would I carry you?" Ludwig didn't look tired at all. What do you expect? That man has muscles of its own muscle, he was seen in the gym every single day. This was really nothing for him.

"Lovi~ carry me!" Feli clinged to his brother.

"Get away from you idiot! You're making it even heavier!" Lovino slapped Feliciano's arms away.

"We are almost there, bear it a little more please." Kiku stated.

"Guys, hah, I think… I'll catch you …. Up… I need a little break… whoo, I'm dying…" I panted holding my left side chest trying to catch a breath.

"Okay, I'll stay here with you." Arthur walked to me.

"No! I will!" Gilbert pulled Arthur.

"I will you bloody wanker!" Arthur shoved Gilbert.

"Uhh…" I looked at both of them "you guys can leave me here. Its just a few meters away."

"Its dangerous out here!" Arthur furrowed his bushy eyebrows a little.

"Well, I'm sure I'll protect her!" Gilbert narrowed his eyes glaring at Arthur.

"Heh, you? You can even barely stay here alone!" Arthur scoffed.

"Okay, stop it you two! I can protect myself!" I separated the both of them.

"You know I can totally stay with her if she wants, you two punks can go." Alfred popped in.

"I also won't mind…"

"Who said that man?" Alfred jumped back.

"You serious?" Gilbert beaded cold sweat.

"Its just me…." Matthew sighed.

"Oh! There you are Mattie! I have been searching for you everywhere man!" Alfred patted Matthew's back too hard.

"I bet you were…." Matthew rubbed his bruised back.

"Ve~ I'm tired too! How about I stay here with _?" Feliciano raised his hand.

"You are just going to burden _!" Ludwig disapproved "Its best to have you stay with me so that you won't burden anyone!" Feliciano's eyes got teary his lips were trebling.

"Don't make my brother cry you potato-bastard! I'll make you pay!" Lovino pointed at Ludwig.

"Lovi! Don't pick up fights!" Antonio held Lovino back.

"Then I shall stay here." Roderich sighed.

"Yeah! Me too!" Eliza said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry, I need to lead the way…" Kiku apologized.

"No need to apologize."

"Then I will stay here with this lovely lady!" Francis took my hand.

"DON'T TOUCH HER YOU FROG!" Arthur pulled Francis violently "WIPE THAT DAMN RAPE FACE OF YOUR FACE! ITS DISGUSTING THE HELL OUT OF ME!"

"See? I'm the one suited for this job! You all have to stay with your 'partners'!" Gilbert snickered.

"Eh? No, no. you guys go I'm staying here!" Arthur waved his hand.

"But I'm tired~"

"Dude, I'm the hero! I'll protect her!"

"You bastards are so noisy! Just decide already! If you don't I'll stay here!"

"I told you I want to stay here with _! Roddy you can go ahead."

"I will stay if you stay, I don't want to go with those people…."

"I'm fine going anywhere…"

"I'm staying~"

"No way in hell you bloody frog!"

"Then I will!"

"Shut up!"

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, frustrated hearing the argument.

"OH MY GOD! I SAID I'M FINE ALONE! YOU GUYS CAN GO AHEAD! WHY ARE YOU FIGTHING TO STAY HERE WITH ME? JUST GO!" I finally snapped.

Everyone looked at me frozen. Feliciano was an inch away in crying, everyone was basically speechless after hearing me shout.

"I'm sorry, I didn't listen to you…" Gilbert rubbed his head.

"I just wanted to be very sure you would be safe…" Arthur shrugged.

"I just wanted….. to stay with you while we rest… also we can get to know each other better…." Feliciano looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry its just that I don't want to lose with them…. I also want to protect you…" Alfred scratched his head.

"They were just too noisy, and uh, I just wanted them to shut up…"

"I'm sorry _, I thought they wouldn't notice me when I'm there anyway."

"I want to stay with you _! We're best friends right? I'll never leave you!"

"Its okay guys, I'm sorry I just snapped" I apologized "Kiku, where is the bridge?"

"Just go straight and go left then go left again then around the right corner you'll see the bridge."

"Got it, meet you guys there 'kay?"

"Be careful okay?" Arthur looked at me worried "If anything happens, just shout and I'll be come after you."

"Thank you…" I smiled.

"Me too!" Gilbert smiled pointing at himself. Arthur glared at him in annoyance.

"Yes, yes…" I giggled.

"If anything happens don't hesitate to call us okay?" Ludwig smiled at me. I nodded.

"The let's get going." Kiku led the way, I watched their backs fading away in the darkness.

_Finally I can get a little rest, okay, left left right. I hope I remember it later, if I don't I can just wait for them here._ I sat down on the staircase sighing. _My right feet hurts, is it because I walked too much?_ I kicked the geta off and looked at my swollen feet, I didn't expect using them would hurt._ Maybe I should just wait for them here…. I don't think I can walk anymore… _suddenly, I heard a faint rustling of the bushes._ What is that? Calm down, perhaps its just a cat or something._ The rustling became louder, my heart pounded faster.

_No one's here… its just an animal Calm yourself down _! _Suddenly I felt a cold chill running down my spine. I gasped and looked around me. No one. I stood up and carried your geta, ignoring the pain on my feet. _I think its better if I catch them up now. _I started to climb up the stairs when a black shadow passed me by. _No! it can't be! Its just a cat!_ Slowly, my walking turned to running. I constantly climbed the stairs, I didn't care if I was exhausted. _Shit! Left or right? Left! Yes left! _Your brain was tricking me even more, it was telling you that the thing maybe chasing after you right at that moment. _Its right the next right? Or left? Left right? _I didn't stop running as you tried to remember. _Whatever! I'm taking right! What? This isn't it! Its too dark! I can't see a thing!_

I got even more scared and panicked. _I need to go back! Where was it again? _My head hurt so much, I was too tired and scared to think. I began to run even faster to random directions, I felt that the ground was not normal. _A slope! A steep one! _I couldn't balance myself properly since I was in a yukata causing to me tumble over. I rolled right down, I held your ankle in pain as it was sprained and my body was full of wounds, my yukata was a total mess. I felt tears rolling down your cheeks, _Gilbert, Arthur, Eliza…. Anyone? Help me…. _My voice couldn't come out, my body was already very weak. Slowly, my vision got blurry and slowly, I closed my eyes.

"_..._..._, _! _!" a faint voice was heard.

_Who is there? Can you help me? _I opened your eyes lying on the ground. I noticed a flash of light moving. _Everyone!_ I tried to get up but my body just wouldn't listen.

"_! FOUND YOU!" a shadow appeared at the top of the slope where I fell into.

_Who is that? I can't see him or her… whatever… just help me… _I lost consciousness again.

_Huh? What's this faint noise? Sounds like…. Bugs? Crickets? _I opened my eyes and in front of me were hundreds of fireflies flying around. My eyes widened and I sat up. They were the only thing you could see in the pitch black space. _Am I…. dead? Why are there fireflies? Or did no one find me? My foot feels better…. My yukata, I'm wearing my normal clothes now…_

"Do you like it?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Wh-who are you?" I got a little scared.

"Close your eyes _..." I just obeyed the voice not knowing why. _The person speaking changed…._

"Now open."

I opened one of my eye and my (C/E) reflected the glowing bugs. In front of me was jars of fireflies arranged in words. _Welcome _!_ _Don't tell me…_ tears of joy were rolling down my cheeks and I smiled wiping the tears off.

"Welcome to Hetalia High _! We all love you!" voices combine together.

"Thank you… I don't know how to repay you…. This is just so…" a hand patted my shoulder.

The jar of fireflies were brought up, the dim light lit Eliza's smiling face "I told you we were going to make a welcoming party. I'm so sorry _... I should've…" Eliza started sobbing.

"Its okay, its not your fault…" I gave her light strokes on the head.

The others walked to me with a jar of fireflies on their hands.

"See? I told you she would love it~" Gilbert grinned.

"Oh please, I perfected it! Without my touches it wouldn't turn out this good!" Arthur scoffed.

"But I caught most of the fireflies!" Alfred said proudly.

"Actually I did….." Matthew sighed.

"I told you to call for us!" Ludwig sighed.

"Ve~ I'm so happy you're okay _! What will I do if you were not?" Feliciano hugged me.

"You got yourself in a pretty big trouble, you idiot…." Lovino pouted he looked sort of like he cried.

"You should let one of us stay with you next time okay?" Antonio smiled at me.

"Such troublesome girl you are! Please, don't be so stubborn next time we were worried sick of you!" Roderich pushed his glasses.

"Mademoiselle, what can I do to make it up for you~?" Francis smiled.

"My deepest apologies _-san, I will never let this be repeated this again." Kiku bowed down.

I never felt so welcomed before, tears came rolling down even more as we all hugged together.

"I love you guys so much! Too bad Yao and Ivan are not here…"

"I don't think Ivan likes these kind of things anyway…." Arthur raised his brows.

"Okay, I know this a major mood breaker but, where are we?" I asked.

"Um, in your room?" Gilbert grinned.

"And, how are going to get the loose fireflies out again?"

"We, uh haven't thought about that yet…." Gilbert shrugged.

Everyone stared at him.

"Your idea, your responsibility!" everyone said in unison.

"EH? Me? How can I do this alone?"

"Aw, come on you guys, let's do it together."

~TIMESKIP~

"I'm sorry, because of me, you guys didn't get to see the fireworks…"

"No, its okay!" Eliza smiled. Everyone else nodded.

"That's why, we are going to party tonight!" Gilbert announced.

"Why not?" you smirked.

"So, what are going to do? Please not anything like yesterday…." Arthur waved his hands.

"Poker strip~" Francis proposed. Everyone's faces turned you-kidding-me?

"Yeah, in your dirty dreams frog!" Arthur threw a pillow at Francis.

"What was that for huh?" Francis threw the pillow back rather hard.

"Ow! That hurt bloody frog!" Arthur scowled and threw the pillow violently, Francis dodged it.

"Whoops, sorry Alfred…." Arthur tried not to laugh.

_Oh no… this is like food fight all over again… well, at least we won't get dirty this time…_

"I see, now… you all want to play pillow fight." Kiku's eyes gleamed.

_What the?_ Everyone never seen Kiku like that so it made us all shocked.

"Then a pillow fight it is!" Gilbert threw a pillow at Roderich's face.

"Why did you have to throw it at me first?" Roderich grunted.

"I dunno, feel like it." Gilbert shrugged grinning.

"Take this!" Francis threw a pillow right on Ludwig's face.

"Was das-?" Ludwig death glared at Francis.

"Merde… threw it at the wrong person…" Francis crawled back.

Without hesitation, Ludwig threw the pillow back, with full strength of course, but Francis dodged it so it was going for Matthew. Matthew's inner athlete kicked in and caught it easily.

"I-I'm so sorry Matthew! I didn't mean to throw it at you!" Ludwig was rather surprised seeing him being able to catch the pillow.

"It's okay…"

"Hey, Eliza! Heads up~" Gilbert laughed throwing a pillow to Eliza.

"Wha-" Eliza's face was hit by the pillow. Gilbert let out a little shriek as he saw Eliza's face when the pillow fell down revealing her murder face. Eliza stood up and picked the pillow up. "You are going to regret Gilbert…"

"Scheiße…."

In seconds, the game started as a full out war. Japan was leaping throwing pillows to everyone. I got hit several times but was able to hit people too.

"Luddy! Protect me! I'm scared!"

"Stop throwing the pillows on my beauti- ow! Not again!"

"Protect me you tomato bastard! Be my shield!"

"Eeeh? But you constantly throw pillows at me!"

"Kesese~ you're so bad at this young master!"

"You all bloody- who the hell threw that?"

"It's a mistake choosing this activity! I'm the king of pillow fight, IN SUDDEN DEATH!"

"I give uuupppp~"

"Gilbert, I swear one more time you- that's it! You're asking for it!"

"This game is so childish… I can't believe Kiku actually likes this…"

"HAHAHA! I the hero will eliminate you all!"

"You bloody frog stop throwing it at me! You too you bloody- you're all DEAD!"

"I'll just catch pillows…."

Our day ended after having war between each other, everyone ended up sleeping at my room anyway. We were all knocked out after all the throwing. Thus, comes the last day of the trip.

**AN: I know, I'm totally forgetting about China and Russia, the thing is I don't know how to make them do these kind of stuff, being happy, having fun. Especially Russia! I have no idea what he likes or makes him not creepy! Anyone help me! But I promise you they will get some part after this all ends. Including the others and Nordics! No promises though sorry…. Anyway, see you guys in the next chap :D**


	11. The man who knows not about love

Chapter 11

The man who knows not about love and attending a certain goukon

**AN: KAMPAI! I'M DONE WITH MY FINALS HALLELUJAH! I'm so sorry it took a long time for me to update. I was like: FINALLY! I CAN UPDATE GAUKEN HETALIA! In my test just now. Finally, freedom~ I can spend as much time as I want facing the computer. Anyways, let's go to the story shall we? Enjoy!**

"_..._-san..." I felt being shaken lightly.

"Hmmm, is it morning already?" I opened my eyes a little and rubbed them.

"Hai…" Kiku nodded.

"Hm? Why are you here?" I got up slowly rubbing my head "Oh right, last night we were having a war."

"Hai, it seems like we all got knocked out due to exhaustion."

"Eheh, I remember you were throwing pillows like they were shurikens…" I giggled remembering how Kiku leaped and threw the pillows mightily.

"Ano… well, pillow fights are my speciality…" Kiku's face turned slightly pink.

"Where are the others?" I looked around at the empty room.

"They went back. Feliciano-san was dragged by Ludwig-san, not knowing why and Eliza-san is at the bathroom."

"Don't you want to go back?"

"No, I volunteered myself to wake you up. I was worried no one would wake you up…" Kiku's face was now getting redder.

"Eliza would definitely wake me up though."

"H-hai, its just that… I don't want to burden her…"

I pouted slightly, I knew Kiku wanted something from me. I could see it by his fidgeting and he was restless. But the problem is, will he even tell me? He is Kiku after all. It was rare seeing Kiku in such a face.

"Okay, spill it." I really couldn't help but ask.

"Eh? Nani? Uh, sorry, I don't understand…" Kiku averted his eyes. Now I was very sure he was hiding something.

"Come on! I know you are hiding something~" I said in a teasing manner.

"I d-don't know if this is an appropriate topic to discuss with you…" Kiku still didn't want to look at you.

"Look, if its advising, then I'm the right person to ask!" I said proudly.

Kiku knelt down and stood for a while blushing trying to think how to put his words being appropriate. Kiku is Kiku.

"Eto… ano… What is it that you call…." Kiku's face was now like tomato "Love?"

I stood there for awhile (C/E) eyes widened at Kiku. Its not like I was surprised that he didn't know what is love, its just that I find him very…. Cute. I started giggling, Kiku pouted.

"W-well, its okay if you don't want to tell me." Kiku cleared his throat and stood up.

"You poor boy!" I grabbed Kiku by his wrist "Come here, I'll tell you something about love. Why don't you ask Francis anyway?"

"I think he and I have a different concept for love."

"True. For me love is… love is when you feel this feeling which makes you happy towards a person. Its like this uneasy feeling, like your heart is pounding faster than usual, not like after you exercise. When I feel that with someone, I know that I like that person. Love is a special feeling you share to a person. The feeling is just… special, different." I smiled holding Kiku's hand.

Kiku's POV

_The feeling I get when _-san kissed me? But, I don't think I like her… _I gazed upon _-san's (E/C) eyes seeing her smile. She looks very happy about this, love.

"I have never experienced love. Its not that I have never been around girls, I have sisters…."

"Sisters and girlfriends are different KIku. The love towards your girlfriend is different from the love for your sisters."

"S-so, is getting the feeling… when y-you… k-kissed me is… love?" I tried to spit the words out.

"W-was that your first kiss?" _-san gasped.

"H-hai." My face flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry Kiku! I thought that usually boys around our age had girlfriends before! Or at least kissed with someone! I mean… you are um… handsome and all… so I just assumed… Oh, I feel so terrible! I'm so sorry!" _-san mumbled when saying the handsome part and looked panicked and was bowing repeatedly.

"It is fine. It was just a game. I suggested to play it anyway…" I blushed hearing her say that I'm good looking(Kiku being Kiku).

_This feeling…. The heart pounding, is this love? I cannot believe someone say I'm…. good looking. _I couldn't take my eyes off her. Why?

"Ano…. Is it… appropriate to eto… ask you…. For a… date?" my face got bright red after saying it.

_What did I just say? It was very inappropriate! _I mentally slapped myself, _-san's face was also red and she was averting her eyes fidgeting.

"S-sure…." She played with her fingers "I-I can d-do weekends…."

"Then would next Saturday be good for you?"

"Y-yeah…."

"A-ano, please keep it to ourselves…"

It felt so happy… The moment when _-san agreed, I just felt…. So happy. _Perhaps I am in love with her…._ _I also can't wait for next Saturday, I shall do my best to make her happy. _After nodding to her one last time, I exit her room.

Your POV

_What the hell? What was that? Why did I say yes? This all is too sudden! Eh? Why am I blushing? My heart is pounding too! His look…. It was so serious… He's kind of cute… No! Come on _! You took his first kiss already! What more do you tend to do to him! _I kept on mentally slapping and literally slapping myself.

"Uh, _ are you okay?" Eliza came out of the bathroom with wet and uncombed hair.

"Eh? Yeah! I'm fine!" I jumped a little.

Eliza's POV

_Something happened. _ face is red, like really red. Did something happen between Kiku and her? _

"Are you having fever? Your face is red." I walked over to her and held her forehead.

"N-no…" _ averted her eyes.

"Then, mind telling me what happened?" I smirked.

"Nothing happened."

"You know you are not good at hiding things and No one can hide anything from me. So tell me!"

"It's a secret. I promised."

"You won't tell your best friend?" I gave her my best puppy eyes.

"F-fine! Just stop it with the puppy eyes! Its killing me! Kiku just… asked me to a date." _ blushed.

"WHAT? KIKU ASKED YOU OUT?" my jaw just dropped.

"Y-yeah."

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! KIKU? ARE YOU SURE ITS KIKU?"

"Yeah… he was here just now…"

"When? Where?"

"Next Saturday. I don't know where though."

"Well well! Look who got a date! Well, I'm going to blow my hair! Just go take a shower!" I slapped her back.

_Why can't you just be with Gilbert? At least give him a chance…_

~Timeskip~

Your POV

"Hai, minna san is here. Shall we head back then?" everyone nodded in agreement.

I was still thinking about the date with Kiku, it was just that everything was happening to fast for me. _Its okay _, he just wants help. He just don't know what is love like. _

"_?" Arthur waved his hand in front of my face.

"Eh? I'm sorry, I was just spacing out."

"Not usual for you to be spacing out, is something wrong?" Arthur asked looking worried.

"I'm fine no worries." I smiled.

"Well then, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me okay?" Arthur gave an angelic smile at me making my heart skip a beat and blush.

"O-okay…"

~At the car (You, Eliza, Gilbert, Roderich, Ludwig(driver), Kiku and Feliciano)~

"Kesese~ you were so lame last night young masteerrrr~" Gilbert chuckled.

"Enough. Don't discuss about that again!" Roderich pushed his glasses.

"Shut up Gilbert, you couldn't even dodge my attacks!" Eliza scowled.

"I had others to dodge too! I'm too awesome to be defeated by a girl!"

"I did beat you."

"Ve~ thanks for protecting me last night Luddy!" Feliciano chirped clinging to Ludwig's muscular arm.

"Ja, you shouldn't join such games again." Ludwig didn't put his eyes off the road.

"You all don't match me." Kiku smirked slightly.

"You did well to _!" Gilbert patted my shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks for protecting me last night. I remembered you got hit hard on the face because of protecting me." I giggled.

"The awesome me will definitely protect you!" Gilbert said proudly trying to hide his blushing face.

~Supertimeskip(its Tuesday which means school, at break)~

"So you guys had fun da?" Ivan smiled as usual "Natalia didn't allow me…. She barely let my hand go when I told her I wanted to go for a few days…." His smile faded away.

"I wish I could come aru." Yao sighed.

"Hahaha! Too bad you didn't come! You didn't see Arthur in ball gown!" Alfred guffawed.

"NO WAY ARU!" Yao turned to Arthur.

"Oh shut up Alfred, you kissed Arthur!" I giggled remembering the scene.

Yao and Ivan looked at Alfred and Arthur in disgust.

"You ARE gays, da?" Ivan smiled.

I was sitting with Ivan, Yao, Arthur and Alfred in the canteen having lunch until Eliza showed up.

"I'm sorry boys~ I will need to borrow _ for awhile!" Eliza dragged me away to the hallway.

"What is it?"

"Please please! Please come with us to this goukon! I mean, Lili's allowed to do it! Its like once in a life time for her! I begged her brother and promised that you and I will protect her! She can't live with her brother all he rlife! She needs a boy!" Eliza began pleading to me.

"Woah woah, calm down! S-sure just when, where and with who?"

"Today? This afternoon! I was going to take Katyusha but suddenly she said she couldn't do it. At the cafe near the school? And uhh we are meeting the boys from the nords~!"

"Uh, Okay?"

"THANK YOU! We'll go together later!" Eliza smiled and ran off.

_Great… who's the boys from the nords? So they come from the Nordic countries? Well, at least I get to meet some new people._

~Anothersupertimeskip~

"Let's go!" Eliza smiled cheerfully beside her was Lili.

Three of us went to the café near the school.

"So, these boys from the Nords, are they nice?" I asked.

"Huh? Well, I'm not really near with them but I guess they're okay…"

"I'm so nervous…" Lili blushed.

"Its okay Lili! I will find you a good boy!"

We finally arrived after the ten minutes walk from school. I pushed the glass door. The bell ranged as I pushed the door.

"Welcome to- _?" Antonio squinted his eyes "Ah! _! It is you!" Antonio smiled and went over to me.

"Antonio? I didn't know you work here!" I looked a little surprised.

"Francis, Gilbert and I own this café! Francis is the cook Gilbert and I are the waiters! Feliciano and Lovino come to help often too~!"

"_? What the hell are you doing here?" Gilbert shouted across the café gaining the attention of the customers.

"Oh hi Gilbert! I'm here to attend a goukon!" I waved at him smiling.

"A what? A goukon?" Gilbert titled his head.

"Okay, enough! Come on the Nords are waiting!" Eliza dragged you to the booth where three boys were sitting down. One had a blonde spiky hair with energetic blue eyes. The other one also has blond hair but was not gelled and neatly clipped at the side, he also had a weird curl pointing out and has blue eyes. The smallest one had platinum silver hair with turquoise eyes. It seems that they come from the same school, actually I have ever seen them before.

"Ah! Finally you guys are here!" the energetic one stood up smiling.

"Sorry we're late." Eliza rubbed her head.

"Please, do sit down." The smallest one gestured the three of you to sit down.

"So, let's start by introducing ourselves! I'm Matthias Køhler and the one with the clip is Lukas Bondevik and the small one there is Emil Steinsson. Nice to meet you girls!" Matthias rested his chin on his hand smiling.

"Don't call me small!" Emil hissed at Matthias.

"I am Eliza Hedervary!"

"M-my name is Lili Zwingli…"

"I'm _."

"Nice to meet you all." Lukas said dryly, he barely had emotions.

The three of us ordered a cup of drinks and chatted together.

Gilbert's POV

_Che, what's the good of those Nords? _I tried to burn holes on their heads bitting my nail from the bar.

"What's wrong Gilbo? Jealous~?" Francis nudged me.

"Wh-what? The awesome me doesn't get jealous!"

"If you don't like it why not disturb them?" Francis grinned.

"Hey! Don't disturb our guests!" Antonio folded his arms smirking.

"Aw come on Toni~ allow it for Gilbert!"

"Go get your girl back Gilbo!" Antonio gave me a small push.

"She is not my girl!" I blushed and took a tray.

_No one takes my awesome girl! _

Your POV

I was happy to find out that the Nords were actually not bad. They were actually fun! You really liked merry friends.

"We are actually one school? That's why I felt like I have seen you before!" Matthias grinned.

"Yeah me too!" I smiled.

I was actually paired with Matthias, well because he was the noisiest. I didn't mind though. I actually liked him as a friend.

"Here's a complement mocha for you guys! Now that you mentioned it you've been here for quite a while!" Gilbert banged a cup of coffee which looked like it cracked right in front of Matthias. He was giving out that leave-now aura.

"It's a goukon…" I said dryly.

"Yeah! And whats with the rough treatment?" Matthias furrowed his brows "We don't need it!"

"Yeah? You should thank me for letting you in!"

"Are picking a fight here?" Matthias stood up.

They were now glaring at each other, I panicked but you didn't know how to stop them.

"Calm down Gilbert!" Eliza tried to stop them.

"Don't butt in Eliza! And you! Why don't we take this outside the café huh? Settle this man to man!"

"You're on albino boy!" Matthias smirked.

**Will you be able to stop them? TBC!**

**AN: Hehe, a cliff hanger! I'm so sorry if this chappie is boring! I just needed to introduce the Nords too! I feel bad not introducing them…. But I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chappiue coming soon~**

**Review, pwettey pwease?**


	12. When things get worse

Chapter 12

When things get worse

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and any of the characters and so on.**_

**AN: This fanfic has become my personal favourite! I am actually having a little contest with my friends which of my fanfic gets the visitors. I root for Gauken Hetalia! Why? I don't really know… but I put equal effort in all of my fanfic, it just depends on the readers opinion ja? Enjoy this chappie~**

Gilbert and Matthias walked outside the café still glaring at each other. I looked out the window worried on what will happen.

"Its okay _, Matthias often picks fights with any people that annoys him." Lukas said plainly.

"He is troublesome." Emil sighed and shook his head.

"B-but, I don't want them to get hurt!"

"Stay here _, I will stop them!" Eliza stood up and went outside.

"Eliza!" I stood up wanting to go outside too.

"Its best for you to stay here _..." Lili tugged my shirt.

"Its okay Lili I just want to talk to Francis and Antonio." Lili nodded.

I stormed to Francis who was making latte and Antonio who was chatting with him. Gilbert looked like he already got punched so was Matthias.

"Guys! Can't you stop them?" I pointed at Gilbert and Matthias.

Francis and Antonio looked at each other and started laughing.

"What so funny?" I folded my arms.

"No, its just that we root for Gilbert…" Francis grinned.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"You will find out soon~" Antonio chuckled.

"Forget it," I turned my heels and jogged outside the café "forgive me Lili but I need to stop this!"

It seems like Gilbert and Matthias had exchanged hits with each other, Eliza was still trying to stop them. Everytime she pulled Gilbert back, Gilbert would push her off and continue on giving and receiving hits. I really didn't know what to do, or basically, my mind was shut down at that moment. I never seen anyone fight before, I didn't have any help but Eliza.

"How do we stop them?" I asked worried.

"I tried _. Gilbert is way too serious, he cannot be stopped." Eliza sighed and shook her head.

"Gilbert! Matthias stop this nonsense! Please!" I pulled Gilbert as hard as I could.

"Che, _ please stand back! You might get hurt!" Gilbert pushed me away.

"Who's girl you think you're talking to huh albino boy? You got some nerves now do you?" Matthias threw a punch on Gilbert's face "_ please don't interfere us."

"She just met you today F**ker!" Gilbert spit out his blood, his scarlet eyes darkened to maroon.

_Anybody just come and stop this! I_ prayed closing your eyes shut. They didn't stop fighting. My mind was telling me: Continue on fighting, gets badly injured, go to hospital, maybe disabled permanently. _No! I must stop them! _I slid between them and my cheek got punched hard by Gilbert causing it to bruise badly. I held my cheek and knelt down moaning in pain. But they both stopped as they were shocked to see me get punched.

"_!" Eliza gasped and ran to me.

Both Gilbert and Matthias just stood there jaws dropped. The people from inside the café were also shocked and they all went out.

"Great, you stopped fighting…" I smiled rubbing my bruised and swollen cheek.

"What the bloody hell did you just do?" a voice came from behind me.

I turned around and found Arthur, Alfred and Matthew. Obviously they didn't look happy at all, to be exact they looked furious. Arthur was giving Gilbert his death glare so was Alfred. Matthew on the other hand looked worried and scared.

"I-I d-didn't mean t-to!' Gilbert stuttered looking at how badly he punched me.

"Yeah Arthur, it was my fault…." I smiled rubbing my head.

"Its obviously your bloody fault! I saw you punch her you bloody git!" Arthur voice raised "YOU PUNCHED _! ARE YOU A BLOODY RETARD?"

"I said I did not do that on purpose!"

"You could at least try to see who you punch first!" Alfred was also pissed off.

"N-no! They were fighting because Gilbert served us mocha too roughly, which I guess he didn't do it purposely, then Matthias got annoyed and Gilbert picked a fight and I was trying to stop them which I succeeded at!" I went in front of Arthur and Alfred trying to calm the situation.

"They were what?" Arthur raised his brows.

"Fighting?" Alfred narrowed his eyes at Gilbert and Matthias.

"You involved HER in your fight?" Arthur pushed me away and went to Matthias and Gilbert.

"I told her not to interfere!" Matthias furrowed his brows.

"Its obvious when she wants to stop you because your guys DON'T ACT LIKE GENTLEMEN!" Arthur pulled Matthias' collar.

"Don't blame me! She was the one who slid between us! Its not our fault that she got punched!" Matthias was now actually defending for Gilbert.

"Yeah Arthur! Mind you own business!" Gilbert bellowed.

"Why don't YOU start minding your own business? Without you picking up a fight this won't have happened! And don't blame _!" Alfred pointed at Gilbert.

"F**k off you American!" Gilbert spat.

"That's it you're getting it!" Alfred clenched his fist and threw it at Gilbert's face which was already full of bruises and wounds, Gilbert shut his eyes shut as he knew he would not be able to dodge it fast enough.

Alfred's blue eyes widened as he saw the one he punched was Matthew. All eyes were on Matthew that moment. You gasped and covered your mouth.

"You shouldn't pick fights Alfred…." Matthew whispered while his eyes brimmed with tears, the punch he received was obviously about three times harder than mine, Alfred was also well built after all.

"Mattie! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Alfred panicked.

"Its okay… I know you didn't mean to… I'm just trying to not make things worse…" Matthew smiled.

"Look what you did!" Gilbert hissed at Alfred.

"I didn't mean to punch him! I meant to punch your UGLY FACE YOU PIECE OF SH*T!"

I couldn't take it anymore, I hate seeing people get hurt. I was gritting my teeth, resisting not to snap and shout but I couldn't hold it anymore.

"STOP! STOP IT! ALL OF YOU! I'M DISAPPOINTED IN ALL OF YOU! DO YOU ALWAYS BEAT THE F**K OUT OF EACH OTHER TO SOLVE EVERY F**KING PROBLEM SO THAT EVERY-F**KING-BODY IS HAPPY?" I snapped real bad but I actually didn't know what I said clearly, my head was pounding badly.

"_..." Eliza gasped.

Everyone flinched and shut up. Matthew was biting his lip getting all worried and scared as if he was the one who made me snap that badly.

"YOU ALL ARE CHILDREN! The only one who is mature here is Matthew! I'm leaving! let's go Matthew." I sighed and pulled Matthew away.

~Timeskip~

I brought Matthew to my house to treat his wounds, it was pretty bad.

"Come here, let me cool it down." I plopped down beside him at the couch.

I moved nearer to Matthew and gently compressed the bruise with a bag of ice. I could tell Matthew was in pain, Alfred was very strong after all but good thing the one who punched him wasn't Ivan or Ludwig or he could probably break his jaws.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Its not your fault," Matthew smiled sweetly at me "come, you also need to compress your bruise."

"Ah, its okay. I can do it later, yours is worse."

Matthew took the bag of ice and gently sticks it to your cheek, but I still flinched because of the coolness.

"But you are a girl!" Matthew said firmly.

"Th-thanks…" my face got a little pink and averted I (C/E) eyes "I'm scared…"

"Why?" Matthew looked concerned.

"I just shouted at them…. How if they hate me now? Oh no... I said bad words too didn't I? I'm such a mess! I'm so rude!" my eyes started to brim with tears.

"There is no way that they hate you now! Its their fault! The one who has the rights to hate them is you!" it was the first time I heard Matthew talk that firmly.

"I didn't want to shout, I just want everyone to be friends you know… I shouldn't have left like that….." I didn't want to let tears fall down.

Matthew's POV

_Oh no, she is about to cry. Come on Matthew! Brighten up the atmosphere! _I really didn't know what to do if _ cried. I was panicking in the inside.

"U-um, its okay, they will sort things out themselves." I tried to comfort her but seems like I failed.

"I think I will… apologize to them tomorrow…" her tears were on the edge of her eye lids.

I grinned a little and took the bag of ice. I put it right on her neck.

"Kya! Hey!" _ held her neck furrowing her brows.

"Hehe, looks like I found your weak spot~" I teased.

"Then, let me find yours!" she tried to snatch the bag of ice pushing me to topple down from the couch with her.

I was lying on the floor with _ on top of me face-to-face. Our faces were merely inches away. I blushed heavily so did she. At least I cheered her up…

"Uhm, I'm sorry…" _ got up.

"Its okay…" I sat up still blushing "Uh, so I see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah!"

_ led me to the door. I waved my hand to her smiling.

"I will get you for before!" she grinned.

"You won't~" I laughed.

Your POV

_Did he saw me blushing just now? I _hope_ he doesn't! But thank you for cheering me up Matthew… I need to apologize to the others. _I heard your cell phone ringing, it was Eliza. I was somehow scared to pick it up but I had to.

"Hello?" Eliza spoke up first.

"E-Eliza?"

"Yeah… are you okay?"

"Yeah, Matthew cheered me up. How are the others?"

"Everything is sorted out don't worry. They agreed to forget about what happened."

"Oh, that's good. But I will need to apologize to them tomorrow."

"Why? Its their fault."

"Well, I just don't feel good after saying that to them."

"Hm, just don't overdo it okay?"

"Eheh, of course I won't"

"Okay then, go get some rest and is your bruise alright?"

"Yep! Its getting better!"

"Good. Sleep tight tonight~ bye.

"Bye."

I took a deep breath and went inside my room. I took a shower and changed to my pyjamas. I suddenly heard a faint noise coming from the window. I slowly approached the window and saw a little yellow bird pecking on the window, it seems to be holding a note._ Isn't this Gilbert's bird that was always on his head? _I opened the window and let the little yellow bird in. It flew to my bed and put the note down, it chirped happily. I unfolded the note and read it.

_Dear _,_

_I am so sorry for my childish behavior just now especially the fact that I punched you on the face. I don't know how to make it up to you…. Perhaps you hate me now. I don't care if you hate me but I still like you (as friends okay! You are an awesome friend!). Clearly, I am so not awesome today. I really hope we could at least still be acquaintances. _

_P.S: I don't have your number so I had to use Gilbird_

_From the so not awesome one today (can't believe I'm saying this),_

_Gilbert_

I sighed while smiling, I took a pen and scribbled something at the back of the note which was blank.

"You don't mind sending this to your master right?" I gave the note to the little bird.

The little yellow bird chirped happily and took the note with its beak. It flew outside the window. I was quite amazed in how the bird could actually deliver it to my house.

~Back at the bad touch trio's apartment~ (yep, they live together)

"I'm so messed up! So not awesome!" Gilbert plopped on the couch.

"Well, you screw up pretty bad Gilbo." Francis scoffed.

"Hey! I thought you were on my side!"

"I am. But your carelessness is killing me."

"Here I'll give you my cheer up charm! Fusosososo~"

"I don't need- eh? Gilbird's back!" Gilbert opened the window and let Gilbird in "What you got there little buddy?"

_It hurt a lot~ Xp! But, I forgive you and I also want to apologize to you for saying you are lie a child. Oh and say my sorry to Francis and Antonio too~ _

_P.S: here's my number xxxxxxxxxx and don't worry about me or Matthew, our bruises are getting better._

"Now would you look at that, you picked a pretty decent girl there Gilbo~" Francis grinned.

"She is an awesome girl! Not a decent one!" Gilbert pointed out "Rather than you, you have no girl do you?"

"I do have one!"

"Yeah, a stripper." Gilbert and Antonio snickered.

"You'll see! I will get a girl that no one has!" Francis declared.

"Good luck with that amigo~"

"Kesese~ in your dreams ja?"

Before Francis could chase Antonio and Gilbert, they fled to their rooms.

~Back at Alfred's and Matthew's house~

"I'm home Al!" Matthew kicked off his shoes "M-maple!" Matthew got crashed to the ground by Alfred.

"I'M S-SO *sniff* SORRY M-MATTIE!" Alfred was crying "PLEASE F-FORGIVE *sniff* ME!"

"Its okay, I understand…. I forgive you." Matthew smiled rubbing Alfred's back.

"R-really? Thanks! I love you bro!" Alfred said in a happy tone.

"Matthew, is _ mad?" Arthur walked over.

"Ah, Arthur is here. No don't worry, _ is not mad. In fact, she feels guilty."

"Its all my fault. What kind of gentleman am I?" Arthur pinched his nose bridge "I need to apologize to her as fast as possible."

"Its already night, maybe you could do it tomorrow." Matthew suggested.

"Y-yeah, good night to you both then." Arthur left the house.

"I can't believe you were crying Alfred."

"I cried because I didn't find my delivery number nor Mc Donalds okay!"

"I thought you memorized it…"

"Because I was scared you won't come home…."

"Of course I would!"

Arthur's POV

I still think that _ hates me even though Matthew said she was not mad. I lied on the bed on what will I do to make it up for her. I took my phone and dialed Eliza, she was the only one I could think of who has _'s number.

"Hey, Eliza?"

"What do you want?" Eliza sounded like she was sleeping.

"Uhm, sorry to disturb you but do you mind giving me _'s number?"

"I would but, its freaking 12 pm man! She's asleep! Just talk to her tomorrow its too late to say sorry today!" she hung up before I could say anything.

I tossed the phone aside and turned the lights off. _I bet that albino has said his sorry, I feel like he's mocking me right now. Tomorrow, I will apologize better than him! It must be!_

**TBC!**

**AN: Yay! Everyone is at the end of the chapter! Thanks for reading this chappie guys~ And I'm so sorry that this chapter has so many bad words, yeah, I'm like that if I snap real bad. Next chapter coming real soon. I'm enjoying writing this so much I hope you enjoy reading it too. And I was just reading my fanfics and I was very embarrassed by my mistakes. I often do it really late or in a hurry, so since now I'm having my holidays, I will review first before publishing it~ **


	13. Arthur's apology and confession

Chapter 13

Arthur's apology

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, I'd be filthy rich and I would make tons of figurines for myself. I'm not filthy rich and I'm not able to make figurines. Therefore, I don't own Hetalia.**_

**AN: Once again, sorry for the sudden change! I will have to change the POV because of the rules. Why I changed it? I'm not gonna say the cause out loud. If you want to hunt me down go ahead. I'm the one to blame. Sorry if it sounds weird okay?**

**Use that little voice inside your head when you read to tell you I is actually referring to you.**

I heard the noisy continuous ringing of my alarm clock. I grunted reaching for it and shut it off. I took my daily order of how I prepare to go to school.

*taking the daily order*

I put on my shoes and opened the door ready for the day. In front of your house gate, I saw Gilbert restlessly walking right and left while murmuring something.

"Hey Gilbert!" I opened the gate.

"Woah! _? W-what are you doing here?" Gilbert looked really surprised and nervous, I could tell by his stuttering and fast talking.

"Uh, its my house?"

"Oh yeah! Uh, so thanks for y-yesterday… I r-received your l-letter…." Gilbert licked his dry lips.

"No need to thank me. Sending text messages are much easier. So, what are you doing here waiting for me?" Gilbert and I started walking side to side.

"Eh? I was not waiting for you! I mean! I was uh yeah, um I want to ask you something!" Gilbert was talking really fast.

"What is it?"

"I uh, was wondering if you would uuh…. Go to the uhm, g-game center w-with me?" Gilbert's face was growing redder after every word he spoke.

"Game center? Sure! When?" I liked games.

"Is after school possible?"

"Sure. Have nothing to do anyway." I shrugged.

"Okay! I will show you how awesome I am in games!" Gilbert was back to his normal energetic personality.

"Yes, yes."

We both finally arrived at school. I waved my hand as Gilbert and me parted since our seats were far away. I noticed that Arthur hasn't come yet, I wanted to say my sorry. Instead of finding Arthur, I found Matthias on Arthur's seat. He looked nervous.

"Hey Matthias, why are you on Arthur's seat?" I sat down on my seat.

"Ah! You're here! I uh, want to talk about something!"

"What about?"

"I want to say I'm really really really sorry about my act yesterday! I was such a kid! Please forgive me! You are like the nicest girl I have ever met!" Matthias clapped his hand and bowed repeatedly.

"Its okay. I also want to apologize for shouting yesterday." I patted his spiky blonde hair.

"Really? Thanks so much _! I'll see you around! Just call me whenever you need me~" Matthias jogged out.

~Arthur's POV~

_What the bloody hell? What is that albino doing in front of _'s house? _I kept myself hidden. I still didn't like seeing Gilbert in front of _'s house waiting for her. How if something happened between them last night? I need to find out! I clenched on the bouquet of (favourite flower) disappointed that I was not able to apologize that morning. I decided to spy on them on the way to school.

_Is he asking _ out to a date? What? She said yes? I don't believe this!_ I gritted my teeth and tightened the grip on the bouquet. I tried my best to not jump there. Thank God I managed it. I really didn't like the fact that they walked together to school.

I was about to enter class when I saw Matthias on my seat. What the bloody hell is he doing on my seat anyways? _Wait, isn't that _? They seem to be talking. I better not go there first. _Oh great, here comes Matthias.

"Have you apologized?" Matthias smirked.

"N-no…." I bit my lip.

"Heh, looks like someone's late! Good luck on that lover boy!" Matthias waved his hand walking away.

_That bloody git…. He'll pay! You'll see _! You will fall into my arms when I say my apology!_ I decided to go with my master plan. I will risk anything to get my girl!

Your POV

_Where's Arthur? Its not like him to miss classes! I wonder what happened to him…. I'm getting worried._ I tapped my pen on my textbook worried about Arthur. He never missed any class, not even a word the teacher says.

~break~

"Have you seen Arthur anywhere?" I asked Alfred, he was his best friend afterall.

"Artie? I didn't see him since morning! We usually go to school together but not today dudette! Maybe he got sick or something." Alfred shrugged.

"Okay, thanks." I waved my hand and went down to the canteen.

_Arthur's absent huh…. _

"_! You are spacing out a lot today!" Eliza waved her hand in front of my face.

"Eh? Uh yeah… just worried about something..." I shoved a spoonful of rice to my mouth.

"What about?"

"Arthur, I was thinking to say sorry to him but he's not in school today."

"Ehem, look what we have here! Are you in love with him or something?" Eliza said teasingly.

"N-no! I like no one!" I blushed heavily.

"Aw, you are so cute!" Eliza pinched my cheeks.

"Ith hets Eiza! (it hurts Eliza)" I felt the stretching of my cheeks.

"Hey, I heard you have a date after school~"

"Wh-what? Its not a date! Its just two friends going to the game center!"

"Yeah, a boy and a girl!"

~to the bad trio!~

"So, did you ask her lover boy?" Antonio teased Gilbert.

"The awesome me gets everything done!" Gilbert said proudly.

"I see you are going to the next level Gilbo! Big bro Francis is proud!" Francis patted Gilbert's back.

"So, you are really going for it?" Antonio smirked.

"Y-yeah. I can't think of any other way…." Gilbert's face turned rather pink.

~timeskip~

It was dismissal now. I was tapping the books on my desk about putting them under my desk until Antonio came in jogging to my seat.

"_ please come with me for a sec!" he wiped his sweat.

"Woah, where are you from Antonio? You're sweaty!" I wiped his wet brown curls with a tissue.

"I'm from my football training!" Antonio smiled. He loved football, it was a part of his life.

"So, why do you want me to come with you?"

"My coach wants to meet you! We need a manager for the club and I recommended you!"

"Eh? I need to be the manager?" I pointed at myself.

"You don't want to? Please?" Antonio began giving me his deadly puppy eyes attack.

"Okay okay. I have not joined any club yet anyway."

Antonio's POV

_Its all up to you now Francis! My job has been done!_

Francis's POV

_Mon dieu, where the hell is Gilbert? _I searched the whole school. Finally! Out of so many places, why the garden?

"Gilbo!" I waved my hand at Gilbert.

"What's up?"

"Where have you been? I've been searching for you!"

"Odd, why would you look for me?" Gilbert raised his brow.

"I need to tell you something!"

"If its about your face or body, no."

"Of course not! And they are perfectly fine! _ said that she needed to do something so she wants you to wait outside the school gate."

"What? Then I will help her with that something." Gilbert turned away.

"I-it's a private matter!" I grabbed Gilbert's wrist.

"Then I will pick her up."

"No!" _Not good!_

Your POV

"Si, si! She is a very diligent girl! She works very hard!" Antonio was talking to his coach.

I waited on the bench while I watched the other boys play football. _Seems tiring…_ I whistled feeling rather bored.

"Yay! I got you as the manager!" Antonio jogged to me smiling "Coach, meet _! _ this is my coach!"

"I see. You do look diligent." The coach nodded "So, you will be the manager of the football club starting from tomorrow!"

"Thank you." I bowed down.

"Um, Gilbert said he needs to do something first so can you please help around a little for a while?" Antonio pleaded.

"Sure."

"She's coming with me!" Arthur came from nowhere grabbing my arm.

"What? No!" Antonio grabbed my other arm.

"I have some important business with her!"

"Um… Antonio? Can I come back after I'm done with Arthur?" I asked.

"U-um. No!"

"The hell? Who are you to tell her what to do?" Arthur scowled.

"Well-"

"FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO! STOP CHATTING AND GET YOUR ASS HERE! THE MATCH IS NEXT WEEK!" the coach shouted across the field.

"Eep! Y-yes coach!" Antonio jogged to the field.

Antonio's POV

_I hope you at least did your job Francis! I need to go to the roof as fast as I can!_

Your POV

Arthur pulled my arm and ran leading me back to the school building.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." Arthur gave a smile at me.

We kept on climbing the stairs until the top most level. _The roof?_

"Wait!" Arthur went behind me and closed my eyes.

"What's the big deal?"

"Just play along for a while."

Arthur led me to the roof and slowly he slowly lifted his hands off my eyes. My (E/C) eyes widened and I gasped in disbelief of what was in front of me.

_I'm so sorry _. I hope you still like me._ Those words were all over the roof floor. Written in foam. _Arthur skipped class just to do this? _I turned back and hugged Arthur.

"Idiot! Of course I will still like you! Why would I hate you?"

"I just thought…."

"And this… why would you do this just to say sorry?"

"I wanted to show you how sorry I am…."

"Do it to a girl you like!" I teased him.

"You are the girl I like." Arthur's green eyes looked into my (E/C) eyes.

"Wh-what are you saying?" my face turned red.

"I'm serious." Arthur knelt down on one knee and held my hand "_ will you be my girlfriend?"

I couldn't say anything. Furthermore, Arthur's eyes were honest and very serious.

"I-I…."

Francis's POV

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Gilbert you don't want to go to the roof!_ I kept chasing after Gilbert trying to stop him. It was no use, he was much faster than me. _I hope you hold her back Toni! Don't let Arthur take her!_

Gilbert's POV

_I have a bad feeling about this…. What the hell are they up to? Why is Francis not letting me to the roof?_ In finally reached the roof.

"Gilbert! Don't!" Francis pulled me.

I ignored him and grabbed the door knob. Something was definitely wrong! I banged the door open and in front of me was Arthur kneeling down on one knee and holding…. _'s hand? What the hell is happening?

"Am I too late?" Antonio panted.

"Somethign real bad is going to happen..." Francis bit his lip.

**Dun dun DUN! What will happen now? We'll find it out in the next chapter! Look forward to it guys~**


	14. Getting more complicated

Chapter 14

Love is so complicated

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and stuff.**_

**AN: Yay! Another chappie~ Things are getting exciting now are they? Well, at least that's what I think XP Sorry for the rather late update! I went to the zoo yesterday and I needed to set up my very new tablet. Yay! **

**Anyways, Please enjoy the chappie! **

My mouth couldn't move at all seeing Gilbert standing at the door looking at Arthur and me. My body didn't respond to my orders either. My whole body was trembling. No one said anything. The Brit ignored the Prussian and just kept his green eyes locked at my face in seriousness. Gilbert was jaw dropped and his eyes were twitching. _What should I do? I know! I'll just ask for time to think about it and apologise to Gilbert and go with him!_

"Uhm… um… I-I th-think-" I pushed hard to get the words out.

"Its okay if you don't want to. I understand." Arthur finally stood up.

"N-no! Its not that I would say no! Or at least not now…." I glanced over to Gilbert "I-I just n-need some time… to think…"

"Really? Thank you! I will wait for your answer! Anytime is fine!" Arthur's face brightened like never before and gave me a quick hug.

Gilbert's POV

I don't think my heart can take the scene before me. My chest feels like its being stabbed multiple times. _Please… at least don't say yes in front of me. _The moment of truth, whether she says or no. My heart felt so light hearing what she said. _Che, don't touch her British asshole!_

"I got her first. Loser." Arthur smirked passing me.

"Gilbo…." Antonio put his hand at my shoulder.

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and walked over to _ who was still standing there. Her face looked really sad. I wonder what's wrong. She should be happy… right? She always looked like she loved that Brit anyways. But why the face _?

"Gilbert…" her (E/C) eyes started to brim with tears "I'm s-so sorry!" she burst in tears.

"No… Its okay…" I softly pulled her to a hug.

"Wh-what should I do?" she buried her face on my chest.

"I-if you l-li-like him… just s-say yes…" although it was painful for me to say, it was the right thing to do.

"I…its not like…." Suddenly, _ was pulled from my hug.

"Gilbo, I don't want to see you hurt and you are not a good love consulter. Please, let me handle this." Francis whispered to me.

"What? I can handle her!"

"Gilbert…" Antonio looked at me shaking his head slightly "Come _, let's go get some water." Antonio brought her away leaving Francis and me alone.

"I promise you everything will be easier for you. I'm in your side remember?"

"F-fine! But if something happens to her. I don't care if you are my best friend but I will beat you with my peace prize!" I warned Francis.

"Gilbo, as caring as ever~" Francis grinned "Don't worry, I also can't see what you see in her."

"She is a very awesome girl! Almost as awesome as I am!"

"Leave this to big brother Francis okay? You don't worry!"

"You better do." I narrowed my eyes.

_I don't want to see you hurt _... even if it takes you to be with that Brit._

Francis' POV

"I'll take it from here Toni." I patted Antonio's shoulder.

"Thanks." Antonio stood up and left.

_ was still sobbing burying her face between her knees. I bent over to her and smiled.

"Big brother Francis will listen to anything. You can tell anything to me."

"Fr-Francis… I-I'm a terrible person!" she started to let tears trickle down her cheeks again.

"Let's go to the café shall we? Let's talk in somewhere more private."

I took _ to The Bad Touch Trio's café, my café. I served her with my special latte.

"Here, this could make you better." I gently put the steaming hot latte in front of her.

"Th-thanks…" _'s face was rather pink.

"Are you shy being with moi?" I teased her.

"N-no… its just that… I never thought you were this caring and nice." _ smiled so sweetly at me which made my face turn to pink too.

"I will do anything for a beautiful lady like you." I sat down in front of her "So, what's the problem?"

"W-well…. Its not like I don't like Arthur or anything… Its just that I think I like both Arthur and Gilbert, I don't really know actually." _ averted her eyes.

"I understand. But As I know, there can only be one person you can love."

"I actually don't really know of this feeling is love…"

"I see. Well, who makes you feel safer?"

"Both of them I guess. I mean, they both protect me and all. Now that I think of it, who found me in the woods?"

"Wh-who found you in the woods?" I swallowed hard.

"Yeah, when I fell down the slope?"

"Uh… It-it was Gilbert." I tried to smile.

"Gilbert…. Gilbert was the one who found me?" _'s face brightened up.

"Y-yes… I think you should tell Gilbert how you feel. He actually cares so much for you. In fact, he looked quite upset seeing that Arthur confessed to you."

"Really? I never thought he would care for me. S-so, I should tell him th-that I like him?" _ blushing face was dead drop cute.

"You can tell him that you are not sure of your feelings yet." I chuckled.

"O-okay…."

_This is for Gilbert. _I decided to bring her to the game station. I led her to the café door and we both walked to the game station by foot. It only takes about ten minutes walk from here. Gilbert just couldn't live without a game station far away. Before his shift, he would always go there first and try to beat Alfred's high score.

Suddenly, I felt a light tug on my shirt.

"Um… thanks for wanting to be here for me…" _said shyly.

"Anything for you my lovely lady." I smiled and ruffled her hair.

_Not bad Gilbert. I think I know what you see in her._

"You really act like a big brother! I wish I had a big brother like you!" _ flashed her sweet smile.

"I would also love to have a lovely lady like you as my little sister." I took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Well, big brothers don't do that to their sisters!" _ grinned blushing.

_You have to hold yourself Francis! She cannot be one of the girls! Or not even your lover! _After the walking, we finally arrived at the game station. As my prediction, Gilbert was there. He was playing that game, again, trying to beat Alfred's high score.

"Eh? Gil-Gilbert's here! Wh-what should I do?" _ turned back.

"You go tell him." I patted her back.

"R-right!" _walked stiffly to Gilbert "Gil-Gilbert!"

_Looks like my job here is done. You go get your girl back Gilbo._ I'm happy if my friends are happy. I walked out of the game station and went to my shift.

Gilbert's POV

_Is that _ walking to me I see? What should I do? Do I look good? Oh shit! I don't know what to say! Oh no, the high scores! I'm not ready for this!_ I deliberately got myself killed in a flash and turned to her.

"Gilbert?" _ called out.

"Oh…hi _. I was just trying to beat the high score…."

"I have something to tell you…" _ looked quite uneasy "I'm actually not so sure about my feelings towards Arthur…. So, I don't really know if I would go out with him…"

Fireworks just exploded in my head after hearing those words out of _'s mouth. Although there was still a chance of her going out with Arthur, I, on the other hand, gained more chance in going out with her. _I think I can show her this now…_

"But, how can I say no to him?"

"Did he force you?" I said in a rather serious tone.

"Of course not! I just think that its better if we just be friends…"

_Does this mean I actually have a greater chance?_

"Then the awesome me will be there for you!" I said proudly.

Your POV

I have such great friends! They mean the world to me. I will never afford to lose them.

"Thanks a lot Gilbert…" I decided to cheer up the atmosphere "So! What do you need help in this game? I'm pretty good at it~"

"You? You can't beat me! But I will accept your kind offer and let you help the awesome me! And don't worry! I will protect you with my awesomeness!"

Gilbert and I started playing as a team. We played a shooting game, which was one of my specialties as I have a pretty good at aiming. Gilbert looked really happy, so was I.

"Told you I could help you get the top score! Come on! Put our name there!" I smiled excited.

"No, I will write this instead."

"Will? Wh-"

My (E/C) widened as I realized what the boards actually said.

1st: WILL

2nd: YOU

3rd: GO

4th: OUT

5th: WITH

6th: ME

7th: HERO

8th: HERO

9th: HERO

10th: HERO

I turned to Gilbert who was already kneeling down.

"_, will you please go out with me?" Gilbert's looked at me with his serious scarlet eyes.

I became speechless for the second time that day. Again, my whole body was paralyzed._ Just what is going on today?_

**WHOO! Things are getting more and more complicated huh? So, what will happen next? Let's find out in the next chapter!**

**To all that wants Arthur become the boyfriend: I'm truly sorry! I think it would be too fast and plus I don't think it would be fair to the others too. But don't worry, stuff happens in the future chapter. So stay tunbed~**

**Oh! And one more thing I would like to clarify! I don't think France is a bad guy. He may be perverted but not to the point that he would rape or anything. He is actually a very caring and kind guy y'know. Well that's all for now. See you guys in the next chapter and hoped you liked this one~**


	15. Let the battle begin!

Chapter 15

Let the battle begin!

_**Disclaimer: For the 15**__**th**__** time, I do not own Hetalia.**_

**AN: It took me a very long time to think of what's going to happen next. I also can't do a vote because it won't be fair. Personally, I also can't decide on who to go out with XD they're both just too sweet! But mein liebe is always the best~ I don't know why but at here, Arthur is equal to Gilbert. I really enjoy doing EnglandxReaderxPrussia8D So this what I have decided on. Enjoy the chapter guys~**

"(Name), will you please go out with me?" Gilbert's scarlet eyes looked into my (E/C) ones.

"Wh-what?" I said bluntly as if I didn't hear what he just said.

"You heard me. Ich liebe dich (name)." Gilbert's strong German accent made it sound even more serious.

"I-I d-don't get it…." I could even barely think of what was going on.

"Since that day, I can't stop thinking of you. When I wake up, the first thing that comes in my mind is you…"

_Great Gilbert! You are making me even more- UGH! Stop it! The more you say things like that the more I can't speak!_ I bit my lip to the point that it will actually bleed soon. First, its in public. Everyone is staring at us. Then, I can't think. And the worst part is, Arthur confessed to me at the exact same day. _How the hell can I choose? I like both of them!_

"Gil-Gilbert… I think I um, need some time…." I averted my eyes "I…. can't choose who…"

"If you like Arthur then I will give up." Gilbert stood up.

"N-no! I will consider your feelings! I-its just that… I actually… like both of you…." My face was now bright red.

"YES! YES! YES!" Gilbert embraced me as if the only thing he heard was 'I will consider' "Danke! Danke!"

"Um… I did say I like both of you right?" my face turned redder because of the sudden hug.

"That will change soon! I will make you fall in love with the awesome me in not time! I challenge that British bastard!" Gilbert smirked.

"What?" even before you could say anything, Gilbert was already gone.

Gilbert's POV

I sprint all the way to that Brit's house. With my awesomeness, I can guarantee (name) will fall for me! I will! There's no way that gloomy Brit will ever be romantic than I am! I repeatedly knock on the door resulting with a blonde Brit with furrowed brows frowning at me.

"What the bloody hell do you want git?" Arthur scowled.

"Kesesese~ I'm here to challenge you!" I declared proudly "Let's see who will (name) choose! You or me?"

"What are you saying?" Arthur raised his brow.

"You heard me loud and clear! I confessed to (name)!"

"Heh, interesting. I don't think you know who you are challenging but I humbly accept the challenge. Even though you have no chance against me. Girls like (name) falls for gentlemen like me." Arthur grinned darkly.

"Hah! You have no chance against my awesomeness!" I pointed at Arthur.

"We'll start tomorrow. We'll settle this like gentlemen." Arthur closed the door. So much for being a gentleman.

_I will get her no matter what! _

Your POV

I was there, in my room, lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. _How I wish I can see answers on the ceiling. I don't believe this… can I love the both of them equally? If I can then, are they willing to share me? _I rolled over and decided to call for the oh-so-called love expert. He was the best I could think of anyways.

"Bonjour. To whom I owe this pleasure?" Francis purred. Yep, he does this to practically everyone.

"Francis, its me. (Name)." I sighed.

"Ah! Hello dear (name)! Fancy having a beautiful girl like you call moi!"

"I'm not calling you for some random chit-chat okay?" I rubbed my temples.

"Hm, sounds serious~ what's the problem mon cher?"

"W-well, just now at the game center…. Gilbert confessed to me…" I bit my lip.

"Ah~ so now I suppose you don't know whom you would choose right?" Francis was grinning back in his house or wherever he was.

"Yep."

"Then you have come to the right person! Why not date both of them?" Francis' grin turned to a smirk.

"Are you nuts? I can only have one lover!"

"I have plenty~"

"That's you!"

"I was just kidding mon cher~" Francis chuckled "How about you ask for some time and see who actually love?"

"I told you I love both. To be exact, I don't even know this is really love."

"Then the solution goes back to dating both of them non? How about you go out on a date with both of them and see who makes you feel more…. Loved." You hummed in agreement.

"You think we should just be friends?"

"If you love them then wouldn't it just hurt your feelings if you let them go?"

"Well, yeah but I can't choose who!"

"Take your time mon cher. You will eventually find the one."

"Okay…. Thanks again for listening to me Francis…"

"Anything for you mademoiselle."

Francis hung up. I tossed the phone beside me and took a deep breath. _I still wonder… how are they in love with me? How did I fall in love with them? They say there's only one Mr. Right. So… are the feelings from me from them are not love? Right, I have a date with Kiku at Saturday. And, I will have to stay back for a while everyday to manage the football team. I'm beat. _The quietness of the room slowly made me close my eyes.

Usually, I'm woken up by the alarm. Unlike today, I was woken up by faint noises I heard outside the house. The alarm went off a few minutes after I woke up. I rubbed my heavy eyes and peeked from the window.

"I was here first you bloody git!" Arthur scowled.

"The awesome always comes first!" Gilbert snarled.

_What the hell are they doing? _I went down and went out.

"This was my idea!"

"You think I can read minds?"

"Um guys?"

"Guten Morgen (name)!" Gilbert flashed a wide smile.

"A very good morning to you, love!" Arthur smiled softly.

"So, what are guys doing here?" I leaned on the door.

"I was about to pick you up!" the both said in unison which made me chuckle a little.

"Alright, come in. I still have to take a shower yada yada." I gestured them to come in.

"Nice house!" Gilbert looked around.

"Yep, not big but real comfy! You guys wait here I'll go get ready. If you want some breakfast I have cereals!" I ran upstairs.

"Take your time, love." Arthur plopped down the couch.

After I got ready, I went downstairs and ate some cereals first before you left. I sat in the middle of Arthur and Gilbert at the dining table. Gilbert looked at me smirking while I stuffed a mouthful of cornflakes.

"What?" I crunched the cornflakes.

"Kesesese~ you look so cute when you have your cheeks full of cornflakes." Gilbert let out his odd yet cute chuckle.

I turned my head away not wanting him to see how red my face was. Arthur was smiling at me his beautiful greens orbs looking into mine.

"You have something there, love." Arthur went closer and rubbed my lips with his thumb then licked it "You should eat slowly so it won't be messy. But you do look very cute that way, love."

_They're driving me crazy! _Being a gentleman, Arthur opened the door for me. He actually tried to close the door when Gilbert was about to go out. Gilbert on the other hand, was carrying my bag. And Arthur, taking the advantage, threw his bag to Gilbert making him carry three bags. I was sandwiched by them when walking. I decided to tell them my decision.

"So, I have made a decision." Quickly, the both of them turned their head to me eager to hear the answer "I can't really choose between you two… so I decided that you guys take on a separate date then I'll see who I will choose…."

"Sure! That's sounds great!"

"Anything for you, love."

"So, date you and me at Saturday?" Gilbert looked ecstatic.

"Uh, I can't. Not this Saturday." I bit my lip.

"Is there something wrong on that day?" Arthur asked getting curious.

"Nothing. I have to go somewhere with Eliza. How about Saturday afternoon for Gilbert and evening for Arthur?" they both hummed in agreement.

For the rest of the day, I felt weird. Its like I have two personal butlers or something. I barely touched anything. When I wanted to take my book, Arthur rushed to take it for me. When I wanted to go to the toilet during class, Gilbert stood up and opened the door for me. Even when the lead of my mechanical pencil was out, Arthur filled it for me. Not to mention Gilbert actually opened the girls' restroom door at break which resulted him a hit with a frying pan from Eliza. Lunch was probably the time I realized they were up to something. They actually made me their homemade lunch.

"Open your mouth wide, love~" Arthur put a spoonful of black crumbles in front of my mouth.

"Are you planning to kill her? Here (name)! Eat my awesome homemade food! I made it with all my heart and soul~" Gilbert stabbed a wurst and gestured me to open my mouth.

I tried to ignore it. But Well, I couldn't take it anymore at dismissal.

"Let me pack your things!" Arthur put all my stuff into my bag.

"Do you want me to carry you all the way downstairs?" Gilbert proposed.

"Enough you guys! I don't like this kind of treatment!" I scowled.

"But-"

"No! Seriously! I'm disappointed! You think I would love one of you more with these kind of methods? If you do then guess what? NO!" I stood up and left the both of them.

I went straight to the football field. I saw Antonio and the others playing football.

"Okay! Take five!" the coach blew his whistle.

I gave each of the team members a cup of cold water. Being a manager was not so bad. All I have to do is replace the coach when he is absent which will probably never happen because the coach is the most energetic teacher alive. And I have to help with the supplies, and stuff.

"Hey (name)!" Antonio jogged to me with his usual bright smile that could melt any girl.

"Here, drink." I handed him a cup of cold water "You train so hard everyday huh?"

"Thanks! You look down today chica! What's the matter?" Antonio wiped his sweat with his towel.

"No its just that Gilbert and Arthur is playing that I-become-your-maid game to earn love from me…."

"Ah~ Gilbert confessed!"

"Yep."

"(Last name)! Go get me those cones!" the coach shouted.

"I'll be back. Where's the supply room?"

"Wait, I'll show you the supply room. Come." Antonio smiled.

Antonio brought me to a dark, cramped room which smelt like the ground in the grassy part of the garden. Inside was full of sport stuff. The cones appear to be way up above. I tiptoed as much as I could.

""Déjame (let me)." Antonio went right behind me his body sticking to my back "I told them not to put these at the top most shelves but they just won't listen."

"Th-thanks…" I took the cones getting all nervous.

I quickly turned on my heels causing me to trip on some nets. Swiftly, Antonio held on my waist and held me up.

"Woah slow down there chica!" Antonio chuckled.

"Thanks… again…" I blushed.

"So, what happened between you three?"

"I got rather mad at left them. I'll go apologize later." I sighed.

"You are such a nice chica you know? Any boy would want a girlfriend like you! No wonder Gilbert fell for you!"

"I-I'm not _that_ nice!"

"If you can't choose between them, choose me!" Antonio pointed at himself.

"What?"

"I'm just kidding~ Your face looked priceless just now!" Antonio teased.

"I wonder how you get this carefree!" I gave him a light punch on the arm.

"CARRIEDO!"

"Whoops, I'm going first!" Antonio sprinted to the field.

"Don't ru-" Antonio flew tripping on a rock.

"Ouch…." Antonio sat up.

"You're so careless! There are rocks here! Don't go running as if it's a football field!" I scolded him.

"I just hurt my knee, no biggie."

"No! You are going to the infirmary! How if it gets infected?" I put his arm on my shoulders.

After getting permission from the coach, I brought Antonio to the infirmary to treat his wound. I soaked cotton with alcohol and bent down to Antonio's knee. I dabbed the wound as gently as possible while blowing it. The wound was pretty bad, it bleed a lot and the cut was pretty deep. I could see how painful it is just by looking at Antonio. He bit his lip, shut his eyes and held his breath.

"And we're done!" I looked up smiling.

"Gracias (name)! You should be a nurse!"

"This is just basic stuff you know? You should be more careful next time okay?"

"I think I know why Gilbert loves you…" Antonio looked at you.

"S-stop it… You're making me blush!"

"Aw, come on now chica! If you want to go back its okay, its getting pretty late."

"Okay then. Don't play again for today!" I warned before leaving.

I closed the door and sighed. _Guess I'll try to find them._ Suddenly, two arms embraced me from the back.

**Who might it be~ we'll find out at the next chapter! **

**And yay for some SpainxReader part! I love Spain~ he's such a sweetheart. So! Are things getting exciting? I hope they are. And this time, I have planned for the next chapter. Thank goodness. Or I will have to stare at the monitor like an idiot again XD**

**I hope you liked this chappie! See you in the next one~**

**Click on the review button below and tell me what you think:D**


	16. A date with Kiku

Chapter 16

A date with Kiku

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**_

**AN: Quick announcement here! I will be leaving to Hong Kong tomorrow for five days so I won't be updating until then. I hope you will you understand and be patient. That's all now on with the story.**

Suddenly, a pair of arms embraced me from the back.

"(Name)…" it was a boy.

"G-Gilbert?"

"I'm so sorry for my so unawesome behavior just now…"

"O-okay, just l-let me go first." I let myself free and turned around to find a very sad looking Gilbert.

"You don't hate me now do you?" Gilbert mumbled.

"Of course not. But why would you act like that anyways?"

"Um… I didn't want to lose to Arthur?"

"You are so immature Gilbert." I sighed "Don't do it again understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" Gilbert's face was immediately plastered with a big smile.

"Okay, I got to go now." I turned away and walked.

I was walking out from the school gate when Arthur stopped me. _No what?_

"Yes Arthur? What is it that you need?"

"I want to apologize for my childish behavior this day, love. Will you please forgive me?" Arthur took my hand.

"Yes I will. Just don't do it again okay?" I sighed.

"Thank you so much, love! Well then, see you tomorrow." Arthur waved his hand and jogged to Alfred.

_They are so cute. Well, have to do my homework! Oh no its 5 already… _

~timeskip~ (Let's just speed things up a bit. Its Friday now. And it's the last period.)

_Please no homework. No homework. No home- ah, seriously? At least its only math. Woot, there goes the bell~ _The moment the bell rang, the class became noisy. I packed my things and was ready to go home until I remembered something.

"Arthur, do you know which class Kiku is in?"

"Kiku? He is right next door, love. What is it do you need from him?"

"I just want to ask him something. Thanks."

"You're welcome, love."

_He hasn't tell me when he will pick me up. I'm still wonder-_

"Kiku?" I jumped a little when seeing Kiku when I opened the door.

"I-I'm sorry I was about to enter." Kiku bowed.

"Its okay. Just right in time! I want to ask you something!"

"Hai, what is it?"

"Let's go somewhere more private." I grabbed Kiku's wrist and brought him out to the garden near the field.

"So, I want to know when you will pick me up tomorrow."

"I was going to talk about that too. I will pick you up at 10AM tomorrow. The venue is pretty far away from here. About 30 minutes ride with a car if the traffic is good. Also, please bring your swim suit and some other swimming supplies."

"Are you taking me to the pool?"

"Y-you'll see tomorrow… Now if you will excuse me, I have to go." Kiku bowed and left.

_He is definitely taking me to the pool. Or some sort of place that involves water and getting wet. _

"(Name)!" Eliza came out of nowhere and glomped me.

"E-Eliza?"

"I heard~" Eliza teased me.

"Where were you hiding?"

"You will never know dear (name)~ So! What are you wearing?"

"N-normal swimsuit of course!" my face turned rather pink.

"Then I want to see that 'normal swimsuit'!" Eliza dragged me.

Eliza ended up following me to my house. She looks really excited for someone who is not even going. And she ended up rummaging my closet anyways.

"Instead of wasting your time here why don't you just go to Roderich's? I bet he will be happy." This made Eliza blush.

"I have never been to his house before so I don't know where it is…"

"Then ask. How are you two doing lately?"

"F-fine…. Can we not talk about this?"

"Ah~ getting better I see~" Eliza blushed even more.

"Found it!" Eliza held up a (favourite colour) bikini with white frills along the sides.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I am not wear-"

"You are! This is perfect!"

"Oh make me girl!"

"Fine!" Eliza started putting all my other swimsuits to her bag "I want some pictures (name)~" she ran off before I could catch her.

"Eliza! You are so going to get it! Ah!" I put my hand on my forehead.

_I have no choice now…._ Its been a long time since I wore the bikini. The last time I wore it was when my mother asked me to try it on. Yes, it was a present from her. I never wore it out to public before. I groaned and dropped myself to the bed.

~timeskip~

I had to wake up at 8 since I had to get ready before 10. After preparing myself, I started packing my stuff. I grabbed the bikini and stuffed it inside my bag. Let's just hope no one will laugh at me later. Especially Kiku. Good thing its Kiku. The most polite person in the whole world. No. Universe. I put on a simple (colour) t-shirt first and a short jeans.

The moment the clock strikes 10 AM the door bell rang. What did I expect. Kiku was never late to school or in anything else. Wonder how he does that. I went downstairs and opened the door.

"Ohayogozaimasu (name)-san. Sorry if you had been waiting." Kiku bowed. I think it's a habit or something.

"Hi Kiku! You are in time, I have just finished preparing! Let's go~"

"A-ano," Kiku blushed "I want to make it a surprise so i-if you are w-willing to cover your eyes with this…" Kiku handed me a blindfold.

"Oh? Sure why not. I like surprises." I took the blindfold and ties it around my head.

Kiku led me to his car and opened the door for me. It took 40 minutes to finally reach there.

"Are we here yet?"

"Hai. Wait let me open the door for you. D-don't open yet!"

Kiku opened the door for me and he held my arm leading me somewhere. I could only hear bustling of crowd. He stopped. I was seriously looked like a blind rabbit, standing there clueless. I felt a small tug on the blindfold. Kiku must be opening it for me. When it was removed, I gasped. We were standing in front of that new water park! I have always wanted to go there.

"Kiku! I have always wanted to go here!" I hugged Kiku.

Kiku's POV

_(Name)-san is hugging me! Is this appropriate for couples? I'm so embarrassed! But I feel happy…._

"I'm glad you like it (name)-san" I smiled.

"Come on! Come on! Let's go!" (name)-san pulled me by my wrist to the ticket counter.

Seeing her so happy and excited makes me happy too. After we bought the tickets, (name)-san hurried us to go change. She looked like a six year old. She looked so cute. I went to the boys' section and put on my white swimming trousers. _I wonder what (name)-san uses… What if she use something so exposing? I wouldn't be able to handle it! No! She is not that type of person that will use such clothing! _After I finished, I went out. It seems that (name)-san was not done yet.

"Kiku? Sorry for making you wait!" (name)-san called out from behind.

My heart almost jumped out from my chest when I saw (name)-san using a (favourite colour) bikini with frills. _ Oh no. She looks so…. nice. What am I saying? Snap out of it Kiku! _I mentally slapped myself.

"I-I know! I look funny! Eliza forced me to wear this!" (name)-san blushed.

"N-no! I-its l-looks g-g-good!" my face was also bright red.

_She looks so exposed! I don't know how to exactly react. _

Your POV

_I bet he thinks I look funny. He's just being polite isn't he? But he looks good on those white trousers. _I was never used to seeing boys shirtless. Kiku definitely made me feel uneasy and nervous. I tried my best not to show it. He looked so hot shirtless! It revealed his slim yet toned chest.

"Well then… let's go…" I turned on my heels.

Suddenly, my hand was grabbed by Kiku. I hope he didn't notice my red face.

"K-Kiku?"

"I'm sorry!" Kiku let go immediately "I didn't realize my hand was holding yours…"

"I-its okay…" I smiled and grabbed his hand again.

"Its just that….. I don't like other boys looking at you…. So I thought that they might stop if…. They knew we are a couple…. N-not that we are!" Kiku's face got even redder and started flailing his arms.

"That's a good idea!" I giggled to how cute he looked "Can you apply sun block for me at the back? I can't reach it." I took out a bottle of sun block from my bag.

We went to a bench under a big umbrella. We made it out spot. I lifted my hair and turned back.

"I-I'm sorry for-"

"Its okay Kiku. I don't mind!" I smiled. He was just too cute!

I could feel Kiku's hand tremble when applying the sun block on my back.

"Okay! Your turn!"

"Wh-what?"

"You need to use it too! Or you'll get sunburn! Its very hot today." I squeezed the bottle "Come here."

Kiku's POV

Is this really normal? Touching each other so freely? Good thing she couldn't see how red my face was when she applied sun block on my back.

Your POV

"And we are done! I want to go there first~"

I took a couple float and carried it.

"Let me carry it." Kiku lifted the float for me.

"Let's just carry it together. Its pretty heavy!"

"A girl cannot carry heavy things. Let me."

I would occasionally try to help carry it but Kiku would always find out and say 'let me'. I could tell he was tired. He was breathing hard and would stop at times. The slide was very high. Finally we reached the top. We put the float on the position. I sat at the front since I was lighter than Kiku. I held on to the handle feeling so excited as the person in charge pushed us. The wind brushed trough my body as the big float continuously swings.

"This is so fun!" I giggled.

"Hai. I'm glad you are happy." Kiku smiled.

_But this position is kind of… we're too close!_ I could see the end of the slide. The flost crashed to the water causing me topple over. Kiku immediately dived in and lifted me up to the float.

"Th-thanks…" I coughed.

"No problem." Kiku smiled. _Was he always this handsome? He looks kind of cute with his fringe up. What am I saying?_

Kiku pushed the float to the stairs and helped me get up. We decided to relax on the 'jungle river' first. This time, we sat face to face on the float and let it go wherever the tidal brings us. _He fell asleep? _An idea popped out of my mind. I slowly pulled us to a frog statue that had water coming from its mouth. I hopped down to the water with minimum noise and slowly pushed the float until the water hit directly to Kiku's face. He fell down to water leaving me snickering. Suddenly, something pulled my foot causing me to go in the water too.

"That's what you get!" Kiku grinned and pulled me up.

"Kiku!" I pouted.

We both laughed and went on the float again. After five minutes of the sitting down and chatting and the splashing, we noticed that we have returned to the spot where we first started. We decided to go play more thrilling slides. I got out first and helped Kiku pull the float.

"(Name)?" a familiar voice called out.

**Whoops! Looks like someone saw you~ who could it be? Let's found out in the next chapter! **

**Cliffhanger is the best 8D I'm just kidding. I'm sorry but you will have to wait a little longer than usual for the next chapter and I'm sorry for the very bad descriptions. I'm no good at them *cries* **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next one! Sayonara~ Oh, don't forget to review!**


	17. He finally found love

Chapter 17

He finally found love

_**Disclaimer: Let's keep it simple. I don't own anything but the story.**_

**AN: I'm so so so SO sorry for making you wait for such a long time! I was supposed to update yesterday but I was busy drawing… cuz you know it was Mattie's birthday yesterday… I was having a dilemma whether to draw or make a drabble but I prefer to draw so yeah. *glares* You do know that it was Mattie's birthday yesterday right? And yep, I draw! So anyways, here is the chapter~ **

**Warning: Pure JapanxReader! chupacabrabeliever18: If you want Kiku, I'll give him to you! I bet a lot of people also want the reader to be paired with him too :D I'm also not quite sure who will be the final guy 8D**

"(Name)?" a familiar voice spoke out.

I swallowed hard and bit my lip freezing on that voice. The worst scenario is it was either Gilbert or Arthur. I would be very lucky if it was Lili and Vash. Or Roderich or Feliciano or Lovino or Ludwig or anybody but those two! But I know this voice! Its just that I didn't hear it quite clear enough. The thoughts of the worst and the best scenarios rush around my mind. I slowly turned around.

"Ah, konnichiwa Francis-san and Antonio-san." Japan bowed.

"H-hey Francis and Antonio." They were not who you were hoping. They might not be Gilbert or Arthur but if there is the two of them, Gilbert must be here too.

"Looking good there~" Francis blew a kiss.

"I must say you look amazing chica!" Antonio flashed his pearly white teeth.

But I didn't care about the compliments right now. All I wanted to know is if Gilbert was with them or not.

"Is… is G-Gilbert here?" I bit my lips.

"Of course he is! He's right there buying ice cream!" Antonio pointed his thumb to Gilbert who was looking at the menu intensely.

"Holy shit. You both come here! Kiku please watch for Gilbert for a while! I'll explain later!" I pulled Antonio and Francis by their wrists.

I dived inside the pool behind the bushes making sure that we were completely invisible from Gilbert.

"What is-" Antonio was cut by me.

"Hush! Look, Kiku and I are on a date! As you know Gilbert you know… likes me… I can't let him see me!" I whispered.

"Oui. I understand now mon cher. I will make sure he sees you." Francis nodded.

"Right! I also understand!" I actually didn't expect the Spaniard to understand the situation but oh well, its better.

"Thanks. Okay I will go from the other side." I gestured Kiku to come nearer to me.

"Do you mind explaining this to me (name)-san?" I could see anger lingering in his brown eyes.

"Look, first, I'm very sorry." I took Kiku's hands and squeezed them "But I guess you need to know that… Gilbert confessed to me… so did Arthur. It hasn't been very easy for me for the past few days. I thought it was best to keep this a secret from you…. I don't want to hurt Gilbert so do I don't want to hurt you."

"Ah, I'm so sorry…" Kiku pulled his hands away "I thought you were… single… Apparently, you have someone who loves you…. I-I'm sorry, I have to go…" Kiku's face flushed in disappointment and anger as he turned around.

"No! Please wait!" I grabbed his wrist "I-I still want to be with you…" I could feel my face heat up. Somehow, you just don't want to end this.

"It would be inappropriate to date someone's lover." Kiku said dryly.

"N-no, you got it wrong! We are not lovers! He just confessed to me that's all! I never made him my boyfriend! And neither is Arthur!"

"I see…. So that's how it is…" Kiku took a deep breath. I can never tell what he was thinking.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

Kiku's POV

I'm sure of this feeling. The pain when she said Gilbert-san and Arthur-san confessed to her. The relief when she said she was not a lover of them. The heart pounding when she showed me that face when she still wants to be with me. I finally have feelings for a girl. I'm very sure that I have fallen in love with (name)-san.

"B-but you do know that we have to do a little hide and seek right?" (name)-san looked at me with worried eyes.

"I don't mind. I would be rude to end this date when I have promised to spend the day with you." I smiled softly.

While avoiding the bad touch trio, we had other fun. It seems like (name)-san loves it here. I have picked the right place. I have never seen so many expressions from a girl. I think she has the best ones. We went to the children's place assuming Gilbert-san won't be the kind who would play around the children's place. Waterguns, big bucket which would pour water from above within every few seconds, short slides, fountains everywhere, stairs and lots of pranks.

"Hey Kiku!" I turned my neck to get sprayed by water on my face "Fell for it~" (name)-san snickered.

"War it is." I smirked.

I ran to the nearest water gun and took the advantage of her still laughing to shoot her right on the face.

"Hey! I was not ready yet!" (name)-san wiped her face.

Her face was immediately plastered with a smirk as she sprinted to me and poked me.

"Tag! You're it!" (name)-san giggled playfully and ran up the stairs.

"You can run! But you can't hide!" I played along and ran up to find her.

Swiftly, she slid down from the nearest slide. She doesn't know this place like I do. I went here with my brothers and sisters once. I went down the stairs opposite to the slide and rushed down. She was hiding behind a slide. I crept behind her and embraced her from behind.

"You're it." I whispered to her ear.

"You're good at this." She smirked and pushed me "Fine, go. I'll come and get you."

I watched (name)-san in horror and the familiar bell rang. It was seconds until the big bucket would pour the water heavily down to anyone under it. And she was standing right under it. Even when you sat down, it still hurts a little. I sprinted to her and pinned her down letting the water hit my back. At least it doesn't hurt much.

"Gomenasai! Are you alright?" I got up and looked her right in her beautiful (E/C) orbs.

"Th-thanks… I didn't see that coming…" (name)-san blinked and got up.

"A-ano, are you hungry?" I averted my eyes.

"Food sounds great! Let's go get some!" I smiled and nodded.

It was a stroke of luck that they sold bento there. I purchased the lunch set. So did (name)-san, since she doesn't know what to order. We sat on a table and ate together.

~Meanwhile at the BTT~

"I want to check out the kid's playground!" Gilbert pointed at the children's place.

"Uh, I want to ride that first! Let's ride that first!" Antonio pulled Gilbert.

"We rode that already!"

"Toni wants to ride it again mon cher." Francis winked at Antonio.

"Yes… please?" Antonio pouted cutely and widened his eyes revealing his shimmering green orbs.

"Well, I guess I can't disobey Toni. And stop it with that puppy eyes!" Gilbert sighed.

Antonio was the Bad Touch Trio's sweetheart. Gilbert and Francis loved him most like he was their own little brother. The cute Spaniard was one of the ideal guys for girls. But overprotective Francis and Gilbert made it pretty hard for him to get a girl.

"But after this we're so going there!" Gilbert pointed out.

"Of course." Francis lead him to the other way as soon as they spotted Kiku and (name) in the kid's playground. "Better get out of there quickly." He thought.

~Back to you~

"This is so good!" my mouth was muffled since my mouth was full of food.

"I'm glad you like it." Kiku chuckled.

"Is there something wrong?" I raised my brow.

"Hai. There is something beside your mouth." Kiku took the tissue beside him and wiped the side of my mouth making my face heat up.

"O-okay. Thanks… again…"

At that moment, I forgot everything about Gilbert and Arthur. Even the fact that Gilbert was here. It was like the time stopped. As impossible as it was, I think I fell in love with Kiku. But, I also still have feelings for Gilbert and Arthur. To be exact, I don't know anymore my true feelings. It was all… mixed up.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom for a while." I stood up from the chair.

"I will be waiting here."

_What was that? Its impossible! Loving three men is just impossible! Is this even love? Real love? This is not happening! How about I just tell them I love the three of them? I must be crazy. _I tapped my fingers on the sink staring at myself on the mirror. I don't know what else would be the right word to describe my situation. It was five minutes already, I have to go out or Kiku would be suspicious. I decided not to tell my feelings to _any _of them. I put a smile on my face and strolled out.

"Let's go have more fun Kiku!"

~timeskip~

It was 5 30. The park will close at 6 30 which means you still had some more time to have fun. We decided to ride the family ride. It was a four rider, but who cares? I got on the spacious circular float and put my legs on top of Kiku's. We were facing each other.

"Strike a pose later okay?" I smiled.

"Hai." Kiku smiled back.

We were pushed into the dark tunnel and down we go. When light flashed, I flung my two arms above and smiled widely while Kiku just smiled a little. Then, the slide was steep increasing the speed completely. The float crashed on the water roughly.

"Ow~" I rubbed my head and opened my eyes to find Kiku's face right below me.

I was on top of him, our faces were inches apart. I immediately jerked back causing me topple over the float. _Stupid._

"Are you alright?" Kiku tried his best not to laugh and stretched his arm.

"Tip top shape!" I grabbed his hand as he pulled me up.

"We haven't ride the highest slide yet~" I smirked.

"Then let's go for it." I could see a smirk lingering on his lips.

The stairs were killing me but finally we were on the top. I looked down and swallowed hard.

"I'll go first." Kiku said as he prepared himself.

"Be careful."

I watched Kiku slide at a very high speed. He got up from the finish point and put his thumb up signaling it was fine. I took a deep breath and prepare myself. I wriggled to slide down. Slowly, the speed increased. The wind brushed my skin, I could feel my hair all up. I kept my arms locked across my chest and legs crossed. I wasn't able to open my eyes. I was relieved when I fell the speed decrease and water splashed all over. I opened my eyes and saw Kiku smiling.

"Can you get up" Kiku stretched his arms and pulled me.

"That was amazing!" I flashed a wide smile.

I hopped out and brushed my hair out of my face. I noticed I was getting attention from people. Kiku's face was beat red. I was standing there completely clueless until Kiku embraced me from the back and got his mouth nearer to my ears.

"Y-your bottom is completely exposed…." Kiku's heat could be felt.

My face instantly became red and I quickly pulled my bikini bottom down.

"Th-thanks for telling me… and covering it for me…" I kept on thinking of how stupid I was.

"I guess we should go take a shower now before its crowded." Kiku suggested.

"Yeah." I nodded.

We went back to our spot and packed everything. Then strolled to the shower room.

"Oh shoot! I forgot the sunblock!" I snapped my fingers "You go ahead! I'll go get it first!"

"Hai. Please be careful not to get seen."

"Yes!" I ran off.

I sprinted back to our spot since girls took longer time to shower and I didn't want to make Kiku wait any longer. Suddenly, I violently crashed onto someone's chest making me topple over him.

"I'm so sorry!" I got up still trying to get over the pain.

"Oh hey (name)! Fancy meeting you here!" I froze upon hearing the voice "Who are you with?" I looked up and saw Gilbert with his trademark smirk and Francis and Antonio staring at us in horror.

**And another cliffhanger 8D hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Looks like Satsuki-cookie077 was so close! To be honest, that was my first plan. But, I decided some JapanxReader would be nice I bet a lot of people would want it too. And perhaps we would see more JapanxReader ahead! And sorry for any errors! Come on! I finished this at 2AM!**

**I'm still stuck in deciding to make an America birthday special fic or to draw a America birthday special…. Yeah… looks like I won't be updating at 4****th**** of July… Sorry… Anyways, for you who wants a list of the Hetalia birthday list just PM me :D**

**I would really love reviews~**


	18. Busted

Chapter 18

Busted

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia there would be tpns of yaoi. Since it doesn't then I don't own Hetalia.**_

**AN: Hi again! I guess I will be busy when school starts cuz' I will be dismissed later and I still have tuitions. Which means I won't be able to update my stories as often. But I'll try. And its my schwester's birthday today! Happy birthday mein Schwester :D So, let's get on with the story shall we?**

"(Name)?" Gilbert waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What? Oh hi." I came back to reality. _I'm so dead._

"So, who are you with?" Gilbert helped you get up.

"I really want to take a shower now mon cher! My hair will be damaged if I it is drenched with chlorine water too long." Francis brushed his hair.

"Yeah, you go first I'll catch up." Gilbert waved his hand in a way of shooing Francis. He would be happier anyway. More privacy with me.

"Mi amigo, (name) looks like she needs a shower as fast as possible. Its freezing cold! Especially when she is using a bikini!" Antonio pointed out.

"Kesesese~ I like how you look today (name)." Gilbert analyzed me from head to toe with a pink flush on his cheeks completely ignoring what the Spaniard just said.

"Th-thanks… I guess…" I blushed and fidgeted not feeling comfortable at him staring at my body "I-I got to go." I turned around and marched to the bathroom.

"Wait." Gilbert grabbed me by the wrist "You haven't answer my question."

"Wh-what question?" I started to act dumb but failed miserably.

"Who are you with?" Gilbert raised his brow.

"U-uh, I-I'm here with Eliza! But she just left, saying that she would take a shower at home. I couldn't take it so I decided to take a shower here and go on with a taxi later." I was crossing my fingers hoping that this would work.

"I see…. Well, how about I give you a ride? You guys are good with that right?" Gilbert was completely tricked.

"Yeah… sure…" the other two had no other reason to say no.

"No! Its okay! I-I enjoy riding alone!" I tried to search for a good reason but that was the best I could think of.

"You're lying (name)~ I know it when you are lying! You like company!" Gilbert smirked.

_Okay, now I'm really screwed. I just need someone and help me get out of this mess! Unless… if I listen to this guy, he would never be suspicious. But I will have to talk to Kiku. And how can I do that? Sneak in to the boys' shower? No way! And… I can't leave Kiku just like that after all his understanding… Who would want to accompany a girl like me? _The thoughts were rushing through my mind. We stood there for a few seconds which seemed like hours for me. Gilbert was standing in front of me eager for my response. I have no idea what I should say. I looked at his two friends giving a look of help. Francis nodded and placed his hand on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Gil, I think-"

"Oh hey, Feli! West! You're here too!" Gilbert waved his hands vigorously at someone.

"Ve~ Look Luddy! They are here too! We seem to meet several people here." Felicano chirped and ran to us.

"Several people? Who else is here? Oh! I ran into (name)!" Gilbert said proudly.

"We saw her too! With Kiku. Where is he? I never thought they would be alone together." Feliciano looked around searching for Kiku.

"Fel-" Ludwig knew that his brother liked me and he knew it was best not for him to know that I was on a date with Kiku. It was so obvious. A girl and a boy together slone in a water park? Especially when he saw the look of Francis, Antonio and me.

"We usually go together! But maybe this time he had someone special so he didn't brought us along." But the loud Italian won't just shut up now would he?

This made Francis, Antonio and me froze. I swallowed hard and peeked at Gilbert who was blinking in confusion. He turned his head to me and opened his mouth.

"Y-you said you were with Eliza." Gilbert started.

"I-I am! With Kiku too!"

"I didn't see big sis Eliza! I saw you with Kiku alone!" Feliciano tilted his head in confusion "Oh! So Kiku finally has a girlfriend? Yay! Don't worry (name)! Kiku is very kind!"

"I-its not what you think it is Gilbert!" I stammered still hoping Gilbert won't believe him.

Gilbert understood everything now. Without a word, he turned back and walked straight to the exit not bothering to take a shower anymore.

"Don't worry, big brother will take care of this oui?" Francis smiled at me and stroked my hair.

"Gil-Gilbert…. I'm so sorry…" my eyes were brimming with tears but I held it back.

Both of his friends ran after him leaving a confused Feliciano, a speechless Ludwig and a sad (name). I didn't even bother to take a shower. I sat down at the bench staring at the ground thinking of what I could do to fix this situation. Nothing I can do. I broke his heart, I disappointed him, I made him sad, what else? He doesn't deserve this!

"(Name)-san? Why are you still in your swimwear?" you heard that soothing Japanese accent.

"Kiku…. I have done something bad again…. To him…" I tried my best to hold back my tears.

"Etou…" Kiku dared not to ask anything to me "Its okay… I'm sure you two will be friends again. Gilbert-san is a nice man. I'm sure he will forgive you."

I nodded and got changed. There was silence in the car. I just looked at the passing scenery while Kiku looked like he wanted to say something but he decided not to.

"(Name)-san…" Kiku finally started "Gomenasai…"

"Why are you apologizing? Its not your fault." Is he trying to make me feel even guiltier?

"If I hadn't asked you on this date then none of this would happen. I'm not trying to make you feel guiltier. I feel it was my fault that this has happened." I was read a book.

"No. Its not your fault. Its just me being careless. My carelessness is always bringing trouble for me."

"I will do anything to fix your relationship with Gilbert-san since I feel this is my responsibility."

"Thank you." I didn't turn my head to him as I don't want to see him me letting a tear trickle down my cheek. _What did I do to receive such friends?_

Finally, I reached home. I dragged myself up and finally got a shower. The hot water poured all over my body relaxing me a bit. _What am I going to do?_

~Meanwhile~

"H-hey Gil, let's go to the club later!" Antonio tried to break the tension in the car.

No answer.

The ride was very tense and quite. Francis was waiting for that right time for him to say something to Gilbert. But that time just never came. After Gilbert dropped off his two friends, he parked his car and went out. He was still in his swimming trunks. He didn't even bother to cover up his bare chest with a t-shirt causing him to earn some wolf whistles or cat calls from girls along the way. Even some boys. He ignored his brother who was in the kitchen cooking dinner even though he called him out. He went straight to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. He let the hot water wet his whole body as he looked down clenching his fist until his palm was bleeding.

"Scheiße…." He said under his breath.

**AN: And that's about it! I'm so sorry for the very short chapter! But I still hope you enjoy it! And uh, a guest wanted me to insert more Russia, China and the Nords. Sure, why not. But not all in once! I don't know who first though… maybe Norway… cuz' he's my fav Nordic. Or maybe Romano! He also doesn't get so many appearance now does he? But if you guys want others, then do tell me. I know I'm giving all the spotlight to Gilbert and Arthur. Cuz' I just know them most! I give others a chance too though. See you in the next chappie! Reviews are loved :D**

**Announcement: I'm still confused on who will be the reader's final boyfriend. And xxxWARGIRLxxx, that would be nice but. I'm leaving it to you guys to choose, the poll is open. I will announce when I'm going to close the poll in one of the author notes in the later chapter. **


	19. Slipped words

Chapter 19

Slipped words

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.**_

**AN: Hey again guys! Okay, first is, I have no idea how the poll thing works. I don't even know if its posted! TT_TT I feel like an idiot…. AAARGH! There's just so much to do! Good thing I did all my homework at school (yeah, I'm that diligent 8D) so I got some time to do this chapter. A math is so going to kill me soon. Its just the first week of school and I already look like shit. **

**Oh yeah, I'm going to apologize in advance for any errors because my head feels like its being hit by a hammer repeatedly. Enjoy~**

**Warning: this chapter contains mostly PrussiaxReader. Forgive me, let me get this problem over with! Then I'll move on. **

_I wonder if Gilbert got over it…. Maybe he will never get over it… I'm the worst aren't I? _I was lying on my bed putting my arm over my eyes. Even the softness of the most comfortable place for me didn't make me a little happier. The room was dead silent until (name of song) played from my phone. I growled not pleased being called. I picked it up nonetheless.

"Hello?" I answered lazily.

"(Name)?" a soft voice answered back.

I cleared my throat trying to sound more cheerful "What's up Lili?"

"Um, tomorrow is my birthday **(I swear, I did this on her birthday! I just didn't finish because I'm not allowed to sleep so late at school days!)** so my brother allowed me to invite my friends…. And I consider you and Eliza as my bestfriends so can you come tomorrow at The fondue Café? Gilbert will be there! I heard you two are close."

Apparently she was completely clueless of what happened between us.

"Yeah, sure! I would love to attend your party! What time?"

"At 1 PM. Thank you so much for wanting come! I'm so happy that brother allows me to celebrate my birthday! I'll see you tomorrow then~ I'll go prepare tomorrow's dress! Bye~"

"Bye."

I sighed and threw the phone to my pillow. _Great, Gilbert will be there…. Maybe even Kiku. Or perhaps I dunno, everyone. At least Lili is happy… what do to, what to do…. Gilbert is angry at me, that's no doubt. Maybe I should call him, and apologize to him so I can be the complete bitch who plays with boys. _I banged my fist hard on my bed causing the whole bed to shake a little. I hated this. I felt like a damn whore. Breaking a boy's heart so easily, accepting dates like they were candies, loving two boys at the same time! Or maybe three! _FAHK THIS! I'M GOING TO FIND HIM! _Bad idea…. But my body moved by itself despite I told it not to. I grabbed my coat and ran downstairs and went out. I didn't care if it was 8 PM.

It was just a stroke of luck that the world didn't go trolling on me and decide to get me another shower. I opened my phone and opened my notes where I kept all my addresses. (let's assume you can't drive) I jogged all the way to the apartment where the BTT lived. I finally reached in front of the apartment. It was that popular five star apartment which I always wanted to live in when I was ten years old. _So they are filthy rich huh?_ I put my hands on my knees bending my body trying to take a little break after the little exercise. I brushed my hair from my face and went inside.

The lobby was bright with the all the decorations. It looked a little vintage looking but it was a very nice decorated lobby. The smell was also delightful, it smelled like (your favourite flower). I went over to the lift and pushed level 21. The music in the lift was rather gloomy so glad the lift was fast. Ding. I stepped out as soon as the doors open. My foot steps were barely audible as I walked through the neatly maroon carpeted floor. _Room 2112, 2112, 21- here we go! _I stood in front of the door with a gold plate with the number 2112 craved on it. I brushed my hair until I was sure it was neat despite my plain (favourite colour) tank top covered with my coat and my matching (colour) short sweat pants. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door exactly three times.

"Hola," Antonio looked a little surprised when he saw I was the one who was standing in front of him "(name)? What are you doing here? On your sleeping wear?" Antonio looked at my clothing.

"Forget about my clothes. Where's Gilbert?" I furrowed my brows trying to tell the oblivious Spaniard that I was very serious.

"Gilbert? Ah, he's sleeping at Ludwig's tonight. He was disappointed that Francis and I didn't tell him that you were on the water park with Kiku…." Antonio averted his eyes "I said sorry but he looked really mad…" now his gorgeous green orbs were turning teary.

"Its okay, I'll fix this! Its my fault I'm so sorry." I stroked his brown curls. I felt bad, this Spaniard may be oblivious at times but he was still one heck of a sweetheart.

"Ah I knew you would come here, mon chere." Francis patted Antonio on the shoulder and led him inside "I tried everything. He is mad…. At himself. Why don't you come in and I'll tell you?"

~Meanwhile at Ludwig's house~

"Bruder…. I'm leaving your dinner in front of the door… if you want it." Ludwig sighed and placed a plate of wursts and mashed potatoes in front of Gilbert's room.

Ludwig had tried countless time to try and approach his brother. Yes, he was never the best at love but he didn't like seeing his brother all worn out like that. He knew Gilbert loved (name) with all his heart. Even more than Eliza. He had never seen him so happy before. Being with (name) seemed like the only reason why lived. No matter what Ludwig said, Gilbert wouldn't give a response. A groan would be enough. He just wanted to know if he was still alive or not.

~Gilbert's POV~

_Ich bin so ein Arschloch…. Warum bin ich so ein verdammter Idiot? _I was sitting on the corner of my room, back slumped, my eyes staring blankly on the ground. The room felt like I have been living in here everyday. West certainly doesn't leave a single spot in the house dirty. He should get over that OCD one day…. Shit, my knuckles hurt, maybe I shouldn't have punched the wall. West is going to kill me when he sees the crack later.

I don't care anymore. I don't even know what I will do, or what I'm thinking. Hell I don't even know why I'm alive! This is just bullshit. I think I shouted on Antonio pretty loud just now… I should apologize. Does it even matter now? Its like-

"Bruder! (Name) is here!" West's voice could be heard loud and clear especially at her name.

I jolted up not believing that she was here.

~Your POV~ flashback!

"_He hates himself now… He is blaming himself again. This is the first time I saw him like tha though. It was pretty bad at the car." _

"_What do mean? I'm the one who made him mad! Why would he be mad at himself?"_

"_Gilbert may not look like it but he is one of the most caring person I have ever met. So caring that he misunderstands things and blame himself for almost… everything… he may not show it but he is."_

"_I… why?"_

"_He just rambled something about not letting you live freely and him being an asshole forcing you to like him even though you actually hate him."_

"_Where is he now?"_

_Gilbert! I'm so sorry! I hope he's not hurting himself right now! _I was panting already but I don't care! Suddenly, a drop of water crashed right on my shoulder. Okay, the world definitely doesn't like seeing me do whatever I want so easily. I kept running as the drops got heavier. Within seconds, it was raining heavily. My skin was already shouting it was freezing cold but my mind would just say: Keep on running. All I can hear was the rhythmic splashing of my heavy steps and my breathing.

"_Ludwig's house. Here's the address. Please go quickly (name). I can't guarantee he is fine right now."_

I slowed my pace and finally came to a stop in front of a house. I bent down trying to catch a breath. I glanced over the silver plating. _Beilschmidt. _I stood up straight and walked to the door. I cleared my throat and knocked on the door.

"Ludwig, is Gilbert here?" I said as soon as the door opened.

"J-ja, but I don't think he-"

"Sorry for the rudeness!" I slipped pass him and ran upstairs.

"Bruder! (Name) is here!" Ludwig shouted.

I picked up the plate of the already cold food and knocked on the door.

"Gil? Can I come in?" I waited for a response.

I put my hand on the door knob and slowly turned it. The room was dark and I could taste the anger filling the room. I saw a big round bundle of covered in blanket on the bed. I couldn't help myself but giggle a little.

"Go away." Those two words made me relieved.

"Hey, I just want to-"

"Didn't you hear me? Weggehen! Go away!" Gilbert shouted.

I frowned and sighed. I started coughing violently and fell on my knees hard making a loud thud. I started gasping dramatically dropping the plate of food and grasped my chest.

"Oh mein Gott! Are you alright?" Gilbert shot up and ran to me.

I grabbed his collar and pulled him close.

"Got you." I smirked.

"Y-you're all… wet! W-were you… running? Here?" Gilbert panicked.

"Its okay. Its just water." I looked at my drenched body "I'm sorry for the water on the floor."

"Never mind that! It would be unawesome if you catch a cold! You have to change quickly!"

"But most important- achoo!" I sniffed and rubbed my nose.

"I'm getting some clothes!" Gilbert ran to his closet and rummaged inside "Here!" he shoved a black blouse and white boxers to me.

"But I-"

"Change first! Go to the bathroom and change!" Gilbert pushed me to the bathroom.

_And he also forgets his problems that easily…._ I smiled and took off my clothes. I buttoned up the black blouse and put on the white boxers. It was a little to big so I had to pull it all up to my belly. I peeked out, no one was outside. I stepped out receiving a towel to be dropped on my head from behind. The towel smelled like Gilbert.

"Dry it off." Gilbert said dryly.

"Th-thanks."

"So, what are you doing here?" Where was that Gilbert before? He became like this again?

"Look. I just one thing to say. You did nothing wrong." I grabbed his arms, (E/C) orbs met crimson ones.

"How can you know? I know you don't like me! And I kept on… I always want what I want to be given to me like everything was mine! The thought of you liking someone else never popped out my mind! And gosh! I keep on thinking, (name)'s mine, no one is going to take her. I… I just…I'm sorry… I promise I will leave you alo-" I cut him by putting my finger on his lips.

"Enough. I'm sorry too. I… Kiku actually asked me on a date at the last day of the trip… I just didn't told you… I only told Eliza. No one else."

"Okay," he shrugged looking disappointed "guess, we are even then.

"Excuse me? Even? I was not done! I meant, this shouldn't be a problem for you right? It way before you confessed to me."

"Not a problem? It is! Do you even know my feelings? Of course you don't!" Gilbert raised his voice.

"Are saying that I'm an extremely oblivious person?"

"No! But, you shouldn't say things like that if you don't even know how I felt!"

"What do you mean? Its not like fell in love with me at first sight!"

"I did!" now I couldn't speak "I did. When was running late, I saw this beautiful girl standing in front of the building. She had this beautiful (H/L) (H/C) and she had the most awesome (E/C) ever. I thought bumping into you would be…. A good way to meet… I loved every single expression you make, you face when you are happy, angry, sad, frightened…" What I knew was, his eyes never looked so serious and tender.

I couldn't believe that these words actually came out from Gilbert Beilschmidt's mouth. The arrogant and too self confident man in the whole world. He has an ego as big as Jupiter and he said those words?

"Pfft, sweet talk don't work on me!" _what am I saying? He's serious!_

"You're so proud you now, (name)?" Gilbert smirked.

"What? I may be proud at times unlike you! You are always so proud of yourself and you go boasting about yourself at like, once an hour? No! Every Five minutes! Also! Also… you play with the girls around you! You were never serious with them!"

"Okay! I admit I may play around with some girls! What can I say? I'm too awesome!"

"Okay Mr. arrogant bastard! I got some news for you! I'm not one of those girls! Perhaps Arthur would treat me better!" tears are starting to well up.

"Oh, so you like him? Then go! Go run to him right now! Why are you even here? Why don't you go to your 'love' and go make out with him apologizing that you have dated with Kiku?"

"I'M NOT A FUCKING WHORE YOU ASSHOLE!" I spat out bitterly, tears already trickling down my cheeks.

"I DIDN'T MEANT THAT YOU WERE ONE! IF YOU NEVER FUCKING LIKED ME THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Gilbert stomped his foot.

"BECAUSE I THINK I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" I panted while Gilbert gaped, speechless after what I said "I don't know… I never told you this but… I think I love both Arthur and you… or maybe Kiku…"

"Y-you… you? You l-lo-love? Me… you?" Gilbert was fumbling for words.

**TBC 8D**

**AN: haha…. Are you guys gonna kill me for making this chapter pure PrussiaxReader? Especially you… xxxWARGIRLxxx… I have a feeling you're gonna kill me, well if you read this that is. Next one will not be PrussiaxReader! Don't worry! Or not all at least, cuz' I promised I will be inserting others right? Don't worry I will! I just need to finish this problem! I know, you are getting bored of this aren't you? I'm so sorry D: **

**And one more thing! I don't know how the poll thing works… heh, heheh… I'm so stupid aren't I? *bawls* so.. how can I do this voting thing? Any ideas guys? Please? Or not then I will have to decide myself… or make a lucky draw…. That's a bad idea. GAH! I haven't finished my homework yet! I think I won't be able to survive this world TT_TT **

**Announcement: One last thing! Please read! Mien good freund, Gilbertbeilschmidtsgirl is going to write a Capitals running the Meeting fic. So if you guys want to become a capital please contact her. So here is a list of the taken capitals:**

**London**

**Berlin**

**Minsk**

**Moscow**

**Ottowa**

**Paris**

**Washington D.C (D.C for short)**

**Beijing**

**Tokyo**

**Athens**

**Kiev**

**Madrid**

**Edinburgh**

**Dublin**

**Cardiff...every other capital/state is open.**

**I'm taking Hamburg by the way~ It sounds fun! And for further information please also contact Gilbertbeilschmidtsgirl.**

**So I'll see you in the next chapter? Oh, don't forget to review! And some ideas on how to decide the final boyfriend please! Vielen dank! Now, I'm off to do my homework, but I would most probably read fanfic or watch PewDiePie… **

_Ich bin so ein Arschloch…. Warum bin ich so ein verdammter Idiot- _I'm such an asshole… Why am I such a fucking idiot?


	20. Let's settle this once and for all

Chapter 20

Let's just settle this once and for all

_**Disclaimer: I do want to own Hetalia, really. But sadly, I don't.**_

**AN: Hey! Guess whose back? Back again~ okay, so first I want to apologize for the rather late update! The homework just keeps on piling up! I have barely time for doing any of my fics! Tomorrow is a holiday so I can sleep whenever I want to! Oh, and guys! Thank you so much! 68 reviews and 31 favs? You guys are awesome you know that? And you all, the loyal reviewers, I love you so much! But I'm aiming higher, so I'll do my best! **

**To HetaNaruFairyFan, that was a good idea but not the idea on my head but I will use some of the ideas. I'm sorry, I appreciated it! **

**Enjoy this chapter guys!**

"Y-you… you? You l-lo-love? Me… you?" Gilbert tried to get his words out right.

"I do. I love you." I said once again, this time soft toned.

"B-but, you? I th-thought…."

"Don't get me wrong, Gilbert. I don't know who I _truly love._"

"Is it that easy to fall in love… (name)?" Gilbert said, his face clearly saying he was disappointed and sad.

"N-no! You know what, screw this! Telling you is pointless!" I stormed out of the door.

I stomped out even thought I could hear Gilbert calling for me. I didn't care, I just need to think straight. _What have I done again?_

~Gilbert's POV~

Verdammt, she's mad. I made her mad. Why am I always screwing things up? I'm supposed to be awesome! I don't even know whether I should be happy or disappointed. (Name) actually confessed to the awesome me. Was she telling the truth? Who cares? She said the words 'I', 'love' and 'you'. My mind is so messed up! I'm very happy that she confessed to me but… she did mention that she loved Arthur too…

~Your POV~

_Damn, I should have borrowed an umbrella just now…. Whatever its just water. Its not like I'm going to die. _I didn't even bother to run, I just walked weakly on the sidewalk. The cold water was showering my whole body. The only warmth I felt was the tears rolling down my cheeks. Apparently, even my body is not willing to work with me. I can't take it anymore, my head felt like it was being pounded by a hammer and my vision was blurry. _I need a shade. _I staggered desperately finding for a shelter. The thunder struck as I finally caught a sight of a dark alley. I went there and sat down ignoring my shivering body. My eyes started to get heavier and heavier. I saw a blur of shadow approaching me… no, running to me.

The bright sun opened my eyes. The light was too bright for me at first until my eyes adjusted to it. The pungent smell of tea invaded my nose. My stomach grumbled as the I heard the plates clinking. I still laid flat on the, very soft mattress… the pillow… it smelled, different. It smelled like… Arthur? Finally, I realized that I was definitely not in my room as the wallpaper, decorations and furniture was all different. I lazily flipped myself sidewards to find out what was the source of the noise. I saw a figure using a white blouse covered with green sweater and khaki slacks. The blonde, scruffy hair told it all. It was Arthur.

"Good morning, love. Are you feeling better?" Arthur smiled softly as he walked to me carrying a tray with two cups of tea and a plate of…. Black thing.

"Arthur? Why am I here?" I got up as I rubbed my eyes.

"I found you in the alleyway on my way home, love. I saw you sitting down lifelessly. Of course, I ran to you and picked you up and drove you to my house immediately since it was the nearest since the fever you had was very high. I contacted your mother already." Arthur sipped his cup of tea "Here, drink the tea, love. I'm sure you will find it relaxing."

"Th-thanks…" I slowly picked up the fragile-looking and very detailed decorated cup and sipped the tea "A-and, wh-what about my clothes?" I asked making my face rather pink.

"Don't worry, my servant was the one who changed your attire. But may I ask why you are wearing boys' clothes, love?"

I remained silent for a while thinking whether or not it was better to tell him I was from Gilbert or not.

"I… I was from Ludwig's house. I wanted to say something to Gilbert…." This made Arthur's face completely flushed in sadness "It was raining! I needed to change my clothes."

Arthur only nodded and stood up from the bed. He turned on his heels and marched towards the door until I stopped him.

"Wait!" Arthur hesitantly halted "I… you deserve to know this as well…."

"I have a feeling this isn't a pleasant news." Arthur sighed.

"F-first, I want to say I'm s-sorry…."I licked my dry lips nervously.

"Sorry for what?" Arthur said dryly as if he knew what I was about to say.

"I-I…. I, a-at…" the words were at the edge of my tongue. I tried so hard to get them out "Yes-yesterday, I-I w-went on a-a….. with… ku…." I mumbled.

"What? I'm sorry love I can't hear you." Arthur walked to me and moved closer to my mouth "You went on a?"

I may be still but I was panicking in the inside. My brain was chaos. Thoughts rushing through my mind, decisions fighting against each other. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again. It seemed like my mouth had a mind of its own. _What should I do? I have no doubt that'll he get mad if I said I went on a date with Kiku… _Arthur just waited patiently ears still facing my mouth. _I guess I'll have to-_

"Arthur… I l-love you…" I mentally slapped myself for saying that.

_The hell? What did I just say? I wasn't supposed to be saying that! No! _Arthur froze mouth agape. I bit my lip hoping so much that he didn't hear what I just said to him. But obviously that was not true. His face was completely red.

"Arthur?"

"Is… is that true?" Arthur asked full of hope.

I just nodded making his face immediately wiped with a smile. He hugged me and muzzled his head on the crook of my neck. My face turned red as he was doing this.

"I love you too! I have always, love!" Arthur chuckled.

I hugged him back and dug my nails into his sweater.

"But… I can't go out with you…" I said sadly.

"Why is that, love?" his face was full of disappointment.

"B-because… because, I-I l-love… Gil-Gilbert too…." I bit my lip drawing a little blood.

Arthur just pierced his gaze at me. His face was clearly telling me how disappointed, angry and sad he was. Every second seemed like he just sliced me with that stare. I have never seen him like that.

"I don't believe that…" he finally said.

"I-its true…. I love both of you…" I stammered.

"You're hiding something else, love." I gasped surprised he knew what I was thinking.

"N-no!" I denied.

"Love, no one can lie to me." Arthur shook his head.

I swallowed hard knowing the next action wouldn't please him. I kicked the blanket and sprinted out of the room. It was one big house but with my good instincts, I managed to get to the door. I ignored his calls and all his servants who looked at me in surprise. I went out, not bothering my clothing and my barefoot. I just had to run. Yes, that's what I was only capable of. Running away. I was relieved that Arthur didn't chase me and I walked on the rough surface. The skin of my foot got slightly burnt by the intense heat of the road. I walked along the sidewalk continuously facing on the road.

"(Name)?" a heavy Italia accented voice called out.

I perked up and turned my head to see who it was. It was the brother of my fellow Italian friend, Lovino. He was inside a cherry red Ferrari using shades covering his eyes and brows. The window was opened big enough for me to see his whole body.

"Oh, hey Lovino…" I said dryly.

"Damn ragazza, are you homeless or something?" Lovino noticed my barefoot.

"No. I just… something happened." I averted my eyes.

"Then you're lucky. Hop in. I'll give you a ride. It wouldn't be appropriate for a man to leave a beautiful girl walking alone on the road. Barefoot." Lovino snickered at the last word.

"Nah, I'm good. I can walk."

"Don't fuck with me you stupid ragazza! I don't care if its early in the morning. Just hop in and I'll drive you safely to your destination, si?" Lovino scowled.

I sighed and opened the door knowing disobeying this Italian would be impossible. Lovino nodded feeling satisfied and asked me to buckle up. Even before the 'click' was heard, Lovino stomped on the gas and the Ferrari ran like a horse. He was driving as if he was on a grand prix. Traffic? The car barely stopped! I have no idea how he did it, but a journey of fifteen minutes to my house became a five minutes. The car screeched violently stopping right in front of my house gate. My head was spinning and I felt like barfing. I doubt that I was fully conscious.

"Okay, we are here."

I was not able to speak. Lovino frowned at this and sighed.

"Seriously. You are so fucking weak, (name)!" Lovino got out of his car and opened the door on my side.

He lifted me up and carried me bridal style. He carried me all the way to the door and looked at me.

"Where's the damn key?"

"Under… carpet…" I managed to get some words out.

Lovino put me down but didn't let my torso go. He flipped the carpet revelaing the key. He picked it up and unlocked the door. He kicked the door open and carried me up again. I was laid on the couch.

"Thanks." I held my head which was getting better.

"Yeah you better do. You're fucking heavy." Lovino smirked.

"I take that back." I twitched.

"So, you look like shit you know. Something happened?" great, he asked me the last thing I want him to ask me.

"Nothing." I simply said.

"Fuck that. You were wearing boys' clothes and you were barefoot. You were from Arthur's place aren't you?" Lovino scoffed.

"H-how did you know?"

"Where else, (name)? You were walking right beside it!"

I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

"I… I ran away…"

"What? Did the fucking Brit tried to rape you or something?"

"No! I just… I was confused… I was scared and I don't know what to do." I said as tears started to well up but wiped it away quickly not wanting to cry in front of him.

"Its okay, you can tell me anything. I'll fucking kill those who hurt you. No one fucks with my friend. Not you." Lovino grinned a little.

I told him everything and he looked… well, surprised. Especially with the part that I loved two or maybe three men at the same time.

"Damn, how is that even possible?" Lovino asked rhetorically.

"I just… I feel different around them. And now, they probably hate me."

"Tell them the truth. Feliciano always says that. He said truth is always the best and it will lead to happiness." Lovino shrugged.

"Truth… that's it! I'll tell them tomorrow. But what next?"

"I don't know ask them to… share you?"

"What? That's impossible! I'll tell just tell them the truth."

"Yeah. Whatever floats your boat." Lovino shrugged.

After chatting a little more, Lovino left. I was a little surprised he was actually… nice for a guy who curses in almost every sentence he speaks. I actually became good friends with him. I got myself clean and finally in my own clothes. I jumped to my bed and nuzzled my face on my soft pillow. Slowly, I drifted away and went to sleep.

~timeskip~

~Gilbert's POV~

_Please meet me at the roof after school. Its really important! I'm also sorry._

_~(name)_

I shoved the piece of paper to my pocket and took my books. _What can it be? _I didn't see (name) around. Weird. I was not early but she was too, never early. Usually I would meet her here at we would go to class together.

I opened the class door and declared that I was awesome, as usual. Because I'm awesome, as simple as that. I caught (name)'s (E/C) orbs looking at me as they quickly shifted away.

"Hey, (name)!" I called out.

She didn't budge. She just kept her yees locked on her table as if it was the most awesome thing on earth. Suddenly, a hand was on my shoulder I turned around to find the British bastard.

"What the hell you staring for?" I scowled.

"I also don't want to talk to you, bloody git. But I need to know what is wrong with (name). And I'm pretty sure you do."

"What? How the fuck would I know? I know I'm awesome but I'm no god!"

"Talking to you is a waste of my bloody time."

I swear, I will kill that Brit one day. He is just pissing me too damn often!

~Arthur's POV~

Bloody German. I walked over to (name) who was staring blankly outside the window.

"(Name), love. Would you mind telling me what's so important? And why you are not talking to me?" I smiled but I didn't receive any response "I'm not mad at you."

"So! You are the one who made her like this!" Gilbert pointed his dirty finger at me.

"What? She was in your house first! She was in the bloody alley you bloody git! Lucky, I found her! Or she might have died because of her bad fever!" I hissed.

"Then why are you not mad at her huh?" Gilbert raised his brow.

"She-"

"Just shut up! Both of you! I will speak to you after school!" (name) spat out.

"Yes, love." I sat down.

"Ja, I'll be waiting later." Gilbert went back.

~Timeskip~

When the final bell has finally rung, I quickly packed my bag. So did Gilbert. (Name) just sat down, her face was full of confusion. Just what was she hiding? It seemed like she was thinking about something in her head the whole day. Usually, she would just go to lalaland but today, her face showed me that she was frustrated and confused.

"Let's go." She stood up.

Gilbert and I followed her to the roof. I closed the door and turned to her. She bit her lip hesitant to speak. She looked down and took a deep breath. We stood in front of her waiting eagerly for the 'important' thing.

"I want both of you out of my life." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

**TBC!**

**AN: Finally! I'm able to finish a chapter! Teachers don't like seeing me relaxed. I get like thrice busy when its school day. I doubt that I can update on weekdays now. Everyday they would give us homework and we have to submit it before class starts which is before 6 30 AM. Pain in the arse I tell ya. And I'm sorry for any errors. I'm feeling super sleepy cuz' its 2:15 AM when I finished this. This chapter actually took me two days!**

**Well, anyways thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! It was a little boring for me though… Please leave me a review and see you in the next chapter!**


	21. What you didn't expect

Chapter 21

What you didn't expect

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**_

**AN: Okay, first, I'm so sorry for the very late update! You guys have no idea how many tests and homework the teachers are giving me this week. Its getting crazier and crazier every week! I'm getting crazy soon! Most probably I will be able to update twice per week. I only have 30 minutes or even less to play everyday. I will always start a day in a good mood but end up being ion a very very bad mood… people don't even want to talk to me! My brain is going to explode by the end of year.**

**So, anyways, here's the chapter, please enjoy even though you will taste a tad bit of my anger 8D just kidding! I'm always happy when I'm writing my fic! They cheer me up! You guys cheer me up too! And I'm going to apologize in advance because I was typing this in a very high speed.**

"I want you both out of my life." I said not looking up even for a second.

"Wh-what?" Gilbert asked like he didn't hear me.

"I-I don't understand (name), love! D-did we do something wrong to upset you?" Arthur grabbed my shoulders and looked at me worried.

"N-no…" I turned my head away from Arthur.

"Then why, frau?"

I stood silent for a while thinking what to say. _I couldn't tell them at the end anyway… I think this is for the best… I am no good for them. I don't deserve to be loved by such men. But, maybe I could share them just like what Lovino suggested. No! I need to tell the truth! And then they will leave me since they would hate me if I told them the truth… But I don't want them… to hate me…_

"Love?" Arthur waved his hand in front of my face.

I looked up and stared right into Arthur's emerald orbs. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to say something. The one word just wouldn't come out. No matter how hard I try. _I'm not going to hurt them anymore._

"… Leave." I mumbled but was clear enough for him to hear.

"What? Is there a good reason for me to do so?" Arthur scowled.

"Just… leave…." I swallowed hard.

"W-wait! You are not thinking straight, frau!"

I looked at Gilbert and glared at him.

"Don't. Ever. Talk. To. Me. Again." I pointed to the door.

"But-"

"LEAVE!" I screamed as tears rolled down my cheeks.

Arthur and Gilbert flinched at my loud voice. Their face was painted with sadness and surprise. Arthur opened his mouth to say something but I snapped my fingers and pointed to the door gesturing him to leave. Arthur nodded and turned away, walking to the door. Gilbert glanced over me and walked to me.

"Look, tell me what I did wrong." Gilbert pleaded.

I put on my best scowl but I couldn't hide my tears away. He wiped my tears with his thumb but I swatted his hand away and turned away.

"I'm not giving up!" he announced.

When the door closed, I could hear muffled noises. I sighed and walked to the edge of the roof looking at the view. I rested my head on my hand while I rubbed my red eyes. _Why couldn't I just tell them the truth? Whatever, they'll find another girl. A better one. _I closed my eyes almost falling asleep until a hand stroked my (H/C) hair. I turned my head as much as possible to see who it was.

"Is everything alright, stupid ragazza?" a pair of soothing honey orbs were locked with my (E/C) ones.

"Lovino… I… I failed to tell them the truth… but at least they walked away from my life." I sighed and looked at the scenery again.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm here. I saw that albino bastard kicking walls and other stuff."

"He'll get over it."

"Did you cry?" Lovino turned my head forcefully.

I averted my eyes knowing it was too obvious to lie. He sighed and brushed some of my hair from my face. Is this even the same guy who curses all his life and insults everyone? Maybe I was hallucinating.

"Why did you cry?" Lovino said with a very serious face.

"I-its nothing." I tried to laugh.

"Nothing my ass. Something serious definitely happened here." Lovino furrowed his brows.

"I just did what is best…" I clenched my hands.

"You just did what you _thought _was best." Lovino scoffed.

I swallowed and bit my lip. _He's right. But its too late. _

"I asked them to get out of my life."

"What? You are one crazy ragazza, (name)." Lovino chuckled.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"I never thought you would be such an idiota. Why would you do that anyway?"

"I don't want to hurt them. If they know the truth, I doubt that they would be okay with it."

"Do you know what they looked like when they walked down? They looked like shit! Arthur's probably getting drunk tonight and he would drag Alfred then he would pour out all his feelings to him. Gilbert? He'll probably stay at the emo corner blaming himself again."

Now I felt bad. He made it sound like I just ruined them. There was nothing I could do. They hate me now. I was acting like a complete bitch to them, and I felt like a whore liking more than one man. I don't even think I would ever get a partner now.

"But what can I do? Who wants to be my partner now anyways? I'm a total bitch!" I scoffed.

It became silent for a moment. Lovino looked straight into my eyes.

"I would."

~Gilbert and Arthur's POV~

"Its all your fault, you bloody git!" Arthur yelled.

"How is it my fault?" Gilbert growled.

"Just shut up! I'm going to talk to her tomorrow." Arthur put his hand in front of Gilbert's face.

"Whatever, she doesn't even look like she wanted this."

"And how stupid do you think I am for not knowing that? She was crying for God's sake! And I will be the one who fixes everything again!" Arthur flailed his arms.

They both glared at each other one more time and walked in different directions. Gilbert kicked a trash can causing the trash to splatter over. Arthur punched his locker damaging it. _What the hell happened to her?_ They thought as they all gritted their teeth. In their minds were only (name).

**AN: Gah! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry that this chapter had to be so short! I will update real soon, promise! Oh and seawy wants more Lovino so there we are! But for xxxMaboTofuxxx I'm sorry I don't think Spain will be here…. I ran out of time and I was panicking that I haven't update this fic for a week. I hope you understand. I'm so busy. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review :D**


	22. I won't listen to you

Chapter 22

I won't listen to you

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**_

**AN: Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid! *bows a million times* I'm so sorry for the long wait! Apparently I will only be able to update on weekends… I didn't even have time to open my ff account this whole week! I hope you guys understand… I couldn't even get enough sleep these days. But every time I know I'm going to update my fic, I become happy! So here we are!**

"I would." Lovino mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" I blinked not hearing what he just said.

"Nothing." He waved his hand with a tinge of pink on his cheeks "Anyways, I will support on whatever your choice is…"

My mind was seriously blown. I have _never _heard this Italian say something like that. Its like a part of his twin, Feliciano, got into him.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he growled blushing.

Nope, never mind.

"Nothig! Uhm… g-grazie…" the word seemed foreign to my tongue but I managed to say it properly.

"Whatever." Lovino turned away.

I smiled at his tsundere, as what Kiku would say, personality and grabbed his hand and pulled him out the roof.

"I feel a little cheered, let's go to the café!" today was not Gilbert's shift so its safe.

"Hey! Don't pull me you stupid ragazza!"

~timeskip~

I sipped my cup of cappuccino while Lovino just stared down at his cup frowning. He kept ranting on how the cappuccino was wrongly made. And Francis was the one who got blamed since he was the cook. I thanked him for that or else Francis would try to ask me how is my relationship with Gilbert. Why did I even come to this café? Francis was one of the best cook!

"Please, Lovino, if you don't like it don't drink it!" Francis rubbed his temples.

"I will never drink this merda(shit)!" Lovino scowled.

"Yeah whatever," Francis ignored all the curses Lovino said and turned to me "so… how's Gilbert?"

I stayed quite looking and my cup and awkwardly spinning it. Francis was sharp. He nodded and left.

"Hey (name)! How's it going with Gilbert?" Antonio grinned.

Right, the Spaniard…. He went to the counter and shrugged off his bag down and put on an apron around his waist. He immediately went over to our table again and tried to hug Lovino but got a punch instead. How could I be so careless?

"Hey, Gilbert said he would be helping today. You got any idea where he is?" he asked not being able to detect the atmosphere despite the intense glaring Lovino gave him.

"Antonio, why don't you go make me a fucking tomato soup?" Lovino smiled but his fists were clenched tightly.

"But Lovi~"

"I want it NOW." Lovino ordered.

The Spaniard pouted nodding promptly as he walked to the kitchen. I mouthed 'thank you' to Lovino. Lovino just 'hmph'ed and turned his head to the side.

"You should go before that tomato bastard gets back." Lovino mumbled.

I nodded and stood up walking to the door. I turned my head around to bid Lovino one last time until I bumped to someone. I looked up and oh no…. last person I wanted to see. Those emerald eyes, they were looking straight into mine. I quickly averted my eyes.

"Look at me, love." Arthur pulled my chin up until my eyes were looking into his.

"L-let me go."

"Forgive me, love. But I'm not going to listen to you. Right now, you are the most important person in my life. If you get out of my life, I won't have one, love."

I pursed my lips thinking how to respond. At least he wasn't holding my chin anymore. _I don't get it…. He's really not mad? _

"I was never mad at you, love." I never knew I was _that _easy to read.

"I-I'm going…" I slipped pass him.

_Stupid! That was your chance!_

~In the kitchen~

"What happened Lovino?" Francis asked tapping his foot.

"None of you business, wine bastard."

"Aw, Lovi! This is really important!" Antonio puppy pouted.

"I don't give a cazzo." Lovino spat and marched out.

Francis sighed and shook his head. _I guess I'll be dealing with an unhappy Gil again tonight. _

~Back to you~

Just then, I happened to see a boy, with white hair…. And a yellow bird on… his head… I don't know whether to be happy or not. Why was he in front of my house gate? _Walk away… slowly…_ For the first time, I was actually grateful for the backdoor. _He will leave soon. _I climbed upstairs to my bedroom and tossed my bag on the computer chair and went to the bathroom to get a shower and changed to more comfortable clothes. The sun was down, my curiosity was reaching its limit. I peeked out from my window and couldn't believe what I saw. Gilbert was sitting against the gate still in his uniform.

_What the hell does he wants? _Oh great, now my phone's ringing. And the caller ID is not the person I wanted to see. I pressed ignore and tossed it to my bed. _He will leave soon…._ 8 PM, 9 PM… it was 10 PM! He was seriously getting on my nerves now. _No, he will definitely leave soon… I'll just go to sleep…. _

~timeskip~

I awoke to my alarm as I switched it off lazily. I brushed my teeth and took shower and changed to my uniform. I grabbed my bag and prepared myself a toast. I actually caught the toast when it jumped up. I opened the door and dropped my toast. This guy must be definitely crazy. I slowly walked over to him to check if he was still alive or not. Thank God he was still breathing. He was just sleeping, his face looked so innocent and the sunlight perfectly shone his pale skin and slivery hair. His usual smirk was not there, he just looked…. Different.

I shook my head and bent over stroking his soft hair.

"You're so stupid you know that?" I sighed.

"No I'm not."

I jumped a little surprised by the unexpected response.

"G-Gilbert?"

"Finally you came out of the house." He stretched out his arms while yawning "damn my back hurts…"

"You are the most idiotic person I have ever met!" I pulled him up and dragged him inside the house "Sit there I'll go make some breakfast!"

"How about school?"

"Forget that, we have nothing today anyway."

I made simple pancakes that Matthew taught me how to cook and put them on a plate serving it to Gilbert. Now that I have seen him for quite sometime, I noticed his face was unusually red. Out of curiosity, I put my hand on his forehead and my hand could have got burnt!

"Holy- Gilbert! You're burning!"

"Huh? I do feel a little dizzy…" he drifted off as his head fell on the table.

_Seriously? _I sighed and used all my power to drag him to the couch. I set him on the couch, he was gasping for air and I could tell his fever was very bad. I quickly got a towel soaked with ice water and placed it on Gilbert's forehead.

"I'm so sorry Gil…" I sat beside him.

Slowly, I lifted his head and I scooted closer to him then slowly placed his head on my lap. Slowly, the silence drifted me off to sleep.

**AN: I'm sorry, I don't think Lovino will be in this love mess… yet 8D I'm sorry for any mistakes its 2 30 AM when I made this so it's a little crappy…. So, that's that… I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Review pwease?**

**Oh and I remembered someone asked me who was my favourite in PewDiePie? Yeah out of those choices my favourite is Stephano~**


	23. All children

Chapter 23

All children

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot itself.**_

**AN: Yay! Finally my weekly update is here! Gah, I've been so busy these days. Teachers obviously don't like seeing me happy…. I think I might have decided on the true pairing…. I'll talk about that after the chapter. Enjoy the chappie guys!**

My eyes flickered and I rubbed them. _Gilbert? _I found myself lying on the couch with a pillow on my head. _Was that a dream? _

"Hey, libeling."

I got up and turned my head finding a pair of crimson orbs looking at me warmly. Gilbert blushed and averted his eyes.

"D-danke for the treatment…."

"Yeah, but I lost a day of school because of that." I pouted.

Gilbert blinked a few times and looked guilty. I giggled and ran my hand to his forehead.

"You're still a little warm. You should get some rest."

"I'm fine! The awesome me won't be defeated by a weak fever!"

"You and your boastfulness…." I sighed and shook my head "I'm making lunch." I stood up and went to the kitchen.

Gilbert followed me but he was staggering. I let out a loud sigh and rubbed my temples.

"Gilbert. To the couch. Now." I ordered.

"I'm fine."

I clicked my tongue and dragged him to the couch. I shoved him making him fall on the couch.

"You move. I'm going to tie you up." I warned.

Gilbert nodded. I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. _I guess I'll make him porridge… _I grabbed all the ingredients and set them all on the counter.

~Timeskip~

I poured the porridge on a bowl and dipped a spoon. _I hope its edible… _I set the bowl of the steaming hot porridge on a tray and made a cup of hot chocolate I recently got from Vash. Switzerland chocolate has always been the best then comes Belgium chocolate. I lifted the tray with my two hands carefully making sure it won't spill.

"Gilbert?" the albino was snoring silently, his head lifted up making his mouth open widely.

I giggled a little at his funny face and put the tray on the coffee table. I felt his forehead again, it was getting better. _I'll go buy some medicine first… _I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note: _Here's the porridge! If its cold then its your fault for sleeping! Hope you like it. I'm grabbing some medicine for you. Be back in a while. _I put the note right beside the bowl and went to get my coat. I hummed as I grabbed my wallet and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Ah, there you are, love." Arthur was in the front gate.

Not a very good timing isn't it?

"H-hi! Wh-what are you doing here?" I put on a smile.

"I was worried that you were sick because you were not at school today. Especially when Eliza told me that you didn't told her anything about being absent at school. And I have the homework."

"I-I'm perfectly fine! I was just…. I was kind of feeling sick in the morning but I'm absolutely fine now! I'm just going to grab some medicine!" I said as I opened the gate.

"Shall I keep you company?"

"Sure!"

Arthur walked beside me. He was still in uniform. I fiddled with my shirt trying to start a conversation. Yes, it's easy but how can I think properly when Gilbert's in my house and it was very awkward especially for the fact that there were some problems happening between us lately. But he acts like nothing has happened! Maybe he was dead serious.

"A-Arthur?"

"Yes, love?"

"I-I'm glad you are not mad at me…. And I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing? I can never blame you, love. And plus, its aver so let's move on." Arthur smiled at me.

I nodded and stared on the road. Suddenly, Arthur reached for my hand and our fingers were intertwined with one another. I blushed and looked at Arthur.

"Y-you're okay with this right?" Arthur blushed.

I nodded and smiled. We reached the pharmacy and Arthur, being the gentleman he was, opened the door for me as I went inside.

"Privyet, (name)!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Ivan! What are you doing here?" I waved my hand to the Russian.

"I was just getting some medicine for my sister, Katyusha." He smiled childishly "Ah, you're here with Arthur? You both are going out now, da?"

I blushed and shook my head. Suddenly, a shill ran down my spine when I realized a presence behind me.

"And you better not be going out with big brother…." Natalia glowered.

"Be nice, Natalia." Ivan frowned.

"I won't let you live if you touch big brother." Natalia warned.

"Why not at school?" Ivan asked.

"Uhm, not feeling well…."

"Big brother, I've got the medicine let's go home." Natalia didn't take her eyes of me.

"Da, I'll see you tomorrow, (name)!" Ivan waved his hand and went out.

_Looks like Eliza was right… she is kind of scary._

"What do you need, love?"

"Ah, for fever." I answered without thinking.

"But you don't have fever…." Not good.

"Y-yes, j-just for s-stocking! Yeah stock!" I pointed out.

"Okay…" Arthur shrugged.

After buying the medicine, we finally reached my house.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, love." Arthur smiled and opened the gate for me.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

I waited him to leave and I opened the door going inside quickly. _So close!_

"What took you so long?" I heard Gilbert which startled me a little.

"Oh, you're awake!" I put on a smile.

"Who was that just now?"

I averted my eyes thinking for a while.

"F-Feli?" I told a white lie not being able to think of anything else.

"Feli's voice wouldn't be-"

"I forgot to give you your- what the bloody hell?" Arthur scowled as soon as he saw the albino's face.

I took a deep breath knowing I wasn't mentally prepared for this. _Great… now what do I do? _

"So you were with the British bastard, (name)?" Gilbert pointed at Arthur.

"What the bloody hell is he doing in your house, love?" Arthur questioned.

"What's wrong with that?" Gilbert raised his brow.

"You shouldn't be here. You were even not in school today! I thought you died or something." Arthur scoffed.

"Hey, I was-"

"Was? Why were you with her just now?" Gilbert asked in a challenging tone.

"Who are you to ask me that, bloody git?" Arthur spat.

"You two…"

"Are you picking on something here, bastard?" Gilbert pulled Arthur's collar.

"STOP!" I pushed Gilbert away from Arthur "You! You are not fully recovered yet and this is what you do?! And You! Stop trying to piss him off!" I growled.

"I'm sorry." They both said in unison.

"You guys are really like children you know that… Look, Arthur, Gilbert was sick so I took care of him. And, Gilbert, I met Arthur along the way so I went with him." I sighed and shook my head in disbelief "Gilbert, you should go home. And Arthur, just leave the homework on the table."

"Ja… thanks for the porridge by the way. It was very delicious." Gilbert grinned.

"You had (name) made you a porridge?"

"Ja she did. Too bad you didn't get to try them~" Gilbert said in a mocking tone.

"Guys…." I urged myself to facepalm and opened the door for them.

They both walked outside and was now arguing about why Arthur didn't get Gilbert the homework too. _Its like raising two children… _I sighed and shrugged off my coat hanging it on the hanger. I took the sheets Arthur left for me and went upstairs to my room. _And I wonder why I could fall for them… Speaking of which, I'm glad there's no drama so far… but I guess the day where I have to decide will come…_

That's when my phone rang my typical ring tone. I checked the message: _Hey its me Arthur, are you free on this Saturday?_

_Yeah I am. Why?_ Send.

Ring~ _want to go on a date? To the theme park?_

I smiled seeing this. Even though I was sixteen, I never got tired of theme parks.

_Of course! I love theme parks! _Send.

Ring~ _Wonderful! I'll get prepare the tickets then._

I jumped excitedly until I realized something. _Wait… he said… it was a date… right? _I could feel my face heat up thinking of going on a date with Arthur. _Looks like there are not the only child. _I buried my face on my hands and fell on my bed.

**AN: Eheheh… sorry for the rather boring chapter… so, I think I'll make this story a EnglandxReaderxPrussia… if that's okay with you…. But the final boyfriend will always remain a mystery 8D **

**Dancing Shadows Alchemist: Uhm… I don't think there will be any punk!England… sorry. **

**Valkyrie99: O.o you want them all? I'm okay with it but… are the others okay with it?**

**Oh and, I actually try to see who wants to be who most. And um… I guess the nominees are Arthur, Gilbert, Lovino, Matthew and Antonio… right? (its kind of many right Valkyrie99?) Well, I really don't know… I'm so stressed out haha…**

**I have finally started on my brand new fic! Its going to be a pirate!Englandxpirate!Reader~ the first chapter will be out real soon! And here's a small preview of the story!**

Preview:

"The pirates invaded the village and took everything…." Francis said sadly.

"Pirates? By the name of?"

They all remained silent.

"Who?" I asked once again "guys, I want to know! THEY KILLED MY PARENTS!"

"…. Kirk… Kirkland…. Captain Kirkland… That's all I know, mon cher…" Francis bit his lip.

"Kikrland…." I made sure the name was implanted in my mind "One day I will find this Kirkland and I will get revenge of my parents…." I clenched my fists.

"It's true… she doesn't remember him…." Gilbert whispered to Francis.

"Oui. I think it's better that way."

"Si, si. Or her heart will break to pieces…"

"I wonder if mom and dad were pretending to be dead…." I teared up.

"(Name), I know you are going through a rough time now. I promise you that I will take care after you and I will help you with anything." Francis stroked my (H/C) locks.

Antonio and Gilbert nodded.

"Thank you guys… we will be together forever right?"

"Of course." They said in unison.

_Sixteen… when the day I turn sixteen, I will do it._

**I hope it interest you! Look forward for it and the next chapter for this one! See you next week guys~**


	24. It's going to be a good time

Chapter 24

It's going to be a good time

_**Disclaimer: I will own Hetalia when my dog speaks in English. **_

**AN: Hi! I'm back with an early update! Why? Because starting tomorrow I will have a two weeks holiday, yay~ But I will be leaving to Bali at Thursday so I thought I'll update earlier since I also need to work on my new fic because some certain someone wants to read it. Oh, and also I'm going to insert like a very big timeskip here to immediately go with the fun. Aw, come on I know you guys want the date with Iggy! **

**Enjoy the chapter guys!**

~Arthur's POV~

My heart skipped a beat every time my phone rings. Especially when I saw the 'yes' from (name), my face was bloody red and hot. I knew I chose the right place to take on a date. I'm never going to lose against Kiku. This is my chance to win her heart. With that albino around it would be hard. But I got her all alone this time!

Bloody hell, I can't wait for Saturday!

~You POV~

The whole week went just fine. Everything basically went back to normal, no drama or anything. It was Friday, my heart was already feeling so excited about tomorrow. _What am I going to wear? Ah, I bet Eliza will invade my closet again… or maybe Feliks… that would be sort of creepy now wouldn't it? _I always liked the Polish guy, he was like a perfect best friend for a girl. His looks were also like a girl. Shoulder length blonde hair, green eyes. Well, Francis has long hair too but he had the beard and hairy body and stuff….

"Like, hi (name)! What's up?" Feliks suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Woah, hi Feliks. You surprised me a little back there."

"Eliza like totally told me you were like going on a date." He started giggling like a high school girl "Guess who got a boyfriend~" he sang.

I only stood silent, face growing redder every second.

"Hiya! So can Feilks and I come to your house today to search you a cute outfit?" Eliza asked straight forwardly.

"Sure, I guess." I shrugged knowing saying no would be completely useless.

When the bell rang, the class immediately became market.

"I-I can't wait for tomorrow, love." Arthur said barely audible.

"M-me too." I blushed and nodded a little "So… am I going to meet you there or what?"

"Of course I will pick you up! How about 11?"

I smiled and nodded promptly. Arthur grinned and slung his bag over to his shoulder and said goodbye to me. Eliza was already right in front of me giving me the look. And apparently, so was Feliks.

"This one!" Eliza shoved a short, simple green dress.

"No! This is like totally the one!" Feliks held up a frilly, pink dress.

They had been going on like this since the past hour. I just sat on my bed watching the two. They always picked the clothes I barely use. I usually go with simple t-shirt and jeans. But it would be impossible for them to allow me wearing my casual clothes. I yawned getting bored of their reasons of why I shouldn't wear a certain clothes. I was starting to drift off until the both shouted 'aha'.

"This is, like, SO the one!" Feliks looked a (F/C) jumpsuit dress.

"Yeah! I agree with you this time! Why did you not ever wear this beautiful jumpsuit, (name)?" I could've sworn, Eliza's eyes were shimmering.

I looked at the jumpsuit, which I honestly never remembered buying of receiving, and nodded in agreement. They both squealed and jumped for joy. We gossiped a little together until it was pretty late and we still had a tower of homework to do. So, they left and I was left to prepare for the tomorrow. _Mom should really stop putting random clothes in my closet. _

~Meanwhile in Arthur's house~

"You are lucky I'm around, mon cher. You asked the right man for this." Francis browsed through Arthur's closet.

"Just this once…" Arthur frowned, folding his arms.

"I would support Gil in this case but since I'm here why not help an old friend."

"I don't care abou-"

"Here! Wear try on this now." Francis shoved a set of clothes to Arthur's chest.

Arthur examined the clothes Francis gave to him. It was a simple t-shirt with a British flag on the center. For the bottom, it was a black jeans with some ripped parts on it as a style.

"Just this?" Arthur asked Francis holding up the clothes.

"Not done~" Francis rummaged through the closet.

He threw a black leather jacket with some chains hanging on it to Arthur. Francis tapped his foot and pointed to the bathroom. Arthur rolled his eyes and strolled to the bathroom. When he went out, Francis' face was plastered with a smirk.

"I always knew you'll always look good in those punk clothing."

"Shut up, frog." Arthur scowled.

"You can't deny the fact you used to be a punk~"

"Whatever. I'm not going to wear this. (name) will think I'm some kind of what the girls call 'badass'" Arthur air quoted the last word.

"Oh, girls love the 'badass' boys." Francis imitated the air quoting at the word 'badass'.

Arthur blushed and wrinkled his nose.

"This better work, frog." Arthur warned.

"Trust me. Don't tell Gilbert about this, mon cher, or I will be dead."

"Yeah, yeah." Arthur averted his eyes "Thanks."

"No problem~ my pleasure to help you." Francis flipped his hair and bid Arthur goodbye.

Arthur took off his clothes and changed to more comfortable clothes for the night. He was tempted to change his outfit for tomorrow but even he had to admit. Francis had one of the best sense of fashion. Arthur sighed and neatly folded his clothes and set them on the table. His heart was beating faster every time the next day comes nearer.

~Timeskip~

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

"Shut up…" I dismissed my alarm clock and dozed off again until my cell phone rang.

I lazily looked at the caller ID. My eyes immediately opened wide when I saw who it was. I stood up and cleared my throat.

"Hello?" I picked it up.

"Hello. Good morning, love. I hope I didn't wake you up." even without seeing the caller ID, I knew well who it was by the heavy and sexy British accent.

"N-no. I was already awake. Don't worry. What's up?"

"U-uhm, I'm just wondering if the date was still on." Arthur bit his lip.

"What do you mean still on? Of course it is!" I let out a little chuckle.

I could hear him let a sigh of relief.

"Then I'll see you soon, love?"

"Yep! See you~" I smiled and disconnected.

I kicked my blanket and stood up on the cold floor. I stretched my arms up while tip toeing. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and took a shower. 10 40 AM. I put on the jumpsuit and wore a long necklace with a golden four-leaf pendant. It has always been my lucky charm. After grabbing some breakfast the clock was 10 50 AM. I just sat on the couch waiting until the clock strikes 11 or whenever Arthur comes.

11 55 AM. Ding dong~ I smiled and hopped up from the couch quickly skipping to the door. I opened it and Arthur was standing in front of me wearing a slim fit t-shirt which showed his nicely toned body perfectly. It had a British flag in the center and he covered his top with a black leather jacket with some chains hanging around it. And his legs were hugged perfectly with those black jeans with some ripped parts. He does really know how to make himself look _very _attractive… and sexy. His punk look was definitely something that made me crave for him.

"H-hello, love." Arthur's face turned in a shade of red.

"Hi!" my face was also shading red but I tried to sound cheerful.

"Are you ready?" Arthur stretched out his arms.

"Of course!" I held on his hand as he led me to his car.

He opened the door for me and hopped in the BMW. A gentleman punk is just so ideal isn't it? He turned on the music player and it played the song I was recently addicted with. 'Good Time' sang by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen.

"I love this song!" I turned the volume higher a little.

"Really? I'm also recently listening to this song very often!" Arthur started humming the melody.

I grinned and started to sing the song.

"Good morning and good night. I wake up at twilight…" Arthur looked at me as I sang with all my heart clueless that he was staring at me "Come on Arthur! Sing with me!"

"Woah oh-oh-oh~ Woah oh-oh-oh~" I sang and slowly Arthur joined me.

"It's always a good time! Woah oh-oh-oh, we don't even have to try it's always a good time!" Arthur laughed and I continued singing looking at him smiling.

The whole journey, we spent singing together out favourite songs. It made the ride really fast. Arthur turned out to be an excellent singer. I have never heard him sing before and the first time I heard it, I was actually surprised. When we finally got a spot to park the car, he went out and opened the door for me. He helped me out and right in front of me was the famous theme park. I couldn't wait for the thrilling rides!

"Let's go!" I said enthusiastically as I pulled Arthur's wrist pulling him to the ticket counter.

**AN: Yay! Looks like the next one will be a nice date with Iggy! Yeah I was listening to 'Good Time' when doing this. Like over and over again that I didn't need to search up the lyrics when writing the lyrics. I do hope you liked this chapter. And I'll see you next week~ I will update as early as possible. If I'm lucky I can make it by tomorrow :D**

**Time for my response to your reviews!**

**Valkyrie99: Ah, ah, ah! Prussia is also sexy~ but Iggy is so sexy as a pirate! No one will ever beat him when it comes to pirates!**

**EqualDemise731: Yep! I love theme parks so much :3**

**Dancing Shadow Alchemist: Uhm… was that enough or do you want more? I'll try if I can.**

**xxxWARGIRLxxx: I know how you feel TT_TT but don't worry! You'll get one day, ja? And I hope it would be someone like Iggy, ne~**

**Reviews make me very happy! Make a girl happy pwease? =w=**


	25. A date with Arthur

Chapter 25

A date with Arthur

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot…. Sadly…**_

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back~ So sorry for the long wait! I had to do my homework too…. Oh! And my new fic is out already! Im working on the third chapter now. But I will have to do this one first so here you go~ enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to all Iggy fans!**

**Warning: Pure EnglandxReader! Contains a lot of cheesiness and I'm making you all a child again at the first part^^**

"Two adults please~" I held out my two fingers to the Ticket booth.

"Two adults that will be forty**(changed! sorry, not an American...)** dollars."

I took out my wallet until Arthur stopped me.

"I'm paying, love." Arthur smiled at me.

"A-alright…." I muttered.

After getting the tickets, we went to the bag checking and finally entered the amusement park. I spun around feeling very happy. I grabbed a map and examined it. Arthur laughed at my childish behavior.

"What should we ride first?" I asked excited.

"Whichever you want, love." Arthur chuckled.

"Alright!" I pointed to a rollercoaster ride as I love thrilling rides "How about this one?"

Arthur turned pale but nodded. And because I was too excited, I didn't notice and pulled him to the direction of the ride. The rollercoaster ride was very tall that I had to look up. I could hear the screams everytime the coaster slopes down. Arthur looked at it and felt something inside him die. The thing will fall almost 90 degrees!

"Lets go!" I pulled him to the waiting line.

I was disappointed that the line was pretty long and it said that it would be a ten minutes wait. I puffed my cheeks childishly and looked at Arthur.

"Its so long~" I whined.

Arthur chuckled and patted my head "What is with you today, love?"

I looked at him at blinked. Slowly, my cheeks turned redder than usual. _I acted like a child! _I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment. I couldn't believe myself for losing control like that! How immature of me!

"I-I'm sorry…. I'm just excited." I looked down not knowing how to face him.

"Its okay, you sound more cheerful and cuter than you already are!" Arthur smiled and hugged me.

I blushed at the word 'cute' and for the fact he was hugging me "G-get off me… people are staring…" I pushed him softly.

Arthur looked disappointed but he chuckled. I looked front and smiled. It was our turn next! I excitedly got ready as Arthur's face got paler. When the cart came back, I pulled him and I sat inside.

"Come on Arthur!" I put my bag in the front pocket.

Arthur nodded and dragged himself to the cart. He sat down and put on the securing belt and held the bar handle so tightly that the steel bar is probably crushed a little. I looked at him and giggled.

"This is going to be fun!" I said excitedly.

"Y-yes… it will…" he muttered out.

When the cart started to move, I took a deep breath and smiled. Arthur was groaning knowing he would either faint in the middle of the ride or lose a part of his soul when it was done. I excitedly waited until the cart reached the top of the peak. When the rail was visible again, the cart slowly faced down and the speed just increased to maximum in a second. The big wind brushed my hair until my hair was all up and messy. I shouted out of excitement while throwing my hands up in the air.

Arthur on the other hand, was half dead. His hands were still strongly griping the handle but his body was weak. After the cart came to a stop, I clapped my hands laughing.

"That was fun right…. Arthur?" I looked at my side to find a collapsed man.

I quickly got out of the cart, dragging him out. I laid him on the ground, not caring anyone who was staring at us.

"Arthur? Are you okay?" I asked shaking him.

He did not move a muscle. I got very worried and decided to do it the classic way. I slapped him across his face not knowing what to do anymore. He shot up rubbing his cheek which has a big red mark.

"What the hell was that for?" Arthur scowled.

"You were lying there unconscious." I stretched out my hand.

Arthur grabbed my hand and made an attempt to stand up.

~Arthur's POV~

_Bollocks, my head bloody hurts! _I tried to get up but my head hurt so much almost paralyzing my body. (Name) looked at me with worried eyes and slung my arm over her shoulder.

"Its okay….. love, I can walk." I said holding my head.

"No! You can't walk! You think I can't see you're in pain?" she scowled supporting me.

"I'm sorry, love." I muttered out.

She set me on a bench and she stood in front of me, hands on her hips and lips frowning. _Great, now she's definitely mad at me. Why does it seem like what I do seem to just upset her?_

~Your POV~

I held my hips and sighed.

"If you can't ride those kind of rides, you could have told me! Do you know I was worried!" I scowled.

"I'm so sorry, love. I just wanted you to have fun." Arthur muttered still holding his head.

"What's the point if not _both _of us have fun? I want to laugh together with you! And… and I want to enjoy this date… with you…" I said, blushing a little.

Arthur smiled softly at me and nodded.

"I promise, when this bloody headache is gone, I will have fun with you."

I nodded and sat down at the bench slowly pulling him.

"Come on, take a little nap. I'm sure you'll feel better after that." I pulled his head on my lap.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Arthur blushed but his head hurt too much for him to fight back my strength.

"Hm? You can't sleep with no pillow! Its okay, just sleep on my lap!" I smiled stroking his blonde scruffy hair.

"A-alright, but wake me up if your legs feel sore already okay, love?"

"Yes, yes, now you go sleep now." I smiled and patted his head.

Arthur slowly drifted off as I kept staring at him. I looked around and saw the people passing by. I looked back at Arthur who was snoring silently. _He looks so peaceful…_ _His cheeks looks so soft. _I started to stroke his cheek out of curiosity. _It is soft! _I grew a liking to touching his cheeks and started poking them. Slowly my poking turned to pinching.

I was enjoying myself when Arthur started to stir. I stopped for a while and giggled. I started to poke his cheeks rather roughly. I was laughing to myself until my hand was grabbed.

"Just what do you think you are doing, love?" Arthur looked at me smirking.

"Uh, I was just um… there was something on you cheek." I laughed nervously.

"Sure, there was." Arthur said sarcastically, chuckling as he sat up.

"So, do feel you better?"

"Yes I do, love. Thanks to your magical lap~" he said in a teasing voice making me blush.

"Then you should sleep on my lap more often huh?" I said jokingly.

"I would love to, love." Arthur said leaning closer.

I blushed and pushed him pointing to somewhere.

"Let's go there!"

"There? Are you sure about that, love?" Arthur asked looking what I was pointing at.

"Huh?" I looked back to find out that In was pointing at the haunted house.

No one was waiting in line and it has a pretty dark and scary aura emitting from it. My face turned pale as I turned back. _But right now, that it the only attraction that won't make Arthur dizzy again anyways…. Come on (name)! You can do this! _

"Yes, I'm sure! Let's go!" I pulled him by the wrist and walked to the haunted house.

Arthur shrugged and followed me. When we reached there, I looked up and the sign and swallowed hard. We entered inside and it was eerie silent. The only thing they played was the sound of the beating of heart. I walked cautiously looking around. Beside us was a wall made of skulls and bones and when I looked down, I almost jumped up to Arthur. The path had heads beside it. My heart was pounding against my ribcage as we walked further in the haunted house. And that's where I started to hear laughs and giggles.

I looked at Arthur, who was not affected at all, itching to wrap my arms around his and hide my face on his shoulder. Suddenly, I felt a presence beside me. I slowly turned my head to my left and saw a ghost like the on in the grudge. I screamed at the top of my lungs and buried my face on Arthur's chest.

"(Name)? Are you okay?" Arthur asked while rubbing my back soothingly.

I took deep breaths ad my eyes were teary. I nodded but did not let him go. Arthur hugged me back. Oh, how comforting and relaxing his touch was. When I calmed down a little, we continued to walk. I walked beside him while hugging his left arm when another ghost appeared in front of me. I quickly hugged Arthur again, in the verge of crying.

"I want to get out of here…." I muttered.

Arthur nodded and picked me up, carrying me bridal style making me let out a voluntary yelp. Arthur smiled and began running. I kept my eyes closed until it was bright again. I opened my eyes and saw we were out of the horrible place.

"What did you say to me earlier, love?" Arthur put me down, frowning.

"I'm sorry… I just don't want you to get dizzy again." I said, looking down.

"I guess we are even now." Arthur shrugged.

"Yeah…" I looked around and saw an ice cream stand "Can we get some ice cream?"

"Of course, love." Arthur chuckled.

I ordered a (flavour) flavoured ice cream while Arthur ordered a tea flavoured ice cream.

"Is that even nice, Arthur? I never heard of tea flavoured ice cream," I asked licking my ice cream.

"It is, love. You want to try?" he offered his ice cream.

_That would be indirect kissing wouldn't it? _"No thanks." I smiled shaking off the thought.

"Bt yours looks good." Arthur smiled and licked my ice cream.

"W-what are you doing?" I could feel my face getting redder.

"Hm? Trying your ice cream. Its good." Arthur smiled, licking his lips "its so good that even you ate messily!" he laughed.

I blushed more and wiped my mouth with my hand as Arthur laughed.

"D-don't laugh at me!"

We rode a few more attractions and it was almost sunset. I asked Arthur to get on the Ferris wheel as we could see the sunset fully from the Ferris wheel. Arthur agreed and now we were high on top. The sky was orangey yellow. The scenery was so beautiful as the sun was slowly going down.

"Its so beautiful isn't it?" I sighed not leaving my eyes off the beautiful panorama before me, smiling softly.

"Yes indeed it is."

~normal POV~

Instead of looking outside the window, Arthur was looking deeply into (Name)'s beauty. He really liked how she used the (F/V) jumpsuit which complimented her (H/C) locks. The four-leaf pendant necklace just makes her looked cuter. Arthur gazed at her until (Name) turned her head towards Arthur.

"What is it? You're staring at me its kinda creepy…." (Name) laughed nervously and looked back outside.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. You are much more beautiful than the sunset, love." Arthur said, smiling softly.

(Name) could feel her cheeks heat up.

"T-thnaks…"

Arthur pulled (Name) by her wrist and crashed his lips onto hers.

"I love you, (Name.)" Arthur whispered.

**AN: Not a good place to end huh? Oh well XD! I thought it would be less cheesier than this… was it too cheesy? I feel its kinda too cliché… but I hope you liked it and enjoyed it~ **

**Ana Barginski Serbia: Me too ;3 he's so sexy~**

**The Witch Alchemist: well its already out and as I see it, you already read it right? Me too, Prussia is still my favourite but Iggy is irresistible! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Valkyrie99: Yeah, I imagine it too and… wow, he must look awesome! And Arthur asked him because he had no other choice! He really wanted to impress reader-tan XD**

**Dancing Shadows Alchemist: I'm nice r-realy? ^/^ danke~ **

**xxxWARGIRLxxx: Yeah! Maybe people with the names starting from F has a good sense of fashion!**

**EqualDemise731: I actually tried to imagine it and it would sound more like a drunken England… *laughs nervously* I definitely put in the wrong song…. *goes to emo corner***

**Neeky-chan: I agree with you! Deciding between the two is sooo hard! But! I have decided! That's right guys! I have decided who will be the final boyfriend! **

**Well, that's all! Until then guys~ school's back so next chapter will probably be next week. Don't forget to leave a review~ :3 **


	26. Careless you

Chapter 26

Careless you

_**Disclaimer: Never owned anything but the plot.**_

**AN: Hallo~ I'm back! From the dead! JK, I'm so sorry for the long wait! Especially when I didn't say anything about it. I know I said I would update weekly but unfortunately I was busy last Saturday because my editor dragged me to AFA…. *cough*blamingher*cough* Well, I'm going to do this in one sitting! Wish me luck. And excuse me for any typos….**

**Perry (my doggie :3 writing this with him on my lap): Shut up and get on with the story you lazy ass! *England's magic made him talk***

**Me: ;_; ja, ja I will…. Enjoy guys….**

My eyes widened as our lips met each other. Arthur slowly parted our lips and his emerald orbs were looking right into mine. My face was bright red and I was flabbergasted. My heart was beating like a drum.

"Still a no isn't it, love?" Arthur looked at me sadly.

When I finally came back to reality, I blinked a few times and looked down. I nodded a little biting my bottom lip. I knew this would hurt him. Why should I hurt him so many times?

"I understand… I'm sorry…" Arthur rubbed the back of his neck nervously looking away.

"N-no, its okay…" I blushed "I didn't mind…"

Arthur looked at me rather surprised and smiled softly. The ride was silent until we reached the ground level again. The employee opened the door for us and we stepped out. I felt uncomfortable with what happened in the Ferris wheel. It was just so awkward. I fidgeted every now and then until I realize Arthur's hand was intertwined with mine. I looked up to him to see him smiling.

"Why do you seem so cheerful today? You are usually so grumpy…" I muttered.

"Because I am in a date with the girl I love! What else could make my day better?" Arthur scoffed and swung out hands back and fort.

"Its getting dark, we should probably head home…" I proposed.

"You are right, love. Then I'll drive you home."

We went to the parking lot and I slid in to the passenger's seat while Arthur sat on the driver's seat. He turned on the engine and put on his seat belt. I kept my eyes outside as he drove.

"Why are you so quite?" He asked not leaving his eyes off the road.

"Nothing… just tired…." I shrugged.

"Was it because I kissed you?"

"No, of course not… I'm just still wondering… I still don't know why you both aren't mad at me for what I have done to you."

"What do you mean? You did nothing wrong, love." Arthur raised his brow, confused.

"I did nothing wrong?" I chuckled dryly "Don't you realize I was the one who hurt yours and Gilbert's hearts?"

"What's done is done, love. And besides, its not your fault for being confused."

"Geez, what did I do to deserve love from people like you both?" I smiled.

"Only God knows." He chuckled.

When I reached home. I said my good bye to him and got ready for bed. I watched my television and some videos from the internet first though. Well I ended up sleeping at 4 AM but so what? Its Sunday tomorrow!

~TIMESKIP to Monday~ (Shot for being a lazy ass)

I sat on my desk waiting for the teacher to enter the class. Meanwhile, the class was a chaos. Francis and Arthur were fighting again, and Yao was pushing Ivan away from whatever he was up to. Probably he said his catch phrase again...

I looked around to search for someone who was not… busy. I walked over to Lukas who was looking to the board blankly. He just got moved to my class because the teachers were tired of him beating up Matthias. Well the my teachers didn't mind Arthur and Francis though…

"Hey, um, why so… quite?" I struggled to find the word to describe what he was doing or up to.

"I'm always quite." Why is it so hard to start a good conversation with him?

"I don't know… don't you usually choke Matthias at class?"

"He got cold and a massive hangover…. Well, it was his fault." Lukas shrugged "Oh and Gilbert was with him. I think they drinking their souls out. "

"Now that you mention it, Gilbert's not here too…" I looked around and looked for the albino boy who wasn't there "I thought they were fighting… from before?"

"I don't know what happened… guess they talked it out when they were drunk… and I don't know did some bromance or something." Lukas wrinkled his nose in disgust when he remembered what he saw last night "And he said something about you… but I don't know what it is. Maybe you should visit him or something."

"Yeah! That's a great idea! So where's his house?" I beamed.

"He lives with me in one house. With Emil, Berwald and Tino… we can go together later…" He said quietly.

"Alright then!" I smiled and went back to my seat.

_Should I give Gilbert a visit too? Yeah, I should do that… after I visit Matthias… _And time seem to travel so fast. The last bell rung and everyone started packing. I made sure I got all the work for today and asked for an extra for Gilbert. Lukas has already taken an extra for Matthias.

"So you ready?" Lukas turned his head back.

"Y-yeah! Just a minute! I need to talk to Ludwig for a while." I stuffed in my stuff under my desk and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Yeah sure… I'll meet you in the school gate…" Lukas nodded and left.

I nodded and went to the lower year classes. I went to Ludwig's class and peeked inside. Great! He's still there! I slid the door open and went inside walking over to Ludwig whose arm was practically crushed by Feliciano.

"Oh hallo, (name), what are you doing here?" Ludwig said without leaving his eyes off his paper.

"Ve~ ciao (name!)" Feliciano chirped.

"Hey Feli… I just wanted to hand these," I rummaged my bag and pulled out a sack of papers "its today's assignment. Please give it to Gilbert"

"He's in the apartment today."

"Oh alright… I guess I'll pay him a visit later."

"Ja sure, I bet he would be healthy the moment he sees you." Ludwig rolled his eyes.

My face turned pink and I gave a nervous laugh "well see you then…"

I quickly made my way to the school gate where Lukas was waiting for me. I jogged to him and waved my arms.

"Finally." He said as he stood u0p straight

"Sorry…" I smiled childishly and scratched my head.

Lukas ignored the comment and led me to his car. A car stopped in front of us. Lukas opened the door and slid in.

"Th-this is our ride?"

"Of course. The house is pretty far away."

I nodded and slid in. Beside Lukas was Emil who was feeding his… pet, who he calls Puffin. Never knew what he was though. And in the front seat was a boy who looked about the same age and he has a straight blond hair. He looked back and smiled brightly, with his hazel eyes shimmering.

"Hi! Lukas told me about you! My name is Tino Väinämöinen and this is Berwald Oxenstierna!" Tino pointed his thumb at the driver, Berwald.

"H-hi, I'm (Full name)…" I smiled.

"H'llo…." Berwald looked at me from the rear mirror. His icy blue eyes glared at me making me shiver a little. _Man, this guy is intimidating… _

"S-so, which class do you guys come from?"

"Oh we are from the class right beside yours! You're one class with Lukas now right?" Tino said cheerfully.

_And on the other hand, this Tino guy is so kind…. Berwald doesn't talk much does he? _And the rest of the ride became quite until Emil stopped feeding his Puffin.

"So, what are you going to do at our house?" he asked looking at me.

"I plan to visit Matthias." I smiled back.

"You're too kind, (name)." Lukas scoffed.

"Well, you said he was talking something about me… plus you were the one who offered me to visit him…" I rolled my eyes.

~Lukas' POV~

_Trust me, (name), you don't want to know the truth… _I looked at (name) for a while. I wonder why this girl was so… interesting. Ever since I met her I have always thought she was somewhat interesting. True, I don't talk to girls much. Especially to those who always bug me. But this girl seemed different…

"So, how are you and Arthur?" I asked dryly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" her face turned pink.

"You both are dating right?"

"What? You and Arthur are dating?" Emil quirked his brows.

"N-no!" she quickly answered.

"I thought he confessed to you at the roof." I smirked a little.

"H-how did you know that?"

I chuckled and shrugged "Magic perhaps."

"Pssh, yeah right…" he muttered under her breath.

When we finally arrived to the house, Berwald parked the car in the basement and we went out. I led (name) inside and to Matthias' room.

"Hey Lukas!" Matthias grinned. Well at least he is not as hype as when he was healthy.

"You've got a visitor." I stepped aside.

"Hi Matthias…" (name) waved her hand.

"(N-Name)? Wh-what are you doing here?" Matthias' eyes widened a little.

"I heard you're sick so I thought that I could give you a little visit…"

"I'll leave you guys here alone. I need to go do my homework." I dropped the stack of paper "And this is today's assignment." I said and left the room

_You better thank me later, Matthias. For the assignment and her._

~your POV~

"S-so what happened to you?" I asked as I walked beside him and sat on the bed.

"Just cold a little fever this morning. But I'm feeling better!" Matthias flashed a grin.

"I heard you went drinking… with Gilbert?"

"Yeah! We're friends now so don't worry!"

"Good, that's what I want. Or are you just make him your drinking buddy?" I raised my brow and smirked.

"Of course not! He's my friend too! But he's so fun to drink with!"

I smiled and leaned closer to him to feel his forehead "you still feel warm… you drank too much didn't you?"

Matthias looked away and nodded a little.

"Gilbert is also absent you know… you boys should lessen your drinking! Its not healthy!" I sighed and crossed my arms.

"But-"

"I don't care if its good!"

"Fine." Matthias huffed and pouted.

I stayed in the room for a while and continued to chat with him until Tino asked me to get out and grab some snack. I looked at my watch. 6 pm.

"I got to go now! Thanks for having me guys!" I smiled and stood up from the chair.

"You n'ed a r'ide?" Berwald glared at me.

"No its okay! I can take the taxi!" I tried to sound as if I was not intimidated.

The four boys said goodbye and I left. I stopped by the BTT, what they call themselves, apartment and went to their room. I knocked on the wooden door three times and waited patiently.

"Bonjour, (name)! What brings you here?" Francis embraced me.

"I'm just here to visit Gilbert. Is he here?" I laughed and hugged him back.

"Oui, come in!" Francis opened the door for me and I stepped in.

"Hey Toni!" I hugged the Spaniard.

"Hola, chica! What are you doing here?" he hugged me back.

"I want to see if Gilbert's alright."

"Don't get all too touchy with (name)!" Gilbert frowned as he walked out of the kitchen holding a mug.

He was using a red tank top and baggy sweat pants. He walked over to me and pecked my cheeks which I replied with a slap- on his cheek making the hot chocolate in his mug spill a little.

"You should say that to yourself as well." I smiled "It seems that my visit has gone to waste since you look so healthy already."

"N-nein! I'm still feeling ill!" he made a cough which sounded absolutely fake.

"And I thought awesome people don't get sick." I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, well sometimes they do!"

"Sure, Gil, and I thought you said you would stop drinking beer for one whole month if (name) comes to visit." Francis smirked.

"What? I never- ….. well, I was drunk when I said that!"

"You just said it moments ago…." Antonio chuckled.

"Well, well, well, does awesome people keep their promises?" I smirked and crossed my arms, tapping my foot on the floor.

"Ja! Of course they do! And I will stop drinking beer for one whole month! You both just see!" Gilbert held his chin up.

"Keep an eye on him guys." I pointed at Gilbert.

"Right away ma'am!" they said in unison.

"Since you are here now, why not have dinner with us, mon cher?" Francis offered.

"Si! Francis cook real good!" Antonio clapped his hands together.

"Ah, I-I don't want to be a bother…" I fiddled with my skirt.

"Of course not! Besides, when you're here Gilbert wont be as annoying." Francis chuckled.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Gilbert frowned.

Francis, Antonio and I laughed.

"Okay then. I do enjoy your cooking!" I said cheerfully.

Francis curtsied "a pleasure to cook for a beautiful mademoiselle like you." He purred.

I giggled and patted his head. "Now I know how you get all the ladies~"

"Hey! I can cook too!" Gilbert huffed.

"Yes, sure you can." I laughed and sat down the couch.

Antonio, Gilbert and I sat on the couch watching the television while waiting for Francis. When I smelled the mouth watering fragrance of food, I couldn't help myself but strode to the kitchen.

"Whats cooking Francis? It smells so good!" I sniffed around.

"(Favourite food)." Francis smiled as he added some salt.

"That's my favourite! How did you know?"

"You always ordered this in the café." He chuckled.

"You sly dog~" I teased.

"Merci~"

I helped him prepare the plates and the four of us sat on the dining table. We started eating and I was lost in my own world as the food was so delicious.

"You know, Gil, (name) would make a good housewife…. I don't think she deserves to be with you…" Francis said teasingly.

"Hey! I will be the most awesome husband to her! We make the most awesome couple! Right (name)?" Gilbert said with his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk while you eat." I said simply "And I'm not even your girlfriend."

"Don't be so cold, (name)!" Gilbert swallowed his food.

"Rather than a couple, you both look like sisters and brothers! Gilbert is the five year old brother and (name) is the sixteen year old sister!" Antonio laughed.

"I consider (name) as my little sister, even if we are at the same age." Francis smiled.

"I wouldn't want a flirtatious brother!" I teased.

"How mean, mon cher!" Francis gasped dramatically.

"So how was your weekend, (name)?" Gilbert asked me still chewing on his food.

"It was wonderful, thank you!" I smiled and took a spoonful of the (favourite food) "I went on a date-" I quickly covered my mouth when I realized what I was about to say.

"What?" the three of them looked at me and Gilbert's jaw dropped.

_Oh shit._

**AN: Uh oh~ reader should be careful next time~ I hope this chapter was not too short for you guys! I know I was supposed to do this yesterday but unfortunately, I didn't feel so well yesterday… Oh and I decided to add more Nordic! Looks like I won't be able to end this fic so soon… ja, I was planning to end the fic soon since I thougth I couldn't handle two stories at one time. Especially when school is crazy.**

**xxxWARGIRLxxx: Hehe… sorry ^^" will take note that it isn't that expensive….**

**Dancing Shadows Alchemist: Yeah, but I have to say he looked funny whenI imagined it XD**

**Valkyrie99: Yeah I know… sorry…. Anyways, you hate roller coasters? I love 'em! And stopping it in a good spot was on purpose! *evil laughs* I just love cliffhangers~ **

**TheNyanStar: I know right? It was so cheesy and cliché! But sometimes classics are the best~ I got plenty of friends with 'F' as their initial!**

**The Witch Alchemist: Its cute~ I know~ Thankies :3**

**Neeky-chan: Hell yeah I do! And I was also writing the chapter at midnight so I kept on looking left and right… you know incase… *knocks on table three times* hope that won't happen….**

**BlackLoveHeart: Vielen Dank~ you'll have to wait… since I guess the story will take longer than I thought… And I did have my newest fic out! Check it out! *cough*advertising*cough* I'm also planning to do a Kuroshitsuji fic too though…**

**EqualDemise: Classic moments are so handy sometimes :D**

**Katemochi(guest): Ja, coming right up ma'am! I will write more Prussiaxreader in later chapters!**

**Someone(guest): I annoyed you?! *gasp* Est tut mir leid DX! Don't worry I will put more Nords but the main pairing won't change since its kind of too late for requests of the actual pairing…. Sorry.**

**HetaliaBarginski: Woah, you did get some sleep right? Don't overdo it… there's always tomorrow… and uh, thanks for all the reviews… I was kind of surprised when I saw 118 reviews… but sure I will put Matthias but as I said before, the actual parings won't change. Or maybe I could, who knows? (shot for being an utter bitch) **

**Well, see you guys in the next chapter! I don't know when I would update but I will try as soon as possible! School's killing me softly plus my sister just found out I like to RP and write fics… NOT GOOD guys… just plain no… Thank goodness she didn't ask me about it, but there was once she tried to takeover my computer and read the fic. I had to force shut down my computer…**

**Perry: SHUT UP AND GO TO BED!**

**Me: TT_TT ja…. I was just sharing my day… **

**Perry: Well, you're too talkative and no one wants to listen to you babble anyways!**

**Me: *goes to emo corner and sobs***

**XD Baha I'm such an idiot aren't I? Well, I have been having troubles with my best friend lately so I kinda need to talk to people… don't forget to review and I'll see you next time~**


	27. Dinner with Gilbert

Chapter 27

Dinner with Gilbert

_**Disclaimer: I never owned Hetalia and whatsoever. I only own this crappy plot.**_

**AN: Hallo~ here we are! Im so happy I have no homework for the weekend! Oh and also I'm also so happy to see 125 reviews, 47 alerts and 46 favs~ I'm aiming for 70 favs and 80 alerts! You think I can make it? Most probably no hahah…. *sobs* Enjoy TT_TT**

**WARNING: Contains PrussiaxReader and crap. A long chapter...**

_No! No! NO! Why the heck did I just said that?! _I continued on covering my mouth. Francis swallowed hard and bit his lip. Antonio just stood silent looking at his food. Gilbert twitched his eye and blinked.

"I did not just hear you say… you went on a date right?" Gilbert laughed a little.

No one responded.

"This must be a nightmare…." He smirked and nodded "Someone pinch me!"

Antonio pinched his arm and he yelped. And then something clicked inside of him.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Who did you go with?!" Gilbert held my shoulders and shook me.

"Uh… I-I w-went with…" I averted my eyes biting my lip "I went w-with A-"

"She went on a date with me, Gil." Francis smiled and winked.

"What?" Gilbert, Antonio and me said in unison.

"That's right~ we had such a wonderful time, didn't we (name)?" Francis flipped his golden hair over his shoulder.

"Y-yes we did!" I flashed a grin.

"Why the hell did you go out with her? Without telling me? Did you know anything about this Toni?" Gilbert glared daggers at Francis.

"I'm sorry but no…" Antonio shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, I was planning to soon. I hope you can forgive me…" Francis looked guilty.

"He didn't do anything to you right, (Name)?" Gilbert narrowed his eyes at Francis.

"O-of course not! H-he understands your feelings… and mine too…."

"Then why did you go on a date with him?" Gilbert raised a brow.

"I-I…" I trailed off trying to think what to say.

"Actually, Gil, she was planning on going to a date with you but she has no experience in going out to a date that's why she asked me if I could show her how to!" Francis explained.

"R-really?"Gilbert looked at me, his crimson eyes sparkling.

"…. Yes, I wanted to… ask you on a date…" I gave a crooked smile and nodded.

"Awesome! I will go whenever you want to!" he fist pumped.

"Calm down, Gil. Its weekdays." Francis sighed.

"I-I don't mind a dinner tomorrow night… My mom won't be home tomorrow anyways so I have nothing to eat." I shrugged.

"Alright! Tomorrow it is then!" Gilbert grinned which looked like more of a smirk.

After we all finished the dinner, Francis got up and picked up all the plates. I stood up as well and took some plates from him.

"Let me help." I smiled and went to the kitchen.

Francis scrubbed the plates and cups squeaky clean while I dried them off with a cloth.

"Thanks…" I muttered.

Francis stopped for a while and looked at me.

"No problem, mon cher." He continued a plate "Gilbert would go rage mode if he knew you went out with Arthur."

"H-how did you know?" I blushed a little.

"Arthur can't possibly dress up like that now would he?" Francis smirked and chuckled.

"Now that explains everything…" I laughed "You totally saved my ass out there." I wiped off a cup until I was able to saw a reflection of my own.

"At least now its handled non? You should be more careful next time."

"Yes sir!" I grinned and finished up.

I stayed for little more while until Antonio volunteered to take me home.

"Who did you actually go on a date with?" Antonio asked out of the blue while driving.

"Eh?" I blinked "You knew?"

"Of course I do. Francis is not the kind of guy who goes on dates with girls that his friends like." Antonio chuckled "Let me guess…. It was Arthur wasn't it?"

Bulls eye.

"D-don't tell Gilbert…"

"Of course I won't. That would be the most stupid thing I would do."

_One day, I should just be honest and not depend on others. Especially Francis, he has done so much for me… _

And then came tomorrow, school was well… meh. Luckily, God has answered my prayers and there wouldn't be any homework due tomorrow. I was packing my stuff ready to go home since tonight, Gilbert was taking me to God knows where. Francis was the one who probably arranged the reservations anyways.

"Like, hi (Name)!" Feliks popped out of nowhere which made me jump a little.

"Don't do that, Feliks! Geez…" I groaned "You need something for me?"

"Naw! Francis, like, totally told me to dress you up for tonight's date~" he squealed like a little girl.

"Do you always have to dress me up? I mean, I can do it myself you know…" I sighed.

"Like, duh! I've seen how you dress up and it was ho-rri-ble. First, you lack pink, and then it was somehow to boyish and then-" I put my finger on his lips.

"Yes, I get it. Lets go then." I huffed and stood up.

When I was about to go out, Gilbert stopped me and smirked.

"Can't wait for tonight, (Name). Wear something sexy for me~" he smirked and wiggled his brows.

I smiled and punched his gut which made him cringe a little. I walked passed him before stopping.

"Sure… but I will kill you if you plan on something." I felt my face heat a little and I turned away. And Feliks started giggling like highschool girl.

Along the way, Feliks would ramble about how he made his room pink and that he had tons of new clothes he would like to try. Then also promised to me that he would take me shopping one day because he said he rarely saw me in malls, which was quite true. I just nodded since I know it would be useless if I said no.

~Meanwhile at the classroom~

Gilbert was chatting with Antonio and Francis at the hallway about how awesome he was until he saw Arthur pass by. He ran to him and grabbed him his shoulder. Francis and Antonio tried to stop him but it was too late.

'This won't be good…' Francis thought as he approached them.

"Hey Arthur guess what?" Gilbert smirk.

"I don't have time to talk to you." Arthur snorted and turned away.

"Oui! He is a busy man Gil! Lets go now! You know you need to do some stuff!" Francis pulled Gilbert.

"I know!" Gilbert pulled himself from Francis "Wait you Brit!"

"What is it? You are wasting my bloody time." He sighed.

"SCORE!" Gilbert shouted "Cuz' I'm that awesome!"

"What are you talking about?" Arthur furrowed his brows.

"He scored in football now lets go~" Antonio said quickly and pulled Gilbert away.

"Imma go on a date with (Name) tonight! Beat that!" Gilbert pointed at Arthur as he was being dragged.

"Well I-" Arthur jumped a little when he saw Antonio chopped the back of Gilbert's neck and dragged him away.

"See you around!" Francis smiled and waved his hand at Arthur before joining Antonio to carry the unconscious Prussian.

~Back in your house~

Again, my room was a whole mess. I hadn't even taken my shower yet and at 7 I must be ready. And it was currently 6 and Feliks was still rummaging my whole closet. I probably would come out using my old tees if he doesn't pick a piece of clothes by ten minutes. I sat on my bed watching my room getting messier and messier.

"I'm going to take my shower first…" I sighed and strode to my bathroom.

"Yeah! I, like, need to make you up too anyways!" Feliks waved his hand.

"What? I don't want-"

"Just get you ass in the bathroom." He pushed me inside and closed the door.

As I took my shower, I kept thinking ho would I tidy up my room later. When I finished rinsing, I turned off the shower and stepped out grabbing my (Favourite colour) towel and started to dry my body then my hair. I wrapped the towel around myself. I looked at the mirror and sighed. _Will I really look good on make- _

"Hey (Name)! I, like, totally found an outfit for you!" Feliks slammed open the door.

"OHMYGODFELIKSGETTHEFUCKOUT!" I screamed as I held onto the towel tightly and blushed.

"Like, calm down. Its not like you're naked." Feliks shrugged "And I'm, like, totally not interested to see you naked. My body is way better than yours~" He snickered.

Something in my head snapped and I spun Feliks around.

"GET OUT!" I kicked his back sending him out of the bathroom.

After getting on my house outfit, I went out and twitched my eye. My room was…

A

COMPLETE

SHIPWRECK

I took a deep breath and smiled.

"You are tidying this up… _right_?" I titlte dmy head.

"Huh? Oh this… well like duh." Feliks shrugged.

"Good." I nodded "So what's the outfit you chose for me?"

"Here." Feliks threw me some clothes.

I fumbled for it and finally get a hold of them. It was a simple black tube top with white polka dots on it. For the bottom, he chose a tight bright red mini skirt, like it only covers only my ass. I gaped and looked at him.

"Six words. Are you out of your mind?"

"No! He is like totally going to bring you to a very fancy place."

He got a point. If Francis was the one who made the reservations the restaurant definitely would be so fancy and French cuisine. And it would at least be four stars. Not to mention all the people who will be there looked like either they were on a wedding or some sort of party.

I nodded and went to the bathroom to change. When I finished, I went out and put twirled around once.

"So, what do you think? Looks weird?" I asked Feliks who stared at me.

"You, like, look SO pretty! I wish I could wear them!" Feliks squealed "Oh and one more thing!" he put on a red belt with a ribbon on the middle around my waist.

"Uh, you're a boy… sorry to upset you." I sweatdropped.

"I, like, know that. I look good in female clothes you know!" Feliks pouted and crossed his arms "Alright now sit there and let me do your hair." He pointed at the chair of my make up table which I made as my laptop table.

I sat down on the chair and waited for him. Feliks went to the bathroom and came out with a blow dryer, hair curler and some pins. First he dried my hair which I didn't enjoy because my hair would constantly go to my eyes so I had to close them. Especially when it was dry he combed my hair which hurt like hell when there was part where my hair was tangled.

"Would you prefer it up or down?" He asked as he continued to brush my hair.

"You are the fashion expert here…" I shrugged.

Feliks hummed as he thought about what to do with my hair.

~if you hair is short~

He snapped his fingers.

"Since your hair is short, I can't do much, but this will do~" he sang as he plugged in the hair curler.

He started to curl my hair making big waves with them. Then he braided my side tails and tied them together at the back. He put on a big red ribbon on it.

~if your hair is long~

"I know! I'll make it simple yet nice!"

He side braided my hair and tied it to the side. The parts that weren't long enough, he curled it and let it hang down. He put on a red ribbon on it and clapped his hands together.

"Like oh my Got! You totally look so cute! Gilbert will so totally melt when he sees you!"

I looked at the mirror and smiled.

"Yeah, I do look beautiful…." I blushed "Thanks…"

"Ah, ah, ah~ we are not quite done!" Feliks waved his finger expertly at me and took out a big punch from his bag.

He put my laptop on the bed and set all his makeup stuff from the pouch on the table which was all what the pouch contained. _Is this guy a girl or boy? _

"Why the hell do you have a complete set of makeup?" I asked him as I scanned the tools.

"Duh~ I like totally want to be a makeup artist and a designer!" Feliks pulled my bangs up "Close your eyes."

I did as I was told and he began to put powder all over my face and neck. Then he took out a light grey-silvery eye shadow and applied on the middle of my eyelids and the corner of the brow bones. Then he applied a darker colour and put it on the side of my eyelids then slowly to the curves. Then after changing the brush, he applied a black colour on the and outer corner of my eyes. For the inner corner of my eyes, he applied white to blend the colours. Finally he put on a black eye liner with upward strokes. How I did know this all while my eyes were closed? He kept on telling me every step because he said I needed to learn.

Finally, I was able to open my eyes for a while. I saw him took out fake eyelashes which I mated the most about makeup. When I opened my mouth to complain her quickly hushed me and applied glue on the lashes. He asked me to close my eyes which I did. I felt the cold substance on my eyes. It felt uncomfortable as Feliks fanned it with whatever he found on my drawer. After a few seconds he asked me to open my eyes. When I opened it, my eyelids felt heavy and when I blinked, I could have sworn I made wind. Then he defined my brows making it look better than before.

"How many layers did you use exactly?"

"Just two." He took out a mascara.

"TWO?! One is enough!" I frowned.

"Your eyelashes aren't thick and long enough." He gestured me to look down "Look down if you don't your eyes to get irritated."

"I am already irritated by you…" I huffed and looked down.

Feliks chuckled and applied mascara on my now thick lashes also my lower lashes. He took out a peachy blush-on and asked me to smile. He brushed the blush-on on my cheek bones as I continued to smile like an idiot. As the finishing touch, he took out a crimson lipstick.

"Woah, woah, isn't that too… flashy?" I wrinkled my nose.

"Of course it isn't! You will looks much sexier trust me!"

He applied on the lipstick and nodded to the mirror. I looked at the mirror to and gaped in awe. _That's really me?_ What I saw was a sexy and seductive looking girl.

"Ohmigosh… how the hell did you do this?" I asked Feliks examining my face "And why this look?"

"Just some of my wonderful skills~ And why that? Because it's a dinner a exclusive French restaurant!"

"Oh my… I don't know how to thank you enough… I mean… Its like I want to go to a wedding or something…"

"My pleasure. I love makeup-ing people anyways. So like hurry up! Its almost time! You look perfect!"

"R-right!" it was 6 55 already.

I went down and opened my shoe closet. I took out a black flats before Feliks snatched it away from me and picked up my red louboutin dillian flower pumps which my mom bought for me in my birthday last year. I never used it. So, mom, I'm finally going to using it.

"What's with all the red?" I took the heels.

"Compliment his eyes." He said simply and gestured me to put it on.

I put it on and the door bell rang. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

~Gilbert's POV~

_Do I look handsome? This tie is so annoying! But I have to say…. I look awesome in this! _I pushed the door bell and held up the bouquet of (Favourite flowers) as my heart was beating against my ribcage. When I heard the door click, I skipped a heart beat or two. I dropped my jaws and the bouquet the moment I saw (Name). That skirt was so short if she bends a little her whole underwear would be exposed!

"Hey, Gil…" she blushed and looked away "I-is there something wrong with my outfit?"

"Naw, he's like totally speechless!" Feliks smirked and put his hand on my shoulder "You two love birds have fun now~" he passed by us and walked away.

"(N-name)? Is that really you?"

"What are you saying? Of course its me!" she huffed.

"Mein Gott… you're so beautiful…." I muttered as I scanned her from top to toe.

"Th-thanks… Feliks helped me…" she smiled sweetly "Y-you look handsome as well…." She blushed as she bent over and took the bouquet "And I suppose this is for me?"

"J-ja, sorry I dropped it… you surprised me."

"How did you know this is my favourite?" she sniffed the flowers.

"Because I'm just that awesome!"

"Sure you are." She laughed and went inside for a while "Let's go then!"

I nodded and led her to Francis' car. Looks like I won't be putting a scratch on it tonight because he kept his promise.

~Your POV~

_Oh gosh! He looks… amazing!_ I bit my lip as I examined his attire. He was using a black blouse which was perfect fit making his toned body showed. He covered the blouse with a white vest with a maroon tie that complimented his eyes. His hair was also unsually neat. And then he wore matching white trousers which showed that desirable a- what the hell am I thinking? I blushed as I mentally slapped myself.

He led me to his, or rather Francis' car and opened the door for me. I slid to the passenger's seat. He went in the car and started driving. Somehow the whole journey was quite and we would constantly look at each other and when our eyes meet we would look away.

When we arrived at the restaurant, the valet service guy opened the door for the both. Gilbert tossed the keys to him and led me inside the restaurant. As soon as I stepped in my eyes scanned the whole place. It. Looked. Amazing! It looked so high class and modern! I made a mental note to thank Feliks to make me feel not underdressed. It was crowded and there was music playing from the corner where there was a mini orchestra.

"Have you made reservations sir?" the lady on the counter asked.

"Ja, Beilschmidt." Gilbert grinned.

"Right this way, sir Beilschmidt." She led us to a seta for two.

The waiter pulled the chair for both of us and handed us the menu. I looked at it and I didn't understand a single thing. That thing was French. The only words I understood was probably the descriptions which were hard to read since it was so tiny that I had to squint my eyes to read them. Gilbert ordered something as I continued to eye on the menu.

"Let me guess… you don't understand don't you?" Gilbert smirked.

"Shut up… just order me something." I scowled and glared at him.

Then again, he said something in French to the waitress.

"And a bottle of the most awesome wine." Gilbert said as he closed the menu.

I gave the menu back to the waitress and she said 'merci' before leaving. I rested my chin on the palm of my hands.

"So, how the hell did you understand French?" I started.

"I'm awesome. Of course I do. Plus Francis is French and he's my best friend! I mean, he rambles in French when he's drunk!" Gilbert smirked.

"Th-this place is really… high class… I thought you were going to take me somewhere more… simple." I fidgeted as I was not used in being such high classed places.

"It wouldn't be awesome if I brought you somewhere boring and simple!"

"What did you order for me?" I asked a little concerned. I didn't want to eat anything weird.

"I don't know… just some random stuff…" he shrugged and I glared daggers at him.

"Kesesese! Don't give me that look, (name)! Doesn't suit your outfit! I was just kidding, I ordered you a normal steak."

"Then don't be a jerk too, it ruins the image of a gentleman look you got tonight!" I retorted.

"But seriously, (Name)… you look, I don't know what words can describe you tonight… man you look so, so, SO beautiful and awesome!"

"You surprised me as well; I never thought you would show up using that kind of attire." I scoffed.

"Francis made me wear it… its un-awesomely uncomfortable!" he loosened the tie a little.

"But it makes you look way better than you usually are…"

"Does that mean I don't look good before?" I shrugged and smirked.

When finally our food has been served, we ate together. But I must say, I couldn't take my eyes off him. I would keep on cutting my beef until I was actually cutting the plate. I hope they won't notice the scratches on it…

~Gilbert's POV~

I chewed on my dory fish as I continued to look at (Name). I couldn't help myself. And once I didn't even looked at what my fork was stabbing at and put it on my mouth. Suddenly, I felt a weird and disgusting taste on my tongue as I chewed on the… whatever I ate. I looked at the left over piece on the fork and it turned out that I just ate a. fucking. CARROT! I quickly grabbed my glass of wine and chugged it down.

"Someone doesn't like his veggies." (Name) giggled.

"I eat veggies! I just don't like carrots! They taste horrible!" I stuck out my tongue.

"But its healthy! I used to hate it too…" she took my hand which was holding the fork and ate the carrot on it "See?"

"You can eat all of it…" I said as took another one "Or I can feed you all of it~"

"No thanks, not a big fan of carrots."

We continued eating until I noticed there was some sauce on the side of her mouth. I smirked and called her.

"Hey, (name), look up for a bit." She looked up with a slice of beef still hanging on her mouth.

I chuckled a little and leaned close to her. I licked the side of her mouth and took a bite of the slice from her mouth.

"It tastes good doesn't it? Especially when you touch it already~"

Her face turned red as he made an attempt to stab my hand with her fork.

"Idiot…" she muttered under her breath still blushing.

~Flashback~

"If this doesn't work, you're not going to see you car again, Francis." Gilbert warned.

"If it works then you have to massage my feet for the whole week." Francis smiled slyly.

"Deal. I will give you my awesome massages if this thing works. AND if I get to kiss her tonight." Gilbert pointed out.

"You got yourself a deal, mon ami." Francis smirked and the other's hand.

**AN: Gott that was long… And I need to sleep in like what? RIGHT NOW. Yay for the PrussiaxReader! I was totally into it hehe… and I got overboard with the makeup didn't I? It looks like a tutorial or something… I feel like a crazy girl right now… but anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I also put in more Poland :D**

**EqualDemise731: Because Francis if cooking your favourite food? =w=**

**Valkyrie99: LOL yeah Lukas is Matthias' fairy godmother. And What would Gil do? Stare blankly and wait for a response XD**

**TheNyanStar: Maybe its just your feelings…. Or is it? Shhhh…**

**Neeky-chan: If I make flags for my wall… my sisters would think I'm crazy. Cuz' you know they're not Hetalia fans… I wouldn't get a Russia doll. I wont be able to sleep…. Ah, no offense to all the Russia fangirls! I'm just a little scared of Russia.**

**The Witch Alchemist: Not yet… Francis to the rescue!**

**Dancing Shadows Alchemist: Does it? Really? **

**HetaliaBarginski: Danke for making this a favourite! DAoes this fic really deserve to be a fav? I update weekly. But sometimes I wouldn't have time… but I will try to give notice if I don't!**

**Guest: yeah… we'll see about that… its not easy.**

**That's all! I'm supposed to be on bed right now so I bid you cheerio! Don't forget to leave a review~**

**Who's excited for the next chapter? *crickets* … gute nacht Perry TT_TT **

**Oh the louboutin thing… its this(hope it shows up): **

** www .google. / imgres?num=10&hl =en&biw=1024&bih=653&tbm=isch&tbnid=BRIk_wZYtC-JM:&imgrefurl= www. cheapchristianlouboutin-usa. &docid=QjNbgAhxx0rXiM&imgurl= /images/Christian%252520Louboutin%252520Dillian%252520Flower%252520Pumps% &w=480&h=480&ei=At1VUJS5GIzQrQei24H4Ag&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=250&sig=100327147564439750606&page=2&tbnh=150&tbnw=172&start=15&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:15,i:155&tx=109&ty=92**


	28. Lies and its consequences

Chapter 28

Lies and their consequences

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**_

**AN: Hallo~ I'm back with a new chapter~ Been really busy… Just did like six tests at Friday? Is school trying to make my life a living hell? I did this in one sitting… I was supposed to do it yesterday but I really needed to rest. So I want to apologize for any errors.**

**Warning: Moar PrussiaxReader! Like really, lovey dovey with Gilbert.**

After I finished my main course, I ordered a slice of (choice of cake). There's always space dessert now isn't there? My face quickly brightened when I saw my cake. I took a small piece with my fork and put it in my mouth.

"Mmm~ this is so good!" I smiled and giggled "You should try it!" I cut a piece for Gilbert and gestured Gilbert to open his mouth.

Gilbert smiled and leaned closer to eat it.

"Sweet. Like you." Gilbert licked his cream stained lips.

"You don't need to sweet talk me if you want more…" I blushed and took a big piece into my mouth.

"Ja, you're right~" Gilbert stood up and leaned to me, capturing my lips with his. Hey it's a French restaurant, who cares? "Tastes even better~" he wiped his lips with his thumb.

"I'm going to kill you…" I muttered as I felt heat rise up from my face.

"Kesesese~ don't say that! You liked it right?" Gilbert smirked.

"No." I said coldly "It was too… sudden."

"The awesome me is full of surpirses~"

I rolled my eyes and finished my cake whilst trying not to show my face to Gilbert. _Damn, I'm going to go crazy soon… _

After Gilbert paid for the bill, which I insist to split up since it was quite expensive, Gilbert drove me back to my house… wait why the hell did he pass my house?

"Gil, my house is back there…" I pointed back.

"Ja, I know. Our date is not done yet!"

"Should I worry?"

"If I'm Francis you should. But nein, I have a surprise for you."

Gilbert park in front of the town forest and opened the door for me. I stepped out and looked around. It was quite and the road was dimly lit by the yellow street lights.

"What are doing here? I don't like the atmosphere…" I said as I rubbed my arms "And I'm not dressed for cold."

Gilbert stripped of his top and I quickly turned around.

"I-idiot! Wh-what the hell are you planning on?!" I blushed.

"Save the dirty thoughts, (Name), calm down…" He said as he put his blouse over my shoulders "It may not be much but its better than nothing."

"Th-thanks…" I put the blouse on, leaving the sleeves hanging as it was too big for me.

"Come on." He held my hand and led me into the forest.

I would keep on looking around for anything. But the warmth from Gilbert's hands made me feel ease. Even the pain on my heels were not as painful as it was. But after a few minutes, the pain increased and I tripped. I moaned in pain knowing I twisted my ankle.

"Careful there. Are you alright?" Gilbert asked stretching his hand out.

"Y-yeah…" I held onto his hand.

He pulled me up and I tried to stand up but failed.

"Did you twist your ankle?" He bent down and looked at my foot.

"I think so, it hurts." I nodded.

Gilbert squatted down and gestured me to get on him. I hesitantly got on him and held on his shoulders. He suddenly got up making me let out a voluntary yelp. I crossed my arms against his neck as he jerked me up. it felt rather uncomfortable since I was using a tight skirt and I could feel Gilbert's muscular arms carrying my thighs.

"You're so heavy…" he said jokingly.

"Shut up, you can put me down if you want to." I blushed and tightened my hug making him choke a little

"I was just kidding! Don't worry, you don't feel like anything!" Gilbert said as he started to walk.

As he walked towards God knows where, I rested my head on his shoulder. His back felt so broad… reminds me of dad… I hugged him tighter and nuzzled against the crook of his neck. His platinum blonde hair would constantly tickle my cheek as the wind blows. It smelled good; guess he washed the hair before the date.

"We're here." Gilbert stopped and put me down slowly.

I looked around and saw millions of shining and twinkling stars in the dark blue sky. I gazed upon the vast sky seeing endless stars. I glanced at Gilbert who was sitting down on the grassy ground. He pulled my wrist making me crash onto him. And now, I was on top of him, my (E/C) orbs were staring right into his crimson ones. The stars seemed like they were reflecting on his eyes. Our faces inches apart, my hands on his chest. I felt my face got pink and I slowly got up.

The moon light reflected his beautiful pale skin. I smiled nervously and laid down beside him not caring that some grass would be stuck between my hair. I looked up at the sky and so did he.

"How did you find out about this place?" I asked still fascinated with the scenery.

"I went out to take my dog for a walk one night and he ran away leading me here…"

I gasped when I saw a falling star. I quickly pointed up the sky.

"Shooting stars!" I smiled and giggled like a little child. I never saw shooting stars before in my life "They really are shooting stars! Lets make a wish! I wish things would always stay this good! Another one! Make your wish Gil! Quickly!"

"I wish I will stay with you forever." Gilbert said softly.

I turned my head towards him and blinked. I smiled softly as my face turned a little red and sat up. He sat up a little and looked at me, smiling. This time his smile didn't have look like a smirk. It was a soft and gentle smile. I felt my heart a skip a beat or two as he slowly leaned in closer until our lips finally met. He cupped my cheek as he deepened the kiss ignoring the multiple stars falling behind us. When I needed air, I broke the kiss and blushed heavily. My heart was beating like drums.

"Ich liebe dich, (Name)…. Ich liebe sie so sehr…" He whispered as he kissed my cheeks.

"Wh-what was that?"

"It means I love you so much." He chuckled.

"Well sorry for not knowing German! B-but I do know what it means… a little… a-and eek liebe deek too…." I muttered trying to pronounce the word like he did.

"Its more like a silent 'k'… Ich liebe dich." He tried not to laugh.

"Ich… liebe dich…" I pouted and repeated it correctly this time.

"There you go. Ich liebe dich auch, (name)~"

"A-uck? Oh, I know, I know! It means I love you too!"

"Correct!" he pecked my lips.

He carried me back to the car and drove me back to my house. He carried me all the way inside my room and kissed my forehead before leaving.

"See you tomorrow, liebe." He smirked and left my room.

I ghosted my fingers on my forehead and shook my head, smiling. I changed to my sleeping wear and got rid of the makeup. The fake eyelashes get to go first. It was so annoying! I got ready for bed and turned off the lights.

~At the BTT apartment~

"So, am since I see an ear-to-ear grin on your face, does this mean I get foot massage for a week?" Francis asked sipping his wine.

"Ja. Fine as promised." Gilbert tossed his clothes to Francis' face.

"Woah Gil, why are you topless?" Antonio chuckled.

"(Name) got cold nothing else." Gilbert shrugged.

"Too bad." Francis tossed back the clothes to Gilbert.

Francis ordered Gilbert to massage his foot right away which Gilbert did. But he would constantly try to break Francis' toe when he teased him about how his hands felt like a woman's.

The next morning was school. I was sprinting to school because I was running late. I dashed all the way from my house to the class. The moment I opened the class door, the bell rung.

"I-I did… it!" I fist pumped weakly.

Everyone looked at me with surprised faces. Gilbert and Arthur laughed. I wobbly walked to my seat and plopped on my seat. No grace or whatever. I was sweating and my hair was a complete mess.

"Good morning, love. How nice is it to start a day with a little exercise?" Arthur snickered.

"Shut up. I was running late!" I took out my pencil box and put it on the table.

~Timeskip to break~

I stood up and stretched. Finally break time! I didn't have time to eat my breakfast this morning so I decided to go down to the canteen and grab something. Eliza walked over to me.

"They say they're selling those takoyaki today! Lets get some!" Eliza said excitedly.

"Oh! I love those! And I'm starving!" I rubbed my belly which was grumbling.

"Wait, (Name)." Arthur pulled my arm.

"What? I'm really hungry! Can't this wait?" I whined.

"I just want to ask you…. How was your date with Gilbert last night?" Arthur asked with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"It was really great… but the one with yours were great as well." I smiled softly and hugged him before leaving him.

"Oh…" he said sadly and sighed.

"You didn't tell me you went to a date with Gilbert?!"

"It was a sudden."

"You did wear something nice right?"

"Of course I did! Feliks forced me to!"

Eliza laughed and nodded approvingly. We waited in the line for the takoyaki. Great… am I even going to eat? This is why I hate buying food from the canteen.

Gilbert was sitting down on his desk while chatting with Francis and Antonio.

"Gilbert. A word with you." Arthur gestured him to come over.

Gilbert leapt off the table and walked to him.

"What do you want? You're ruining my awesome day." Gilbert crossed his arms.

"I'm just here to say that your achievements are… not bad. Not bad at all. Who ever knew you could please a girl?" Arthur scoffed.

"The awesome me always makes girls melt in with my awesomeness! What? Are you jealous that I snatched a date from (Name)?" Gilbert smirked.

Francis and Antonio did not like where this was going. Not at all. When Francis was about to stop them, Arthur pulled Gilbert outside the class.

"You two can stay here." He said and dragged Gilbert out.

"I don't need to be jealous. Oh and you should stop being so confident of yourself. Yesterday you told me you scored? Guess what? Me first." Arthur grinned.

"What do you mean?" Gilbert blinked in confusion

"Yes, I took her on a date on Saturday. To the amusement park."

"But I thought she went on a date with Francis…"

"What? No way. She went with me. That frog was just lying."

"Nein! Francis!" Gilbert called out.

"O-oui?" Francis bit his lip.

"Is what he said is true?" Gilbert raised a brow.

Francis hesitantly nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me? You told me she was going on a date with you. Tell me he is just lying."

"Non… I'm so sorry, mon cher but oui, I lied to you because I knew you would get upset and it would make (Name) upset as well…"

Gilbert shook his head and passed by Arthur, storming to wherever was not the class. If possible not the school.

"Arthur why do you have to make things bad?" Francis sighed knowing well he would have to deal with Gilbert sooner or later. An upset Gilbert to be exact.

"How the bloody hell did I know?!" Arthur shrugged.

Down at the canteen, Eliza and I almost there. Just five more people! I looked at the clock and oh great… we only got seven minutes left.

"I think we won't be able to get any food today…" I sighed sadly.

"Damn, and we were so close… you sure you can handle it? You haven't eaten since morning."

"Its okay, I can trick my stomach with water."

We went back up to our class. I saw Francis in front of my class door and he looked like he was waiting for someone. He was looking down and his arms were crossed. He leaned on the wall and looked like if he was sleeping.

"Hey Francis! What are you doing here? Class is about to start you know…. Francis?" I tapped his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, mon cher." He mumbled.

"What?" I leaned in closer.

"Gilbert knows… and he ran off to somewhere…."

"Eliza, please go in first." Eliza nodded and went in the class "Knows what?"

"He knows that I lied. He knows that you went on a date with Arthur at Saturday. I'm really sorry." Francis bit his lip and clenched his fists.

"Hey, its okay, its not your fault. You have saved me a couple of times. Its my fault." I hugged him "Now go to your class, I'm going to go find him."

"Non, I will!"

"Go to your class. I will take responsibility this time. As my gratitude for what you have done to me." I smiled and ran off.

_Damn it Gilbert! Why do you have to make my life harder? Where the hell are you? _I ran around the school hoping no teachers would catch me. It would not be pretty if they did. I checked the canteen, garden, field, toilets (I only shouted his name of course). No where to be found. I panted as I tried to think of another place. Right, one more place! I ran up to the roof and slammed open the door. A boy with red jacket and platinum blonde hair was standing facing the view of the town.

"Why, with all my awesomeness, still can't win over her? I mean don't you think I deserve her, Gilbird?" the little yellow canary chirped while hovering around his head.

I couldn't help myself but giggle a little.

~Gilbert's POV~

I was looking at the town view and was talking to Gilbird. Only he understands me… only he knows what I feel and what I really want. He is the most awesome pet ever. Even if he only replies with a chirp, it really helps me calm down. I was talking with him again until I felt someone embrace me from the back.

"Of course you deserve me." I heard a familiar voice.

"(N-name)?"

**AN: Whoops gotta end there! I'm really supposed to be on bed and lights are supposed to be off now so lets make this quick. Danke to everyone who have read! Hope you guys enjoyed this chappie~ oh and… if you noticed, I've been putting a lot of Francis. Why? Because I really like him! You know he's really kind and caring! Maybe perverted but still he's a good daddy! So… anyone wants some FrancexReader? Because it won't be hard to insert this pairing. **

**Valkyrie99: Yep they are :3 I love 'em!**

**The Witch Alchemist: Ding ding ding! You are correct! **

**Neeky-chan: Well good luck with the doll ^^" and yeah Antonio and Francis are like the reader's life safer!**

**EqualDemise731: Eh? Why so mean D:? He did nothing wrong…**

**Dancing Shadows Alchemist: Wait you too? D:**

**Guest: Cool you're Danish~ you must do it pewdie brofist style~**


	29. Jealousy causes it all

Chapter 29

Jealousy causes it all

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Hetalia. I only own the plot of this fic.**_

**AN: Hey guys! New update! I'm sorry, I usually update at weekends but, pleasedon'tkillme! I was slacking off and kinda forgot about doing the chapter… I made the first half at Saturday and then Youtube drugged me! Blame youtube! Plus, I'm in term break right now which means… a week holiday! Yay~ the good news is that I MIGHT be updating more than once in a week… if I finish my homework fast that is~ Enjoy the chapter!**

**Warning: Gilbert and Arthur will be a tad bit of an ass in this chapter… well… Arthur is a complete ass in this chapter…*hides in the closet* and there would be a lot of changes in the POV! Hope you don't get confused!**

I buried my face in Gilbert's red jacket inhaling his familiar scent. I tightened my arms around his waist.

"Yeah, its me…"

"What are you doing here?" Gilbert's cheeks were dusted with pink as he squirmed under my grip.

"Obviously to take you back to class. I know you're upset… but can't we talk this through? You don't need to corner up yourself and just keep quite…"

"What can I do?" he scoffed "I was fine with Francis going on a date with you! I shrugged it off. But not this time, (name). First, you went on a date with Arthur and I never knew anything about it! And then, Francis lied to me, worst of all, you actually went with it!"

"I'm sorry…" I let him go and stepped back a little, looking down.

"You're sorry? Ja, and then when I forgive you, you just pretend like nothing happened! You think I forgot about how you mad eme wait outside your house that long?!"

"I-I didn't-"

"And also the time- I remember every single moment I spent with you!"

"I do too…"

"Liar! You actually don't really like me don't you? You're just… sympathizing me. And then, you just…. You just- I thought you are an honest girl, (name)! Somehow, right now…. You're not as awesome as I thought you were." Gilbert turned around revealing a pair of darkened crimson eyes.

"B-but I really do love you… with all my heart…"

"Really? And I thought you love Arthur as well. Just… just forget it, (Name)…"

His words stung my chest as I tried my best to not let any tears fall from my eyes. I balled up my fists and bit my lip.

"I-I'm really sorry… I really am Gil…" I'm so pathetic; can't I do better than that?!

"That's what you always say… I'm sorry but I don't feel like talking to you right now…" Gilbert walked pass me "Your sorry doesn't even sound real anymore…"

Somehow, my body couldn't move… my chest hurt too much for me to move. After I heard the door close, tears started to fall down from my eyes to the ground. _Why is it that when everything was just going fine, it just turns into soemthing so bad? Screw those shooting stars… _I wiped the tears off my eyes and crouched down, sobbing.

~Back in the classroom~

Gilbert entered the class, or rather, banged the door open. The teacher was shouting at him but he didn't care. He just sat down on his desk. Eliza and Antonio knew something happened. (Name) was not here, Gilbert was scowling like Lovino and Arthur was grinning like an idiot. Eliza glanced over (name)'s desk '_what the hell happened?' _she thought as she ripped off a small part from her notebook and scribbled something on it. She passed the little piece of paper to Gilbert who lazily skimmed his eyes over it.

'Hey, what the hell happened? I know you are involved in this! Where is (name)?' that was what Eliza wrote.

Gilbert growled a little and glared at Eliza making her shocked. She never seen him glare at her like that. Why was he so angry? Gilbert took out a pen and scribbled on the back of the paper.

'None of you damn business.' Eliza frowned and shot back a glare at him and ripped off a whole page from her notebook.

'Of course it is when something happens to her! She's my best friend you idiot. Did you do something to her?'

Gilbert gritted his teeth and crumpled the paper. Eliza twitched her eye and stood up.

"Sir, apparently, Gilbert is not feeling well. I shall take him to the nurse." She strode over to Gilbert who stared at her in confusion.

"But he seems alright…" the teacher raised a brow.

"Really?" Eliza put her hand on Gilbert's head and banged it hard on the table gaining everyone's attention "He doesn't look okay to me…" she dragged him out.

The teacher sweatdropped and proceeded on teaching.

~Arthur's POV~

What the hell? Why did Eliza do that to him? Well poor guy…But then, looks like the plan worked. I'm sorry (Name)… I hope she's not hurt, I just wanted to show her that that German or Prussian bastard, whatever, is a bloody jerk! He doesn't deserve an angel like you! But I was really worried in where (name) was. She was not the type to skip classes.

This plan may make me look like a bloody arse but love is war isn't it? I mean, the face (Name) made when I asked how was the date with that Gilbert, her face just brighten up. And when she said that it was good? Come on, she may not sound like she really loved it but her eyes tells it all. And that really stabbed my heart. I don't know what happened last night but whatever it was, Gilbert had made (name) really happy. And as much as I hate to admit it, he is one step away from me.

So its time for me to make my move… my bloody turn, Gilbert.

~Eliza's POV~

I pushed Gilbert harshly causing him to crash down on the floor. I glared daggers at him and put my hands on my hips.

"I leave an eye on you and (Name) and this is what I get?" I scowled.

"It fucking hurts you b-" Gilbert quickly shut his mouth knowing well that I would slice him to pieces if he called me _that_ "You don't know what happened!" he growled.

"And that is why I'm asking your right now!"

"You don't need to know… its between (name) and me." Gilbert got up and dusted his sleeves.

"Don't act all high and mighty. I swear, if (Name) is crying because of you right now, I _will_ show you _no _mercy." I pulled his collar and pulled him close, my emerald orbs narrowing at him.

Gilbert swallowed hard and pushed me away "You should think about how I feel too…. And why don't you ask Francis too? He might give you a clue on this." Gilbert turned on his heels and went back to the class.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! Don't you dare turn your back on me!" I yelled in frustration and stomped my foot on the ground.

_I should find (Name)…_ I began searching the school while being careful not to get caught by any patrolling teachers. I searched in all the places (Name) and I like to hang out , the garden, football field… and the roof. Right. I ran up to the roof and swung the door open. There, I saw (Name) sitting on the floor looking at the view while humming (favourite song).

"(Name)?" I walked slowly to her.

She quickly perked up and sniffled rubbing her eyes. Oh no, please don't say-

"E-Eliza?" she said with a cracked voice.

Oh he did not just made her cry…

"Are you alright? You are skipping class…" I sat beside her and looked at her.

"Y-yeah, just getting some fresh a-air… its kind o-of boring…" she tried her best to hide her red nose and bloodshot eyes.

"What did Gilbert did to you?"

"E-eh? N-nothing-"

"Don't lie. I know, (Name). Tell me, what did he do to you?"

"He hates me now… its my fault… I want everything good for myself, I never think about other's feelings too…" she shook her head and let more tears flow down her cheeks "And he thinks I don't love him! I do Eliza! I really do!"

"Sssh… Its okay, its not your fault. Its no one's fault." I patted her back soothingly "Its just a simple misunderstanding."

"How is it a simple misunderstanding? Its so clear! Its like I'm using Gilbert's feelings towards me to forgive me! I'm a really horrible person! Its what I always do… I just manipulate other's feelings for my own good. And then, I always get help from the people around me… Its like I'm using everyone!" he ran her hands to her (H/C) hair "I hate myself so much! Why the hell did I not tell the truth to Gilbert earlier?!"

"C-calm down, (Name)… you don't need to be angry at yourself, its not your fault! You are not the kind of girl who plays with other's feelings… I know you, (Name). Now just tell me what led you to this."

She told me everything, about the date with Arthur and the date with Gilbert. She told me how she had such a wonderful time with both of them but… to me, it seems that she liked Gilbert's date better… And the time Francis lied that she went on a date with him instead of Arthur and used the reason that (Name) was planning on asking Gilbert on a date that was why she needed some experience with Francis… why him? Anyways, she told me that the thing that made Gilbert mad was because she lied to him as well.

Knowing Gilbert, it was right for him to get mad. First, his best friend lied to him and then the person he truly loves also lied to him. Which leads him to think that (Name) doesn't actually have any special feelings for him. That idiot… he really needs to learn what girls' feel when he says those words next time. And, I think I know the reason behind Arthur's grinning just now…

"Okay, how about I go talk to Gilbert? Don't worry, it will all be alright again…"

~Your POV~

All I could do was nod. My head was pounding and I couldn't stop the tears from my eyes along with the constant sobbing I made. _I'm a liar? Am I? But I really love him… _Eliza helped me got up and led me back to the class room. But I refused to enter the classroom as I didn't want to see Gilbert that time… I was scared of facing him. The face he made when before, it showed pure disappointment and anger.

"Come on, (Name), we need to get back to class…" Eliza pulled me.

"NO!" I yanked away my arms.

My voice was loud enough for the teacher to hear making him open the door. He looked a little surprised when he saw my red nose, bloodshot eyes and my tear stained cheeks.

"Are you alright, (last name)?" he asked me.

"Y-yes, I wasn't feeling well just now…"

"Are you okay now?"

I nodded and the teacher gestured for the both of us to get inside. The whole class stared at me as I kept my eyes on the ground. I glanced over Gilbert and my heart ached again when I saw him looking to his book. _Why would he care? _Eliza led me to my desk and helped me sit down as if I just came out of the hospital after breaking my legs. When the teacher gained the student's attention again, I lazily fiddled with my pen still thinking about what Gilbert said to me.

"L-love? Wh-what happened?" Arthur asked me in concern although his voice cracked a little.

~Arthur's POV~

_Bollocks! She cried! I didn't want her to cry like this! Shit, shit, shit! What have I done?! _I bit my lip when I saw her just shrugging weakly in response. How stupid of me! How could I make the girl I love cry? I felt like a complete arse now… Now what should I do? That bastard must have went too far didn't he?

Not wanting to make feel more uncomfortable than she already is, I decided to just nod and went back to my studying.

When the bell rang, it was lunch. I stood up and looked at (Name) who didn't even bother to put her books under the table. She just stood up and walked over to Eliza like a robot. No emotions at all. I sighed and walked over to her planning to make an attempt to talk to her but was stopped by Eliza.

"Woah, stand back Mr. Kirkland. I want to have a word with you." He held her hand in front of my hand "Lili, go take (Name) to the canteen, she hadn't eat since the morning. I wouldn't want her to faint in the middle of class."

"O-okay!" Lili nodded and pulled (Name)'s sleeve and pulled her out of the classroom.

"What do you want?"

"First of all, I suspect that you are behind whatever (Name) is going through right now and second, I believe you are involved in whatever this is… This is your plan isn't it? To make Gilbert hurt (Name)?" she shot a glare at me, narrowing her eyes.

I licked my dry lips and bit my lower lip, averting my eyes "Um… I-I…"

"So, its true isn't it? It was all your causing!"

"I didn't mean to hurt her _that _bad okay! The bloody git went too far!"

"Yeah but if you hadn't done whatever you did, (Name) won't be like that right now! Didn't you see her face?! She was, to be simply put, emotionless!" she yelled "Are you a damn retard?!"

"No! I didn't know that would lead us to this! I mean, you both know Gilbert and I are fighting over (Name) right?"

"I don't care! You. Fix. This. I don't give a shit, but you better fix this! Or I will kill you, that's for sure." She cracked her knuckles "No one messes with my (Name)…"

~Your POV~

"I-its okay, Lili. I'm fine, I just need to talk to Gilbert…" I smiled faintly.

"But I don't think you both should talk to each other right now… Its not a good idea you know… And besides, you need to eat first…"

"Don't worry! I have this…" I took out a small candy "candy. Its sugar so it would help me a lot."

"N-no!" she furrowed her brows "You need to eat something heavier than that!" she said sternly.

"I promise you, I will be alright! Now, I need to go!" I ran away, leaving her.

"I hope so…" she sighed.

My stomach was begging me for food but I decided to ignore it. I quickly searched for Gilbert, but there was no sight of him. _Maybe he went home…_Suddenly, I felt a light pat on my shoulder. I turned around to see a very sad Francis and Antonio.

"Hola… are you feeling better?" Antonio asked, voice barely audible.

"Y-yeah… don't worry… Where's Gilbert?"

"He… went home… he said that he didn't feel well…" Francis answered still having the apologetic face he had before.

"I see…"

~Timeskip~

After all the scolding I got from Eliza because I didn't eat, again, school was finally over. And my first incentive was to go to Gilbert and talk to him. And so I did. No matter, how loud my stomach grumbled and how bad my head was pounding, I ran to Ludwig's house. _I hope he's there…. Francis said he usually stays there whenever he feels down… and besides he's mad at Francis, I hope not though. _

I was out of breath but I didn't ask my legs to stop. I kept on running despite the fact that my body was already weak. Finally, I reached Ludwig's house. I staggered to the front door and weakly pushed the door bell. No answer. _Is he here?_ I decided to try and give him a call. I waited anxiously for him to pick up but, as expected, he didn't pick up.

'Please tell me where you are…' I texted him.

No answer.

'Are you in Ludwig's house? If you are then look out the window. Please?'

I looked at the window which was covered with curtains. I smiled a little when I saw the curtain move a open a little revealing a crimson eye. Gilbert quickly closed the curtain back. I pushed the doorbell once more

"Gil! Please let me in and let me talk to you! Please!" I begged.

Still nothing. I nodded and sat on the small set of staircase. _Its okay, I'll wait… Its my turn to wait now…_ _Ludwig will return soon anyways…_

I have been sitting there for three hours now. And I'm surprised my mind hadn't betrayed me because of my hunger. Ludwig was probably spending the night on either in Feliciano's or Kiku's. Determined to talk to him, I waited patiently. After another two hours, my mind started to get fuzzy and my abdomen felt like it was being twisted. I could even hear the pounding in my head. Slowly, my vision stared to blur as I fell down on the ground. The last thing I saw was a figure of a man. And then everything just went black.

**AN: Who might it be~? Any guesses? Looks like the drama is back! I'm really sorry for making Gilbert and Arthur such an ass in this chapter! Sometimes they need to make mistakes too don't they? Oh well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Valkyrie99: Yeah oh well XD thx for waiting anyways! **

**The Witch Alchemist: Cool! You're a France cosplayer? And maybe I'll insert some Francexreader but not so much since its true that it would be very, very, VERY complicated. I mean love triangle is okay but a love… rectangle? Square? That would be really hard! But ja, France is a very nice guy~**

**VongolaViv: Yeah you're right… maybe I'll just put a little… it won't hurt right? **

**EqualDemise731: Now you know what he was thinking?**

**ChicagoAnimeLuver13: Thankies~ **

**XD (guest): Yeah sorry for making reader a player in the first few chapters… I was confused on who the main pairing was ^^" Thanks by the way~**

**Awesome person (guest): Of course I will continue! I will never leave a fic without ending it! And my guess is… you're 20? Idk… I just got the feeling…**

**So! I will see you in the next chapter, review and tell me what you think! Au revoir~ I'll see you soon… mon cher~**


	30. Get drunk and forget

Chapter 30

Get drunk and forget

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and so on…**_

**Disclaimer: Hello, hello! So one night I have nothing better to do so here I am :3 I was kind of surprised that this is the 30****th**** chapter. Never thought this story would be this successful. I thought my first Hetalia fic won't be much of a success but you guys are so kind that you gave me so much support! I also never thought people actually liked this fic… I mean 145 reviews, 56 favs and 53 alerts? That's just wow… I don't know how to thank you all... I'm, like, so happy whenever I read your reviews!**

**Warning: I did something to the readers… to be exact, Francis did… so, to those France haters please excuse me… and plus this chapter contains FrancexReader and PrussiaxReader. I will apologize in advance and please don't kill me! *bows and runs away***

* * *

I flickered my eyes open and groaned a little as my stomach still begged for food. But I was not as hungry. I scanned the room with my half lidded eyes and realized I was neither in my room nor in Gilbert's, which disappointed me. I sniffed a little when I smelled something nice. I sniffed the pillow and what did I smell? Roses. I looked around again and it finally hit my head. I'm in Francis' room. Instinctively, I checked if my clothes was still on. Great, it is. Moreover, I'm still in my uniform so everything is okay.

I heard the door open a little to see Francis come in with a tray of food, which looked more like a high classed cuisine… Francis smiled when he saw me up and walked over to me.

"Awake already, mon cherie?" he put the tray on the table.

"Mhmm… Gilbert… where is he?" I mumbled and yawned.

"He is still in Ludwig's house… I didn't see him." Francis said sadly "Je suis désolé(I'm sorry)… What can I do?" he sat on the bed and entangled his hands within his hair.

"I-its okay…" I patted his head "Its not your fault… you were just trying to protect me…" I smiled softly.

"B-but-"

"Omigosh! This looks so good!" I grinned widely and took the tray to my lap "Thanks for cooking for me! Merci~"

Francis looked at me with a rather surprised look as I wolfed down the food. It really tasted like heaven as food was I needed most at that time. Francis kept on looking at me as I continued to gobble down on whatever there was on the tray. After finishing everything, I wiped my mouth with my hands and let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"That was something~" I patted my belly which was probably much bigger now.

"(Name)…" Francis quirked his brows.

"Look, don't worry okay? I will talk to him! Oh by the way, how did I end up here?"

"I was about to visit Gilbert and try to talk to him. But instead, I found you on the staircase in front of the door, unconscious. I knocked on Gilbert's door to let us in but he wouldn't budge… He must have thought we were acting… just like you did once. So I quickly drove you here."

"Thanks…" I smiled and hugged him "You're like my big brother! But I have to say, I'm surprised I didn't die or something! I mean, I didn't eat at all!" I giggled.

"You did consume some sugar when you got here…"Francis muttered out while averting his eyes.

"Woah, cool! I did that while I was unconscious?"

"Not really…" he scratched his head and pursed his lips.

"You… used injection? Injected it to my veins?" I guessed.

"Non…"

"Then?"

He didn't answer for a few seconds.

"You really want to know?" he raised a brow, smirking a little.

I nodded getting more curious.

"Gil will kill me if he knows… I made you drink sugar water, mouth-to-mouth. I did it for a good cause, I swear!" Francis held up his hands.

My face quickly turned red and I started to stutter, fumbling for words to say.

"Calm down, mon cherie, I didn't do anything else!" He chuckled.

"Y-you kissed me?! You- oh my God… you actually did that?"

"It was for your own good… besides, I love the feel of your-" I smashed the pillow to his face as my face turned redder and warmer.

"I'll pretend like nothing happened!"

"Aw, but if you were conscious, I bet you would melt into my passionate kiss~" Francis purred.

"Shut up before I castrate you with this butter knife." I held out a butter knife from the tray from earlier "And to be exact, your face that you love so much."

He quickly shut his mouth shut. I giggled and put the butter knife back to its place. But I was still a little angry about the fact that he kissed me. Well technically it was not but in was still a lip and lip contact so it is still consider a kiss. But somehow deep inside there, I know it was nothing with lust or other of that sort.

"I guess I should get going… I still need to talk to Gilbert and I'm still in my uniform." I tossed the blanket away causing Francis to quickly turn his head away while blushing.

I tilted my head in confusion and looked down. My thighs were completely exposed. I chuckled a little and decided to tease the Frenchman a little. I wanted him to taste his own medicine. I got on my knees and hand, the other hand I used to make him look at me. I looked into his sapphire eyes, a smirk forming on my lips.

"What's wrong, Francey pants? I thought you would like to see these…" I purred to his ears.

Francis squirmed and shook his head. He never felt anything like that whenever a woman did that to him. This also confused him. I ghosted my hand to his cheek and caressed it, feeling his stubbly chin. I got my face nearer, as his face got redder. He closed his eyes shut while I smirked even wider. I slapped my hand on his cheek lightly and laughed.

"Man! You should have looked the look on your face!" I cackled as I flopped down on the bed.

"What was that for?" Francis pouted and rubbed his cheek.

"That was for kissing me." I chuckled and pecked the part I slapped him "And that was for making me feel better."

"Always my pleasure, mon cher~" Francis chuckled and kissed my knuckles.

Even though I acted this way, my chest was still hurting a little from Gilbert. But Francis took away most of the pain. Such a great friend I have… I swung my legs to the side and set my feet on the ground. _Its late… I wonder if I should visit Gilbert…_

"Um, where's my phone?" I asked looking around.

"There." Francis pointed to the table beside the bed.

I took it and checked if there were any messages. My face brightened when I saw six new messages. I quickly opened the first one.

'I told you I just don't feel like talking to you. Don't waste your time waiting for me. Its useless.' from Gilbert.

'Hey, love. Is everything alright? You seemed so down at school.' From Arthur.

'Great, now Francis is part of your little play? I won't fall for it again.' From Gilbert.

'Why aren't you answering? You always answer within the hour…" from Arthur.

'Mein Gott! It was real?! You should have told me! Are you with Francis now? Where are you? Is he doing anything to you? Are you alright?!' from Gilbert.

'Look, I'm really sorry, (Name)… I was being a total ass today… I was just having a rough time on dealing with other guys going out with you. I always do. Every time other guys talk to you, touch you, my chest hurts. Even sometimes Francis and Toni too…. I'm so sorry if I get jealous so easily. Even thought you don't really love me, I really do, (Name). I love you so much even my awesomeness cannot explain it. Ich liebe dich so sehr… Please forgive me, (Name), I would die if you hate me… Give me one last chance please! I'm begging on my awesome knees! I'll do anything to get your forgiveness! Est tut mir lied!' from Gilbert.

A smile graced my lips as I giggled a little. Tears formed on my eyes making Francis worried.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah… I just need to go now…" I rubbed my eyes "I really need to see Gil now."

"Alright, I'll give you a drive there." Francis smiled and walked over to the door "Let's go."

* * *

~Meanwhile in Ludwig's house~

"Bruder, seriously, do you really have to always lock yourself up in your room whenever you're upset?" Ludwig groaned trying to get in his brother's room "Don't come to me for food tonight!"

Gilbert opened the door a little, revealing his red nose and bloodshot eyes. Ludwig blinked in surprise and softened his face. He knew what this was about. Nothing could made his ego-as-big-as-jupiter brother cry other than…. Who is he kidding? Of course none other than (Name). Well, he did cried once, when Gibird was lost. But it turned out that Gilbrd was just left in the cabinet in Ludwig's room. Why? Only God knows.

"Just give me the food…" Gilbert croaked out.

"Bruder… w-what happened?"

"Just something… unawesome." Gilbert shrugged but started to sob again "I'M SO UNAWESOME!" he cried to Ludwig's chest, who was just speechless now.

Ludwig, being the person who couldn't really talk about these kind of things, patted Gilbert's back. He tried to come up with comforting words which turned out to be;

"Its alright… Just tell me about it…" now he was mentally facepalming.

First, he doesn't know a thing about love complications and those of that sort. Second, when his brother is upset, he would drink his soul out and become very drunk. Third, when Gilbert is drunk, he won't stop talking until he faints. And by talk a lot, it means, pouring out _all _his feelings and he would cry most of the time. Especially when it was about Ludwig growing so fast and etcetera. Worst of all, he could do something stupid. Like _really _stupid.

But what was done is done. By the time Ludwig snapped out of his thoughts on how stupid he was to decide to be the one who would comfort his brother, he was already sitting on the couch beside Gilbert who was currently chugging a bottle of beer. _His _beer to be exact. And here's another problem, Gilbert would always finish Ludwig's beer whenever this happens.

"Why am I so unawesome towards (Name)?" Gilbert sighed heavily "I mean, I always try my best to be more awesome than I already am in front of her!"

Gilbert finished a whole bottle of beer and opened another one. He took a swig, his cheeks beginning to become rosy. Ludwig just stared at him, hoping he would faint faster. But that was impossible since Gilbert is quite the drinker.

"Also, I never meant to make her that upset! I was mad but I told her to not talk to me! And she just, mein Gott! I can't believe I made her wait on the porch!" Gilbert started to ruffle his own hair.

"Bruder… I think all you have to do is just talk things out with (Name)… I'm sure she'll understand. Besides, if she was waiting on the porch, she must have wanted to talk to you." Ludwig stated trying to tell him before he gets too drunk and won't listen to anyone "But I didn't see her… when I got home."

"Sh-she fainted! I thought it was a play! Like she did before! But nein, it was really! And Francis was the one who brought her! Verdammt! How if she's no more innocent when she comes back?!" somewhere there, (Name) sneezed.

"You're thinking too far away… (Name) is not the kind of girl who would do that…"

"Right… A-and, Francis lied to me! My own best friend! A-and worst of all, (Name) lied to me too!" Gilbert started to sob.

Oh and he would also have a terrible mood swing sometimes. Current number of bottles is four. He was on his fifth bottle. Even Ludwig had no idea how he drank that fast. Gilbert's cheeks were now very rosy and he was starting to slur.

"Why are you doing this to me, (Name)?!" Gilbert groaned loudly "Am I not awesome enough?! Can't I get mad sometimes? Do you always need to be the one who gets to get mad at me?! I feel so betrayed!" Gilbert growled and banged his fists on the couch cushion.

This went on and on for about an hour. Ludwig tried his best to stop Gilbert from drinking before he burns the house but still, currently he is on his eight bottle. This was bad. Whenever he finishes his tenth, some real shit will happen. And it won't be pretty.

"This is so stupid! Why the fuck am I here while the one who has to apologize is her?!" Gilbert stood up and finished up the bottle "Where the fuck is she?! I want her to apologize to the awesome me!"

"Bruder, please calm down before you do something that you will regret." Gilbert pulled him down to make him sit back.

"Nein! Ich will sie sehen! Lassen Sie sie mit mir reden! (No! I want to see her! Let her talk to me!)" Gilbert pulled his arms from Ludwig's grip "Ich vermisse sie schon! Fuck this! Ich bin derjenige, der sich entschuldigen muss! (I miss her already! Fuck this! I am the one who needs to apologize!)"

Gilbert started to stagger his way to the door until Ludwig pulled him back to the living room. Gilbert kept on chanting 'nein' while pulling himself from the bigger man who was pulling him.

"Du denkst nicht richtig! (You're not thinking properly!)"

~Your POV~

I thanked Francis for driving me to Ludwig's house and made my way to the front porch. After walking as quietly as possible to the front door, I heard some shouting. _Is he that mad? _I swallowed hard and shakily pressed the doorbell. If I was lucky, Ludwig was home and he would open the door. If not then, maybe I would have to burst open the door.

After a few bangs here and there, the door finally swung open. In a split second, I was glomped by a Prussian, based on what he claimed he was, who reeked alcohol badly.

"(Name)! Ich liebe dich so sehr! bitte vergib mir! Ich verspreche, ich werde es nicht wieder tun! (I love you so much! please forgive me! I promise I won't do it again!)" Gilbert sobbed, burying his face on my shoulder not letting me go.

"What? I-I don't understand you…" I was utterly confused on what was happening.

"He's drunk, don't mind it. You are the only one who can calm him down. Please, put him to bed or something." Ludwig sighed and invited me in.

"Bitte! Bitte! Bitte(please)! Ich werde sterben, wenn du mich hasst! (I will die if you hate me!)" Gilbert cried out as I dragged him inside and all the way to his room, which was far away.

All the way, Gilbert kept on crying out sentences in his own native language which I couldn't comprehend. I only knew one or two words which didn't help at all. After dragging him with Ludwig, we finally reached his bedroom. Ludwig kicked the door open and we dragged him to the bed. I lifted up his legs while Ludwig got his upper part.

"Hassen Sie mich nicht, ich flehe dich an ... (Please don't hate me, I'm begging you…" there he goes again.

"Stop. Speaking. In. German!" Ludwig and I tossed him up to the bed "Did I cause this?"

"Nein, he's always like this. Danke for helping me, its late you should go home." Ludwig rubbed his temples in frustration.

"But I dropped by here to talk to him, which obviously went to a waste." I sighed and looked at Gilbert who was now snoring.

"Or maybe not… You can try and talk to him, he's most honest when drunk." Ludwig said thoughtfully.

I hummed and nodded. "Yeah, I'll try that… I wouldn't want my visit to go on a waste anyway."

"I'll give you both privacy then." Ludwig left the room.

I nodded and sat down beside the snoring Prussian. I shook him but he didn't wake up or even stir. Not wanting to waste time, I slapped him across his face making him crack his eyes open.

"(Name)?"

"Yeah, its me. I want to talk to you…" I said rather nervously.

"(Name)! You still want to see me, yay!" He hugged me again.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. Well, at least he wasn't speaking in German again.

"Gilbert. Focus." I held his shoulders and looked at him in the eye "Look, I just want to say that I'm really sorry. Just tell me what I should do to make it up to you."

"Eh? But I'm the one who should do something to make it up to you!" Gilbert pouted cutely, really it was cute "You did nothing wrong!"

""Yes, I did. I lied to you and to be put simple, I was an ass to you this whole time."

"Nein! Who told you that?"

"You…"

"ME?! That is so unawesome me!" talking to a drunken person is pointless.

I sighed and stood up. I asked him to wait and went out to get a glass of cold water. _Very _cold water. I came back and splashed the glass of ice water to his face.

"What was that for?" ah great, he's a little more sober now.

"To sober you up. Anyways, Gil, you did nothing wrong. It was my fault. And you had every right to get mad at me. And I want to apologize to you. What can I do to make it up?"

"Uhm..." Gilbert put his finger on his chin "I want you to be my maid for a week and you must use a French maid costume!" he grinned toothily.

"No." I twitched my eye, irritated that he was not taking this seriously.

"Meh, I don't know liebe~ Let me decide tomorrow… Now I just want to sleep!"

"Alright, I'll just go home." I was about to stand up until Gilbert pulled me by my wrist causing me to fall back to the bed.

"I want you to be with me tonight…" Gilbert pulled me closer to him.

Gilbert hugged me tightly, falling asleep in merely a second. I tried to got out of the hug but his grip was too strong. Finally I gave up. I laid there, beside him, my face right on his chest while his cheeks were on my head. He smelled like beer but it wasn't so bad. I actually didn't mind. I slowly drifted off as I listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

Ludwig opened the door slowly wondering if everything was okay. He peeked inside and a rare smile of his graced his lips as he saw the both of us on the bed sleeping. He closed the door silently and went to bed as well.

* * *

~Gilbert's POV~

I awoke to the alarm and was surprised when I realized I was hugging an angel, I mean (Name). _The hell? Since when did (Name) sleep with me? _My face started to heat up when my mind started to think some other things. When I realized the horrible and unawesome pain in my head, I remembered. I got drunk. Really drunk. And (Name) came, then she splashed water. But then why was she here? I reached out for my noisy alarm and shut it off. I groaned at the pain in my head as I slowly got up, making sure it won't wake (Name) up.

"Verdammt… I hate hangovers…" I mumbled out while staggering my way to the bathroom.

"Gil?" I heard (Name) call out.

"Ja? I'm here…"

"Oh… hey good morning..." she rubbed her eyes and suddenly added "We didn't do anything! If you're wondering…" she stuttered, her face getting red.

"Or did we~?" I chuckled.

"Shut up- if we really did, I will kill you for sure…" she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Ja, I know, we didn't don't worry! Not that I remembered…"

"What?!"

I laughed and went in the bathroom before she could do anything. I washed my face real quick to ease the headache a little.

"Hey, you should go take a shower. You don't want to be late."

"Yeah, thanks…" she walked to the bathroom "U-um-"

"Don't worry! I will go take your uniform from your house!"

"N-no, its about-"

"Later, ja? I need to get your stuff." I went off.

_Great, I don't know what she's talking about…. _I kept on trying to remember what she was talking to me last night while driving to her house as fats as I could, not caring if I woke up the neighbors.

~Your POV~

After taking a shower and brushing teeth, I took one of Gilbert's shirts and put it on. I found a pair of boxers and out it on as well. Great, I smell more like a boy now. I strode down to the kitchen to smell a wavering smell of something frying.

"Hey, what's cooking?" I asked and walked over beside Ludwig who was cooking.

"Oh, guten morgen, (Name). I'm cooking wursts. Where's bruder?"

"To my house grabbing some uniform and other stuff for me…"

"I see… here, you should eat breakfast." Ludwig turned off the stove and served the wurst or sausages to put it simply, on the plate.

I sat down on the dining table and happily took a bite of the crunchy food.

"Mm~ this is really good!"

"Ja, its my personal favourite." Ludwig smiled faintly and sat down in front of me eating some as well "So, did it go well last night?"

"Nah, he was too drunk to take my words seriously." I sighed and shrugged.

"Oh right… he did drink a little too much last night."

Suddenly the door burst open and Gilbert marched to the dining roon.

"Got your stuff~" he held up a big bag of mine.

"H-hey, you can't be that fast-"

"Kesesese, I'm just that awesome!" Gilbert smirked "Nice collection of lingerie by the way."

I fumed with rage and chased him around the house. Ludwig just shook his head and continued to eat. What a lively morning it was for him.

* * *

~Flashback and Francis' POV~

_What was that all about? _I drove back to the apartment.

"Hey Francis, where have you been?" Toni asked, by his dressing I could tell he was from somewhere.

"Just driving (Name) home. Where have you been?"

"Lovi's. Just doing an assignment."

I nodded and went back to my room.

"You look gloomy, anything happened? Besides… you know…"

"Non, just tired." I smiled and went to my room.

I sighed and flopped down on my bed. What was this I'm feeling? Its familiar but I can't put my finger to it. I shook of any thoughts of mine if she actually went further. I sighed and groaned. _Come on Francis, you are not doing this to Gil! _It was hard to believe what I was feeling. The feeling I had not experienced for years. Love.

* * *

~Gilbert's POV~

(Name) panted as she narrowed her eyes at me, finally able to pin me on the couch. I could tell she was itching to choke me right at that moment.

"Geez, I was just kidding... but really you need them too right?" I smirked wider.

"Shut. Up." she got off me and huffed "S-so... you got an answer already?" she asked me with a hint of nervousness.

_Scheiße... Great, just great... _I crossed my finger hoping this would be the answer she wanted. Teh only thing that came to my mind was that she asked me if she wanted her to forgive me.

"Ja." I smiled and nodded.

"What? What do you mean by 'ja'?" she asked quizzically.

"It means yes."

"I know... but what do you mena by yes? That doesn't answer my question..."

_Oh no..._

* * *

**AN: Yay~ end of chapter! I hope you guys didn't mind a little Francis here and there… um, if you're wondering why there's so much PrussiaxReader and you want more Iggy, don't worry, his turn will come! Looks like all the drama is back huh? You guys prefer those drama stuff or just those humor and fluffy stuff? Personally, I prefer drama… because it has more plot in it. But anyways, its up to the readers…**

**Valkyrie99: I know right? I made them asses XD Oh by the way thanks for always being the first to review every chapter~**

**ChicagoAnimeLuver13: It was our beloved Frenchman~ or maybe not to you, idk…**

**JiNgLeBeLis912: My writing is… cute? Danke~ And yeah, that's the reason I don't relly ue accents here…. I would often forget… And Alfred's laugh is a signature so…**

**Neeky-chan: I liked Gil's date too~ I kept on listening songs that fit the mood so it turned out like that X3 **

**Dancing Shadows Alchemist: Yeah, Even skipping lunch for me is hard.**

**EqualDemise731: Eh? He was not? Oh well… you want him to?**

**HetaliaBarginski: Well, every story would eventually come to an end… I mean, handling two stories is really hard for me and I don't like going on hiatus! But I don't think it would be over soon, so don't worry :D**

**Donut Yang: Ja, of course I will.**

**So guys! Another question! Would you prefer a one sided love from Francis to the reader or wha? Review please, it makes me happy! Really! I smiled whenever I see your reviews C: And sorry for any mistakes and the number of page breaks, I did this in like, 11AM- 1AM. And I'm super sleepy~**

**See ya in the next chapter and I hoped you enjoyed this one~**


	31. Pride or love?

Chapter 31

Pride or love?

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, I won nothing but the plot. Everyone should know that by now.**_

**AN: Hi~ Thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter! I'm sick of homework, seriously! The physics is just… bah… I can't do physics… and the teacher gave us like three worksheets? Its crazy I tell ya. Oh, by the way, looks like Francis will have a one sided love for the reader~ It rare to see him blush and I really want to show you the good side of Francis! **

**Enjoy~ **

~Your POV~

"Oh my God… please don't tell me you forgot my question." I got off him, pinching my nose bridge.

"Nein! Of course not! I do! I do!" Gilbert quickly said.

"Then? I want to hear your answer."

"I… I think I will-"

"See? You forgot! So everything I said yesterday, you just forgot it all?"

"I remembered you splashing water to me…"

"That doesn't help. Think Gilbert."

Gilbert stood silent for a while, rubbing his chin and brows knitted together. I could tell he was trying hard to remember. After a minute or two of humming and the clicking of tongue, he smirked and snapped his fingers.

"You agreed to sleep with me!" he said happily.

"No." I shook my head "I couldn't get away from your deadly hug."

"Come on, give me a clue."

"Alright." I sighed "You babbled in German. And then you were begging. And we talked about something quite important and serious."

Gilbert gasped "Don't tell me! You are my girlfriend now?!"

"Yeah… no. Geez Gil, you're wasting time! You were begging me to forgive you! I also said sorry. But we're not cool yet, so I asked you, what can I do to make-"

I was cut off my a pair of warm and soft lips crashing onto my lips. I gasped but soon kissed him back. He snaked his hand behind my head and deepened the kiss. When we needed air, we parted our lips and his crimson eyes bore into mine. He was smiling softly.

"That will do." He hugged me and kissed my cheek "I remember now…"

"Glad you did." I smiled and hugged him back.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr…" he muttered.

"Me too…." I smiled and hugged him tighter.

~Arthur's POV~

I fixed my tie while looking at the mirror. My mind was trying to decide on the either two things that have been in my mind since yesterday. To apologize to (Name) or just let her hate Gilbert because of me. The second choice was very tempting. I mean, I didn't care about Gilbert and its up to (Name) whether she likes Gilbert or not. But being the gentleman I am, what choice do I have but to tell her the truth and apologize to her.

I messed up pretty bas this time. When the thought of (Name) thinking I'm just an arse made me think about the choice I was going to make. How if she hates me? How if she thinks I'm low? But if I don't tell her the truth, perhaps I won't get her either. If I would, then my mind would forever remember what I did to get her. And plus, there would be a constant knock out for me by a frying pan.

I put on the cerulean jacket and slung my bag over my shoulder. I half heartedly open the door knowing this day wouldn't be very nice… How stupid of me to ever told him the first place anyways… stupid pride and my 'I don't want to lose' attitude.

After drinking a cup of Earl grey tea, which helped me feel better, I grabbed a scone and head out. Every step I took, an image of (Name) crying would come out. Another step, she was sad. Another step, she didn't talk anymore. Maybe I was thinking too far. But who knows that might happen? No I wouldn't let that happen.

~Your POV~

I was thankful enough that we still had time to go to school Especially when Ludwig's house is pretty near with the school. I heard Gilbert call out my name from the porch. I quickly picked up my bag and head out. I heard the loud, roaring engine of a motorcycle and I gawked when I saw Gilbert on a jet black Harley Davidson bike, one leg supporting the whole bike so it won't fall.

He looked ten times more awesome in that thing. Not to mention the fact that him, on that thing makes him look even hotter than ever. Just by changing his clothes to a leather black suit then that's it. Perfect. I shook my head with the thoughts and walked over to him.

"Why can't we just use Ludwig's car?" I asked him, not leaving my eye of the bike.

"He won't be coming home tonight so got no other choice." Gilbert shrugged and smirked "But seriously, you prefer to ride on this don't you?"

"N-no! I-its noisy, a-and the wind would ruin my hair!" I shook my head and denied everything.

"Aw come on. I can see it on your face. No chick can stand this Night Rod special. Its awesome isn't it?"

"Shut up… lets just go before we run late…" I muttered and tied my hair into a ponytail not wanting the harsh wind to mess it up.

"Hop on." Gilbert gestured me to get on it and got ready to prevent any sudden movements.

I put my left foot on the foot rest(?) and swung my right leg to the other side. I had quite a difficult time. When you see those girls on the movies that get on the bike all gracefully and sexy like… yeah, I looked like a five year old trying to climb up a bike. I ended up holding on Gilbert's shoulders and putting my knee on the seat first slowly pushing it to the other side while I lifted my body to sit on the leather cushion. After all the struggling, which also gave Gilbert a hard time, I finally was seated on it.

"And I'm fifty years old!" Gilbert chuckled.

"It was hard okay!" I huffed.

"You looked cute anyways~ hold on tight, frau! We don't want to be late!" Gilbert grabbed the handle and pulled the gas making a few of those roars.

"Be careful okay? I don't want to die just yet." I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry! I know how to ride this thing!"

In a mere second, the bike was running which could out cheetahs to shame. I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. I can guarantee if I loosen my grip just a little bit, I could fly away. I felt my hair being brushed back violently by the harsh wind as Gilbert expertly drove though the road avoiding any obstacle. The adrenaline in his veins must be pumping real bad right now. For the whole journey, which was around five minutes, I kept my eyes closed. When the bike finally came to a stop, I opened one of my eyes and saw that we are at the school already.

"You can get down now."

I nodded and brought my right knee up first. When my knee was on the seat, I shakily swung my legs to the side and got off the bike. My foot was shaking as I took deep breaths, thanking God that I was still alive.

"Are you okay?" Gilbert asked, getting of the bike as well.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" I glared up at him "You drove like a mad man!"

"Kesesese~ but wasn't it awesome?"

"No! That was like a ride to hell! You could have killed me!"

"You're exaggerating, libeling. I drove like that all my life and I'm still alive."

"Then excuse my poor heart…" I shook my head.

Arthur was sitting on his desk, tapping his pen on the table as he waited for (Name). He would constantly chew on his bottom lip still having second thoughts about his decision. He had no idea which was the right move. He was so scared that one wrong move and he was done for.

He winced slightly when he saw (Name) enter the classroom. But what confused him was that, she walked in with Gilbert. Wasn't he mad at her? Was one day all that she needed to make him forgive her? If it is then, she's really good at this. But of course, Arthur had no idea what (Name) had to go through to get to this point. His heart raced faster and faster everytime (Name) took a step closer to her seat which right beside his.

"Hey, mornin' Arthur!" she chirped as she sat on the chair.

"M-morning, love." Arthur gave her a crooked smile.

"Hm? You look upset… something bothering you?" (Name) asked in concern.

"N-no… I'm just tired, been lacking sleep." Arthur chuckled dryly.

"Well, if there's anything I don't mind listening to it!" she smiled and took out her pencil box.

'God… how can I ever hurt her?' Arthur sighed and tapped her shoulder making her head turn to him.

"Yeah?"

"Um, do you mind if I talk to you at break?"

"No… but you can always say it right now you know…"

"I-its kind of private."

"O-okay." She nodded, a little confused.

~Le timeskip~

~Your POV~

When then bell rung, I looked at Arthur who was fidgeting. What is he so nervous about anyways?

"So? Where do you want to talk?" I asked him.

"The garden…"

I nodded and we both head out to the garden. We sat on the bench and I waited for him to say something to me. Whatever he wants to tell me, its either good or bad. He was nervous and he would avert his eyes whenever I look at him. He also kept on fiddling with his fingers.

"So…?"

"Ah, right… um, look, (Name), y-you know… I can never hurt you." Arthur started.

"Uh huh… I also don't want to hurt you… why are you saying this all of a sudden?" I tilted my head.

~Arthur's POV~

"H-here's the thing… you know we went on a date… and then you went on a date with Gilbert…. You had fun with him, not that I'm jealous or anything! I'm happy you had fun… with him. A-and you know he got mad at you… when he found out. I-its… j-just that…" the words are at the edge of my tongue but my pride did not let me push it out "He's a jerk you know…" oh bollocks. Me and my pride.

I mentally facepalmed to myself and glanced over to (Name) who was looking confused.

"No he's not. I was the one being a jerk." She shook her head "He has been very patient to me. And so he has every right to be mad at me."

Oh God, seeing her support him, it just stabs my heart. Is this what I get for messing things up? Does she not love me anymore? I clenched my fists to balls and took a deep breath. You are not going to get in my way this time you bloody pride! I opened my mouth to speak and what came out was…

"Yeah, but he didn't have to make you cry! He hurt you, love. And that's unforgivable." I was in the urge to slap myself.

"After all the things I out him to? I think I deserved it."

"You know what. I'm just going to bloody say it." I sat up straight and cleared my throat "I don't want to see you getting hurt by him again."

"Oh come on, Arthur! I deserved it, he had the rights." She sighed "What's up with you today? Why are you saying this all of a sudden?"

I kept silent for a while and looked down to my hands. I took her hands and squeezed it a little.

"I-I'm… sorry." I mumbled.

"Yeah, its okay… You were just jealous right?" she grinned.

"N-no! Of course not!" yes, I was "But that's not it! A-actually… he got mad because of… e…" I mumbled at the last part.

"Wait. What? Gilbert got mad because of what?" she got closer to me.

"B-because o-of…"

At that moment, there was scale in my head. Pride or love? And the scales kept on tilting. Do I choose to keep my pride? Or do I choose love? Now I knew why pride was one of the 7 deadly sins. Bloody hell…. This was supposed to be easy, yet why was it so hard.

"Arthur? Is there something you are not telling me? Its okay, you tell me."

After a few tilting, the scale finally made its decision.

"Me. I made him mad." Love it is.

"What?" she gaped, utterly confused.

"Yes. If it weren't for me, everything would have been fine."

"I-I don't get it…"

"I told him that you actually went on a date with me… not with the bloody frog…" I prayed hard for her not to hate me.

"Aw, its okay. I lied, its my fault. You don't have to blame yourself." She smiled softly.

I thanked God and smiled. Guess pride was nothing compared to love. I quickly pulled her into an embrace. How can an angel such as her love me?

"But you were jealous… right?" she smirked.

I blushed and nodded "Just a little!"

"Sure~" she laughed "Just like a cute five year old!" I said jokingly.

~Your POV~

Arthur cutely puffed his cheeks and crossed him arms. I could have sworn I almost lost it there. I have never seen Arthur like that. He was so cute! I couldn't help myself but peck his cheeks making his face go red. He glanced over to me, and looked away. I pouted and poked his arm.

"Hey are you mad?"

"Yes!"

"Aw, I'm sorry…" I kissed his forehead "How about now?"

Arthur's face was now even redder than a tomato. He shook his head and pulled my wrist making me come closer to him. He crashed his lips onto mine. My face turned deep red when I saw Francis right in front of us. I pushed Arthur away and heard a frustrated groan from him.

"O-oh, h-hey Francis! Wh-what's up?"`

"I see I interrupted something, please do continue!" Francis grinned.

"Of course we won't! Not if you are here you bloody frog!" Arthur growled.

"I don't mind…" he shrugged "Anyways, I'm here to ask (Name) if everything is alright? With Gil? He seems happy today, or what he calls it, he feels 'awesome'."

"Huh? Oh yeah, we're good now. Oh and thanks again. You always helped me in many occasions." I smiled.

"So unlike you, frog." Arthur scoffed.

"He helped me a lot, Arthur. If it weren't for him, I could be sick right now."

"Then, thank you, frog. For looking out after her."

"Its my pleasure~ that was all I wanted to ask, I should take my leave now and let you two do your… thing." Francis turned on his heels and walked away.

"Shut up you bloody perverted frog!" Arthur huffed.

~Francis' POV~

I scanned my eyes for (Name). I smiled when I heard her voice. It seemed like she was with Arthur. Why I wanted to see her? I wanted to ask her if Gil and her is okay now. And a little part of it was that I wanted to talk to her. I just want to have a chat…

As I approached her, my heart stung when I saw the scene before me. (Name) was kissing Arthur. Why did my heart hurt so bad? It never happened to me whenever I see someone kiss… Am I seriously in love with her? It can't be possible now, is it? I see her as my sister not lover! And I swore not to fall in love after that incident…

I decided to just ask her how was it going with Gil and left. I didn't want to see her with Arthur. I tried. I tried my best not to fall for her. But why? I don't know, something is just so special of her. Just like Joan… she was so special. Its like seeing her once again.

**AN: Ohonhonhon~(Caught France's accent) something's totally up huh? Francis needs some love, especially when he lost his love once… for those who don't know Joan. She's actually Joan of Arc. And she's part of the history. FrancisxJoan are one of my favourite pairings! But its so sad ;_; I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Valkyrie99: *hands you coke and fries* there its now complete!**

**Ana Barginski Serbia: Hahaha but eventually there will be the conclusion!**

**VongolaViv: well, we'lll just have to find out soon… Lets see if France actually confess to reader-tan!**

**The Witch Alchemist: Really? He's not OOC? Phew~ I thought not adding their accent is going to make them rather OOC. So you're a pervert? XD JK!**

**Dancing Shadows Alchemist: Lets just say you do in here ^^"**

**Chocokat01: I'm glad you do ~ c;**

**Donut Yang: But isn't his accent awesome? I caught France's accent XD 'e has a sexy accent, non~? I will check out your stories oui?**

**HetaliaBraginski: And there you have it~ cliché? **

**oEnvy: Merci~ I worked hard on this! I'll try my best to keep it interesting! I love them all too!**

**Neeky-chan: Meh, I don't read books that much… And oui seeing France blushis rare! And that's why I'm doing it right now~**

**Kawaiimochi(guest): Yeah he is XD and France just did, don't kill him! Or rather, kill him! Not me!**

**ThatOneGingerKid: Its funny? I'm happy if my readers are happy **

**MikatsuX: Merci! For all the reviews! Thank you so much for the time you spent on reading this crap…**

**So! That is all for now, I'll see you guys on the next chappie! Au revoir and stay awesome~ oh, don't forget to review~**


	32. Painful one-sided love

Chapter 32

Painful one-sided love

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the story and myself.**_

**AN: You guys waited for me! Yayies! Thanks for waiting! I was writing this on my handphone, paper and computer. I want to apologize in advance for the sudden changes of the writing style. Its like serious then not serious. Also, I want to thank you so much for giving me 218 reviews! I'm so happy right now! So my thanks, there will be a short extra story right after this chapter! I hope you enjoy the chapter~**

**Warning: OOCness and that typical drama.**

* * *

~Francis' POV~

I was panting for air as my feet kept on running towards the figure that was walking away from me. Getting farther and farther away. I stretched out my arm as if I would be able to grab her. Her short golden locks seemed to bounce as she walked towards the blinding light. Tears trickled down my cheeks as I kept on running towards her. Somehow, the more I run, the farther she gets. She stopped for a while and looked back at me. Oh how I missed her beautiful sparkling deep blue sea eyes. She was smiling softly and mouthed some words that I couldn't quite catch.

"Joan!" I shouted and ran faster.

But sadly, she took another step and before I could reach her, she was gone. I shot up from my sleeping position and my chest heaved rapidly. _Another dream of her… _I glanced over to the clock. Looks like I was just in time. I set my foot on the floor and got up my bed. I strode to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I, Francis Bonnefoy, have actually made a vow not to be in a real relationship ever since that day. I promised her that she would be my first and last love. And for years, I have kept my promise, I flirt a lot as people would say and I would never get into a real relationship with any girl, no matter how beautiful they may be. But then… I may have broken my promise just a few days ago without myself noticing it sooner. Perhaps if I did, I could have prevented it? Is it too late now? I can even picture Joan's disappointed face when she also realizes what I am doing. I just know she has been watching me from up there.

After a long sleepless night, I finally came into my conclusion. I am in love with her. I keep on denying the fact that I love her but my heart cannot lie forever. This is just so wrong. First, I thought I won't be able to fall in love with someone else and second of all, the most important one, Gilbert loves her. I wonder if Joan will even tolerate me breaking my promise.

The good thing is that Toni and Gilbert doesn't seem to notice that I love (Name). If they do then it will be the end of me. And also, I don't think (Name) will ever return back my feelings towards her. She loves Gilbert and Arthur, I can sense a mile away. They may call me the love expert but why am I so confused with love myself? Its so nice yet a guilty pleasure. I guess I have no other choice but to keep this feeling to myself. Its for the best.

"Yo! Earth to Francis, earth to Francis!" I blinked repeatedly when I snapped out of my trance "Did you fantasize about some girls again?" Gilbert smirked.

"Ah, non. I'm just tired… I didn't have enough sleep last night."

"What was in your mind?" Gilbert raised a brow.

"Just…. Nothing." I shrugged "Suddenly, Joan just invades my mind again and its been haunting me."

"Geez man, you should get over with her! I know its hard for you, I know she is the love of your life but still! You have to begin a new love just like how I did! And I don't think Joan would like to see you forever single…"

"You're right… say, Toni, you have training today, oui?" I glanced over Toni who was munching on a churro.

"Hm? Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing, I thought I would probably pay a visit because I have nothing to do."

"Yeah sure." He nodded "I won't be able to speak to you for a long time but you can always chat with (Name). I mean, she is the manager."

"Oui, I know. Well, I guess we have to go now or we'll be late." I stood up from the dining table and slung my bag over to my shoulder.

Antonio finished his churro and stood up as well. Gilbert wore his favourite bright red hoodie jacket and we got into the car. I was the one who drove the car; it always has been me since it is my car afterall.

When we arrived at the school which was only five minutes before the first class by the way, I parked the car and quickly got into our classes. It was sad that I am not one class with (Name). _Oh mon dieu, this is bad… _I sighed and practically facepalmed not caring how others were looking at me. I let out a low groan trying to get (Name)'s face out of my mind. Moreover, somehow, inside there I'm so excited until the end of school. Of course, its because I want to see (Name).

I never actually expected this to happen. Perhaps God is punishing me, by making me fall in love. And out of so many girls, why (Name)? She's so innocent and she might be the brightest girl I know! And worse, I consider her as my own little sister.

'_And I don't think Joan wants to see you single forever…' _Gilbert's voice echoed in my mind.

Could he be right? Is it possible that Joan wanted me to move on? Will it be alright if I love once again? I don't care what the teacher was babbling about anymore. I decided to just close my eyes and get some sleep. And that is why I was thankful enough to sit at the back.

I was awoken by the bell. I actually slept through from the first period until break without getting caught. Oui, I'm that good. I brushed my fringe away from my face and strode out of the class. I spotted Gilbert and Antonio standing in front of my class.

"Someone slept in class." Gilbert smirked and scoffed.

"The lesson was lacking… amour I guess… it was too boring." I shrugged.

"Si, si, whatever." Antonio rolled his eyes.

I laughed and Gilbert wanted to go down to the canteen to get something to eat. My heart skipped when I heard Gilbert call out (Name). (Name) was waking side to side with Eliza and Lili.

"Oh 'sup guys! Heading to canteen?" (Name) smiled brightly.

"Ja! I'm starving!" Gilbert nodded.

"But you ate like five wursts this morning." Antonio pointed out.

"I know! And some part of it is because I know some hot frau will go down to the canteen~" (Name)'s cheeks turned a little pink.

"Oh Gilbert, if that's a pick up line of yours, you're lucky (Name) is so kind." Eliza chuckled dryly.

"Let's just go to the canteen, geez… you guys seriously… first thing in the morning." (Name) mumbled as she walked away.

"Wait up!" Eliza jogged up to her.

Gilbert jogged over to her too but was pushed away by Eliza. When we got to the canteen we joined in the long line. I don't even know why people want to eat the food here. It was certainly better than Arthur's cooking but still, it would be better if I was the chef. And so I decided to wait in the one of the tables. (Name) and Antonio also sat with me.

"Are you not hungry, cherie?" (Name) looked up and me.

"I already asked Eliza to get me something. You?"

"Non, I have eaten enough this morning."

"Oh, (Name)! I forgot to remind you that today's training would be a little longer than usual." Antonio stated.

"Right, you guys are going to have a match with (insert school name) right?"

"Si! You still going to visit Francis?"

"Hm? Oui I am. Especially when I get to meet the lovely lady, oui?" I smiled at (Name) who rolled her eyes.

"Oh how you flatter me, Francey-pants!" (Name) said dramatically "Oh, shoot! I forgot my English homework! I'll see you guys later, and tell Eliza to keep the food until lunch!" she dashed away.

~Your POV~

_Aw man! I hope Arthur will allow me to copy his homework… again. _I jogged all the way back to my class, hoping Arthur would be in the class reading or whatever. Well, if he was not then I can just go rummage his whole desk and bag myself. The worst thing he could do is give me a long lecture anyways. I slid the door open and grinned from ear to ear when I saw Arthur who was reading a book while Alfred was sitting on his desk, babbling about how he was hero and how he could save the world. The American didn't notice that the Briton was not even listening to him.

"Arthur!" I called out.

Arthur looked up from his book and smiled faintly. Alfred stopped too and waved his hand energetically.

"Yo, dudette! What's up?" Alfred hopped off the desk.

"Hey, Al! I wanted to see Arthur."

"What is it that you need, love?" Arthur smiled faintly.

"Uhm…" I batted my lashes and made my eyes bigger "I was so busy last night that I completely forgot about the English homework… so will you be a lamb and help me with it?"

"Love, I'll tell you one thing. No matter how much I love you, I won't fall for your puppy dog eyes." Arthur frowned and went back to reading "The homework is easy you can do it right now.'

I huffed and put my hands on my hips. I smirked and pouted trying to look as cute as I could. Please, everyone falls for my puppy dog eyes!

"Please, Artie? Just this once?" I pleaded with a whimpering voice.

"Look, you have copied my homework several times and if you don't do it yourself, you will never learn! I will help but not lend you my homework." He sighed and shook his head in disbelief "I can't believe you are actually doing that to me."

"I bet Alfred gets you to do his homework all the time!" I flailed my arms.

"Yeah, Artie! Lend her your homework!" Alfred nodded and took my side.

"Oh God help me…" he groaned in frustration and rested his forehead on his palm.

"Come on~ Pretty please with a nice and sweet red cherry on top? I don't want to get detention!" I begged, if I had to get on my knees, I would.

The English teacher was the strictest teacher known to mankind. He would give out detentions without hesitation and his glare could kill seriously. I dare not sleep in his class. And Arthur said he was the best teacher ever. His choice of teachers, I will never understand.

I put my hands on Arthur's shoulders and started to shake him. At first, he tried to ignore it and just continue on reading whatever he was reading but my shaking gradually became harder to the point that he grabbed my wrists and shot a glare at me. I bit my lip and didn't say anything. _Did I go too far?_

"Fine." I grinned brightly and high fived Alfred "But, you have to treat me lunch later." He smirked.

"Deal!" I shook his hand.

Good thing Eliza has bought me something, she better did or I will be starving at lunch. I made a mental note to bring extra money everyday incase I forgot my homework again. Arthur handed me his homework and I quickly copied word per word with a very… decent handwriting. When the bell rung, I finished my last word and leaned back on my chair. I handed the paper back to Arthur and let a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Arthur! I owe you one!"

"A lunch to be exact…" he rolled his eyes and stuffed his book into his bag.

Eliza came in and scolded me a little for leaving her. But hey, at least I got a burrito! When the bell rung, Mr. (teacher's name) came in and set his pile of papers on the desk. We all stood up and greeted him.

"Alright class, today's lesson is simple. I just want you to get a partner and discuss the group project we will be having." I could feel Arthur and Gilbert glance over me "Oh and, Arthur? Since you are the top in class for English I would like you to be pairs with Gilbert."

Almost the whole class snickered including me. Arthur and Gilbert gaped and stared at each other. This was going to be interesting…

The rest of the day was a blur, I packed my bags and went to the changing room to change into a (F/C) sweatpants and the school's P.E shirt. I jogged down to the soccer field and got ready with the things.

* * *

Francis got up his chair as soon as the bell rung and stuffed everything into his bag, leaving some books under his desk. He did not want to waste anymore time and went down to the soccer field immediately. A smile graced his lips when he spotted (Name) carrying a cool box. He jogged to her and lifted the cool box.

"Its heavy, a lady should carry heavy things." Francis smiled.

"Don't underestimate me. I'm stronger than you think I am." (Name) said proudly.

"But its not good to carry heavy things all the time." He chuckled and set the cool box beside the bench.

"I still think its rare for you to watch the soccer team train."

"I'm going home with Toni so I have to wait for him too. Besides, I have a beautiful lady to talk to and a nice weather, what else can make it better?"

"Aw stop it you!" she giggled a little and went back to the storage room to get some soccer balls and cones.

Francis followed her like a tail, she may not know it but Francis' belly was having butterflies everytime he saw her smile or when they accidentally touched each other. After a few minutes, the soccer boys came to the field and the coach didn't waste anymore time and started the training. (Name) was sitting on the bench watching the boys train intensely.

"I wonder how they manage to do this almost everyday! Don't they get tired?" (Name) mused.

"They are used to it. Their passion is soccer, just like Toni. He loves soccer that he would marry it if possible."

"I will never train that hard!" she sighed and leaned back.

"(Name)! Go get me some more cones please." the coach yelled across the field.

"Yes sir!" (Name) nodded and stood up "It'll take just a minute, wait here okay?"

"Non I'll come with you." Francis smiled and stood up.

(Name) led him to the storage room and began to search for the cones. She was sure that there was one more pile around there, she saw it the other day. She smiled when she spotted the neon orange colour in the corner, under the shelf of other utensils. She crouched down and reached for the cone. A shiver ran down her spines when she felt something was crawling up her arm. Hesitantly, she moved her (E/C) hues to her arm. And there it was, a spider happily crawling up to her shoulder. She stared at it in shock and the spider said 'hi' to her, of course she didn't hear it. It was a spider! It would be creepy if a spider can say hi…

"KYAAAA!" she screamed and started to flail her arms around.

"What happened, mon cherie?" Francis asked in worry.

"GETITOFF! GETITOFFME!" she let out an ear piercing scream when the spider jumped to her face. Looks like the spider really liked her.

Instinctively, she moved backwards quickly and bumped on the shelf, hard. And this resulted the shelf to lose it balance due to the pile of stuff on it. It toppled as (Name)'s eyes widened. She shut her eyes close bracing for her fate. Francis dashed to her and pushed her right across and let his back hit the shelf. She felt herself crash down on the floor. Slowly she opened her eyes to meet a pair of sapphire orbs.

"Tu vas bien(are you okay)?"

"Y-yeah… thank you."

Francis tried not to wince at the pain that surged down his back and shoulder when he saved her. He tried to get up from the current position as it was making his heart pound against his ribcage even though he was crashed by a shelf. The Spaniard who was standing in front of the scene stared at them in horror. The coach gave them a break and he was wondering what took her so long so he thought that she couldn't find the cones and wanted to help her.

"Are you two okay?" Antonio lifted the shelf off the both.

Francis winced in pain when Antonio pulled him up. He fell to his knees and hissed to the pain on his back and shoulder. Looks like the shelf hit him pretty hard. (Name) widened her eyes and quickly bent down to look at Francis' back. She didn't care if it was inappropriate and took off his blouse. Francis' back had a big blue-black mark and his left shoulder was scratched, blood seeping out of the wound. He probably got scratched by something with a sharp edge.

(Name) gasped and looked at Antonio not knowing what to do as panic was staring to take over her. Antonio clicked his tongue and slung Francis' right arm around his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Toni, you should go back to training." Francis said as he walked limply.

"No lo estás(you are not)!" Antonio shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, Francis!" (Name) cried out and helped out Antonio.

"Its okay, it would be worse if you were the one who got crashed by the shelf. I can't let that happen." Francis smiled which stabbed (Name).

* * *

~Your POV~

_Oh God, why did this have to happen? Great, someone is hurt because of me. Again! _I gritted my teeth when I remembered the time Gilbert got a bad fever when he waited outside my house for hours. I cursed myself for being scared of such a tiny little insect.

"Toni, please go back to training. I can take Francis to the nurse." I said trying not to crack my voice.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Its okay, I can go myself." Francis stated.

"No, you can't! How if you broke your bones?" I frowned "And yes I'm sure I can!"

Antonio hesitantly let go and asked once again. I nodded and watched him run back to the field. I led Francis to the nurse. It was quite hard to walk but I had to take responsibility. I slid the door open and great… the nurse was not there. Why is she always gone when I needed her? I took Francis to the bed and bit my lip, trying to search for the thing I should do next in my head. I walked over the drawer and took the bottle of alcohol and some cotton balls.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled as I soaked a cotton ball with alcohol.

"Don't worry about it, mon cherie. It was not your fault." Francis smiled and patted my head.

I didn't respond and gently dabbed the soaked cotton on the wound on his shoulder. He hissed in pain making me wince a little. I never liked treating wounds. I could tell he was trying hard to not show he was in pain by gritting his teeth. He cut himself pretty deep and as for the back, I didn't know what to do. I was never a good doctor okay? All I could do was wrap up the cut with a some bandages.

"I should take you to the hospital for diagnosis."

"Non, I'm fine. You can go back to the team, I'll go myself."

"No! I'm going to ask for permission and I'm taking you to the hospital. I'm going to tell Antonio that he will be walking back home. I'm calling Gilbert to get here." I shook my head and help him got up.

I dialed Gilbert and waited for him to pick up.

"Hallo, liebling~ My awesomeness is at your service!"

"Hi, Gil, can we meet at the parking lot? I mean at Francis' car? I need you to drive us to the hospital."

"ARE YOU HURT?!" Gilbert yelled making me got the phone off my ear or I would go deaf.

"No, Francis is. I'll tell you the details later. For now, just go there! You must be done with your detention right?"

"Ja. I'll meet you there in a jiffy!" he hung up.

"I'm really fine…" Francis muttered.

"I highly doubt that." I slung his arm over my shoulder and helped him get up.

"But at least you're not hurt."

"You should have let me get crashed. It was my fault." I looked down "Look at you back, it looks horrible and your shoulder… how if it leaves a permanent scar?"

"I couldn't let my petite soeur(little sister) get hurt." He smiled softly "And wouldn't it be worse if you had the scar? You are a girl and I am a man."

"And I thought you always took care of your features. Your skin is smoother than mine!"

"Merci~" he chuckled.

I spotted Gilbert standing by the car. He jogged up to us and assisted me on Francis. Francis and I sat at the back seat and Gilbert drove us to the hospital. To those who said Francis was some sick pervert, I guess I should tell them that they were wrong. He was the best big brother I have ever had.

"What happened you two?" Gilbert glanced over the rear mirror.

"I bumped on the shelf… and it toppled over and then Francis saved me." I mumbled feeling guilty.

"Really? Danke Francey-pants. I wouldn't be happy if she got hurt."

"Gilbert!" I snapped at him.

"Don't worry, mon ami, I will always look after ma petite soeur(my little sister)." I bet the world really hates me…

When we arrived at the hospital, I quickly got off and brought Francis to the front counter to register. I waited outside in the waiting room with Gilbert. I kept my eyes on the floor. _I'm so stupid…_

"Gil, why does everyone I care for gets hurt by me?"

"What are you talking about?" Gilbert raised a brow.

"I mean, you got a bad cold because you waited in front of my house for hours… and now this? And who's next? Arthur?" I clenched my fists to balls "How if Francis got badly injured? What should I do?"

"Don't worry… he'll be fine. If he was badly injured he wouldn't be able to even speak." Gilbert rested my head on his shoulder "We just couldn't let you get hurt."

"But that's not fair! Its not fair that he got hurt and I'm not!"

"Stop blaming yourself. I'm fine, mon cherie." I perked up and whipped my head to the side.

I felt my hear sting when I saw Francis with a cast, his left arm hanging limply.

"Woah, you have to use that thing? That's un-awesome."

"Oui, the doctors said it will be only for two months since it was that bad."

I fiddled with my sleeve and looked down "I-if you need any help, ask me okay? I want to be the one who help you since I'm the one who caused it anyways."

"So, you will help me scrub my back when I take a shower?" Francis smirked.

"Nein, I will. I'll give you a real nice scrub." Gilbert glared at him.

"Gilbert… stop it." I sighed "Anything that doesn't involve you being naked."

"I was just joking! Bien(okay), I will. It would be nice to have such a lovely lady assist me, non?"

"No funny business of I will kill you." Gilbert warned.

"Geez Gil you're acting like you are my father!" I rolled my eyes.

"But-"

"I can take care of myself. I won't hesitate to break his other arm if he tries anything stupid." I smiled at Francis who blinked.

"That's my (Name)! As awesome as the awesome me!" Gilbert said along with a line of 'kesesese'.

Gilbert drove me to my house so I can get some things for the night. Yes, I was going to spend the night at the BTT's apartment, I decided to take some responsibilty. And yes, Eliza tried to stop me because she said something about my virginity was threatened or she could stay as well. But Gilbert was begging on his knees not to let Eliza stay as well. I didn't worry because, well, the most perverted one can't even move properly so I could knock him out first if he tried anything. And Gilbert? Eliza lend me her favourite frying pan just in case. Antonio… he's too innocent. I still wonder why he hangs out with the two.

And my mom was actually happy that I was staying over at their house. She even told me to at least make a move one of them. Mental note: Mom is not what I think she is. Weird… Oh and one more thing… Arthur was going to pay a visit tonight for the project since they didn't get to discuss anything at class. Yep, they were trying to bargain with Mr. (teacher's name) which was completely useless.

They even made an attempt to talk to the principal, Mr. Vargas. Which they did actually… I never thought Feliciano's and Lovino's grandfather was the principal until I realized the surname. And then, Mr. Beilschmidt, the vice principal and also Ludwig's and Gilbert's father, said that they had to make friends. No one disobeys him, his cold icy stare was all he needed to make a student shut up and listen. He actually looks almost the same as Ludwig.

And a thought actually came into my mind. If I actually got married to Gilbert, does that mean my father in law will be Mr. Beilschmidt? That wouldn't be pleasant… Anyways, we finally arrived at the apartment and it turns out that Arthur was waiting outside the door.

"What the bloody hell took you so long?" Arthur scowled "Oh hello, (Name), fancy seeing you here… with _them. _And why are you in a cast frog?"

"He got into an accident." Gilbert said and Arthur laughed "And (Name) is staying over tonight."

Arthur choked on air.

"What the bloody hell? Why?"

"It was my fault that Francis got into this… so I have to take responsibility. I thought I will help him with anything until he gets the cast off."

Arthur gaped and twitched his eye "That's it! I'm staying over as well!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Who do you think you are?" Gilbert growled.

"I can't let her stay with the bloody frog! And you too!" Arthur shot Gilbert a glare.

This was going to be an interesting night…

~Francis POV~

All the things I wanted to say, I changed them all. I kept being the suave man I am. I always thought only Joan could make my heart race but it certainly is not. When I realized I was on top of her, out eyes meeting each other, the pain just faded away. I wished time just stopped. And now, I was thanking the gods that she was actually going to stay over. I was quite irritated when I found out that Arthur would come.

I'm such a mess… I have always thought that Joan was the only one who was able to make my heart race. Is this my chance in falling in love again? Is this what Joan wanted? Will she forgive me? Should I take the risk or play safe? The scales kept on tilting and so many questions I kept asking myself. I didn't know if I should confess to her or keep this to myself. But for the mean time, I will go through this painful one-sided love.

* * *

**AN: that was quite long… what do you think? I tried to put a mix of humor and drama. Um, I'm kind of confused if Francis should confess or not… any suggestions? I know reader have a lot of love problems already but still… well its up to the readers really. I can insert other characters for the nationxreader in one condition: The character must be mentioned in the fic. But it will be so weird and complicated…**

**Valkyrie99: Because I like seeing Francis being all that sad :D I think its cute 8D I'll give you more iggy moments don't worry!**

**Donut Yang: Trust me you're not the only one….**

**The Witch Alchemist: Yeah… honestly, I'm starting to have second thoughts on the final boyfriend… and you should prove that France is not just some kind of perverted sicko! **

**Dancing Shadows Alchemist: I only ride a bike ;A; and what can you say? This is an RPG fic…**

**emmajoyful: You want to? I'll see if I can do that again… And no I don't have it in other fics, sorry… and thanks~**

**loveisil: Thank you so much for all your reviews! ;* I have no idea how to respond to all of them… **

**And there we go! End of the chapter~ Just kidding, here's the extra~**

* * *

The world has gone upside down

~Your POV~

I yawned as I got up from bed. Another school day… and when I glance over the clock, my eyes went wide. I was late. Great. I hopped off the bed and quickly took a shower, changed into my uniform. Which was oddly… pants not a skirt. But I had no time to think anymore and just ran all the way to school. I burst open the door and let out a sigh of relief when the bell rung.

_Weird… why am I wearing pants again? _I wondered as I strode over my desk. And then something also came into my mind. Why was my hair? As in so short? I was starting to panic when I felt that my hair was as short as a boys' well not Francis's of course. I swallowed hard and looked down. Flat. Nothing. I twitched my eye and actually groped myself.

"What are you doing, love?" I heard the familiar British accent, but did Arthur inhale helium that his voice became more high pitched?

"N-nothing! I was just-" I blushed and turned my head to Arthur "Who are you?" that was definitely not Arthur.

Beside me was a girl with long sandy blonde hair tied into pigtails, her fringe clipped with pins and her emerald eyes were covered with lenses. Somehow she resembled Arthur…

"Where's Arthur?" why has my voice become deeper?

"Who's Arthur? Are you alright, (Male!Name)?" she furrowed her brows.

"Who's (Male!Name)?"

"I'll take that as a no… you want to go to the nurse?"

"Wh-what? I-I don't- WHAT?!" I yelled obviously confused on what was happening.

"(Male!Name), are you alright?" I whipped my head to the side to reveal an albino woman.

"Gilbert?" she did look like Gilbert, a lot.

"I'm the awesome Julchen! Not Gilbert!" she frowned.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" I yelled flailing my arms.

"Calm down, (Male!Name)!" a boy with shoulder length mustard hair, tied in a ponytail approached me.

"Eliza? Is that you? Why are you a boy?!" I was starting to freak out.

"Who are you talking about? Its me! Daniel!"

I stood up and everyone kept quite. I looked around the room. Everyone who was supposed to be a boy is a girl and the girls are boys… There was not much change… Lukas was still expressionless, Antonio was still cheery, Lili is still sweet even if he's a boy… and then something snapped inside my head. I marched outside the class and went to the bathroom. I needed to check something…

I was hesitant to go to the boys' toilet at first so I just went in the girls' toilet; no one was around anyways. First, I looked at the mirror. I was staring at a man with short (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes who was staring back at me. Honestly, he looked quite cute. I went into one of the toilets and locked the door. _This cannot be happening! _I quickly unbuckled the belt I was using for I don't what reason. When I pulled my pants down…

"AAAAAAH!" I shot up my head and looked around.

Everyone was staring at me.

"Love? Are you alright?" I whipped my head to the side to see Arthur.

A smile tugged on my lips as I practically glomped him.

"You're a boy!" I said gleefully.

"I've always been…" Arthur was blinked in confusion.

I let him go and down. I was wearing a skirt and I had wide hips and not to mention I have breasts.

"I'M A GIRL!" I yelled loud enough for the whole world to hear.

And that's when everyone thought I was on drugs so I had to explain them what crazy dream I had. Oh and by the way, I didn't even realize there was a teacher when I woke up from my slumber. I pretty much got into quite the trouble… crazy dream is crazy.

* * *

**AN: that was short… this never actually happened to me. But it would be great if it did! I want to see myself as a boy. I hope you guys liked it and I'll see you in the next chapter~ review please! They make my face look like this - C:**


	33. Chaotic sleepover

Chapter 33

Chaotic sleepover

_**Disclaimer: I own not Hetalia!**_

**AN: hey guys… I'm so exhausted so I'm just gonna skip this crap… so just enjoy… *falls asleep***

**Warnings: cursing, Arthur's cooking and me being too dramatic. Also errors becayse I'm so damn sleepy.**

* * *

(Name) rubbed her temples as she watched the Briton choke the Frenchman while the Frenchman was pushing the other with his foot. Gilbert was cheering for them with his little yellow friend hovering above his head. Antonio was munching on churros that he dipped on chocolate, enjoying the scene as if he was watching a movie. Now she regretted this. It was like she was taking care of ten little children at one time.

"You are just jealous that (Name) actually wants to take care of moi!" Francs exclaimed.

"You bloody frog! Why would she want to take care of you? She is just taking responsibility like a proper lady she is!" Arthur growled.

"Shut up!" (Name) shouted which everyone freeze "Look, you two, can you please? Be friends just for tonight? For the sake of my poor head?"

"Of course, love." Arthur said quickly.

"Anything for you." Francis nodded.

"Good. Now…Arthur and Gilbert you guys please go with the project." (Name) instructed. Great, now she has to actually guide them on what to do "I'll… go make dinner I guess."

"Shall I help you, love?" Arthur smiled, he loved cooking but unfortunately, no one really likes.

(Name) was about to respond until Antonio hushed her and Gilbert grabbed Arthur's wrist.

"Uh, hey! We need to get on the project! So no!" Gilbert quickly said and dragged him away.

(Name) had never really heard or seen his cooking. She blinked and looked at Francis and Antonio who sighed in relief. Was his cooking that bad?

"What's up with Arthur cooking?" she asked, she really has to see…

"You don't want to know… As much as he loves to cook… I highly doubt that anyone can digest the food he cooks." Francis said as he shudders when he thinks of the scones Arthur made for (Name). And yes, Francis had to replace it with some _real_ scones.

"Really? His scones were good…"

"That…" Francis chuckled nervously fearing that she might not be happy if he told her the truth "I-I replaced it with some scones I bought from the bakery shop…"

"Francis! That's not really nice!" (Name) rested her hands on her hips as she frowned "Is his cooking really that bad?"

"Its horrible, amigo! Don't even think about it!" Antonio shook his head "he cooked for the camp once and we almost died of starvation."

This irritated (Name) a little. She never liked it when someone didn't appreciate something that someone has dome for them. Her frown grew wider as she gave the both a bitter look. After a long lecture she gave to the both men, she finally declared something that Francis and Antonio feared.

"I have never seen his cooking of anything, but I'm pretty sure that it wont be as bad as you guys describe it! You guys treat his cooking like the only thing he can cook is a piece of shit!" (Name) rambles about "I don't believe this! You guys should at least try to appreciate it! I will let him make dinner tonight, I want to see what his cooking is like and I bet its not as bad as you guys say it is!"

"B-but-" Francis was cut off by her punching him lightly on the chest.

"Don't be so boastful that your cooking is good!"

"Y-you don't understand, (Name)!" that only resulted Antonio to get a slap on his arm.

"You guys are overreacting!" she snapped and stormed to Gilbert's room before Francis could stop her.

"We will need delivery…" Francis whipped out his phone.

"Si, unless we want to lose our ability of eating for the next few weeks." Antonio nodded.

"Guys?" (Name) knocked o Gilbert's door.

Nope, she didn't care if there was the typical 'STAY OUT' sign. She slowly opened the door and poked her head in. She held back a laugh when she saw Gilbert pinning Arthur on the bed. Arthur's face was instantly dusted with a shade of pink when he heard (Name) snickering. He quickly pushed Gilbert away with his foot sending Gilbert falling down on the floor on his butt.

"I-its not what you think! I still love you!" Arthur said quickly.

"Yeah, sure…" (Name) rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Ja! He was being so un-awesome! I told him it would be awesome if the topic of the project would be about my daily life and childhood but nooo, he said it was stupid!" Gilbert5 complained.

"Well, to be honest, I'm pretty sure the [project was about the biography of someone well-known to the world."

"See? She agrees with me! I told you Queen Elizabeth will make a good one!" Arthur grinned toothily.

"I never said-"

"But I'm popular!"

"No you are not!"

"Guys-"

"The awesome me!"

"Queen Elizabeth!"

"(FAVOURITE ARTIST)! There." (Name) huffed, glad that she finally gained their attention "Now, Arthur, come here for a sec…" she motioned Arthur to get closer to her.

Arthur shuffled over to her and stopped right in front of her.

"It seems that I need to attend Francis on something-"

"Please don't tell me you have to bathe him cause I swear if he bloody does I'm going to kick his bloody-"

"No! Of course not! I would ask Antonio to do that!" (Name) waved her hand "I just need to help him write the homework "Anyways, so I wouldn't be able to make dinner. Will you kindly cook dinner for all of us?"

Gilbert dropped his jaw while Arthur's eyes was shimmering and a large grin was formed on his lips. Gilbert opened his mouth to say something but (Name) quickly slapped her hand on his mouth not allowing him to say a single word.

"Really?" she smiled and nodded with Gilbert letting out muffled noises "Very well then, its not like I have any other choice. I shall treat you all with the fine British delicacy." He cleared hs throat trying to hide how happy he actually was.

"Great! I've always wanted to try British food!" (Name) chirped as Arthur strode out of the room.

(Name) let out a voluntary yelp when she felt something wet brushing against her palm. She quickly jerked her hand away from Gilbert's mouth and glared daggers at hm.

"That's gross.": she frowned and wiped her palm on his shirt.

"I should have done it sooner! We are all going to die if he cooks!" Gilbert reached for the door knob but was pulled back by (Name) by his collar.

"Not again… you guys are so melodramatic! I don't think someone's cooking is _that _bad, and as you guys describe it, to the point that it can kill people. I'm sure it tastes better than dog food."

"Trust me, dog food is way better." Gilbert muttered.

"I don't like the way you treat his cooking! Tonight, we are going to eat his cooking and no one is to complain about it!" she declared and went out of the room.

Arthur was humming as he stirred the 'stew' in the pot. The liquid in the pot looked like something puked on it, something bad. (Name) just had no idea what he is capable of doing with his cooking. In terms of killing and losing someone's ability to eat.

Gilbert, Francis and Antonio were waiting on the dining table, hoping some meteor will crash in and destroy whatever Arthur was cooking. (Name) was just waiting patiently for the food, her stomach already calling for food. When a familiar 'ding' was heard from the kitchen, the three boys winced a little. The jolly knew what he made. Scones… that looks like charcoals. The three boys just wished time could just stop as they got ready for what they were going to be fed with.

"Dinner's ready!" Arthur came out from the kitchen carrying a pot of 'I-don't-even-know-what-anymore' which was covered with the lid.

He set it carefully on the table and crossed his arms. The other four stared at the pot and back at him. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I guess I have to open it for you…" Arthur sighed.

Francis quickly closed his eyes shut, Gilbert pursed his lips and covered his eyes with his hands and Antonio was squeezing his cross necklace and prayed that this was all just a nightmare. As the three boys braced themselves for what was about to happen, (Name) just rolled her eyes. Arthur revealed the dinner and the three boys held their breath.

(Name) blinked. That was all she could do when she saw what was inside the pot. It doesn't even look like something edible anymore. If there was a censor bar in real life they would really need one for that.

"Come on! Dig in!" Arthur gestured them to eat.

"U-uh, yeah…" (Name) nodded hesitantly.

"What wrong? You don't look like you want to eat it…" a frown formed on Arthur's lips.

"N-no! O-of course-" (Name) stammered taking the spoon before it was smacked away by Gilbert.

"Nein! She will die if she eats that!" Gilbert stood up and pointed at the 'stew' "Your taste is a whole different level than normal people! And you do know that! Your cooking is worse than being un-awesome!" Gilbert spat bitterly.

Even though Arthur didn't show it but inside, he was greatly hurt by this. Why cant he just see someone eat his cooking happily for once? Was there something wrong with that? Arthur turned on his heels trying to hide the sadness that was painted all over hos face.

"The throw it away. I'm going home." He said trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"No! Arthur! Look, I'm eating it!" (Name) quickly scooped a spoonful; of whatever was in there and hesitantly put the spoon into her mouth.

Arthur turned his neck and looked at her with wide eyes. The three boys did too. They couldn't believe that she could actually swallow that thing. (Name) took a deep breath before looking up and forcing up a smile.

"Its good." she said sweetly even though her face was going blu4.

"(N-name)? Are you okay?" Antonio asked in concern.

"Yeah I am. I'm fine." She nodded and took one whole bowl of the 'stew'.

"(Name)… y-you don't have to-" Arthur still couldn't believe someone wanted to eat his cooking(excluding Alfred).

"I want to." She said as she started to eat.

Arthur grinned widely, if it wasn't for pride, he would be crying tears of joy by then. Even though (Name) could feel her insides suffering, and the food at the brim of her throat, she continued to eat until the bowl was clean. (Name) pushed the bowl and fought her best to not throw up right on the table. She hat to admit it but looks like the three boys were right. Francis noticed this and was not happy.

"Arthur, did you know what you have done?" Francis furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean? She is the one who chose to eat it. Besides it doesn't taste bad right, (Name)?"

"Y-yeah… it was good." (Name) gave him a crooked smile as her hands clutched onto her stomach, fighting the pain.

"You arschloch! Can't you see she's in pain?!" Gilbert growled and grabbed Arthur's collar, pulling their faces close.

"Gilbert… stop…" (Name) muttered out.

"You should taste that piece of shit yourself!" Gilbert yelled.

Arthur gritted his teeth and glared at Gilbert with darkened emerald eyes. He just couldn't this anymore. He didn't want to lose his cool in front of (Name) but looks like his temper has gotten the best of him.

"You fucking git!" Arthur shoved Gilbert roughly "Like you can cook the best!"

"Well… at least I can cook BETTER than YOU!' Gilbert shoved back.

"Stop…"

Francis and Antonio could only watch in worry as (Name) huffed. She was getting tired of these two fighting. She never really got why boys shove each other and it will actually lead to punching and kicking. Plain stupid. And she wasn't planning to let them go as far as the punching and kicking.

When (Name) saw Arthur about to send his fist on Gilbert's nose, that's when she stopped them. She pulled Arthur's collar and pulled him back.

"(Name)! Stay out of this! You both too!" Gilbert shot a glare at her just to get slapped across the face.

"What was that for?!" Gilbert touched his now red and hot cheek which was stinging with pain.

"For not being grateful and being a complete asshole!" (Name) said with more venom than she intended to put.

Everyone fell silent at her sudden outburst. (Name) was never nice when she got mad. Gilbert looked down feeling the guilt that rushed through him. He did act like a jerk. He could have been at least grateful when he just practically broke Arthur's heart. Not in a love kind of way, mind you. Arthur wanted to laugh at Gilbert but now was definitely not the time.

"Unbelievable! Cone on say- ah!" (Name) fell onto her knees and hissed in pain as the four quickly went by her side.

"What's happening to her?!"

* * *

**AN: *wakes up* I'm so sorry for the long wait guys! My exams are within a month and I have been going to my tuition every single day including Saturday and Sunday which is a pain in the ass. I'm really tired and updates will be slower than usual. I'm really sorry… I hope you do understand. And just a friendly reminder; when it is the exams, I won't be updating until its over.**

**Reviews:**

**Valkyrie99: I'm evil and I know it~ Francis should confess? I guess you're right… after all the suffering he went through he deserves some amour~**

**MikatsuX: Course he is! And that was just an extra so I don't think I will make it into an actually story ^^" sorry.**

**EqualDemise731: I cant…**

**ThatOneGingerKid: He is sweet :3 people just think him as a pervert =3= **

**loveisil: He is perverted but actually he is really a sweet heart.**

**Donut Yang: it vas? Vell, looks like I can be funny afterall! Kesesesese~**

**Potatobrain: High five! I am a Prussia fangirl as well! Don't worry, Francis qill get some lovin' soon~ i'll try to write his relationship with Joan… Yes, there is too much trouble but I guess I can fit a little RussiaxReader? Another king game sounds fun… And its okay, English is not my native language either! And thank you for the correction I shall change it right away.**

**The Witch Alchemist: Now I feel like cosplaying! Curse you exams… **

** (guest): me too! And thanks I will!**

**Guest: Usually people would get bored… but im glad you didn't**

**Alice Kirkland: Danke, danke! I try to be!**

**Harley Quinn 577: Ah sorry, always thought it was frau… I'll use ****Fräulein next time… thanks for the correction!**

**Yurichan678: Thanks… updates will be slower than usual… most probably one chapter in two weeks, cuz I got my othe rfic to work on next week…**

**Okay, now I really need to go to bed even though its Saturday… I had to go to school this morning to do the test which was so hard… I hate maths… well have a great day and stay awesome~ don't forget to review okay?**


	34. Staying overnight at Arthur's

Chapter 34

Staying overnight at Arthur's

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. It belongs to the rightful owner.**_

**AN: Hey guess who's back? You guys been waiting for the chapter? Awesome! I just finished my exams two days ago had some rest…. Math was surprisingly easy… a math and chemistry was b.s… But I managed to pass all my subjects. And the funniest thing is; I actually wrote a fanfic for my English narrative writing and its pirate AU! And I didn't even realize that I wrote Arthur Kirkland as the pirate's name! And guess what? Highest in class! Oh and I think starting from now on In will do more third person POV…. Its easier…**

**Previosuly… on Gauken Hetalia…**

**Everyone fell silent at her sudden outburst. (Name) was never nice when she got mad. Gilbert looked down feeling the guilt that rushed through him. He did act like a jerk. He could have been at least grateful when he just practically broke Arthur's heart. Not in a love kind of way, mind you. Arthur wanted to laugh at Gilbert but now was definitely not the time.**

**"Unbelievable! Come on say- ah!" (Name) fell onto her knees and hissed in pain as the four quickly went by her side.**

**"What's happening to her?!"**

(Name) moaned in pain as her stomach was obviously disagreeing with the food that she just gave to it. Antonio quickly bent down and lifted her up.

"To the hospital. NOW!" Francis shouted.

Gilbert quickly took the car keys and Francis opened the door. Antonio ran outside with (Name) in his arms. Arthur felt his heart clench a little. Did he really do that to her? Was he the one who made her feeling the pain? Arthur quickly followed them outside. Running like mad men, they made their way to the parking lot. Gilbert quickly unlocked the door and Antonio slid (Name) inside the passenger seat and went in as well. Francis went in to the what Gilbert likes to call 'shot gun' and Arthur went in the back seat.

Gilbert had to be the one driving because he was the only one who can think that he is in F1 or something when driving. Within five minutes, they were at the hospital already. Gilbert parked the car while the others went to take (Name) to the ICU. Antonio, still carrying her, ran to the nurse who was at the counter who looked a little surprised when she saw (Name) holding on her belly.

"Oh is it her due date already?" he nurse asked in concern.

"Oui- wait what? Non! She is not! Please get her a doctor!" Francis exclaimed.

"When is her due date supposed to be? And… which one is the father?" she asked again.

"She is not bloody pregnant! Just get her a doctor!" Arthur growled.

The nurse nodded and quickly got a wheelchair. Antonio put her on it and the nurse pushed her all the way to an emergency room and the boys were asked to wait outside. Gilbert ran frantically to them and asked if she was okay.

"She's being checked." Antonio said quietly.

They all sat at the benches right beside the room fidgeting every now and then. They felt like they could hear the beating of their own heart as the clock continued on ticking. One second felt like a minute and a minute felt like an hour. Once they heard the clicking of the door, the four immediately stood up. All they wanted to hear now was that (Name) was fine. Their heart started to beat faster and faster as the nurse came out. They held their breath when the nurse opened her mouth to say something.

"(Name) is fine now. You can come visit her." She smiled and opened the door for them.

The let their breaths out and felt as if all their problems were lifted up. Gilbert was the first one who ran inside the room. (Name) was seated on the bed dangling her legs a little. She still had the pain but was not as bad as before. The doctor finished writing on a piece of data and took off his glasses.

"She is alright right?" Gilbert rushed to (Name).

"Yeah I'm fine Gil. Just food poisoning.

Gilbert growled and stormed outside. He pulled Arthur roughly and yanked his collar.

"You see what you did? It could have been worse you know!" his crimson eyes glaring daggers at Arthur's emerald ones.

"Gilbert!" Francis snapped at the two and separated them.

(Name) sighed and motioned Gilbert to come closer to her. Gilbert smiled a little but looked like a little puppy that has been caught tearing your clothes.

"I'm glad you're alright, liebe…"

"I am too… trust me." (Name) sighed and bore het (E/C) eyes with Gilbert's crimson ones "Please Gil, you know its not his fault-"

"He was the one who cooked the food! How is he not-" Gilbert raised his voice just to get silenced by (Name).

"Look, its my fault that I ate the food. Besides this is all manners Gilbert! It is not appropriate to mock and say other people's cooking tastes horrid!" she began to lecture him making the other three stifle a laugh. Even the doctor was chuckling.

When she saw Francis and Antonio snickering she frowned and told them that they were no different. Arthur scoffed and felt satisfied when he saw the trio being lectured by (Name). She would definitely make a good wife. But unfortunately, Arthur also got lectured by (Name) for being too prideful. Oh well, its all fair now no?

The doctor handed (Name) a piece of paper for the medicine she has to take daily.

"Remember to eat soft foods only for the next one week. And eat the medicine daily." She explained "That was not any normal food poisoning. Good thing you didn't eat that much of it."

Arthur gulped and fidgeted, was she saying that if (Name) ate more of his cooking she would get seriously sick? Or even die?! Now he felt _really _guilty. (Name) thanked herself for forcing her poor stomach to digest any of those 'stew'. She was asked to stay at home for two days. No school for her then.

After waiting for the medicine, they went back to the apartment. (Name)'s mother was out for business in another country so Gilbert decided that he would be the one who takes care of (Name). But Arthur won't let that happen and he insisted (Nam) that he doesn't mind taking care of her and promised to not cook for her. But then another problem would be (Name) wants to take responsibility of Francis' fractured arm and she kept on insisting that she was fine. And Francis insisted (Name) that he was fine too. As the result of this, the four of them are all on each other's throats. But somehow it ended up more to the Arthur wanting to kill Francis. Antonio just sat there on the couch munching on his churros watching the scene while smiling goofily.

The fight of 'no really I'm better at nursing!', 'you know nothing of taking care of others!', 'I'm fine, really.', 'you'll end up killing her!', 'I'm going to kill you, you bloody frog!' and some more vulgar words here and there lasted for about thirty minutes. God knows how Antonio managed to survive to be with them in the same room.

By the end, Gilbert and Arthur agreed on taking turns in taking care of her. (Name) preferred to stay at home and rest all by herself but these two boys wouldn't allow that. And Francis managed to convince her that she was in no condition to help him do stuff. So for tonight, (Name) was going to be taken care of Arthur first. This was decided by a lucky draw by Antonio. At first they did scissors, paper, stones but the game never really ended because they keep on saying the other was cheating or was to slow and whatnot. (Name) still wonders how she fell in love with these two…

Arthur quickly rushed home and picked her up and drove to her house first to get her stuff. (Name) was hugging her bag filled with clothes and other things. She was kind of nervous about this whole sleepover in a guy's house thing. Never ever she has done that and she always thought that could be dangerous. But if it was Arthur, being the gentleman he was, guess it was fine…

Soon, they arrived at Arthur's house. She has been there before or at least she has caught a glimpse of it when she was running out of it. Looking at it again, his house was quite big but not that big. And as she recalled he had maids in there?

"Do you live alone here?" (name) asked as she looked at his house in awe.

"No. I have my brothers although they are out often. But you can say that I live alone since they barely step in the house." Arthur took her bag and led her inside.

Arthur opened the door while (Name) peeked from his shoulder. It was beautiful! Even though it was a little bit too classic for her taste but it was still very nicely decorated nonetheless. She never really expected his house to look like that. Last time she was running like a mad man so she didn't really see it clearly. She looked around in awe and noticed a maid or two cleaning up the stuff.

"Come, love. I'll show you your room." Arthur motioned her to follow him.

Arthur led her to what she assumed the guest room. And to her surprise, it was nicely decorated as well! She shyly stepped in and was confused on where to put her bag at first since everything seemed to sparkle and the bed doesn't have a single wrinkle on it. It looked perfect. Arthur took her bag and threw it to the soft bed.

"You go rest up, love." He smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving.

(Name) blushed furiously as she touched her forehead. Can she even handle sleeping under the same roof with him?

**AN: Sorry its so short! Im still tired but I know some people have been waiting for a new chapter. But better than nothing no? Oh I want to thank you all for the wishes you guys! I love ya~ I passed everything so im really happy! **

**Reviews:**

**MikatsuX: I wouldn't want that to happen… o_o **

**EqualDemise731: thanks~**

**Kittynyanya: Thanks and I did pretty good ^^**

**Potatobrain: Yep it really did! Um im from Indonesia but I have been speaking English since I was in kindergarden ^^ Don't cry! I love long reviews! Somehow…**

**Ryuketsuki: Calm daon! I really love cliffhangers! JK! I hate them… but as a hypocrite I shall write them!**

**Loveisil: thank you!**

**Guest (chicagoanimeluver13): Thanks and really? Haha interesting… bet you look cute don't ya?**

**The witch's ghost (guest): no prob! And thanks!**

**HetaliaBarginski: Thanks :3**

**Simplicity-Shitsuboku: hi! New reader? Thanks for all the review~ AusPru? Really I wrote that instead of PruAus o_o? wow… always have a tissue box beside you =w= I personally like France's voice~ and you like pewdiepie? Brofist! I would look badass as a guy… (sorry if not in order)**

**That's all guys! I hope you liked this chapter! If you do why don't leave a review and eagerly wait for the next one? Oh and the next chapter will have a surpisexreader~ wonder who would it be? But I guess some of you would know it will be… oh well! And todays my sister's birthday and that's why I have to go right now! Cheerio~**


	35. The Kirkland brothers

Chapter 35

The Kirkland brothers

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own this plot… and myself.**_

**AN: Hello, guys! A very late Merry Christmas! And Happy New Year! So whats your new year's resolution? Mine's to become a better artist and a better person basically ^^ This chapter, as promised will have a surprisexreader and by the title, you probably guessed already right? Its just one of 'em tho… Onwards with the story then~**

**Allistor: Scotland **

**Dylan: Wales, I made him really quiet here…**

**I'm sorry that I don't put in Ireland because I'm confused on whether Ireland is a guy or a girl. And I apologize for any OOCness and inaccuracy since I this is the first time I'm doing a fic with Scotland and Wales. I got all the information from Wiki. Oh and I think I overused dialogues…**

(Name) scanned the room once more, taking a good look at her surroundings. The guest room surprisingly was full of stuff. A study table, the bathroom has shampoo, soap and everything else. Maybe Arthur kept the things he didn't need anymore in this room. Wait a second, the bathroom has shampoo, soap and a towel. Hell, it even had a toothbrush and a toothpaste!.] Hey, she could always take advantage with that right?

She decided to take a quick shower before going to bed. Is this a hotel or what? (Name) happily turned on the hot water and stepped in the shower, wetting her whole body while humming her favourite tune. She took the bottle of shampoo and squirted a generous amount of shampoo for her hair. The shampoo smelled like fresh rose tea.

"Mm, Arthur sure knows how to treat guests~" (Name) hummed while scrubbing her scalp.

She took the green shower puff and put some soap, which smelled like fresh tropical fruits, on it. She rubbed against it producing a lot of fragrant bubbles before scrubbing it on her body.

Arthur was sitting on the dining table, sipping his cup of tea until he heard the door open. He sighed in annoyance, as he knew who it was. One of his brothers… He hadn't seen them for a week and he was happy about it. With his brothers around him, Arthur was always embarrassed by them, teased by them, he even got harassed by them once! He really hated being the youngest in the family…

Dylan took of his coat and loosened his tie as he strode into the dining room. He gave Arthur a small smirk when he saw him.

"Hello there, Arthur. " he sat down in front of him "I didn't expect to see you today."

"Hello to you too, Dylan. I didn't expect you to come home tonight." Arthur muttered out not even bothering to look at his older brother.

"Boss let us go home early today. If Allistor is lucky, maybe he will come home as well."

Arthur nodded for a while but quickly looked at Dylan in surprise.

"Allistor is coming home?"

"Maybe…" Dylan shrugged.

Arthur groaned and rubbed his temples. He really didn't want to see Allistor, the oldest brother among the Kirkland brothers. He hoped he wouldn't come home. Even if he does come home, Arthur won't be talking to him.

"Whatever, I'm going up to my room." Arthur stood up from the table after he finished his tea "Leftovers are in the fridge, as usual."

"If its your cooking, I don't want to even see it." Dylan scoffed.

After the incident of (Name), Arthur actually realized that his cooking was bad. He ignored his brother's comment and walked upstairs.

Within minutes after Arthur went to his room, Allistor came home… half drunk. He greeted Dylan before going up to his room, which he hard a time doing since he was still staggering a little. It has been a week that he had to work overnight every single day. And finally today, he got to sleep more than four hours, which is like heaven for him. When he came in, his attention was quickly drifted to the big bag on the bed. That was not his. And why were the lights on?

"Whose bag is this?" he picked up the bag and opened it "Is this Arthur's? But why would Arthur keep a bra and a pair of panties? Don't tell me-"

Allistor was cut off by a scream of a girl with a towel covering her naked body, who is obviously (Name), which made Allistor shout too. (Name) just finished taking a shower and was about to take her sleeping wear until he saw a red head holding up her bra and panties. She instinctively threw whatever was near her, which in this case was a toothbrush, on Allistor. And it hit him hard alright. Hard enough to leave a mark.

"HELP! ARTHUR! ARTHUR! A PERVERT! A BULGU- MMF! MMM!" (Name)'s mouth was covered by Allistor's hand and his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Well, well, well…. Looks like I'm really lucky to have a beautiful lassie waiting for me in my room huh?" his voice was coated with a heavy Scottish accent.

'He's drunk!' (Name) thought to herself loudly struggling wildly.

(Name) tried to struggle out of his grip but when he felt Allistor's lips on her neck, she swung her leg backwards hitting his vital regions making Allistor fall down, curling into a ball. (Name) quickly pulled up the towel and moved backwards.

"(Name)! Are you alright, love?!" Arthur slammed the door open just to see his brother curled up in a ball moaning in pain and a naked (Name) who was trying to cover herself with a towel.

Arthur blushed heavily as he couldn't help himself but to stare at her.

"What the hell are you looking at, you pervert!" (Name) snapped "Who the heck is he and why is he here?!" she pointed at the poor Scotsman who was still in great pain.

Arthur sighed and scratched his head while Dylan peeked at the scene from behind.

~after sometime where Allistor finally recovers~

"So… he's your brother?" (name) points at Allistor "And so is he?" she points at Dylan.

"Did your mother not teach you to not point at other people?" Allistor growled at her still not happy the fact that he got kicked right on every boy's weak spot.

"I told you I'm sorry okay?" (name) huffed "You kissed me on the neck!"

Arthur gaped and glared daggers at his brother while Allistor smirked at her. Dylan just watched the two of them knowing there would be a fight soon.

"Fine…. We're even." Allistor muttered "And just so you know, I was drunk."

"That's even worse! She could have gotten raped if she hadn't kick you!" Arthur bellowed at him.

"Who is she anyways? Your girlfriend? Couldn't be right? She's too beautiful for a guy like you." Allistor teased making Arthur fume.

"She is!" Arthur said out loud.

(Name) blushed while she watched the two brothers fighting with Dylan.

"So, is it always like this?" she asked Dylan.

"Pretty much…. Could be worse though." He nodded.

"But isn't it lively?" she giggled a little looking at Arthur shouting at Allistor who was mocking his brother 'Reminds me of Francis and Arthur…'

"It is. But usually it would be Allistor and me against Arthur but since his lovey girlfriend is here today, I won't join in Allistor." He smirked at her.

"I-I'm not his girlfriend!" she blushed madly "N-not yet at least…" he muttered.

Dylan just chuckled and surprisingly, the two boy already stopped fighting. And was that a bruise on Arthur's cheek? Allistor glanced over (Name) giving her a questioning look.

"Hey you hadn't introduced yourself by the way."

"Oh! Of course!" (Name) smacked her forehead lightly "I am (Full name), nice to meet you all."

"Since I hadn't introduced myself properly, I should." Allistor stood up and bowed slightly "Allistor Kirkland, pleasure to meet a lady that I surprisingly Arthur's girlfriend."

"Dylan Kirkland." Dylan smiled and shook (Name)'s hand "If you were not Arthur's I would probably want to be with you."

"Your brothers are very nice! How can you hate them?" (Name) giggled.

Arthur felt like he was smashed into pieces. He would prefer to hear her say Francis was so nice rather than his brothers. I mean seriously? Allistor and Dylan were the reason Arthur didn't have many friends, no girlfriend and sometimes anti-social! And the girl he loved said they were nice?! But then it hit him. Of course, they just acted like assholes in front of him.

Seeing the sight of Allistor FLIRTING with (Name) just snapped Arthur. And why in the bloody hell was he holding (Name)'s hand? His brother had taken everything form him and now the love of his life?! No, just plain no. Arthur grabbed (Name)'s wrist and pulled her to a hug.

"What was that for huh?" Allistor glared at Arthur.

"Don't pretend like you don't bloody know!" Arthur hissed.

Allistor smirked and pulled (Name)'s other hand pulling her to him. (Name) just kept quiet while the boys fought for her. Well, she knew Allistor was not in love with her but she had no idea on why he wanted her.

"She's mine!" Arthur pulled her.

"She is not your girlfriend yet right? That means I still can get her." Allistor raised a, sorry, thick, brow(seriously, what's with the Kirklands and their brows?) not letting (Name) get pulled by Arthur.

"Please stop this…" (Name) sighed "Come on, Arthur, Allistor seems nice. And what he said was true. Expect for the 'that means I still can get her' part." Alistor made a sad face.

Arthur grumbled about something that concerns Allistor's life before half-heartedly nodded and let go her hand.

"You have drank the medicine right?" he asked her.

"Don't worry! The doctor gave them already for today!" (Name) nodded "Oh by the way, is there a guest room here?"

"No." the three brother said in unison.

"That means you will sleep with me tonight." Arthur quickly said.

"Hey since when did you make the instructions around here huh?" Allistor cut in.

"She is better off with me you-"

"Okay, okay! Stop! No more fighting! Okay? I think I'll be okay sleeping-"

"With me." Dylan smirked.

"N-no! That's not what I meant!" (Name) blushed and shook her head "I meant I wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch!"

"That's preposterous! I can't let a lady sleep on the couch!" Arthur pointed out.

"Then why don't you sleep on the couch and then she can sleep in your room?" Allistor suggested.

"Good idea… yes, we'll go with that." Arthur agreed, very rare for him to agree with Allistor.

"N-no! Its okay! I'm just a guest here!" (Name) insisted.

And this argument went on until 1A.M. By the very end, (Name) slept with Arthur anyways. Well it was quiet obvious isn't it? The both kept on fighting for the spot to sleep on the couch meanwhile Dylan and Allistor had gone to their rooms to sleep.

This was actually the second time (Name) got to sleep on his bed. And it felt no different. The only difference was that there was more warmth since Arthur was beside her now. (Name) was already fast asleep due to the side affects of the medicine she took before she went to bed.

Arthur was facing the ceiling, staring into space blankly. He had to admit, the fantasy of taking (Name) right there on that spot danced around his head. But he was a gentleman! So that was just impossible! Only people like France would take advantage of people like that! No, even the bloody frog won't do that to (Name)! And seriously, his heart was beating like drums whenever (Name) made a small move or sound.

'Come on, Arthur! You are a gentleman! What's with the dirty thoughts?' he thought to himself out loud 'I should stop talking to that bloody frog…'

He took a deep breath and glanced over (name). She looked like an angel when she slept… so peaceful and calm. A kiss on the forehead won't hurt right? Arthur moved closer to her slowly making sure he made minimal sound. He softly planted a sweet kiss on (Name)'s forehead and smiled.

"Good night, love." He laid back down and stared at her face for a while before he closed his eyes.

Arthur's eyes cracked open when he felt (Name) wrap her arm around him, including his arms. Even worse, her leg was also wrapped around his waist tightly. (Name) looked like a koala now and Arthur couldn't move at all. His heart was pounding but his muscles were getting sore already, he needed to change positions but that was impossible in his current state.

Was he supposed to be happy or not?

Oh and meanwhile, Gilbert couldn't sleep because he kept on thinking if Arthur and (Name) was doing it…. Or even worse….

"Oh Gott…. HOW IF THAT FICKING BRIT RAPED HER?!" he yelled, waking Francis and Antonio even though they were next door.

**AN: DONE! Gah finally! Finished a chapter! Whoo~ I tried to put more humour in this story. Was it funny? Did i make you laugh?**

**Reviews: **

**YagamiMisaki: I'm sorry that didn't happen but gilbert didn't sleep ^^ and you'll see what he does for breakfast…**

**Drew Astimal Vargas: Reader-tan was lucky she didn't eat all of em. If she did then bye-bye!**

**Loveisil: thanks~ I'll try to update longer chapters!**

**ThatOneGingerKid: DING DING DING! We've got a winner! -****gives you virtual cookie that you cant even see****-**

**Valkyrie99: Yeah, have not been giving out englandxreader these few chapters…**

**Ryuketsuki: Coz I love 'em? –got hitten by a brick-**

**EqualDemise731: that would be a life lesson for him ^^**

**ChicagoAnimeLuver13: aw im sure no one's cooking is as bad as Arthur's….**

**Mittens12: thanks! And c-calm down!**

**MikatsuX: If that really happened… I'll rape all of 'em! :D ITS RAEPING TIME! I did not say anything…. And yes! That would be really awesome!**

**JiNgLeBeLls912: It has! Thanks! I still remember though! If I don't people might kill me!**

**HetaliaBarginski: Yes… LOLS. I'm sorry I'm just hype despite that its 2 30AM….**

**Daninja (guest): Glad you like it and I fixed it… any more errors?**

**Guest… (guest): thaanks~ Muach!**

**Im sorry if the surprisexreader is really a little... because i dont know how to do Scotland! But do tell if you guys want more!**

**Oh geez… I don't even know what day it is… Holidays make me like this. I don't even remember time anymore. I'm trying to wake up at 9am but I keep on falling asleep again until 12 pm! I hate this! Everyday I would sleep at 4am… this is unhealthy…. Anyways, I've been doing a lot of RP recently… I even met someone in this web, who follows me…. We RP-ied and it was fun. Uh, I am often in omegle at holidays just for good fun. So if any of you wants to RP, just go to omegle and type in Hetalia as the interest! I would also love to RP with you guys~ Anyone want to RP with moi? No one? …. Okay…. And why am i so talkative today? Gosh...**

**So, that's it for today and I'll see you in the next chapter! Leave me a review and click on the fave or follow button down there if you hadn't done it!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**By the way… it will be 2013 tomorrow and we're still here ^^**


	36. Do you actually love me?

Chapter 36

Do you actually love me?

**AN: Hi, I'm so sorry for not updating for about a month. I lost my internet and apparently nature has decided to troll on us big time. It flooded really bad here… I have not been in my best moods so forgive me if I sound different. **

**This chapter is written in Arthur's POV and it doesn't really have much plot to it but it is a part of the story so…**

When the sun light shone Arthur's room, Arthur fluttered his eyes open and smile quickly graced his lips when he saw (Name). She was beautiful. She really was. He just wished that she were his all alone. But somehow she had gone rather distant from him. And much to his displease, she was getting closer to Gilbert…

"Arthur, stop staring at me." (Name) mumbled as she finally let Arthur go.

Arthur blushed and sat up "I wasn't staring. I was just daydreaming a little…." He stretched out his arms. Finally he could move.

"Of course." (Name) rolled her eyes and yawned "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, love. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah… My stomach still hurts a little though but I'm fine." (Name) smiled and sat up, getting off the bed.

"Right! I'll go make breakfast so you can eat the meds!" Arthur snapped his fingers and quickly got off the bed, walking to the door.

"Woah, woah, _you_ are going to make breakfast?" (Name) said quickly before Arthur reached the door.

"Yes! Why- right… I forgot… sorry…" Arthur looked down in embarrassment.

"Don't worry. I can make the breakfast instead." (Name) chuckled and walked to the door, opening it "Don't even try to stop me."

Arthur was about to say something until (name) said that. He followed her down to the kitchen and felt his eye twitch on irritation when he saw Gilbert sitting on the dining table.

"How the bloody hell did you get in here?" Arthur tried his best to not shout early in the morning "And why are you even here?"

"I have my awesome lock picking skills and I wanted to see if (Name) was alright!" Gilbert put on his trademark smirk and snaked his arm around (Name) waist "Are you, liebe?"

(Name)'s face turned pink as she looked away and pushed Gilbert "I am. You didn't need to come here…" she muttered "But thanks for the concern…"

Arthur face fell when he saw the scene. He tried to shake the thought if (Name) liking him only as a friend and walked over the two. Arthur pushed the two far from each other and glared at Gilbert.

"Hands off." He said curtly.

"You sound like an overprotective father!" Gilbert laughed and peered over Arthur "Maybe you are…"

"But you do make a good father, you know Arthur." (Name) pointed out as she prepared the utensils for what she was making for breakfast "Compared to Gilbert at least…"

Gilbert pouted childishly and hugged (Name) from behind making her smack his hand in annoyance even though her cheeks were dusted with pink.

"I make a good father too, (Name)! I'll prove it to you when we have kids!" Gilbert gave (name) a thumbs up.

"Who said I was going to marry you?!" (Name) smacked Gilbert head as her face turned into a darker shade of red.

'There it is again… did I not spend more time with (name) that she is closer to Gilbert now?' Arthur thought to himself wildly.

"Gilbert, do me a favor and set the plates will you?" (Name) said as she cracked an egg letting the insides fall on the heated pan making a sizzling noise.

"Ja! Of course!" Gilbert nodded and looked around for a while "Hey, where's the plates Arthur?"

"Just sit down. I'll prepare the plates." Arthur sighed and walked to the cabinet, taking a few plates from it.

As Arthur set the plates on the table, he heard (Name) talking to Gilbert again. And now they were laughing… he glanced the two over his shoulder and felt irritated when Gilbert was holding (Name)'s hand, flipping over the sunny side up. The two looked like a perfect happy couple and Arthur felt like he was the maid or something… Arthur huffed silently and shook his head. It couldn't be happening. Or at least, he hoped so.

(Name) placed the sunny-side-ups on each plate and made a pot of tea. She went back to the stove to cook bacons this time. By the time she was done with everything, Allistor and Dylan came down with bed hair and in their sleeping wear.

The both walked to the kitchen and went wide eyed when they saw the food on the table. They blinked repeatedly and looked at Arthur who pointed at (Name). The both sighed in relief and laughed.

"You got me for a while there," Allistor smacked Arthur's back, a little too hard. "Ah hullo Gilbert. Its been a while."

"You both know each other?" (Name) raised a brow.

"Yes. I'm a friend of Francis and he often brings Gilbert along with him." Allistor nodded.

Soon enough, all of them were seated on the dining table. To (Name)'s surprise, they all actually ate rather quietly. Maybe it was because it was still early in the morning or maybe it was because Gilbert and she was here…

"So, did you sleep well, (Name)?" Allistor began while taking a bite of the bacon "Your cooking is very delightful by the way. Unlike Arthur's."

Arthur just scowled since what his brother said was true. He couldn't deny it any longer since he already realized that his cooking was actually bad. He glanced over to (Name) who was blushing and thanking Allistor with a sweet smile. Arthur looked at his plate and lazily finished his food.

Somehow and somewhat, things with (Name) were changing slowly. It was as if (Name) was getting farther and farther away from Arthur. He shook his head away from those thoughts and gripped the spoon tight.

'I'm not going let that happen!' he thought out loud.

"Arthur, is there something wrong?" (Name) asked looking a little concerned.

"N-no! Of course not! Everything is fine!" Arthur shook his head, receiving odd looks from his brothers.

"Are you all finished? Let me do the dishes!" Arthur stood up and collected the empty plates.

And before anyone could say anything, he ran off to the sink. (Name) knew something was up. Arthur was acting way off his character. She stood up from her chair and excused herself before walking over to Arthur who was scrubbing the plates.

"Arthur, what's wrong? You can tell me…" (Name) said in a small voice so that the other three boys wouldn't hear incase this was a private matter.

Arthur stood quiet and continued to scrub the dirty plates.

"I can't read minds you know…." (Name) sighed and took a plate, helping Arthur with the cleaning.

Arthur stopped his movements and turned his head to her. He wore a worried face and looked as if he just lost something important.

"(Name)… do you actually… love me?"

**AN: and that is the end of the chapter. I'm debating on whether or not to end this fic in a few more chapters. Its depending on the readers really. No, I didn't thought of this because I saw the last review. I was planning on ending it after I made the last chapter. **

**Reviews: **

**Guest: I'm very happy to hear that! I'm glad more people are liking my story.**

**The Witch Alchemist: Thank you for the information and I'm sorry if I made it harder for the readers and thank you again.**

**TheAmericanNinja: really? That's really sweet of you! I'm glad that my story is your favourite.**

**BritishTraveller: He is cute and bless him too. I try to be funny…**

**Guest: Apologies but that is not how it went. But I'm sure I can arrangements for that if others would like to see that.**

**Guest: I don't actually find mc to be toying with Gilbert's and Arthur's feelings since she really doesn't know if the love she is experiencing is love as a lover or only as a brother or friend. Well im sorry if this has not come to your liking and thank you for informing me anyways. Not all people can like the same thing.**

**That is all for now. I have nothing else to say and I'll try to get myself back to how I am soon. I hope you all understand. Thank you for reading, as always.**


	37. Who do you really love?

Chapter 37

Lie or truth?

**AN: Hello, hello! I am back! Finally! Gosh, its finally term break and I just consumed too much chocolate…. How long since I last updated? Like Weeks?! I am soooo sorry guys! I tried to find a free time for me to update but unfortunately school stuff is too much for me. And hey, I'm back to normal yeah? Anyways, let's get to the chapter! Yahoo~ oh and this chapter will contain a little self-talking and some depression. I just felt like writing some depressing stories okay?**

* * *

"(Name)… do you actually… love me?" Arthur asked, looking straight into (Name)'s eyes.

"What are you saying? O-of course…." (Name) trailed off and looked down to the plate she was holding. 'Do… I love him? Will I by lying if I say I love him? What? What's happening? Why am I thinking this?'

(Name) just froze. Her hands began to tremble as she put the plate on the table roughly and turned around.

"Of course I do," she forced up a smile and walked away.

Yes, she decided to go with that first. She still loved Arthur right? Yes, of course she does. Its what she would like to think at least. Its not like she really doesn't love him anymore…. Right? (Name) shook her head and sighed. She walked over the dining table and sat down on the chair weakly.

"Hey, what's up? You look rather down, libeling," Gilbert asked in a concerned tone.

"No, I'm alright. Just a little headache s'all…" (Name) smiled and shook her head.

"Gilbert, a word please," Arthur said curtly, passing by a irritated Gilbert.

Gilbert stood up and followed Arthur nonetheless. (Name) could hear a door close and some muffled voices. She would rather not think about what they were talking about and just stayed quiet. Allistor and Dylan blinked and laughed nervously.

"Heh, don't mind that idiot, (name)," Allistor waved his hand dismissively. "He always takes everything too seriously."

"I'm going back up…" Dylan said.

"If you need anything, we'll be upstairs okay?" Allistor smiled at (Name).

(Name) nodded a little as the two brothers stood up and left the dining room. (Name) shifted her gaze to the door Arthur had brought Gilbert to. She knew exactly what the two boys were talking about. She pursed her lips as she began to think if she should go inside and interrupt their conversation… she didn't want them to fight because of her.

"Well, serves you right! I'm more awesome and I deserve to have her love me more than you!" (Name)'s eyes widened when she heard the muffled voice from Gilbert.

'They're arguing… I should… stop them…' (Name) stood up and slowly approached the room.

And then as if someone was behind her, she heard someone… no, herself say something that made her gasp and freeze.

"Really? You want to stop them? You didn't thought of how Arthur would give up and back off? I mean, its not like he's your favourite prince charming anymore right?" (Name) heard herself speak.

"No! I never had favourites anyways!" (Name) denied and shook her head.

"Hm? You don't remember? You loved Arthur so much… used to anyways… Let's see… You always go 'doki doki' you know? Like that typical manga stuff? When you're with Arthur but do you feel it now?" The 'other' side of (Name) asked.

(Name) couldn't answer. She really didn't know the real answer. Deep down there she did know the answer it was just that she didn't want to accept the truth. Scared. Yes, she was scared. She was scared that Arthur would hate her. Despise her. Sure, she liked Arthur but maybe it was true that she doesn't love him. Or even, she never had….

(Name) snapped out of her trance when she heard a snap of fingers. She blinked repeatedly and focused her gaze on the person in front of her. It was Arthur who was furrowing his brows and had his hands on his hips.

"Where did you go? You spaced out for quiet some time there, (Name)…"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry I was just uh, spacing out," (Name) laughed nervously. "I-I'm going to take a shower…"

Without letting Arthur speak, (Name) quickly scurried to the bathroom, slamming the door loudly. She brought her hand to her eyes as she sighed loudly. She lazily went to the shower to turn on the hot water before going to the sink and faced the mirror.

"I'm such an idiot…" she chuckled and shook her head. "I can't even tell who I like… Heh, liking two men at the same time… that's plain weird. Isn't there only one 'Mr. Right'?"

'(Name), apparently you are an idiot. Why can't you just accept the fact that you only like one of them? And you do know who that is….' She hated that thought but it was true. 'But then again, even if you keep on doing this… eventually you will have to choose or lose both of them.'

(Name) clenched her fists and closed her eyes shut. She would have to choose. She didn't want to choose between Gilbert or Arthur. But if she would not choose, she would have to face the consequences which was to lose the both of them. Can't she just be greedy and take both of them?

'Who do I want to be with more? Who do I would want to live with and entrust my life to?' (Name) asked herself and looked at her reflection blankly. 'I should give this a rest first…'

(Name) pulled her shirt over her head and folded it neatly before setting it aside. She peeled off her remaining clothing before stepping in the shower, letting the steamy hot water run down her body. It helped her relax a little at least. She began humming her favourite song and squirted a generous amount of shampoo, scrubbing it on her head.

~Meanwhile~

Arthur was making his bed until he recalled what happened before. Was (Name) telling him the truth? Arthur gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, wrinkling the sheets. That smile she flashed at him… it was fake and Arthur knew it.

'So it is true…' Arthur solemnly though to himself. 'Its not official but, my biggest guess is that… she doesn't love me.'

* * *

(Name) turned off the water and pursed her lips. Only one question kept on asking her.

Who do you love?

Watching the little drops of water fall from the tip of her (H/C) locks, she closed her eyes and smiled wryly. Yes, she was going to tell the two of them the truth. She has decided on who she truly loved. But there was one more thing she would have to do just incase…

Let's see the final results…

* * *

**In the next chapter! 8D don't kill me please! I'm still too young to die! This chapter is short, I know. Its so freaking hard for me to update damnit! I hope you guys would tolerate me…. **

**Reviews:**

**Valkyrie99: Double endings huh…. I don't know… I think I can do that, I'll try my best to anyways. **

**JCScanell: everything is well and good now **

**Jackcay101: That, I will not tell you. You'll have to wait until the final chapter! But then again, if I do two alternate endings then yeah you get Artie.**

**Random Fandom of the folks: Well, nothing really… he's just there… being him….**

**Mayim: I'm sorry but I think this fic will end soon ^^"**

**Potatobrain: yes, I'll try my best to do that m'kaaaay? I also think it would be fair if I do that…**

**Guess that's all for now… So… I think we are only a few chapter until the end. When I'm done with this, I would probably stop writing fics for a while until I have the time to do it again…? I'll try my best to do alternate endings so everyone is happy.**

**The next chapter would probably be another month? I dunno…. It really depends on the time I have. Thank you for reading till the end and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	38. The Girl With the Best Pokerface

Chapter 38

The Girl with the best pokerface

**AN: Hi guys! Long time no see (I cant even see you)! How have you all been doing? I have been very very ver busy and stressed! Every single day I go home lie at 7 p.m after tuitions, eat dinner, shower, do homework till i finish. Sucks right? Anyways, that's basically the reason I couldn't update... You know what, I'll just let you guys read the chapter then I'll tell you the news so read next AN please!**

* * *

(Name) dropped her bag on her desk and slid on her chair as the bell rung. She was once grateful for Gilbert's mad driving skills since she arrived to the school just in time. The first three periods were as boring as ever. Weirdly enough, Arthur did not talk to (Name) whatsoever. (Name) would always attempt to talk to him but the teacher would always ask her questions.

When the bell rang the class got noisy all of a sudden since it was break. (Name) stood up and stretched out her arm to grab Arthur's arm but Eliza popped in front of her with a wide grin.

"Hey, (Name)! Missed ya! You hadn't call, texted or emailed me!" Eliza's lips turned upside down "What's up?"

"Huh? Nothing. I was just busy, got no time to even open my phone…" (Name) shrugged and glanced over Eliza's shoulder to see Arthur leaving the class. "Uh, I gotta go…"

"Woah, hold on now. Where are you going? You're leaving me alone?" Eliza held out her hand to stop me.

"No, of course I'm not leaving you alone! I just have some business," (Name) looked surprised of what her friend had said "Now if you don't mind…"

"Ah I see…" Eliza smirked "This is about Arthur or Gilbert isn't it? Now that I think of it, how are you doing with them, hm?"

"Geez, Eliza, you do know how to make me more stressed don't you?" (Name) laughed a little and shook her head "I'll tell you later kay? I promise."

"You better."

(Name) nodded and shouldered Eliza, passing her to chase after Arthur. When (Name) got out of the door, (Name) looked around for any signs of the Brit. Nope. No where to be found.

After another round of searching, (Name) gave up. For a moment she thought that Arthur went home or something. She heard her stomach complain and decided to grab a bread from the canteen and went up to the roof t have some quite time to eat.

"Where the hell could that Brit go…" (Name) sighed to herself, taking a mouthful of the melon bread she bought.

She turned her head when she heard the door click. She could hear the voices of some boys which she suspected was Gilbert, Francis and Antonio. And she was right. Gilbert's attention immediately turned to (Name) when he saw her.

"Yo! (Name)!" Gilbert waved his arms energetically at (Name) who laughed at the childish gesture.

"Hi guys," (Name) smiled and turned around to lean on the railing.

"Its been a while, cher," Francis took (Name)'s hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Stop it with those flirty gestures geez," (Name) shook her hand.

"I haven't hear from you for some time," Antonio pouted cutely at (Name). "Anything new?"

"Not really…" (Name) shrugged and finished up her bread.

It became silent for a while. Well to be exact, the three boys still chatted. Only (Name) was the one who ate quietly and finally decided to interrupt their 'boy talk'.

"Um, you guys mind if I borrow Gilbert for a couple of minutes?" (Name) asked sheepishly, tugging on Gilbert's sleeve.

"Sure, you don't even need to return him," Antonio grinned and nodded.

"Thanks," (Name) said curtly and left the roof.

(Name) stayed silent as the both went down the stairs. Its not like Gilbert complained or anything. He liked being with (Name) even if they didn't talk.

"Hey, what's up, liebe?" Gilbert finally broke the silence.

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to be with you…" (Name) said cheekily and held onto Gilbert's hand, receiving a charming smile from Gilbert.

'It feels nice… to be around Gilbert…' (Name) thought to herself. 'It always has been…'

"You are going to sleepover in my apartment tonight, right?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh come on now, Gilbert, you know I'm completely fine now. No need to worry. I have chores to do at my house," (Name) smiled apologetically.

"But that means Arthur gets a turn and I don't?" Gilbert gave (Name) the pout that he knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

"One night," (Name) held up her index finger.

"Sounds wonderful!" Gilbert nodded, feeling satisfied.

Within a few seconds, the bell rung and the next lesson began. (Name) hurried to her class and slid on her chair, sighing when she knew she made in just in time since the teacher came in the moment she sat on her chair.

"You're lucky the teacher always comes late," Arthur said, his eyes on the teacher. "Where have you been?"

"Excuse me?" (Name) frowned in irritation "I was looking for you! I'm the one who was supposed to ask that!"

"You were?" Arthur hid his smile and glanced over to (Name). "Interesting. I was in the futsal field."

"Why in the world would you be-"

"Ms. (Name)! Quite down!" the teacher yelled making (Name) cringe a little, letting out a small 'okay'.

'You are surprisingly oblivious, (Name)…' Arthur sighed inwardly and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, taking down notes on his notebook. 'And yet I can't read you at all.'

The rest of the classes happened so quickly for (Name). Guess it was just another boring day of school for her. But her eyes would always steal one or two glances at Arthur when ever she heard Arthur speak. Okay, she really needed to speak to him like ASAP.

The moment the last bell rang, (Name) stood up and stood beside Arthur's table, slamming her two hands on his table, which made Arthur jump a little.

"Yes?" Arthur asked confused.

"I need to talk to you. Like, right now." (Name) said firmly her brows slightly furrowed.

"What is it, love?"

"Not here obviously!"

(Name) tugged on Arthur's sleeve, urging him to stand and follow her. She pulled him all the way to the staircase towards the roof and faced Arthur with pink dusting her cheeks. Arthur raised his (thick) brow and pressed his lips together. He really did not understand this woman at all. She brought him here for nothing?

"So…" Arthur waited for (Name) to speak up which never happened.

(Name) glanced up to Arthur and daringly pulled his collar, crashing her lips against his. Arthur's face turned beet red in almost a second as his whole body tensed. It was not like he did not want to or anything t was just it was too sudden. The kiss in the ferris wheel was nice and gentle unlike this one, it was rough and sudden.

Arthur wanted to say something but it was impossible to. (Name) on the other hand continued to kiss Arthur who was too confused to kiss back. Soon, she pulled away disappointed and sad.

"Why aren't you kissing back?" she asked feeling a little awkward by asking him that question.

"W-well," Arthur cleared his throat. "Th-that was rather sudden so I got confused and shocked. But honestly, love, I never thought you would be that… feisty."

"I am not feisty!" (Name) snapped "I-I was just- nevermind!"

(Name) folded her arms and turned around in embarrassment. Arthur chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her (H/C) softly.

"I would prefer it slow and gentle by the way," Arthur smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Well, I'm sorry if I didn't know!" (Name) frowned, turning around.

"Its alright, love…" Arthur pulled (Name)'s chin up to capture her lips.

* * *

**AN: Okay so I've got four things to tell you guys:**

**1. This will be the second last chapter so the next chapter is the ending! I will be doing two endings as requested. One for Gilbert and one for Arthur. At the end I will tell you the True Ending (What is this? A game?) I mean the one who I really planned to be the final boyfriend.**

**2. If you guys are interested in seeing some scenes and the design for you I made, feel free to open your instagram and search for my username which is rookieartist. The hashtag would be gaukenhetaliablackrozen. I hope to see you there~ There's currently no pictures of this fic but I'll make em real soon since I told you guys bout this already! So check it out!**

**3. Next week is the finals so as usual I won't be updating my fics for around three weeks. Thank you for your understanding.**

**4. 100+ alerts?! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I seriously never expected this! THANKYOU!**

**that's all for now! Have a great day!**


End file.
